Too Tough to Die
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Thomas Wilder returns with a revenge plan against Danny but when Danny is caught in his trap can Jamie get to his brother in time? Or will Danny be Wilder's last victim? Based on Eppy 6.20/7.01 Down the Rabbit Hole CHAP 50 UP NOW
1. Catch Me if you Can

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 1 – Catch me if you Can**

 **Summary:** Thomas Wilder returns with a revenge plan against Danny but when Danny is caught in his trap can Jamie get to his brother in time? Or will Danny be Wilder's last victim? Based on Eppy 6.20 Down the Rabbit Hole

 **Disclaimer:** Everything from Blue Bloods belongs to CBS and well not me lol I only own my muse (Alice love her!) and the ideas and any OCs that might pop up (which in name are only coincidence if they match anyone reading and not intentional!)

 **A/N:** Had wanted to write a little Wilder revenge piece since he first came on the scene but RL hasn't been cooperating over the past few weeks. So I finally had to just take a few moments for myself and write a little something for my fave cop show and hope you all like this.

 _Note: "Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppy"_

* * *

 _"He said he was going after my family…why would he say that?"_

 _"He was just trying to scare you…"_

There were very few things that scared Danny Reagan but knowing that his beloved family could be in the clutches of evil serial killer scared him…more the he might ever verbally admit.

However, his facial expressions were enough of a giveaway to show that indeed Danny Reagan was scared. A small amount of relief had washed over him when he burst through the back door of his home to see his wife watching his two boys practicing some football fumbles in the backyard.

But that relief was short lived as FBI agent Adam Parker reminded him of what Wilder's MO was – young women, between 18-22 and…

 _"Nikki!"_

And that panic had surged once more…his heart pounding with terror as he told Parker to stay with his family as he rushed back through his home, over the hood of his car and left tire impressions on the pavement as he raced toward the university where he prayed his niece would be there safe and sound.

Not to be.

 _"Laundry!"_

He silently prayed hard that he'd find her in the laundry but…after hearing _"she's not there…"_ he feared his hopes would be dashed to pieces. They were….but it wasn't just that she was missing it was the taunting message that Wilder had left after he had kidnapped Nikki

 _"I'm….here."_

It was a picture of him with an arrow that pointed to his head. It was telling because it's where Wilder was right now – in Danny's head. And that's exactly where Thomas Wilder wanted to be; having told himself that if he was able to knock Danny off his game…get him rattled beyond repair then he'd be able to trap Danny…make him his last victim.

But at first Wilder had underestimated the people Danny had with him in those moments, his desperate sister, his level headed brother and the rational voice of a stranger – Adam Parker; all of them helping him to stay focused and get his head back in the game.

Which he does.

"I'm coming with you," both Erin and Jamie had piped up at once; Danny looking at them in disbelief.

"No," he tried to refuse.

"I can't just stay here!" Erin insisted.

"And you'll need backup," Jamie reasoned. "Danny you can't go after him alone, that's what he wants."

Knowing he wasn't going to win, Danny shouted something to Parker to get him the coordinates on Nikki's phone and then hurried back to the driver's side of the car, Jamie getting into the front seat while Erin hopped in the back.

"She…"

"She'll be fine," Danny tried to reassure his panicked sister. But inside and knowing what Wilder is capable of, he's not even certain himself if Nikki is even still alive.

"If he's…hurt her," Erin hissed in an undertone as Danny and Jamie traded worried glances. "I know how these things end."

"Why did he call from her phone? He's…Danny…he's playing you."

"I know," Danny interrupted with a small huff. "But we have no choice. Plus…at this time it's the only viable lead we have and as Erin said, we can't just sit here and do nothing! So when we get there…Nikki's gonna be fine."

Danny looked up and locked eyes with his sister in the rear view mirror and felt that same feeling of fright gathering momentum inside that he had when he burst through the front door of his home about half hour ago. He tried to tell himself that she would be fine…it was ultimately him, Wilder was after; Nikki was just a pawn to drawn him in.

 _You can't just go after him half-cocked…he wants you distracted…your mind elsewhere. Focus!_

They near the area that they had traced Nikki's phone to; an empty parking lot outside of city limits, away from any kind of prying eyes – empty except for Wilder's car.

"Okay…everyone just stay sharp. Erin you got your gun?"

"Yeah."

"Jamie and I are gonna check the car."

"Danny…"

"If Nikki's there…we'll check the car while you call for backup."

Danny stopped the car and then looked at Jamie with an uncertain gaze; the storm brewing in his narrowed orbs telling his brother a story he won't once again verbalize unless forced. "Let's go get Nikki."

The three of them slowly got out of the car; Erin hanging back while Danny and Jamie neared the back and side of the silent dark sedan. She watched her brothers near the dark sedan, her heart aching in her chest so hard that they'd find her beloved daughter dead that she was amazed she was even standing or somewhat coherent.

"Stay alert…this guy is capable of anything," Danny warmed Jamie as they near the darkened vehicle. At first they hear nothing but as they get closer, they hear soft whimpers and trade worried glances. "Pop the trunk."

Jamie carefully made his way toward the front of the car and pushed the small button, whipping around to make sure Danny was covered just as Danny neared the trunk and then used his left hand to push the trunk open while he used his right hand aimed at whoever was inside.

 _"Nikki!"_

Upon hearing her daughter's name, Erin rushed toward her brother while Jamie stands guard in case Wilder made a move to come at them when Danny was distracted. Danny lowered Nikki to the ground, gently pulled the tape from her mouth and asked where Wilder was.

"Make sure he doesn't double back," Danny told Jamie before he raced in the direction Nikki said she thought she heard him heading.

"Danny!"

"Wait there!" Danny barked before he disappeared from view; Jamie looking back at Erin who had Nikki cradled in her arms and was on the phone with emergency dispatch. His heart raced at top speed with the thought of finally taking down his chief nemesis for good. As he ran further away from Jamie, his ears heard sounds of women...voices in his head…his niece…his sister…his wife…others…all dead…all yelling for help…all calling to him. Overshadowing that was the sound of Wilder's sadistic laughter…taunting, mocking…gloating.

 _I'm in here detective…in…your…HEAD!_

No…Danny shook his head, willing the images and sounds to leave so that he could concentrate on what he told himself would be the final showdown – Thomas Wilder's death. The grass thinned, trees disappeared into dark eerie stalks without limbs or leaves and the watery horizon melded with the barren landscape before him; his eyes not even sure where the sky, water and land kept their separate bars.

And then…it all clears.

He hadn't excepted to find Thomas Wilder waiting for him; had expected to come across miles upon miles of barren landscape and then get another taunting message a few weeks later tagged to Wilder's latest victim or a phone call so he could listen to her screams. So when he entered a small clearing, he didn't expect to find standing still waiting for him.

Waiting?

Waiting.

Danny stopped, his gun raised and his mind wondering just what the hell Wilder's new game was? _He's just giving up so easily? This...something's not right…_

 _"It's over Wilder."_ Danny said to Wilder's back; his teeth gritted at the sight of Wilder brazenly wearing a police officers uniform.

 _"You found me…very good detective."_

Wilder turned to face Danny with a somewhat smug expression. He was caught. For all intents and purposes he was as good as finished and yet…the look on his face told Danny another story – something wasn't right and Wilder still had one more ace up his sleeve. However, that danger was still hidden to Danny and in that moment, seeing Wilder unarmed he told himself that it was over…Wilder was done.

 _"You messed with the wrong family!" Danny replied with an angry hiss._

Wilder continued to look at Danny with an appearance of smug satisfaction; a little voice inside Danny's head fighting to be heard in telling him that he needs to turn back and call for Jamie – something isn't right! He's baiting you. But for what?

 _"This may be true but I needed a challenge. I've been waiting for you to get here."_

Waiting?

Waiting.

But why? Surely he reasoned that Wilder panicked and was just trying to stall for time. But why? Stalling for time would only bring Wilder to ruin. It made no sense.

It did…but only to Thomas Wilder.

Again, the little voice inside his head warned him…call for Jamie. Don't let him talk further. Don't let him get into your head! Don't let him stall…again, stall for what? Danny could see there wasn't anyone with Wilder. No one waiting with a nearby getaway car or helicopter. He was caught. It was over. It was…over?

 _"You know what's interesting about all this is we'll be linked you and I. The cop and the serial killer. You're good at what you do too."_

The thought of even being in the same realm as someone as twisted and sadistic as Thomas Wilder made Danny's stomach instantly tighten and he couldn't get the words out fast enough to refute him.

 _"I'm…nothing like you!"_

But that's exactly what Wilder wanted – to engage Danny, get him riled up further in the hopes of making a mistake. Taking him off his game, draw him in a little bit closer.

"It's over Wilder. Do you hear me. Over!"

"Oh Danny…it'll never really be over," Wilder grinned but held his place for a few seconds longer. Danny studied his opponent, wondering when he'd make a move so he could take him down or he'd finally hear sirens in the distance, signaling that help had finally arrived.

However, Wilder had always been unpredictable so when Thomas Wilder started to slowly raise his hands and then place them behind his back, that little voice inside Danny's head finally started to be heard. _Something's not right!_

 _"Put your hands down!"_

Wilder's twisted grin kept in place as he kept slowly raising his hands.

 _"Put your hands down!"_ Danny ordered once more.

Too late. With his hands behind his back Danny didn't know if Wilder would pull a gun or not. And Wilder knew that and he doesn't hesitate to taunt Danny – after all it was his game to win.

 _"If I have a gun and you shoot me…it's self-defense. But what if I don't have a gun detective? Everyone will say you shot an unarmed man. So…whether I live or die, I'm going to be with you forever. I'm never leaving the inside of your head."_

 _Don't listen to him…_ Danny's mind warned. _You'll rid the earth of a piece of garbage, you will be able to live with it!_

"You obviously don't know me that well," Danny shot back in sarcasm. For a split second, Wilder's expression clouded and he, again for a millisecond started to doubt his plan. However, he carried on as if on point.

"It's over," Danny tried once more. "Now…drop your…damn hands!"

Wilder smiled. A twisted…taunting grin that was designed to make Danny act. And he does. However…what happened next surprised him. Of course Wilder was playing him. It was his game.

And Danny…just lost.

"Okay Detective…"

*bang!*

The shot echoed through the clearing, back down the path and all the way to the parking lot where it reverberated off both cars and all three figures standing between them. Erin and Jamie trade horrified glances while Nikki's body shook harder.

"DANNY!" Erin shouted as Nikki's body jerked in her grasp at her mother's shrill cry; jolting Jamie who instantly pulled away and headed in Danny's direction. His heart pounded…every step his police issue shoes took on the uneven ground made the beats a bit more painful but determined. However, when he reached the area he thought his brother to be, he stopped short and cursed under his breath.

 _What the hell? Where are they? Where the hell did they go!_

"Danny!" Jamie shouted as his phone rang. "Danny!" Jamie shouted once more as Erin's voice came to life in his ear. "Danny…he's gone," he told her with a ragged gasp.

"What? And Wilder?" The phone relayed Erin's panicked response.

"He's…gone too!"

Jamie looked around before he raced toward the edge of the precipice, his mind a cloud of frantic worry, panic and wonder. "Danny!" He called once more before he turned back to see nothing but barren landscape before him.

"Erin…Wilder has Danny!"

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Haven't been too active in this fandom and hope this isn't too terrible and you all liked it a little. It won't be too long b/c I don't have time to dedicate to that right now but hope you all liked it and please do review before you go and thanks so much! So where did Wilder take Danny? And will Jamie be able to find his brother before it's too late? Would love your thoughts


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 2 – Let the Games Begin**

 **A/N:** Wow thanks everyone! wasn't sure too many would like my own take on that SL but yes I too thought it was weak and wanted to really put Danny through the mental and physical wringer as it were! Lots of whump/angst/tension ahead and hope you're all excited for that!

* * *

 _"It's over," Danny tried once more. "Now…drop your…damn hands!"_

 _"Okay Detective…"_

 _*bang!*_

 _Jamie looked around before he raced toward the edge of the precipice, his mind a cloud of frantic worry, panic and wonder. "Danny!" He called once more before he turned back to see nothing but barren landscape before him._

 _"Erin…Wilder has Danny!"_

XXXXXXXX

 _He's got…_ is all Danny's mind could get out as he watched Wilder slowly lower his arms, his finger about to be pulled back on the trigger.

But Wilder had it all planned out. Where the boat was. Where he'd be…where he would stand but most importantly where he'd get Danny Reagan to stand and what he'd do next to be able to spring his trap and get the last laugh.

He fired. He knows he did…at least his frantic brain told him he fired. One shot. Wilder fell backwards. He ran toward him. Wanted to check to make sure that his shot actually did finish off Thomas Wilder for good. But as soon as he neared, Wilder was ready. Danny knelt down to check Wilder's pulse. That's when Wilder struck.

Wilder's hand swung out; a small needle carefully hidden in his palm; the needle he had been holding the whole time. He jabbed it into the skin above Danny's ankle, right into the vein and Danny knew within seconds that something was terribly wrong. The fast acting drug instantly started to blanket him with paralysis; his body temperature instantly enflaming.

"What…did you give…me…" Danny gasped as his brain raced to give his body a command to execute. It refused. Instead he found himself crumpled on the ground within seconds, his gun being tossed aside. His ears were instantly flooded with Wilder's twisted laughter and panic coursed through him when he felt himself being roughly hauled into the air and slung over Wilder's shoulder.

"Told you detective…I'd always be with you."

 _Call out…say something…CALL FOR HELP!_

But he was unable. His brain offered words to his lips but his motor functions refused to cooperate; refused to make himself being heard. _Jamie…he was there…he would have heard the shot…call for Jamie! CALL FOR HELP!_

Instead he could only let out a painful gasp before he was pulled, against his will into the darkness. Wilder hurried down the path – the path he had already planned and mapped out; a route he made sure he knew well and an escape means waiting for when the moment right.

Wilder heard Jamie calling for his brother in the distance just as he neared the waiting motor boat and dumped Danny's unconscious body into the belly of the boat; leaving his coat on the shore for his brother to find. With that he started the motor and sped away in the opposite direction of where he thought the NYPD would start their search.

"Catch me if you can," Wilder laughed as became a spot on the horizon.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny!" Jamie called as he frantically reached the area where he thought his brother was. "Danny!" Jamie tried once more as he scanned the area, his mind more panicked than he ever thought possible. Just before he pushed ahead and headed toward the edge to see if maybe they had tumbled over the edge and down to the rocky surface below, something caught Jamie's eye and he stopped short.

"Oh no!" Jamie hissed as he hoisted Danny's police issue service revolver into the air. Tucking it into his belt he hurried toward the edge of the landscape ledge and then looked down; his lips offered an instant gasp when he spied another familiar article of Danny's lying on the shallow pebbled beach.

"Danny!" Jamie called out in a panic once more as he rushed down the path; his eyes frantically darting between the uneven surface of the ground beneath his feet and the watery horizon in the near distance. He reached the bottom just as Erin reached the top of the landscape ledge and looked down; Nikki safe with the medics and a backup NYPD team.

"Jamie! What's going on?" Erin shouted with a panicked tone.

"Danny's coat!" Jamie replied as he looked around the area, finally spying what he needed. "I see tracks!" Jamie stated as he instantly looked out over the bay, his mind already on the hunt for the boat that Wilder used to kidnap Danny. "He used…a boat!"

"Jamie…wait!" Erin shouted as she tried to get down to the shoreline to get to her younger brother who was now running down the shore toward a waiting boat.

"He's had time to plan…course he'd be ready…" Jamie muttered as he reached the old fisherman tending to his boat. "Hey…did you see another boat pull away from here about…five, maybe ten minutes ago?"

"Yeah…never saw the boat before but I just reached mine when I saw it pull away with one passenger – the driver."

"You didn't see any passengers?" Jamie asked in desperation.

"Not that I can recall. What's going on officer?"

"Can you take me out?" Jamie asked in haste.

The older man looked him up and down for a few seconds but the silent begging expression in his eyes told him all he needed to know. "Hop on board."

Jamie pulled his phone and called Erin who reached the edge of the shoreline just as he pulled away. "Call Parker and tell him Wilder has Danny. Tell them they're looking for a boat with…" Jamie rattled off details to his sister.

"Jamie!"

"We'll find him," Jamie promised as he turned and looked back at his sister's silhouette on the shore. "We have to…" he added in a soft whisper after he had hung up.

"Where to officer?"

Jamie looked out over the watery landscape before him and felt his heart instantly sink. "I…I don't know," he uttered so softly as he tried to block out Wilder taunting them all with Danny's death.

XXXXXXXX

After he had secured Danny with his own cuffs, Wilder directed the boat to the place he already had waiting – a small ramp hidden underneath one of the more isolated industrial docks; a space he hoped wouldn't be found until he had taken his captive away.

"A small detour Danny," Wilder stated calmly as he looked down at Danny's captive frame. "I think you'll like our first stop."

Wilder maneuvered the boat under the docks, the gently lapping waves lulling anyone around into a false sense of security. However, none was to be found.

Danny's mind slowly started to bring him back to reality; flashing him images of women…dead women with haunted expressions who looked up with a defeated gaze to silently acknowledge his failure. His niece Nikki's face is next and then finally his own.

His eyes fluttered open just as his body jerked against the side of… _a boat?_ His senses finally came back to him as he picked up the pungent smells of salty water, the sounds of birds and… _a motor? What the hell…_

"Detective!"

A hard slap to his cheek forced Danny's brain to acknowledge the stinging and frantically snap his eyes open. He looked up with a narrowed gaze but his mind quickly told him that his situation had gone from bad to worse and as he struggled to get his captive limbs freed to take some kind of action he knows he just became the prey for the deadliest hunter on the streets. It wasn't going to happen.

"Time to go and with this thing moving all over the place I don't feel like taking a swim with you on my back."

The cool wind nipped at his skin and his chest without his vest or coat instantly started to shiver; his system fully spent of adrenaline. With his wrists cuffed behind his back and a piece of tape over his mouth his chances to make himself known for help was virtually moot. Danny looked frantically around, his eyes desperate to find something…anything he could latch onto as a small means of salvation.

None was to be found.

"Time to go!" Wilder barked as he gave Danny a good tug, not caring that the weary Detective had lost his footing and crashed back to the boat on his knees. "Oh you'll kneel before me yet Danny…begging for your life! But not just yet!"

Danny looked up once more, this time with a narrowed gaze as his lips offered a muffled curse that Wilder mere scoffed at.

"I have a few fun things planned for us Danny before you die."

 _Forget it you damn bastard!_ Danny's mind growled once more as he dropped his shoulder and tried to knock Wilder backwards. However, it only succeeds in angering Wilder further who delivered a stiff blow to Danny's vulnerable mid-section; the blow forced Danny's lips to gasp under the tape gag and his body to throb further.

A few seconds later Wilder grabbed a handful of Danny's white shirt and yanked him forward; Danny struggling to get upright. But not going down without a fight, Danny tried to twist himself out of Wilder's grasp, wanting to get onto the small dock and make a break for it.

No break was coming.

Instead Wilder kicked at him behind his knees, taking Danny down once more which caused Wilder to yell in anger and bodily drag Danny's captive frame from the boat.

"No one is coming to your help Detective," Wilder stated in an almost eerily calm tone as he managed to get Danny's struggling frame onto the dock.

This time Danny purposely tripped himself in the hopes of kicking at his captor and making a break for it. It works for a few seconds as Wilder stumbled and Danny was able to break free. However, he managed to only get a few meters before Wilder's full weight was hurled onto his back and the two of them slammed back down onto the slippery dock surface.

Danny's legs tried to kick out as he tried to twist himself around, wanting to do anything to get himself free. But that wouldn't work. Wilder's balled fist caught him on his right side, forcing him to grunt in pain and ease in his struggles.

 _Don't give up! Keep fighting!_ His brain urged. So he tried again. Another blow to the same side and small beads of sweat started to form on his cool, damp forehead.

"Want another!" Wilder growled angrily as he punched Danny's already throbbing side once more; ending this first alteration. "How about one more!"

Danny's lips offered another mumbled gasp whereas Wilder just laughed as he pulled out another small needle of the powerful sedative he had managed to procure over the past week.

"You'll be even sorrier when you wake up! " Wilder hissed in Danny's hear seconds before he plunged the needle into Danny's neck.

"MMMMMMPH!" Is all Danny managed as he struggled in vain beneath Wilder's solid frame keeping him trapped on the dock.

Wilder waited until Danny had stopped his struggling which wasn't too long and then quickly got up, hoisted Danny's limp frame over his shoulder and hurried toward a waiting sedan. He dumped Danny's unconscious frame into the trunk and then offered a twisted smile before he sealed in his prey.

"Oh yes…you will be very sorry."

Darkness had fallen on the Reagan family. Wilder got into the front seat and casually drove to his next spot – his route carefully mapped out his plan…he thought foolproof.

He would come to underestimate the desperate loyalty that was driving the man pursing him. But until that time, Danny Reagan would come to realize just what kind of monster Thomas Wilder really was.

XXXXXXXX

"There! Over there!" Jamie directed the older man driving the boat he's in when a small glint of silver caught his eye; diverting his attention. His heart continued to race at top speed as the boat's motor started to slow; Jamie's eyes already narrowed in on the object in the water.

"What is it officer?"

"Oh no…" Jamie whispered as he fished out the bulletproof vest and looked at Danny's dented shield with a sickening feeling in his stomach. "It's uh…his vest," he managed as his radio cracked to life. "Parker…yeah I found Danny's vest in the water," Jamie stated as he carefully looked around for any signs of his brother.

 _"Any signs of Danny?"_

"No. Wilder wouldn't go through all the trouble just to dump him here," Jamie replied in truth as he looked ahead. "But that's a lot of dock before me…where do I even start?"

His tone was desperate, almost pleading and the seasoned FBI agent knew that these kinds of situations usually didn't end well for those kidnapped – and with a hateful grudge as big as Wilder's was against Danny's hope was almost an elusive outcome.

 _"I'll get everyone to start searching the docks. Meet you there."_

"Okay," Jamie answered as he hung up and then pointed to the older man where to go. Next he dialed his sister. "Have you…told Linda?"

 _"I'm heading there now," Erin informed him with a heavy sigh. "Did you call dad?"_

"I will right now."

Jamie hung up with his sister and then looked back down at his phone before he dialed his father's private cell number.

 _"Jamie? Did you find Nikki?"_

"Yeah we did but uh…" he voice paused for a few seconds as he took a few more deep breaths.

 _"Jamie…what's going on? What else happened?" Frank asked in haste._

"Wilder kidnapped Danny," Jamie stated gravely. "We're searching the channel now but…dad Wilder had this all planned out. He could have taken Danny anywhere."

Silence ensued as both father and son were forced to contemplate the gravity of the situation. Thomas Wilder had taunted Danny with sadistic deaths…faked his own demise only to come back filled with even more revenge – finally targeting Danny's family in a veiled attempt to bring Danny into his trap.

And it worked. Wilder had Danny and both Frank and Jamie know if they don't get a lucky break or find Danny in time; Wilder would kill him.

"Danny…" Jamie whispered in misery as they near the docks. "Where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

 _Danny! Help me! Why did you let me die! You…you should have saved me! HELP ME!_

Danny's body jerked awake with the tormented sounds in his head once more; his aching frame wanting nothing more than to find somewhere warm to curl up and pretend that he had killed Thomas Wilder and the city was safe for a short time once more.

But that's not to be. For as soon as his eyes open once more he's once again seized with fear – a new kind of fright – one he never imagined.

 _What…the hell…am… I in? Where…am I?_

He was in a dark room, one small closed window was overhead, too high to reach especially since his right leg was now shackled to the cement floor. A fresh piece of tape kept him silent but it was what Wilder had put him in that wracked him with fear – a straightjacket. Pulled tight so there was literally no hope of escape on his own.

 _What the hell! HELP ME! This…this can't be…DAMN BASTARD!_ His body pulled…strained…struggled…but in vain as tried to get himself free. The feeling of being utterly helpless devastated him in ways he hadn't experienced since that time on tour a few decades earlier. This…this was almost worse. At least in war he could justify what the other side was doing. Thomas Wilder killed for the sheer pleasure of outing his sadistic urges and now…he was next on Wilder's list.

He was caught. The helpless prey of a serial killer. The next victim waiting to be sacrificed. At least with rope, tape or even cuffs he could try to get himself free, get the upper hand and overpower his captor. Now he knew the true meaning of the word caught – helpless, trapped. And he hated it. He pulled once more, his weary frame struggling against the cruel contraption that held him captive. Him limbs started to ache but he knows…he can't just give up.

However a few seconds later he was forced to stop and acknowledged his defeat as taunting laughter neared the area he was in. Wilder had returned.

"Miss me Detective?" Wilder called out as he pulled the door open and stared into the effective prison Danny was being held in. "I have a special surprise for you."

 _HELP ME! JAMIE…HELP ME!_

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! I figured Wilder would be smart enough to have a whole escape route planned. Will Jamie find the right dock and any other clues? Where has Wilder taken Danny and what surprise does he have for him? Remember Wilder likes to get into Danny's head so will he focus on physical or more mental torture? Hope you're still liking this story and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. What are Little Boys made Of?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 3 – What are Little Boys made Of?**

* * *

 _A surprise…what the hell…_ Danny's mind growled as he glared at Wilder's twisted expression as it looked down at him with a slight sneer. But he refused to give him anything more and so slumped back against the cold stone wall and simply stared at Wilder until it was Wilder whose eyes narrowed as he slowly entered the room.

He had always prided himself on being or at least feeling fearless in the face of danger but when Thomas Wilder neared him and knelt down Danny's frame actually offered up a shiver. However, he knows he can't just shrink away so he held Wilder's gaze as long as possible before Wilder's actions once again proved unpredictable.

Wilder's hand shot forward and grabbed Danny by the chin, steadying his face as he leaned in closer; Danny trying to jerk his head free but cursing in a muffled undertone when he's unable. "You seem ungrateful for everything I've done for you!" Wilder hissed as he leaned in even closer. "I told you…we are fated to be together…forever!"

Danny lips offered another angry curse and despite the throbbing in his jaw, jerked his head free…or tried to. But his actions forced Wilder's grip to tighten and force Danny's face back to his. He could only utter an angry whimper as the throbbing started to get harder; Wilder's grin delighting in the pain he caused.

"You'll never escape me Danny. We're going to spend some time together and then…we'll both die together."

Danny finally jerked his head free; Wilder having pulled back before Danny's forehead could have connected with it. Wilder stood up and then glared down with a smug grin.

"I have a surprise for you detective. I do hope you like it. I think it'll make you see…that I'LL ALWAYS BE IN YOUR HEAD!"

With that Wilder turned and stormed out of the darkened area, the small cell back down to one life inside it but the area still housing two – soon to be possibly one more?

"I'LL SHOW YOU DETECTIVE!" Wilder called out from down the hallway.

 _You have to get free…find a way…out of…just PULL!_ Danny's brain ordered as he twisted and pulled…and strained against the cruel contraption. But to no avail. The straightjacket held fast. A very effective reminder that he was indeed the helpless prey of a very evil captor.

 _HELP ME! SOMEBODY…HELP ME!_ Danny's mind yelled as he once again tried to find some kind of room in the straightjacket, his body wracked with sweat. _Find a way out…find some room…don't give up…pull…pull yourself free…worry about your ankle later…just PULL!_

Danny slumped back against the cold wall once more, telling himself that Jamie would find him before Wilder did something… _do what? Kill you? Yes!_ Danny's mind yelled back as his frantic brain ordered his tired limbs to try to pull themselves free once more.

He strained his neck to try to look down the hallway but nothing before or around him was giving any evidence as to where he was being held captive. Danny twisted his head to either side and on the second turn realized that something on the wall was a bit jagged and he was able to snag the tape on it and try to peel it off his mouth; his mind desperate to make himself heard.

 _Don't give up…it's coming loose…don't…give up…_

But just before he could continue he heard a sound in the distance and knew his time was up. _Damn it! Wilder's returned!_ His mind frantically pondered as he resumed his actions once more; not caring that he was scraping his face.

 _Wilder is…wait…is that…oh no…oh HELL NO!_ Danny's mind yelled as he tried once more to pull himself free. His mind had forced his ears to pick up – two voices. Thomas Wilder's and…a woman's. _Oh no…no no no…damn BASTARD! What…who is…this…this can't be! HELP ME!_

"So…you live here?" The woman asked with a small giggle.

"I do. I had to…well in the end I had to sell it to help my mother with her cancer treatments but…"

"Oh I'm so sorry. Is she…did it help?"

"No, she died."

 _No…it's a trap…LEAVE NOW! He's going to KILL YOU!_ Danny's mind tried to call out to the young woman with Wilder – the one he knows will be his next victim. This…oh God this can't be… _will he actually force me to listen to him…kill her?_ That's what Danny's mind thought…however it was about to get a lot worse than he ever expected or imagined.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry that's so sad. Well…thanks again I should get going."

"No thank you for helping me. It was most appreciated."

"This place is…very interesting."

"Was hers and after her death…I just couldn't give it up. She did a lot of charity work for…would you like a drink or…tea? My mom and I always…I guess you have to go."

"I don't mind tea. What…is your name?"

"It's…Danny. And you?"

"Linda."

"Linda? Well…you have the perfect name. I think this is the beginning of something very special."

"Nice to meet you Danny."

"Oh…likewise."

 _WHAT THE HELL? NOOOOOOOOO YOU DAMN SICK BASTARD!_

XXXXXXXX

Jamie's eyes darted ahead of him…his eyes narrowed and resting on the little dock as it neared; his mind frantic to find something…anything would lead him to his brother's whereabouts.

 _"Jamie…did you find anything?"_

"No," he answered Baez with a small huff. "Where are you?"

 _"Far end of Pier 54. Parker is taking a team to the south end of 13 and Janko is with another team at the east end. Can you see where the boat Wilder used is docked?"_

"No," Jamie replied as he looked through the binoculars once more; his gaze fixed firmly ahead instead of to the left where he should have been looking for his brother's abductor. Just before they reach the dock his phone buzzes and he looks down to see his sister's number on the phone. "Hey…"

 _"Linda and the boys are safe. She's worried sick as can be expected. Jamie…do we know anything?"_

"No. He had this planned. Taking Nikki was just to get Danny. Wilder faked his death once we need to be ready for anything."

 _"Whatever you need…just call."_

As soon as Jamie hung up with his sister his nervous anxiety set in once more; his eyes now fixed on the small dock ahead and his mind already offered a prayer that something would lead them to his brother's whereabouts. It wasn't going to be that easy.

They finally reached the docks and Jamie wasted no time in getting out and after having offered the older man an appreciative nod, he pulled away and raced up the wooden surface as it gently bobbed in the water; his mind frantic to find any kind of clues as to his brother's whereabouts.

He looked to the right and spied the red and blue flashing lights as they appeared and figured they'd work their way toward him so turned and started to slowly walk to the left; his brain quick to remind him to scan the area for something…anything that could be used to find his brother.

A few minutes passed and Jamie's agitation had started to build faster than wanted or anticipated; especially when he finds nothing that he can use as a viable lead. However, before he can offer an inner growl his eyes fixated on something and he's quick to zero in on it.

"Damn," Jamie cursed in an undertone as he picked up the small silver object, examined it and then tossed the worthless piece of metal aside. _He left Danny's gun…coat and vest…what…_ Jamie stopped to ponder for a bit as he looked around at the surrounding buildings.

 _I wasn't that long in getting to him…ah damn all Wilder needed was a ten minute head start and he probably had a car waiting…course he did…_

Jamie's mind continued to spiral downward as he neared the end dock, the one where Wilder had actually stopped with his brother in his grasp. But just as he does, his phone buzzed once more and he looked down to see his sister in law's name on the display.

"Linda."

XXXXXXXX

 _LINDA!_ Danny's mind yelled as he struggled and pulled – in vain, against the oppressive fabric of the straightjacket as it held him effectively captive. _LINDA! WILDER! DAMN…BASTARD…._ sweat started to form in bigger beads, which in turn soaked his forehead, neck and back. He pulled and pulled, yelling at Wilder to stop what he was going to do.

His body finally slumped back in frustrated defeat but it was enough for his brain to force him to try to stop…listen and focus on where he might be. _There was a woman…he was only here a short time and…residential? I'm…FOCUS!_ his brain yelled as he tried to drown out the mindless chatter coming from Wilder and…Linda… _my Linda?_ FOCUS! His brain yelled once more. _Not my Linda…okay so…residential…I could be anywhere. Where the hell am I!_

Danny's mind urged him to once again try to work the tape off his mouth and try to get the woman's attention. _But if you alert her…will Wilder hurt her and blame you? Or will it freak her out and she'll escape and he'll come tend to you? If it saves her life…go for it!_

He finally felt the tape starting to pull loose and then…the piece at the end of his left side is pulled free and he's able to take in a bit more air through the side of his mouth. _Hurry…he's asking too many personal questions now!_ His face winced as the tape finally pulled free to the middle of his lips. _You know what's next…she'll be dead!_

But just as Danny was about to put his big plan into motion…Wilder upped his game.

"Wait…what are…Danny stop this…"

"No…Wilder!" Danny tried to shout; his lungs ragged and hoarse.

"I promise this won't hurt…very much."

"NO…STOP…DANNY PLEASE STOP! DANNY!"

Danny heard his name being called by the woman that Wilder is now murdering just down the hall from him and his mind exploded with unimaginable horror. "No...no…WILDER! STOP THIS….STOP IT!" Danny shouted until his lungs actually hurt.

"Danny please…HELP ME…some…Danny…!"

"No…" Danny's voice finally cracked as he forced himself up onto his knees and tried to crawl toward the entrance; hoping to be better heard. But without the use of his arms he fell to his stomach and was forced to just lay on the floor in misery. "WILDER!"

"Help me! Som…"

"WILDER! DON'T DO THIS!"

"DANNY!"

The woman's last word ever…spoken before she died was his name; Wilder's sick and twisted game was playing out just as he had planned.

"DON'T…" Danny stopped as his ears picked up some low smug laughter coming from down the hallway as he tried to roll over and at least sit upright. _Oh God…he …_ he tried to block out the woman's screams…her voice calling for help…calling his name…begging for…

"Did you like my surprise?"

Danny looked up as Wilder's frame loomed in the doorway, still clad in the police uniform he had stolen and used to trick his niece before her abduction. "You sick…"

"You liked it right?" Wilder smiled; the bloody knife still in his grasp.

"SICK…BAST…ARD!" Danny shouted before his lungs constricted from the dust in the air which forced him to cough and his eyes slightly water.

"I always thought it would be rather…poignant for you to hear Linda die…calling your name."

Wilder remained in place before he took a few steps into the room and then neared Danny with an angry glare; kneeling down and then grabbed the back of the jacket and jerked him upright and then yanked the tape off the rest of his mouth.

"SICK BASTARD!" Danny yelled.

Wilder's anger surged and he backhanded Danny on his already throbbing cheek and then placed his bloody hand on Danny's other cheek. "Now…her blood is on you," he whispered as he pulled back with an evil grin.

It only took a second for Danny's mind to realize the warm moisture on his face was blood…but not his blood…blood of the woman Wilder just murdered and then taunted him with – a murder that he was so close to and yet so far and incapable to get it stopped.

"Like I said…I will _always_ be with you," Wilder whispered as he leaned in closer; Danny's throbbing jaw starting to tighten as Wilder leaned in closer. "In…your head!"

Danny's watery eyes instantly narrowed as he looked up in silent contempt.

"You never answered me Danny…" Wilder demanded with rising anger. "DID YOU LIKE MY SURPRISE?"

XXXXXXXX

"Anything?"

Jamie looked up just as he neared the final dock and watched as Danny's partner Baez approached with another officer a few meters behind.

"No. You?"

"Nothing," Baez answered with a heavy frown. "Eddie?"

"No she…nothing," Jamie's voice trailed off as he turned and slowly headed back toward the last remaining dock. "I think that…he mig…ht have…"

"Jamie?"

Jamie's eyes however had narrowed in on something a few meters from his feet. A few seconds later they widened at what new clue he had found. "Blood."

"What?" Baez asked in alarm.

"Blood!" Jamie called out as he took a few more steps and then knelt down to examine it. He pulled a glove from his pocket and then touched the end of the crimson smear. "It's…this is fresh. From today. Call the forensic team."

"On it!"

Jamie let Baez deal with the forensic team as he started to look around the area for the direction that Wilder might have taken Danny and in what. _A car…he musta had a car waiting…look for tracks._ But that would be easier said than done with so many existing tracks. It was hard to tell which was the freshest and in what direction it went. But he wasn't about to give up. _Danny's alive…I know it…_

"We need to look at the traffic cameras. The time…find out if there was a car that left this area and where it might have headed," Jamie's voice trailed off as he turned back to look at Danny's partner as his mind raced with misery-filled thoughts. "We need to hurry."

Jamie's gaze turned back down to stare at the bloody stain on the cement pad he stood on, looked a few meters past and then rested on a few more blood droplets as the lead down the dock to a waiting boat – a vehicle he'll let the forensic team process.

 _Danny…where the hell are you!_

XXXXXXXX

 _Danny…help me!_

His name…called in her voice…called to him…begged him to…help…begged for her life…called him to stop…begged him to stop…. _not you! It was Wilder! He set up that sick display!_

But that truth was little comfort as his mind continued to spiral downward. _He's in your head…where he wants to be….you to GET HIM OUT!_ Easier said than done as he just can't seem to put something else into his head to drown out the helpless, innocent woman's voice. From his seated position in the small darkened cell Danny lifted his head, his ears picked up the eerily happy whistling coming from Wilder down the hallway as he cleaned up the body and then put the second part of his plan into motion.

"How does it feel detective?" Wilder called out in a tone just lough enough for Danny to hear from the other room.

 _Don't answer him…don't play his game!_ Danny didn't. Instead he remained silent as his brain tried to find a memory that was happy enough to push Thomas Wilder's taunting voice out of his head. But it wasn't to be. All he could hear was the woman calling his name before she was murdered and Wilder taunting his helplessness in stopping him.

"Detective? I asked you a QUESTION!"

"Go to hell!" Danny hissed as Wilder rewarded him with a small snicker. However, his voice turned serious a few seconds later as he asked Danny another tormenting question.

"How does it feel…to know that you're the reason that woman died? That you were so close…and yet you failed to keep her safe?"

Silence.

"How…does it feel to know…you failed?...and trust me you will fail…again…YOU…FAILED! Think on that Detective."

And with that…Danny's mind sunk into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Poor Danny! Really putting him through the wringer and it's not over – just yet. Jamie is desperate to find his brother (along with some Baez and Eddie although Jamie will be front and center in this hunt). So Wilder promised he'd get into Danny's head and with the latest murder to you think he's succeeded? How will Danny work his way past this failure and what does Wilder have planned next? Will Jamie find any clues and draw closer to his brother? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	4. Closer to Oblivion

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 4 – Closer to Oblivion**

* * *

There was a time when he'd embrace the silence…welcome it…long for it. Now…he'd do anything…ANYTHING to fill the silence with noise. But anything BUT the voice…of Thomas Wilder. AND….the voice of the innocent woman who's life was taken to satisfy Wilder's sick pleasure.

"I hope you're thinking about your failure detective…" Wilder continued to goad.

"Shut…up…" Danny's voice hissed in an undertone at first.

Wilder laughed as he neared the cell Danny was in. "Did you like her name? Linda? I think you like that name detective," Wilder stood in the doorway looking down with a grin. "Did she sound like your dear wife?"

"I said…"

"Think your wife would sound like that? Calling your name while taking her last few breaths in my arms."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Danny yelled as Wilder laughed; looking at Danny with a taunting look of victory. "You…"

"I have to go detective. I have to go and say goodbye to Linda and then we'll be taking a little fieldtrip ourselves."

 _Fieldtrip? We're leaving…that's good…if you're in the open….anywhere…you can try to get help…try to do…something, anything to get some attention to yourself so you can get the upper hand…get away from this…MONSTER!_

"I'll be back soon detective," Wilder told Danny as he neared with a role of duct tape in his hand. "This place might be a little bit…well I don't want to take any chances."

"Stop this now Wilder…you stop this bef….mmmph!" Is all Danny got out before Wilder silenced him once more; having laughed at his vain attempts to move his head to avoid being gagged. Danny's lips emitted a low growl as he glared at Wilder in frustrated anger.

"Now…be a good boy and…BEHAVE!" Wilder shouted as he slapped Danny hard on the cheek and then pulled back and looked at him with a huff as he ran his hand through his hair. "Oh Danny boy…can't you see…how we're joined? Linda…she was brought to m…" is all Wilder got out before Danny's head flung forward and struck him on the right side of his face, which caused a fresh smattering of blood to come from his nose. "You will pay for that Danny. But later. Right now…I have work to do. Before I go…" Wilder stated with a small groan as he pulled a small recorder and pressed a button

Within seconds the space was filled with the voice of the woman calling for help.

 _SICK BASTARD…SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF!_ Danny's mind yelled as he tried to pull himself free. Wilder stood up and then started to laugh. He walked back to the entrance of the room and then turned around and looked at his struggling captive.

"You failed her Danny! Think on that! YOU! You were right here and she was just down the hall! Linda died and that was your FAULT!"

 _COME BACK HERE! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARD! COME BACK!_

He struggled to get within reach of the small recorder, his mind desperate to turn it off and get the woman's frantic calls for help out of his head…out of the room. _Think on finding a way out…your wife is safe…focus…get the hell out of here!_

Danny's eyes finally watered as he leaned his sweaty head back on the wall; his body exhausted and wanting nothing more than to shut down. But as he heard Wilder's message whispered on the tape ' _you've failed another one detective Reagan,'_ , his mind was forced to acknowledged what Wilder had wanted him to realize – he had failed to keep another life safe. As he heard the door in the distance slam shut, he can only wonder one thing…

 _What happens now?_

XXXXXXXX

As he stood back and watched the forensic team while they collected the blood samples and whatever else they could find in the area where he assumed Danny and Wilder fought before…his mind started to wander. _It conjured an image of the boat as it came to the dock. His brother…_ he had to be cuffed. With Linda and the boys safe…all of us safe there is no way Danny would ever go willingly…. _cuffed and then possibly dragged…_ they fought so Danny was awake…at least part of the time. _He sees in his mind's the fight…imagined where they rolled to…wrestled and then finally landed. A few drops of blood were shed but because of time…Wilder didn't have time to clean the scene._

"Jamie?"

He turned to see the person behind the voice and could only offer a distressed frown as his father approached.

"Baez is working with the techies to get the traffic cams or whatever they can in the area. Maybe they can see where Wilder went," Jamie explained to his father with a heavy frown. "Linda called. She's…stressed."

"She knows what Wilder is capable of. How are you holding up?"

"I just want a solid lead or something…" Jamie's voice trailed off as he turned back to watch the forensic team as they finished. "Wilder had this planned. Had it all planned."

"Then we need to get one step ahead of him," Frank stated as Jamie turned back and locked eyes with his father.

"What do you think he's doi…"

"We can't think about that right now," Frank reminded his youngest in a hushed tone as he leaned in closer. He would openly admire Jamie's courageous lead in trying to find his brother, his outward and loyal tenacity as he worked with FBI Agent Parker and Danny's partner. But he also is very well aware of Jamie's inner concern for his brother and would fear that Thomas Wilder would torment Danny and then leave his body for them to find. "We'll find him in time."

"Right," Jamie agreed as he looked up at his father with an angry exhale.

Frank's ears picked up the doubt in Jamie's voice but knew he couldn't blame him. His hand reached out and for a few seconds gave Jamie's shoulder a squeeze; the gesture prompted Jamie to look up at his father with an anxiety-filled gaze.

"I can't…think straight," Jamie confessed in a soft whisper.

"You're doing a great job," Frank assured his son in a warm tone. "Parker has already said that you've been very solid on point. You've been able to push aside your emotions and get the job done. Just as Danny would have done."

"Danny would have found him by now…instead, he's is still missing," Jamie reminded his father with a sour note.

"Danny knows you'll find him in time," Frank said in a firm tone; his mind also wanting to believe his words. "Right now," Frank responded as Baez walked up to them with a tightly drawn smile; one bordering on a grimace. "What did…"is all Frank managed before his phone rang and he was quick to respond. "Where? Okay I'll let them know."

"What?" Both Jamie and Baez asked at once.

"That was Parker. He and another officer just talked to a man who was fixing a flat tire and said he saw someone who resembled Thomas Wilder drive by in a small sedan. No one else was seen but Parker got a heading and they're working on it now."

"I'll update you," Jamie told his father as he and Baez pulled away; Frank flanked by two of his officers watched as his youngest son rushed toward the passenger side of Baez's dark police cruiser and then pull away to rendezvous with the seasoned FBI Agent.

After he had gotten into the back of the black police commissioner SUV, Frank pulled his wallet and looked at a picture of Danny on the day of his NYPD graduation; one of the two of them together. Then he offered a silent plea. _Please God…please let me save this one…_

XXXXXXXX

He was finally able to maneuver the recorder close enough and then bring the heel of his shoe down and bust the pesky device; finally able to silence the voice that was calling his name over and over – begging for the help he was unable to give. _The voice is gone…just try to…DAMN YOU WILDER!_ Danny's mind yelled in silent misery as his weary eyes blinked several times; his lungs sore and ready to give in. _Couldn't save her…wonder what her…_ NO! His mind yelled in haste. _Don't do this…don't give in! Wilder wants this…he wants you thinking you failed…_ I DID FAIL! He silently yelled back. But as he slumped back against the wall and stared at the recorder he knew…Thomas Wilder's evil ways wouldn't be leaving him any time soon.

"Ready for another field trip detective?" Wilder's voice is heard again as he nears the darkened room. But that sarcastic smile instantly faded as soon as he looked down at the cracked recording device and then lifted his gaze and locked it with his captives. "Your defiance is starting to…piss me off!"

Without warning Wilder rushed toward Danny and kicked him hard in the side. Danny's lips could only cry out; the wound of course muffled by the tape of his mouth. Another kick. And then another until Danny's mind was sure he heard a rib snap…maybe two? _Push past the pain…focus!_ His brain commanded.

"Linda was supposed to be special! I picked her just for you!"

With his leg chained to the floor and his arms trapped at his sides, Danny was unable to protect himself much but the next time Wilder's leg lifted to kick him, his brain ordered his own leg to extend and kick at Wilder. This time it worked. This action forced Wilder to falter and slam to the floor on his back and utter a foul curse in Danny's name.

"You will pay…for that!" Wilder hissed as he quickly countered, crawled toward Danny and then grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze. "You have made my life…a living hell! Until you came along…I was…this is all your fault!

 _My…what the he…l…l…can't….breathe…._

Wilder could hear as Danny struggled to get air into his nose and then down into his lungs but didn't seem to care; his hand remained exactly where it was, around his throat as it continue to squeeze.

"People die every day!" Wilder continued as Danny's eyelids started to flutter.

 _CA…N'T….BREA…..THE…_

"You never should have gotten involved!"

 _Ca….n…t…br…_

Wilder's hand pulled back just as Danny's head lolled forward – unmoving. "Detective?" Wilder's fingers instantly zoomed to his neck to see if his captive was still with him or actually died at his own hand. "Oh good…still with me," Wilder breathed in relief as he quickly undid the cuff around Danny's ankle. "Time to go."

With that Wilder hoisted Danny's limp frame onto his shoulder and carried him out the back and casually dumped him onto the floor of a van marked – NY Utility and then bound his ankles with duct tape. He made sure the buckles on the straight jacket were still firmly in place before he slammed the back door shut, checked his new disguise in the side mirror, winked and then got into the front driver's seat.

Wilder slowly drove through traffic toward his next destination, making sure to always keep the speed limit so that he wouldn't draw any undue attention to himself. But with the fake wig and mustache he wasn't even worried when he pulled up next to an NYPD cruiser stopped at the lights. Of course he didn't make any eye contact, just acted natural. But as soon as the light turned green and the cruiser turned in the other direction he started to laugh.

"Oh Danny…I was right beside a cruiser and they didn't even notice!" Wilder's voice starts out normally but then ends in an angry hiss.

At the next light he glanced back to make sure his captive was still out and then turned back with the look of smug satisfaction on his face.

"Oh yes…I think you'll really like the view from our next stop. I planned it specially for you Danny. Specially…for you. And you better like it…or ELSE!"

XXXXXXXX

While he watched Baez and Parker talking to the computer techs as they worked to get some kind of traffic footage in the direction the eyewitness thought he saw Wilder heading, Jamie's mind continued to review the things Danny had told him. But as he recalled the last few moments with his brother, his heart started to pound a bit heavier in his chest.

"Hey…how are you holding up?"

He turned to his partner looking at him in sympathy before she handed him a small cup of coffee.

"The whole city is on a manhunt for Wilder and he…he acts like he's untouchable," Jamie noted with a sour hiss as he took the cup and then a small sip. _Him getting more cocky will get his ass in hot water…_ Jamie recalled Danny telling him about Wilder after his latest victim was found and how Wilder called him as he and the woman shared voice time on the phone. "Wilder…he was with his last victim when he called Danny. He's twisted…but he's smart," Jamie's thoughts change direction mid-stream.

"But he'd have to know that kidnapping a cop would bring everyone out looking for them."

"I think he wants that," Jamie huffed as he noticed the tech pointing at something on the screen and then looking up at Parker who nodded for him to continue. "I think he wants…"

"Jamie!"

Jamie turned to see Linda and Erin as they hurried toward him with panicked looks. He gave his sister in law a hug before he pulled back with a frustrated glance.

"Anything?"

"We think someone might have seen Wilder so they're checking the direction for…"

"Did he have Danny with him?" Linda interjected in haste.

"They only saw him but we doubt Danny would have been…conscious or visible."

Linda's lips had muttered something almost incoherent as she looked at Jamie to Erin's bleak expression and then back into the area were Baez and Parker were working. "Danny always said Wilder was unstable. And when he took Nikki…but thought it was us…when he burst into the back yard…I've never seen him so panicked."

"Wilder made it personal," Jamie commented softly. "I think he planned this whole thing right from the start."

"Where can he go?" Erin asked, almost rhetorically.

"Hopefully his arrogance will make him make a mistake," Jamie suggested with a small sigh as he looked back at Linda. "How are the boys?"

"They are with Henry and…and worried sick," she uttered as she tried to keep her eyes from watering once more. "Nikki's with them too."

"She's blaming herself," Erin added with a small headshake. "I know this is Wilder's fault. I told her he used her as a pawn to get to Danny but she's still upset over it."

"She's not to blame. Only Thomas Wilder is," Jamie remarked as he looked back as Baez and Parker looked at something on the computer screen once more. "I'll let you know if I find anything…tangible."

He offered a nod to Linda and his sister and then pulled away to join the busy task force; Eddie in tow. "Find anything?"

"We put out an alert to any precinct to let us know if anyone matching Wilder's MO was reported missing or any calls that might just seem unimportant to the dispatcher but the person in question matches Wilder's MO…" Parker started.

"And?" Jamie interjected in haste.

"And…we might have found one," Baez's voice died out as two little dots appeared on the screen.

"What's that?"

"That Red dot is the latest 911 call where a woman named Joan reported her friend overdue for work. Hasn't been seen since the night before. This blue dot is where the computer tech said they lost the trail of the car they think Danny was being transported in."

"Too close for comfort," Jamie muttered as Parker got on the phone for all officers in the area to head for the target area but not to engage. "Nothing from either cell?" Jamie asked not expecting Wilder to be that careless.

"Nothing. But there was a call to an out of service number from…the cell phone of the last woman…Wilder killed."

"What?" Jamie asked in shock as Parker nodded.

"Sick bastard kept her phone and made a call…at least we think it has to be him. Confirms the area."

"What are we waiting for?" Jamie asked anxiously.

"Jamie," Parker stated as he touched Jamie's arm just before they turned to leave. "I know what Wilder is capable of," Parker told Jamie in a concerned undertone. "This could be just a wild goose chase or…a dead end. Literally."

"I need to be there," Jamie insisted.

"What we might find…well you might want to just…I wouldn't want to wait if it was my brother but…I don't know if I'd want to be the first on scene either."

"I'll be okay," Jamie replied firmly; his voice holding a slight waver. "The missing woman…" he asked as they hurried after Baez.

"Linda."

"What?"

"Her name…is Linda."

Jamie looked up at Linda just before he was about to leave and knew…Wilder was now making this personal for Danny – almost too personal. _I hope I get there in time!_

XXXXXXXX

Wilder pressed a small button and then glanced around to make sure that he wasn't been seen and slowly drove the van forward and then pressed the little button once more. When the door had closed and darkness sealed them in, Wilder opened the door got out and then opened the side of the van.

"Detective…you sleep like the dead," Wilder snickered as he hoisted Danny's limp frame onto his shoulder once more and then slowly walked toward the door and then into their new dwelling. "Honey! I'm home."

He let out a small snicker at the silence that greeted him as he carried Danny into a slightly furnished room with the blinds drawn and dumped him to the floor. He pulled a knife and then pressed the blade against Danny's cheek and glowered.

"I could end…your life right now!" Wilder hissed at Danny's placid expression. "But that…would defeat the plan," he huffed as he started to cut the tape around Danny's ankles and then hoisted Danny onto the chair and wrapped a few strands of tape around his chest pinning him to the chair and then pulled back to tend to a few things; coming back to watch as Danny woke up and realized where he was.

XXXXXXXX

"Jamie…"

"We just need to end this," Jamie answered Eddie somewhat contritely. "With Danny alive."

He wasted no time in getting out of his cruiser when it came to a stop and walked toward Parker and Baez with a determined expression.

"Jamie…"

"I need to know. If Danny…is in there," Jamie paused as he looked at the somewhat tormented expression on Baez's face.

"Okay, let's go," Parker directed as he sent uniformed officers with Jamie and Eddie around the back while they took the front.

Jamie's heart rate started to climb with each footstep that pounded the pavement as he headed for the back; his partner hot on his heels. _Danny…we have to find him…alive…_ he stopped short just as he rounded the corner and spied the car that Wilder had used to transport Danny in.

 _Either Danny's here and…would Wilder still be here? Would he have planned it this way? Something's…wrong._

 _"Okay…we're going in," Parker's voice is heard over Jamie's radio._

The doors burst open at the same time and Jamie rushed into the back as Parker and Baez rushed into the front. "Danny!" Jamie called out as only pungent silence greeted them. The four of them converge at once in the middle of a dimly lit hallway and then stop.

"Damn it!" Parker cursed as he ordered all officers to fan out to see what they could find. "Had to know that Wilder wouldn't give up Danny so easily."

"This place…it's right on the street…a busy street. No one heard anything?" Eddie commented as a uniformed officer approached with a grim expression.

"What?"

"We found a body," the officer informed them as all of them followed the officer down another dimly lit hallway.

"Is it Danny?"

"No. A female. We're running the ID to see if it's the missing woman."

"What is this creepy place?"

"Abandoned recording studio," Baez replied as they reached the room the dead body was waiting for them. "That's why no one would have heard…the screams…sound proofing walls. Damn….." her voice died out as Parker bent down to see something in the dead woman's grasp.

"What is it?" Jamie asked as he neared; his heart about to jump out of his throat. "Oh…no…it is her," he whispered as he looked down at the small locket that Danny had always kept with him in his inner coat pocket; a small gold locket with Linda's picture in it. "Linda."

"Where the hell is Danny?" Baez asked angrily as all eyes turned to the body a few meters away; a grim pall now casted over them all.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh come on now detective…time to wake UP!" Wilder's voice growled as he slapped Danny hard on the cheek once more. This time Danny's eyes fluttered open and his pounding head forced him back to his tormented reality.

"I want to make sure you don't miss out on anything," Wilder sneered as Danny looked up with sharply closed eyes. "I want you to enjoy…this surprise detective," Wilder stated as he leaned in and whispered close to Danny's somewhat flushed face.

"I thought I'd bring you…"

Wilder paused as he pulled away from Danny and slowly headed toward the front window and slowly pulled the heavy curtain to the side, leaving a curtain still in place – somewhat sheer but still able to see out.

"A little closer to…"

Wilder turned back and looked at Danny with a twisted smile.

"Home."

Danny's eyes instantly widen in horror as he realized where he was. _WHAT…THE…HELL!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup Wilder is one sick dude and really wanting to get Danny to give into the self doubt and misery but his patience is wearing thin and the more Danny remains defiant the angrier and more dangerous Wilder will get. Where has Wilder taken Danny? Will Jamie find the next clue in time? Or will Danny's body be the next one found. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. To Dance with the Devil

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 5 – To Dance with the Devil**

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone who is still with this angsty Danny-centric adventure and have reviewed! Your support means so much! To those without an account thanks for all your feedback and your time to read - most appreciated! (sorry I can only thank you here) To everyone else thank you also and I try to reply to each of you b/c I value your reviews so much! Hope you all enjoy this next angsty installment :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome home Danny," Wilder whispered as Danny's shocked gaze fixated on his own home across the street.

 _This…this can't be…there are cops EVERYWHERE!_

"Now we can watch Linda and the boys up close and personal. Course…if you want to try to defy me again, I can make this a lot more _personal_ for you."

Danny merely grumbled under the gag but refused to give Wilder anything he wanted – a reaction. _Linda is safe…concentrate on…_

"Would you like one of them to come join us?" Wilder suddenly taunted in Danny's ear. Without warning, Wilder ripped the tape from Danny's mouth but instantly grabbed the back of the straightjacket and pulled back so there was instant pressure on his throat.

"Si…ck…bast…ard…" Danny gasped as he struggled to get enough air to fill his lungs. However, the longer Wilder applied the pressure to his throat the more the pain from the beating earlier started to manifest itself.

"You should be grateful to me detective Reagan! At least I brought you home! Or…close to it."

As soon as Wilder released his hold on the fabric, Danny's head lolled forward as his lips sputtered for air.

"Think your father is worried? I doubt he'd want to lose another son."

At the mention of his deceased brother Joe, Danny's head snapped back up to attention and his jaw instantly hardened. But instead of yelling at Wilder and giving him what he wanted he remained silent. _There's no one outside right now…no one can hear you…wait for the right moment to call out._ Still trapped in the infuriating straightjacket and being taped to the chair ensured Danny that his chances of escape without help was slim…to none. And after the most recent beating, the last thing his aching frame wants is another round with him unable to even get one punch in return.

"No comeback?" Wilder goaded.

"What do you want me to say? Jamie's going to find you and kick your ass? Fine. Jamie's going to find you and kick your ass," Danny deadpanned. His brain ordered him to resist the urge to look behind Wilder to see who was outside the front of his home. _This is insane…I'm meters away from my home and … damn this guy!_

"Who did you like more growing up? Joe or Jamie?"

"What?"

"I'd say Erin but I think boys get along with their brothers best. Did you?"

Danny just shook his head but remained silent – for now.

"Simple question. Which…brother did you like better?"

"You were an only child right?" Danny tosses back with a small wince; his frame begging him for some relief.

"Are you purposely trying to piss me OFF!" Wilder snapped as Danny's mind inwardly cheered. If he could get Wilder to make enough of a commotion, maybe…just maybe it would attract some attention. Any attention would help.

At least…that's what he told himself.

But…would Wilder play that game?

XXXXXXXX

"The whole area is locked down," Parker told them as he approached. "The car is being processed and…we found this…in a cell with a leg iron and chain that was welded to the floor."

"What?" Jamie asked in shock as he looked at the busted recorder in the evidence bag. "What uh…does it say?"

"It skipped a little but…basically it's a woman's voice calling out…stop Danny…and then…help me. Then it repeats."

"What?" Jamie asked again as he looked from the small device back up to Parker's somewhat stern expression.

"We'll get it back and listen to the whole thing but…I doubt it'll tell us anything more than what we already know – Wilder is one sick and twisted bastard and not a man to suffer lightly."

"We need something to help us stop this guy," Baez groaned as she pulled away from them.

Jamie looked at Parker and then down at the device. "Will you…show me the room? Where Danny was kept?" He asked in a quiet tone. Parker nodded and then turned and headed toward the far end of the dimly lit hallway; Jamie close on his heels and his heart rate about to explode with anxious anxiety.

Jamie's lips instantly cursed as he pictured his helpless brother chained to the floor and forced to listen to the poor woman down the hall as she called out his name and he was unable to do anything but sit there…and curse…everything.

"We'll find this guy."

"Yeah…but in the meantime what's Danny enduring?" Jamie pondered in a somber tone.

"I'm sure you know this…but don't think on it," Parker told Jamie as he looked up and briefly nodded.

"Do you have a brother?" Jamie inquired suddenly.

Parker's eyes fixed on Jamie for a few seconds before they dropped and Jamie's brow instantly furrowed. Parker turned away without answering and then paused and looked back at Jamie and nodded. "I did."

Jamie's heart instantly sunk as Parker's words slammed into his mind and heart and then silence followed. He turned and looked back at the leg iron and instantly felt a painful lump form in his throat as he heard his brother calling out to him for help.

"Where are you Danny?" Jamie's lips whispered as his fists tightened at his sides. But just before he turned to rejoin the others, another glint of silver caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks. "What…the…PARKER! I FOUND SOMETHING!"

XXXXXXXX

Since he didn't want to play Wilder's sick and twisted game, Danny's jaw suffered a few more blows, but he didn't care. He wanted to shift or at least try to shift the balance of power in his favor or try to knock Wilder off his game.

"What's…the matter…killing your only…sibling wasn't enough?" Danny asked with a soft wheeze. The last blow from Wilder cracked at least one rib…maybe two? But he didn't care. If he wasn't found in time, his mind reminded him that Wilder would kill him and it wouldn't be quick and merciful.

"Maybe a girl…is that why the MO? She….left you and…"

"Enough!"

"Or maybe…your father…"

But that was all Danny got out. Wilder grabbed the tape and silenced him once more and then stormed passed him with an angry curse that was left to linger in the stale air.

As soon as he heard the door slam shut, Danny's body started to buckle on the chair; his mind anxious to get the tape loosened enough so that he could get the chair over to the door or window and make some noise. Being across from his home and knowing a police car was parked outside, even the smallest bit of commotion would bring them running.

His body started to jump up and down on the wooden floor as he slowly started to move the chair toward the door.

"Nice try detective!"

Wilder rushed back into the room and pulled the chair all the way back to where Danny had originally been seated and then continued to pull him backward until he was almost at the back door.

"I thought you wanted to watch your house! I thought you wanted to see your family!"

Danny tossed his head back and clipped Wilder in the mouth which caused his jaw to shift and his teeth to sink into his bottom lip and some blood to come forth.

"Fine! Now you've forced my hand! Maybe I'll bring Jack here! Would you like to watch your SON DIE!"

 _WHAT? JACK? MY SON…NO WAY IN HELL!_ Danny's mind called out in horror as he started to thrash about on the chair. He heard Wilder stomp back toward the garage entrance and the door slam shut. _This can't be…he can't have my son…not my boy…no he's safe…he's…_

But he knew he couldn't wait to see if Wilder was bluffing with the sole purpose to get into his head or if he really had a plan to lure his son away from his home and bring him into this hellish nightmare.

XXXXXXXX

"Maybe from his…fake police uniform?" Jamie mused as he hovered around the small computer screen as the NYPD computer technician.

"No this…is something more…like a utility logo or something," the NYPD cyber officer replied with a small huff; not used to having so many eyes trained on him all at the same time.

Jamie listened a bit longer until he looked up and saw his father in the distance talking to two other officers and slightly frowned. He told Parker he'd be right back and pulled away and headed toward his father.

"What's going on?"

"Another matter," Frank replied in truth as he nodded to one of the men at his side and gestured toward a small corner for a few minutes of privacy. "Anything?"

"Not sure yet," Jamie replied in truth. "Found…something. Wilder…what he's putting Danny through so far. It's…sick."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Frank muttered in an undertone. "What did you find?"

"Hopefully a clue to Wilder's vehicle or…or what he's taken Danny. His car was stripped clean and the cell Danny was in wa…"

"Cell?"

"He was chained to the floor."

"Oh God…" Frank whispered in dread as Jamie's brow furrowed.

"Wilder killed a woman named Linda and recorded her voice telling Danny to stop hurting her."

Frank's fists tightened at the thought of what lengths Wilder was going to to torment his beloved son and inside his mind he vows to help stop Thomas Wilder at any costs – but without any more human costs. He lifted his eyes and watched as FBI Special Agent Adam Parker walked toward them perplexed look.

"Commissioner Reagan," Parker greeted with a tight lipped smile.

"Agent Parker. Did you find a lead?"

"We…think so. The part of the logo belongs to Miller Electric. We're back to the traffic cams to see if we can find an electrical vehicle that Wilder used to transport Danny in to…well wherever they are now."

"Keep me posted."

"Yes sir."

Frank watched Parker head back into the bustling room where both Danny's and Jamie's partners anxiously hovered over the computer technician in the hopes of getting the lead and then spring into action.

"Find this monster Jamie."

"I will."

XXXXXXXX

"Where…am I?"

Danny's mind instantly snapped back to reality when he heard the scared voice of the young boy asking where he was. _You're in a h…can he see me?_

"Oh it's a surprise! Hence the blindfold."

 _Blindfold? What the hell Wilder you sick bastard!_ Danny's mind growled, his lips desperate to make any sounds come out from under the tape gag.

"What's…that sound?"

"That's your father. What's your father's name?"

A few seconds of silence pass and then Danny heard the one word his mind had begged the young boy not to say.

"Danny."

 _NOOOOOOOO!_

"Alright Jack…let's have some fun."

XXXXXXXX

"I think I have…something."

In that moment all the chatter stopped and all eyes turned to the computer monitor as the tech was able to show them where Wilder drove the van out from behind the building; Danny they assumed correctly was in the back and out of view.

"I have the van going here…and then here…"

As soon as Jamie's mind started to put the points of Wilder's new route together, a sinking feeling started to develop in his stomach and his mind started to spiral downward.

"Where is he?" Jamie dared to ask as the screen shifted to the next section of the downtown core.

"Up…here and heading…"

" _Home."_

XXXXXXXX

"Did you enjoy the interlude with Jack?" Wilder grinned as he hovered beside Danny's head; Danny's anguished watery gaze kept straight ahead and not wanting to even think upon the horrible ordeal that Wilder just submitted him to. "Was that your son?"

 _NO! I know my son's voice you sick bastard!_ Danny's mind silently yelled. But as he thought about the final moments of the young victim's life…all he could do was picture the faces of the anguished parents asking – _why our son_? He had seen it too many times and it was like a stab to the heart each time. Today. Today was no different. Maybe worse.

"Oh don't worry…his parents won't miss him until…oh wait…do you miss him yet?"

Danny's body started to buckle as he tried to twist his head to see where Wilder had put the body of the young boy he had just killed. But he can't and he slumped back in painful and heated misery.

"I think that…"

Suddenly Wilder's voice stopped short as he heard something…something he had been listening for and something Danny hadn't heard. Wilder started to curse as he pulled a knife and then pressed it against Danny's cheek and pushed down slightly.

"Time's up!"

XXXXXXXX

"So he…no he wouldn't take Danny to his home but…"

"Wilder's sick and twisted…he'd want Danny to watch…"

"The home right across the street from Danny's is empty!" Jamie exclaimed suddenly. "He's taken Danny there!"

XXXXXXXX

"Your brother…is a pain in my ASS!" Wilder hissed as Danny's mind inwardly cheered.

 _Jamie's here? On his way? Found a clue that Wilder left behind? WHAT?_

"How the hell…what did I miss…damn it…"

For the first time in hours Thomas Wilder felt like he was the one not in charge and it was a feeling that he hated. However, as he cut Danny free from the chair, he told himself that it was time to get the upper hand back and that meant taking Danny far away from anything that was familiar and the fun and games were over.

"Time to go!"

Without warning, Wilder grabbed the back of the straight jacket and yanked Danny off the chair and started to drag his frame as it twisted and thrashed about in his grasp; his mind desperate to keep from being taken away once more.

He would lose.

However, as Wilder was pressed for time, Danny was just tossed into the back and only crudely secured before Wilder jumped into the front, opened the garage door and then started to casually drive down the back alley away from his home.

 _Jamie's coming right….he'll get here in time right? He has to!_

XXXXXXXX

But Wilder had been one step ahead of them and as soon as Jamie had picked up the radio to ask the officers outside Danny's home if they had seen anything suspicious and before they could pull their cars around to the back of the home, Thomas Wilder had turned the corner and was out of view and back on the run.

"To force Danny to watch his own home…"

"Yeah sick," Jamie whispered. "So close…and just so far," Jamie concluded with an angry hiss as Parker's phone rang.

"Would he chance going after one of the family?" Eddie asked in wonder.

"He's unstable and becoming more so. He could do anything to get under Danny's skin," Jamie replied as he looked at Parker.

"Tell them just to…what?" Parker asked as he and Jamie sat in his car and raced toward Danny's home. "It was open when they got there?"

"Are we to late…again?" Jamie asked weakly as Parker looked over with a grim expression.

XXXXXXXX

 _You're feet are loose…now get up…and stop this damn van! No matter the cost…just stop the van….use your frame…just stop the van! GO…NOW!_

Wilder heard movement in the back of the van and turned his head just in time to see Danny Reagan push himself to his feet.

"What the hell!"

XXXXXXXX

"We are too late!" Jamie growled in anger as they stormed into the empty home only to see the empty chair, the cut tape on the floor and another tape recorder. Jamie picked it up and then looked at Parker in disgust.

"With good reason. Police scanner."

"Son of a bitch," Jamie cursed in an undertone as looked at Parker and shook his head. "There has to be another body around here."

"Fan out everyone!" Parker directed as he pressed play on the tape.

 _"What's your father's name?"_

 _"Danny."_

 _"Well Jack…how about we do something special for your father Danny."_

"Jack?" Jamie's eyes widened in horror as he pulled his phone to call Linda and see if his nephew was safe. But before he placed the call, all of them are called into the room where the body of the young boy is found.

"Agent Parker! This blood's still warm."

"He didn't leave that long ago, we have to hurry!" Jamie stated in haste.

"This…isn't his MO," Baez commented in haste. "He's changed his MO…"

"He's upping the stakes and making it personal for Danny," Parker uttered as Jamie looked at him in dread.

"So that means…"

"If we don't find him in time…Danny Reagan will be Thomas Wilder's final victim," Parker uttered fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

Wilder heard Danny as he stomped toward him and suddenly turned and glared at him in anger. "How the hell did…" But as soon as Danny's eyes widened in horror, Wilder turned back and uttered a curse before another sickening sound was heard.

Darkness falls…again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh…Wilder what have you done! Hope you are still enjoying all the Danny angst b/c I am so enjoying writing it. Wilder is once again trying to get into Danny's head with another sickening surprise – the death of the young boy. So if Danny does survive how will he work past all the horrors Wilder is subjecting him to? And will Wilder go down without a fight? Or….what will Jamie find next? What exactly did Danny do and what happened to him and Wilder? Please do review before you go and thanks so much1


	6. Escape from the Abyss?

**Title: Too Tough To Did  
** **Chapter 6 – Escape from the Abyss?**

* * *

 _'Daddy…help me!'_

 _'Danny…help me!'_

 _'Daddy…Danny…Danny…daddy…JACK! LINDA!'_

When Wilder had dumped him into the back of the van and it started to pull away from the vacant home across the street from his home, Danny knew he had one chance – one chance only to get free – in transit. He was awake and had to try to steer the van off course – cause an accident because that would bring people to his location. Anyone…anyone with a phone would call 911 and he'd be free. Uninjured? That wasn't a thought that crossed his mind – getting free of his evil captor was the only thought that dominated his mind at the moment.

With the police now about to bear down on them Wilder had only time for a quick tie, not enough to fully secure him as he had done the previous times, nor did he have time to issue a drug that would have rendered him unconscious. As soon as Wilder was in the driver's seat and Wilder started to mutter to himself, Danny's mind fully succeeded in pushing aside the voices of his son and wife…and concentrated on his escape.

 _The rope is coming loose…don't give up…get the rope off your feet and then stop the van!_

Despite the aching pain in his chest and the pounding in his head and jaw, Danny told himself this was it…cause an accident or reach their next destination and die a horrible death. His legs started to get up but suddenly he's pulled back, the van jerks and he shifted to the right. A small throb started to develop in his legs but something else was discovered. His ears heard a sound – a sound that offered him a small sliver of hope.

 _The straightjacket snagged something…I heard it rip._ His mind pondered as he tried to yank himself free. _Another rip…I heard it again! Another rip…I heard it again! Yes! Keep going!_ And he did. Another solid yank by his weary frame and he suddenly felt a small cool breeze on part of his back. He didn't care to ponder the fact he wasn't dressed underneath, he just wanted to be free. Of course after almost a day in that vile contraption he wondered how fast his arms would even respond to a command to fight?

The van jerked again and he rolled to the other side, away from the jagged snag and away from the once instrument that was helping to free him. _Your feet are free! Now get up and just…distract him. Throw yourself into the damn driver's seat if you have to!_

For a few seconds he paused, his wife's face now displayed in his mind's eyes and his heart started to sink. The sound of his heart started to pound loudly in his ears and he knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes for a few brief seconds, took whatever deep breath he could under the gag and started to make his move.

Wilder still continued to mutter in an undertone what he would punish Danny with…all the new ways he would hurt him both physically but more importantly psychologically; his mind almost too preoccupied with thoughts of twisted torment that he failed to see until it was almost too late – Danny was up, mobile and about to strike.

"When we get to…what the hell!" Wilder growled as he glanced back, the van slightly jerking at his touch which caused Danny's shaky legs to nearly buckle. "How did…" Wilder huffed as he jerked the van to the left which made Danny stumble in the other direction. "I was in a hurry! I'll do better next time!"

 _Won't be a next time asshole!_ Danny's mind angrily cursed as he commanded himself to get back up. Wilder once again jerked the van to the right.

However, Wilder warned himself that if the driving was too erratic he'd cause attention to be drawn and then the fun and games would be over – the chase ended by his own doing.

"When I stop this van Detective you will BE SORRY!" Wilder shouted as he started to look for a safe place to pull over.

Danny felt the van starting to slow and knew it was now or never – _make your move or you're dead!_ And that's what he did…he closed his eyes, offered a quick prayer, opened his eyes and charged!

Wilder's eyes also widened and he instantly struggled as he tried to keep the van on the road, not crash and get Danny back into the back where he could be temporary dazed and then subdued. "DAMN YOU Detective!" Wilder shouted as Danny's frame collided with his.

This instantly caused the van to veer sharply to the right, Danny's frame being flung awkwardly toward the passenger side and his lips to cry out in pain. _Something…just broke…_

Wilder tried to compensate but Danny wasted no time in taking advantage of Wilder's distracted state and kicked at his hand as Wilder tried to get the van to cooperate. This time it veered sharply to the left. By now…the few onlookers who had seen the Utility van driving crazily were on their phones.

 _A call had been placed to Jamie who in turn called his father._

"Danny…stop thi…" Wilder tried to shout as Danny forced his aching frame to collide with Wilder's once more. The van hit a bump in the road and both frantic driver and passenger are jostled about in a few painful ways. Danny's weary frame crashed down onto his already bruised knees but he refused to give up.

Small beads of sweat nearly blinded him but he pushed through and with one final tackle, steered them toward a new painful course. Wilder tried to keep the van on course while he fought Danny with his right hand but it was a losing battle. A construction site loomed in the distance and for a few seconds of tormented silence all that was heart was to anxious heartbeats.

The van hit a large concrete nail which ripped the front tire open; the van instantly responded in anger at its injury and started to shimmy toward a pile of cement debris.

"Stop this! We're gonna…die…"

 _I don't…care…_ Danny's mind uttered breathlessly as he dropped his shoulder and charged. Wilder's hand jerked the wheel, the van pulled to the right and destiny loomed.

 _Linda…I love you baby…always…_

The impact was upon them faster than both realized and Danny closed his eyes and tried to get himself into the passenger seat for some kind of brace against the impact. He failed and was flung into the back when the van slammed head first into the hard debris pile.

The front airbag deployed which sent Wilder's body slamming into the seat, forward and then oddly quiet. Danny's frame which had slammed into the back doors slumped down onto the floor with a painful whimper.

Silence started to envelop the hissing from the engine; nearly smothering the sound of the faint sirens in the distance.

Inside the belly of the van nothing moved.

Darkness had fallen – again.

XXXXXXXX

"Where?" Jamie asked anxiously as he was on the phone with the 911 dispatch while he tried to direct Parker in the direction the van had traveled. "Okay yeah…turn there," Jamie directed as he looked down to read the text from his father that he'd meet them at whatever location the van had stopped at.

"Sounds like Danny was able to distract the driver…at least get him to change course…a little."

"Danny will do anything to stop Wilder," Jamie pondered as he waited for the next instruction from the 911 dispatcher.

"We'll get there in time."

"Hope so," Jamie's voice died out as Parker nodded in agreement.

"Me…to."

 _The van was driving erratically. One caller thought they saw two men fighting in the front. Maybe one was drunk or injured? Going to cause an accident…maybe kill someone. Kill…someone…Danny…damn it Danny just wait until we get there!_

"Okay…where to?"

"There…" Jamie pointed to the direction of the construction site in the distance. "Hurry."

XXXXXXXX

 _Danny…Danny can you hear me…Danny!_

Pain…his entire frame throbbed with pain…his head, lungs, chest, stomach, legs…everything. His ear drums beat loudly in his ears and his heart – each thud seemed to reverberate with fresh pain. His eyes, freshly blurred with salty droplets looked down to see a spot of crimson starting to form on the white fabric wrapped around his frame.

 _What the…oh damn…_ he cursed as he spied the source of the injury – a screwdriver stuck into the fleshy part of his side. _Did it…hit anything…pain….hurts to….gotta push past…get out…just get…ah damn…hurts…_

He started to sink back into darkness; his mind desperate to push past his own current misery and get free. _Get free and run toward the sirens in the distance._ He squeezed his eyes shut as his mind heard his wife's voice once more. However, it wasn't his wife's voice that brought him back to reality…

It was that of his evil captor's.

"Now…you've really PISSED ME OFF!" Wilder growled as he slowly pried himself away from the dented front seat and limped into the back where Danny was trying to kick the doors open and escape.

"Oh I see…what…you got yourself…stabbed!" Wilder snorted as he mercilessly yanked the screwdriver from Danny's chest, ignored his muffled screams and wagged it in the air which caused some of the crimson droplets to splatter on his chest and face.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of that before you finally die!"

Wilder kicked the back door open and then jumped out, grabbed Danny by his arm and pulled him from the van and started to drag him away from the slightly smoking van and toward the waiting construction site. A site full of hazards and…escape routes?

Despite the pounding in his head, Danny could hear the sirens in the distance and tried to jerk himself free of Wilder's grasp. But with his frame losing precious life blood and his leg still wobbly from the accident, his stumbled steps aren't intentional.

"Stop stalling!" Wilder shouted as he rapidly blinked away a few black dots as they formed. His frame also hadn't escaped unscathed from the accident but he didn't care about a few broken ribs or what internal damage they might cause by his continued movements and lack of medical help.

He had only one thing on his mind – revenge.

"Pick up….the PACE!"

 _Screw you…you bastard…_ Danny's mind inwardly growled as he tried again to jerk himself free. His left fingers could feel a bit of cool air as they tried to reach the hole that had been made in the back of the straightjacket from the accident.

His steps started to stumble, this time on purpose but Wilder simply repaid him by hitting him in his wound which made Danny scream out under the gag and try to pull back.

"I don't mind taking you a piece at a time detective!" Wilder shouted as he hit his bloody wound once more.

This time Danny's lips yelled in pain and his eyes watered once more; his lungs having a bit of trouble gasping for air. Wilder's grip re-tightened around Danny's arm and started to once again drag him toward an unfinished part of the construction structure.

The sirens neared but unless he could create some kind of real distraction….make some kind of noise…they might not find him until…. _it's too late._

"Well Detective…this looks like a good place to die… _together_."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie didn't even wait until the car had stopped before he jumped out and raced toward the wrecked van that sit crunched up with the pile of cement block debris.

"Danny!" Jamie shouted as his heart rate started to climb; Parker behind him on the phone to see how soon the medics would be there. "Danny!"

 _"Looks like little brother is worried," Wilder whispered in Danny's ear as he struggled to pull Danny's weary but struggling frame into the dark belly of the newly started construction site._

Jamie instantly spied the fresh smattering of blood on the dirty ground and how the dirt itself had been moved; obviously to anyone who looked that some kind of scuffle had taken place. With his gun drawn, he pulled the back door open and prepared himself for the worst.

"What?" Jamie muttered as he stared into the wrecked but empty space; Parker at his side and Baez and Eddie about to join them, Frank's SUV only minutes away. Jamie climbed into the back and instantly spied the large screwdriver with fresh blood on the end.

"Very fresh," Jamie informed them as he looked up from his kneeling position.

Parker hurried around to the front seat just to make sure that it was empty as his angle was partially skewed by the airbag. "Empty."

Jamie's eyes instantly started to scan the large area before them. Not waiting for his or Danny's partner, Jamie pulled away from Parker and started to run toward part of the large construction site.

"Jamie!"

"Direct the others!" Jamie called back, not stopping or slowing in his mission to find his brother before Wilder could deal him any more harm. Jamie reached the mouth of the large entrance and then slowed his pace. In the background he could hear Wilder directing the others in all four directions so they could cover as much ground as possible. Since there were no more blood droplets and the scene had been active earlier in the day, it was hard to see which of the tracks belonged to the two men they were looking for.

 _"Think he'll find us in time?" Wilder whispered once more as he continued to press the edge of the knife blade into Danny's neck. With the tape still over his mouth and the tip starting to cut into his skin, Danny knew that he could only make one move – and he had to make it count. And…it had to be soon._

He knows that by now Wilder would have heard all the police commotion outside the large unfinished structures so calling out to Danny was probably moot. _If Danny could signal me he would have by now,_ Jamie reasoned correctly. But just before he was about to deviate to the right, a bright spot of crimson caught his eye and he stopped and changed direction – now heading to the left.

 _Danny could hear his brother or someone in the distance but he was still too far away for him to make any kind of effective move._

Jamie's eyes started to scour the area for any more signs of Danny's blood….or Wilder's. Part of him hoped it was Wilder's but the other part of him suspected it was Danny's. Finally he finds what he had been seeking; another smattering of blood. And then another; Jamie's mind's eye showing him images of Danny trying to fight Wilder – using whatever strength he had left to try to free himself of his horrible captor.

Another smattering of blood. However, Wilder wasn't as careful as he hoped for and just when Jamie stopped and held his breath for a few seconds, his ears finally picked up some soft shuffling in the near distance. _Danny!_

Jamie instantly dropped to his knees and turned off his radio – figuring that if he had to shoot Wilder, the sound of his gunshot would bring everyone in his direction.

At the same time Frank arrived and got out of his SUV and then slowly walked toward the quiet van; an officer flanking each side. He peered inside and then locked his eyes on the bloody screwdriver and instantly cringed. He looked up at the haunting structures and prayed that his son would soon be found – alive.

 _"Damn…where is that troublesome sibling of yours!" Danny could hear the agitation in Wilder's voice and inwardly grinned, thankful that Jamie was not giving up and would be the one to find him. However…Wilder kept whispering in his ear that he had a plan and Danny wouldn't be rid of him that easily._

Still crouched low, Jamie started to slowly walk toward the area he heard the soft shuffling moments earlier, his mind anxious to find his brother in time and hopefully stop Thomas Wilder once and for all. He spied a few more droplets of blood, fresher than the last few and knows he's getting close.

 _Is that Danny's? Is he bleeding badly or…_ but Jamie pushed that morbid thought aside in favor of getting the job done.

Danny at the same time heard Jamie nearing but also knew that Wilder had one more trick up his sleeve and it was time to end the chase – now.

They neared a darkened spot that had a drop-off and Danny instantly noticed a few cans and empty construction drums. _Whatever you're going to do – DO IT NOW!_

Time seemed to speed up as three world started to collide.

Despite the knife blade that continued to slowly cut his skin, Danny's leg shot out and kicked at the cans which made enough of a commotion to make Jamie look up with his gun drawn. It only took seconds for him to start to run toward them.

Wilder cursed when he saw Jamie heading toward them and started to pull Danny's now struggling frame toward the edge of the first floor drop-off.

"It's over Wilder!" Jamie shouted as he tried to get off a shot.

Wilder ducked out of sight before he could shoot, which forced Jamie to sped up the pace in their direction.

"Only for Danny!" Wilder shouted back.

Danny tried to kick back and take both of them to the ground, impeding Wilder's escape.

"We die together detective!" Wilder hissed as Jamie neared them.

Just as Jamie rounded the corner, he stopped and watched as Wilder looked at him with an evil glare and then raised his weapon to fire.

Jamie's finger pulled back on the trigger faster and his bullet left the chamber a few seconds before Wilder's did. The bullet hit Wilder square in the chest but before any blood could come forth, Jamie's eyes widened in horror as he watched Wilder's frame falter and then disappear over the edge…

Taking Danny with him.

"NO! DANNY!" Jamie shouted in horror as he raced toward them; the gunshot not drawing everyone in his direction.

 _Did he really just witness the death of his brother? Did he…help cause it? Did Thomas Wilder get the last laugh after all?_

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes! Ah figured that Danny wouldn't go down without a fight but to me Wilder's character was more the one that faked his death than just would surrender so of course he had a plan. But….it didn't exactly work. So is Wilder actually dead? Will he be there when Jamie gets down to his brother? Did Danny survive? And what happens next? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 7 – Waiting to Exhale**

 **A/N:** Just wanted to say my thoughts and prayers to everyone who has been affected by the tragic shooting in Orlando today. I toned down the actual shooting references in this and focused a bit more on the emotional angst and I hope that's okay. I don't want to give too much away so I hope you all like it and thanks!

* * *

 _Jamie's finger pulled back on the trigger faster and his bullet left the chamber a few seconds before Wilder's did. The bullet hit Wilder square in the chest but before any blood could come forth, Jamie's eyes widened in horror as he watched Wilder's frame falter and then disappear over the edge…_

 _Taking Danny with him._

 _"NO! DANNY!" Jamie shouted in horror as he raced toward them; the gunshot not drawing everyone in his direction._

 _Did he really just witness the death of his brother? Did he…help cause it? Did Thomas Wilder get the last laugh after all?_

XXXXXXXX

Danny wasn't able to warn his brother that Wilder had a firm hold on the straightjacket so if he was to fall backward, Danny would be taken with him.

But that's exactly what happened.

 _NOOOOOOOO_ Danny had tried to call out as he felt himself being pulled backward. _He's holding on to me…Jamie!_

With his arms still strapped in the straightjacket, Danny could only close his eyes and pray for a merciful death. However, he didn't know that Wilder didn't want him killed – yet. He loved the cat and Mouse game; loved being in control; loved the feeling he thought he had when he had Danny's mind all to himself…to torment as he pleased.

 _"We'll always…be together…detective…"_

Danny heard Jamie calling his name. He felt the air getting colder as he neared the bottom of the floor. His eyes closed and his mind willed a picture of his beloved wife into his subconscious; wanting her face to be the last thing he saw before he'd take his last breath.

His body slammed into the ground. But…it wasn't as hard as it should be. He hit his head, which would send him into the darkness. But…it wasn't the all-consuming darkness it should be.

And when the dust settled…more than one heartbeat was heard.

XXXXXXXX

Jamie remained frozen in place for only a few seconds as he watched in silent horror as Danny's body started to fall over the ledge and then disappear from view. He called out his brother's name as he ran, his heart beating so fast that his rapid actions might be responsible for his brother's death.

 _Danny…he'll be okay right?...right?_

Jamie reached the edge and looked over, Wilder's body on its side and slightly askew but a few meters from Danny's. Danny's body had landed a bit oddly but as he frantically looked around for a way down, told himself that it wasn't that far and Danny…could have survived it.

 _He survived…it's only one story…he…he has to have survived…he has to!_

Jamie's mind continued to spiral into emotional anguish and guilt as he recalled seeing Danny for the first time in hours. _A straightjacket? He had to endure all that and couldn't even fight back? He couldn't…call out…couldn't fight back…_

He heard shouting in the background, his phone rang on his hip and his radio echoed with his partner's voice all at the same time. But all Jamie could focus on in the moment was getting to his brother and making sure that when he texted his father he had the news he wanted – Danny was alive.

His eyes continued to scan for a safe way down, anxious words inside his brain told him that Danny was alive and the nightmare was over. Jamie finally spied what looked like a safe way down and started to descend, calling out Danny's name as he did so. He had seen the tape over Danny's mouth and didn't need him to call back…just to hear him.

"Danny! I'm coming!" Jamie called out as he carefully climbed down a makeshift ladder that was basically lines of rebar sticking out of the side of the large flooring slab. His feet stumbled slightly on the rocky ground when he finally reached the bottom but his mind just chanted over and over – _get to Danny! Now!_

"Danny!" Jamie shouted once more as he raced toward his brother's side and dropped to his knees, not caring if he scuffed his knees or sustained any personal injury. "Damn…" he softly cursed as his mind tried to take in all of Danny's injuries at once; his hands desperate to get straightjacket off so he could perform CPR if necessary. However at the same time his mind…it processed the area Jamie was resting on – the ground was different and that would be important – later.

His lips uttered another small curse as he pulled a small knife and sliced the dirty fabric down the front. But he was forced to pause when he looked at Danny's battered chest now decorated with dried crimson sludge. _Get him breathing!_ Jamie's mind reminded him when the white fabric was pulled away enough for him to arrange Danny's arms at his sides and then get ready to pump on his chest.

Jamie pulled the tape from Danny's battered lips at the same time his other hand reached for his neck to check for a pulse. _Please God…please let him be alive…_ no pulse…Jamie instantly started CPR on his brother.

But his brain is so focused on bringing his brother back to life that he failed to see where the cause of all this had gotten to – where was Thomas Wilder?

Jamie had told himself that he had shot Wilder in the chest and he was just a few meters away. He glanced up saw, what he thought was a body and then went back to performing CPR on his brother. "Come on Danny! Breathe!" Jamie begged as he breathed two more breaths into his brother.

"Jamie!" Parker shouted as he raced toward Jamie in an effort to assess the tense situation.

"Got…a pulse," Jamie breathed as he looked up at Parker in desperation. "Get…Wilder."

Parker nodded to Jamie and then pushed himself back up as Jamie looked back down as Danny's eyes fluttered and then closed again.

"No! Danny! Where are the medics!" Jamie shouted; looking up at Parker just as he neared what appeared to be Wilder's body a few meters away.

"Jamie!"

Jamie looked up and locked worried eyes with his father and tried to swallow. "He's…alive."

"Thank God," Frank whispered as he directed the medics to a safe place to lower the stretcher to his son; a pair of medics already on their way down to get Danny ready for stretcher transport. His eyes fixated on Danny's battered condition and instantly watered. The bruises, the cuts, the stab wound, the dirt…the blood.

Jamie looked up just as the medics neared and then slowly stood back and let them work on his brother and get him ready for transport. He watched as Danny's eyes slightly fluttered once more, but told himself it was just a reaction to him getting the morphine drip and saline and as long as he maintained his pulse he'd be okay in the long run.

That plan…goes a bit awry.

"He's crashing!"

Frank had turned back to address Baez just as she reached his side but both of them instantly hold their conversation and look down in horror as the journey to the pull up point is put on hold and the medics raced to bring Danny back to consciousness.

Jamie watched as Parker neared him with a perplexed expression and then stopped when he watched the medics start to work on Danny, one of them lowering down an AED machine which Jamie raced over to them to use.

"CLEAR!"

Both medics pulled back as Danny's body slightly jerked upright into the air and then slumped back down onto the top of the stretcher.

"AGAIN!" The lead medic shouts as another powerful charge is delivered. CPR is once again started but…thankfully it didn't last long.

"He's back! Double time! LET'S MOVE!"

Jamie watched as Danny was re-bundled for transport, rushed to the pull up location and then slowly raised up to the main level where Frank and other medics were waiting. He finally turned to Parker, his mind assuming that since Parker hadn't called for another medic that he was finally dead.

"I'm not sorry he's dead."

"Wilder's missing," Parker stated at the same time as Jamie.

"What?" Jamie asked in horror as he looked past Parker and then pushed past and hurried to where the body was still resting. "But there's a body…I saw…"

"It's not…his," Parker admitted in defeat.

His mind flashed an image of Wilder behind Danny. _Police uniform…the one he was wearing when he tricked Nikki. He had a coat over but…_ he reached the body and could only stare down in silent horror. "Oh…no…" Jamie started to shake his head in disbelief as he looked up as Baez neared him.

"What's going on? Is tha…what?" Baez asked in shock as she looked at Jamie for an explanation.

"It…was him. I saw Wilder," Jamie insisted as he looked to Parker and then back down at the body a few feet away. "He talked to me…he…it was him. He…"

"Son of a bitch," Parker cursed angrily. "He had this all set up! Maybe not the crash but coming here…he wanted to lead Danny here or us or…or whatever but he set this all up and faked his death. That spongy ground. The vest. He had it all planned. Again."

"But this is an active construction scene," Baez pondered audibly. "Isn't it?"

"It's been put on hold for a month while the contractor figures out finances. Damn it! He knew it!" Parker groaned as he read a text that his FBI counterpart had fed him. He cursed again as he pulled away and then was back on the phone with his partner and trying to get the ID of the dead body that Thomas Wilder had planted for them to find.

"I…shot him!" Jamie uttered once more in frustration as he heard the sirens pull away with Danny in the back of the ambulance.

"Go and be with Danny," Parker told him in concern. "I got this here."

"Maybe he went…" Jamie ignored him and then started to walk in the direction of what looked like an escape route.

"Hey…" Parker's voice broke into Jamie's words as he turned the youngest Reagan to face him. "We have officers down there already, on his trail. We'll…"

"He faked his death once before!"

"We know he's not dead this time," Parker reminded him in a kind tone.

"I should have waited…waited for backup and then…he wanted this! Wilder used me to…"

"This…is not your fault," Parker insisted as Jamie shook his head. "You have done a great job here Jamie but now it's time to go and be with your brother."

"I have to find Wilder. I have to make this right for Danny! I…I can't go back and tell him after all he endured that I…I let him get away."

"Jamie…you need to go and see how Danny is."

Jamie hesitated for a few seconds until he finally resigned and nodded in agreement. "What do I tell Danny?"

"Wait for me to call you. Maybe Wilder's out there bleeding out. I don't know. If you shot him in the chest then he was probably wearing a vest. But you saw him fall and that…he could be injured or…we'll find him. Go be with Danny."

"Okay."

Jamie hesitated for a few seconds longer before he finally pulled away and hurried back toward the makeshift ladder and climbed up to the top where Eddie was waiting.

"Figured I'd be in better shape to drive."

"Better shape?"

"Emotionally," Eddie retorted.

Jamie hurried to the waiting police car, pausing to look at the busted up van with a sour expression. But his mind continued to race as he was forced to face the one horrible truth – Thomas Wilder had used him to make his getaway and he played right into his hands. _If I had only waited…waited for backup and then Wilder would be caught…arrested and this would all be over…what happens to Danny now?_

"Where the hell is Wilder?"

XXXXXXXX

 _"See you soon Danny…I'm glad you're going to be okay…just…as I had planned."_

XXXXXXXX

As soon as Jamie entered the hospital, his mind raced with anxious thoughts about what he'd tell his father…his sister in law…his…

"Jamie!"

"Linda," Jamie greeted with a strained look as Linda rushed toward him and gave him a hug; Frank in the distance and closing the gap with a few determined strides. "How is he?"

"He's…in surgery," Linda relayed in truth as Erin neared them, the others milling in the waiting area.

Erin and Linda pulled back a little to let Frank and Jamie have their moment; both of them returning to the area outside the ER surgery room.

"What happened?"

"I found a blood trail…I followed it. I didn't see them at first and then…should have known Wilder was up to his tricks!" Jamie hissed as he looked at his father in remorse. "I let him get away."

"Jamie…"

"No, I should have waited for backup. Nikki said he was dressed as a cop…should have figured he'd be wearing a vest. We found Danny's but…I did this. I let him get away."

"You are not to blame for anything Wilder did," Frank reminded him in a kind but firm tone.

"Parker's on it but…if he's alive…he'll come after Danny again."

"This time…we'll _all_ be ready," Frank stated as his hand rested on Jamie's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"When I found him…he had Danny in a straightjacket!" Jamie hissed as he looked up to see a few officers looking at him in wonder. "He couldn't fight back…couldn't call for help…"

"Danny has been through a lot I his lifetime and he has a great support system. He will get through this with our help. You are not to blame for any of this."

Jamie just offered his father a tight lipped smile but inside it would take more than a few words to convince him that his actions let one of the city's most twisted and notorious serial killer escape.

"Can't imagine…what he was thinking…I know he's been trained to just turn it all off but…"

"But Wilder has been one of the most twisted killers that Danny has known because he made it personal for Danny," Frank interjected with a heavy sigh. "He used his family against him, used things familiar to him, took away his sense of control, physically and he tried mentally. His ultimate goal was to break Danny."

"And I let him g…"

"The only one to blame for Thomas Wilder's…state of mind and actions is well Thomas Wilder. He'll answer for what he's done."

"I hope so," Jamie whispered as the doctor finally appeared from inside the emergency surgery room. Linda grabbed her boy's hands and clutched them tightly while Nikki clung to her mother's arm; Henry now at his son's side and Jamie standing front and center; Baez and Eddie on his right. The whole family flanked by officers from Danny's precinct.

"Commissioner Reagan?"

"How's my son?" Frank asked in haste.

Jamie looked at the doctor in concern as his mind and heart started to race with one emotionally loaded thought – _how can I tell Danny I let Wilder escape?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey thanks everyone for the amazing response so far! My muse and I spent the week contemplating Wilder's fate but finally decided that he's too delicious a baddie to just go out like that and that Danny would and should after all that have a hand in his final demise (whenever  & however that might be!) so Wilder has escaped and we hope that's okay. How will Jamie and Danny's reunion be? Where has Wilder gone? And how will Danny's recovery go? And I didn't want to rush through a few things (like the brotherly broments and some Jamie reflection) so hope it's okay if this Danny-centric story lasts a bit longer! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. Just…Breathe…

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 8 – Just…Breathe…**

 **A/N:** As always a special thanks to all my amazing readers! Your support has kept this story going strong. To those without an account: LuvJamieReagan, Lea and various guests – you don't have personal accounts but I thank you all for the amazing reviews and so glad you are still liking this angsty adventure. Hmm to the **guest** that said they hope I **don't** write a whole chapter on Danny recuperating – sorry but I wasn't just going to rush past all the recovery and aftermath of his ordeal – he is still human and to me is also an important part of Danny's inner struggles :) To everyone else thanks so much and please enjoy this update!

* * *

 _We'll always be together…always in your head…always with you…always….always…ALWAYS!_

Danny's body jerked in response to the sound of Wilder's voice in his head, his eyes fluttered and heart started to beat a bit faster as images of the dead woman's face and the young boys screams started to assault him with striking suddenness.

"Danny?"

 _Linda…your wife…your safe…_

His ears heard a flutter of activity as his brain forced his eyes to blink and try to focus on what was going on around him. He finally did. He tried to speak but all that came out was a few garbled words. Being unable to get any words out forced his panic to surge and if not for his brain clearing away enough space for his ears to hear that it was a breathing tube that need to be removed and he'd be able to speak very soon.

He took a deep breath and then squeezed his eyes shut. His fingers felt his wife's snake their way into his and clutched them tightly. But true to the doctor's promise, the tube is removed and he's able to take a few deep breaths on his own – something he hadn't been able to do fully for the past few hours.

"Mr. Reagan, you've been through quite the ordeal and…" the doctor tried to tell Danny.

 _Where's Wilder…is he dead? Jamie…did Jamie kill him? Where the hell is Wilder! What happened to him?_

"Yeah…got it," Danny huffed as he tried to swallow and looked over at Linda; not caring about his own injuries but more on the person who caused them. "Wilder…" he managed as he held his wife's gaze as her expression slightly wavered.

"Danny…you uh…you lost part of your spleen and…"

"Where…is Wilder!" Danny slightly hissed and then slumped back down. Even the small movement upward put pressure on his chest, which instantly screamed inside and sent signals to his weary brain, warning him to lie back down or suffer more painful spasms. "Damn…that hurt."

"And…you had a small puncture in your lung, some broken ribs…" her voice trailed off as his eyes drifted back to hers and held them.

"Please…just tell me…he's….d…" is all Danny managed before the door opened and his son's rushed into the room and up to his bedside. "Hey…guys," he offered with a weak smile. He once again tried to lift himself upright to give them both a hug but after an automatic gasp escaped his lips and a curt scolding from his wife, he slumped back down in defeat, cursing his weakness.

"Boys…your father just needs to lie still and rest right now."

"It's okay," Danny tried to push aside his wife's concern, his mind agitated in wanting some answers on Thomas Wilder and his fate. He looked up as the rest of his family entered and fought to keep his eyes awake as the medication started to pull him back into his darkened stupor. "Dad…"

"Rest up now," Frank gently ordered as he leaned in closer. "Ask me later." With that he planted a soft kiss on his son's forehead as the medication finally won the battle and Danny's weary eyes closed once more.

But despite the fact his body was at rest his mind had only one thought on it – _what happened to Thomas Wilder!_

XXXXXXXX

 _"Just…keep the stitches small!"_

 _"It's not that easy."_

 _"Make it that easy or it'll be the last thing you do!"_

 _And for that back alley surgeon…after stitching up Thomas Wilder it would be the last thing he ever did._

XXXXXXXX

The next time Danny opened his eyes, it wasn't his wife's face that greeted him but his father's. "Hey…"

"Hey," Frank greeted with a fatherly smile as he leaned in closer.

"Where's…Jamie?"

"He's…"

"Where's…Wilder?" Danny asked once more as his throat started to seize and his body slightly buckle. "Is he…dead?"

Of course Danny would ask about Wilder first; Frank had anticipated it. He was the man that had kidnapped him and put him through hell for almost twenty-four hours, murdered two people with some familial resemblances and then dragged him over a one story ledge – almost to his physical demise. If he were in Danny's place, he'd want answers also.

"Wilder…he's, missing."

"What? No…no he can't…" Danny's agitated words started to stammer and his monitors started to jump, which in turn signaled the nurses to his bedside. "I'm fine…fine!" Danny growled as his wife rushed into the room. "How did Wilder escape!"

"Mr. Reagan…"

"How…did he escape?" Danny asked as he tried to settle back down, his entire frame now ablaze with new painful sensations. "Where's…Jamie? He shot him in the chest. He fell…he was…"

"He needs to rest and avoid excitement," the nurse reminded them as Danny looked up at her with a sharp frown.

"He's going to rest. I have one more thing to tell him and then I promise we'll all leave," Frank promised. The nurse looked at Frank and then up at his two bodyguards but her stern expression remained.

"One more thing," she warned as she took her leave.

"I wanted to lie. Tell you he died to spare your pain but lying to my family just to save their feelings has never been a strong point of mine," Frank started in a low tone as Linda's hand snaked into Danny's; the boys outside the room with Erin and Nikki; Henry leaning against the hospital wall. "Jamie shot Thomas Wilder in the chest but Wilder had it planned. The fall was on to a false platform where a body was already waiting."

"No…I fell on him and…this isn't possible!" Danny growled.

"The platform…would have done some damage but not enough to kill either of you. Agent Parker did find a small smattering of fresh blood leading away from the scene and head it all timed perfectly from when Jamie shot him to…his getaway."

"Where…did he go?"

"They are still working on that."

"This…this can't be," Danny growled as he looked down at the thick bandages on his chest. "When…can I get out of here and…"

"Danny…."

"To hell with this, Linda!" Danny snapped and then quickly recanted as they heard the nurse's voice outside his hospital room. "I need…to get out of this damn place…and find him!"

"There is a statewide manhunt fo…"

"It's not enough! They won't find him!" Danny interrupted his father with a cross expression. "He…he had it all planned out. Did you find…the bodies and the recorders and…"

"We found everything," Frank answered his son in a firm but soft tone. "I'll get an update from Parker and find Jamie but right now I need you to rest. You just had major surgery and your body needs to heal."

"I've been through worse…" Danny insisted as he looked over at Linda who offered him a silent but weak smile; her hand still clutched in his. "He had a vest on…damn bastard."

Frank kept true to his word and slowly stood up, told his son that he'd be back and then flanked with his two bodyguards left the room.

"Can't believe this," Danny muttered with a small hiss as he looked at his grandfather and then at his wife. "After all that…"

"He was injured. He probably didn't count on that. He'll be found and now every cop in the city is looking for him to bring him in, dead or alive…unspoken emphasis on the dead," Henry stated resolutely. "This son of a bitch won't last out there for long!"

Danny could only admire his grandfather's resolute stance but inside he knows that Wilder won't go down that easily and he had made a promise when he got Wilder's first taunting call that he'd be the one to put the final bullet into his worthless carcass.

"I know what you're thinking."

Danny watched his grandfather leave and then looked at his wife and offered a small frown.

"I wish Frank lied to you. I don't say that…well too often but this time…I wish he had."

"Linda…"

"I know you," she interjected in haste. "And I know you'll push yourself to get out of here faster instead of taking the time to properly heal."

"He murdered a woman with your name and your voice and…." Danny's voice raised and then quickly dropped as he felt another sharp gasp in his chest.

"Jamie…Parker…they'll find him," she tried to assure him with a loving tone as she moved in closer. "So many times…I worried when you were on tour…the times I got no letters…no calls…days, sometimes weeks. But then always a call or something on the news that you were safe. With Wilder, Danny I worried I wasn't going to see you again," Linda confessed as her eyes watered. "He's…twisted and killed for sport…just to taunt you. When it was just me but now…the boys…Danny…" her voice stammered with thick emotion.

"I know…hey come here," Danny entreated his wife as she leaned in closer, a few stray tears escaping her tired eyes and softly splashing on his flushed cheek. "I'm fine okay?"

"Sure," Linda looked at Danny with a tight lipped smile as his left hand listed and wiped away a salty tear. "You'll be off work for a few weeks."

"Linda…"

But his words are quickly cut off as her finger gently pushed against his flushed lips. "Do you want me to remind you what all those new scars are for?"

"Off for a few weeks? Doing what…Sudoku?" Danny deadpanned as she offered him a small giggle. "I won't be able to just sit at home on my ass doing nothing while Wilder walks around – free!"

"Just wait until you hear an update from Jamie okay? Okay?"

"Fine…" Danny resigned as he gave her a small head shake.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It was a sick game. Dad said Jamie was point on the manhunt."

"You'd have been proud," Linda told him in truth as his tone told her that he didn't want to discuss his ordeal further. But she also knew, after she saw him come back from his tours – the nightmares…the bouts with anger…the sleepless nights toll it took on their marriage…he was human and it affected him more than he thought. This…this would be no different, maybe worse as Wilder had personally targeted Danny for his own twisted purpose. But she also knew there was a time to push him and now wasn't the time to push further. "Rest now. I love you," she whispered as she kissed him on the lips and then turned off the small overhead light.

XXXXXXXX

The next time Danny opened his eyes, another familiar face looked back in concern. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself," Baez replied as she slightly pursed her lips.

"You look like hell," Danny retorted as her expression softened and she smirked.

"I should considering what I've been through. You look all fresh and rested."

"I should considering what I've been through," Danny tossed back with a heavy sigh. "Where's Jamie?"

"In the field. Working with Parker."

"Where I should be," Danny groaned as her dark brows arched. "Don't…you know I gotta get outta here and kick his ass. Where's my phone?"

XXXXXXXX

"I think that…" Jamie paused just as his phone rang and he pulled away from Parker and looked at the LCD screen with a heavy frown.

 _'Danny...'_ the display read.

"You can't avoid him forever."

Jamie turned to see Parker looking at him concern. "I let him down. I let Wilder escape."

"None of this is your fault. Danny won't blame you, you know that," Parker reminded him in truth. "Thought we had this discussion."

"We uh…we did."

Jamie's phone buzzed again and Danny's name started to force his guilt to skyrocket and he looked up at Parker with a remorse-ridden expression.

"Don't make me order you," Parker offered somewhat lightly.

So with a deep breath, Jamie nodded and then finally disappeared from view.

When he arrived at the hospital, Linda was just telling the doctor she was taking the boys home for dinner but would be back at her husband's side in an hour or so.

"He needs to see you…just for his own peace of mind," Linda told him as she pulled back from a hug.

Jamie said nothing, merely offered her a timid smile and then headed for the entrance to his brother's room.

Danny heard the shuffling and then looked up to see his youngest sibling's face looking at him with an almost mortified expression. "Thought you were ignoring me."

"I uh…was," Jamie admitted as he slowly took a few steps forward. He finally closed the space between them and slumped down into the nearest chair and looked at Danny in remorse. "It's my fault Wilder got away," Jamie blurted out before Danny could say anything.

"Dad told me the whole story, Baez too. Parker also stopped by…all but you."

"Danny…"

"It wasn't your fault. Damn I sound like dad," Danny lightly groaned as Jamie's facial expression softened.

"I should have waited for backup."

"So you're more like me than you want to think."

"Comforting," Jamie retorted in sarcasm. "I shot him. I thought he was dead…I went to check on you and…and he got away."

"He was probably long gone before you even got down there," Danny reminded him in truth. "I don't blame you."

"I…blame me."

"Yeah we'll, you're kinda thick that way," Danny gently teased.

"I never shoulda shot," Jamie muttered as he shook his head and looked down. "The fall…"

"He had time to plan it all out," Danny reasoned as his brow heavily furrowed.

"Danny?"

"Just…a few pains…it's nothing. So any leads?"

"Not nothing. Dad said you lost part of your spleen and…"

"I'm gonna be fine. It was a small part, like the size of my thumb if that. A small stab wound that got infected. I'll be off for a week or two, it's nothing. I can live without it," Danny retorted as Jamie just shook his head in disbelief. "Any…leads?"

"There was a fresh blood trail and we think he got away on a motorcycle. Parker found out that construction site had been shut down for a month due to financial issues. He was probably watching it or…or new someone on the development team. Parker is looking at every angle."

"I need to be out there…can't stay in here," Danny stated with agitation as he tried to sit up. But once again, his fresh surgical webbing started to pull on his tender skin and he was forced to slump back down in painful defeat. "Don't…look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like...I'm pathetic," Danny groaned as he looked outside his room and then back at his brother. "Hate this."

"I don't pity you, for the record. I don't find you pathetic. I…I'm just used to seeing you in charge and just…I remember I used to wonder what happened to you when you were on tour," Jamie started in a soft tone, looking down at his fingers as they fidgeted with his radio. "When you were back…you always brushed it off like it was no big deal."

"My burden to bear right," Danny added quietly as Jamie looked back up. "No point in giving other people nightmares."

"I heard those recordings," Jamie blurted out and then frowned and looked back down. "That's why I didn't want to come…at first. After all you endured…I let him get away."

"It could have been anyone, he was ready. He would have used anyone."

"I'm your brother!" Jamie hissed and then purses his lips in frustration. "I should have known better."

"Well if it'll make you feel better you can be with me when I take his ass down for good," Danny told Jamie with a strained smile. "Parker said you lead the charge…that you wouldn't let up until you found something."

"You'd have done the same."

"Yeah….thanks."

"Can I get that on record detective Reagan?" Jamie lightly teased his brother, the two of them finally able to trade somewhat relaxed smiles.

A few seconds passed until Jamie looked at his brother in wonder. "Where to you think he is right now?"

"Close…that damn bastard is somewhere close…I know it," Danny huffed in anger as he looked at his brother with his brow heavily furrowed. "We need to stop him…and fast. Don't want to even think about…a next time," Danny uttered fatefully.

The two of them traded knowing nods as silence ensued once more as each contemplated that one fateful question _'where was Thomas Wilder at this moment?'_

XXXXXXXX

 _"Well detective Reagan…hope you like my little get well gift. You need to get better soon…I'll get bored just waiting for you to resume our game."_

 _Wilder looked down at the object in his grasp and smiled. "Perfect."_

* * *

 **A/N:** ah Danny! Didn't want Danny to escape totally unscathed after all that but didn't want him to be set back by something very major but enough to make him realize just how human when he gets out (which will be sooner rather than later b/c while I do want to show some of the hospital recovery and of course the emotional and mental angst is still to come b/c yup Danny is human! *gasp* so where is Wilder? What gift does he have for Danny? and how will it affect Danny? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. While you were Sleeping

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 9 – While you were Sleeping**

* * *

"Ah…screw this…" Danny groaned as he slowly pushed himself up off the bed and then steadied himself on the handrail for a few moments before he shoved his feet into the slippers Linda had brought from home and tried a small stretch. "Son of a…" he cursed himself as the fresh stitching on his side instantly yelled and his weary arms retreated to their original position.

"Okay just a short…walk…" Danny whispered as he slowly walked toward his hospital room and then peered out into the quiet hallway. It was late…almost 2:00am; his wife had taken the boys at home; his father had taken them and, Jamie taking a short rest before he'd reconvene with Parker and the rest of the city on the hunt for Thomas Wilder.

Erin had picked up some food from his favorite deli and brought it for him to enjoy with his wife, boys and his niece; Nikki still a bit too shaken to fully enjoy her meal but trying nonetheless. Now it was time for all of them to get some sleep…himself included. However, his mind was still too awake – wondering where Thomas Wilder was hiding.

"Damn bastard…" Danny muttered as he nodded to the police officer watching his room and then started to slowly walk toward the end of the hallway. The doctor recommended that if he was feeling restless to go for a short walk that might help tire him out and then he should fall back to sleep. So far it wasn't working. He reached the end and then stood and stared out the window into the inky night landscape.

He reached his hands out and rested them on the wooden ledge and closed his eyes for a few seconds. But as soon as he did, images of his ordeal with Wilder flooded his subconscious.

 _'What's your name?_

 _'Jack._

 _'Well Jack…let's give your father a nice surprise.'_

Danny cursed as his watery eyes instantly snapped open; his ears picking up Wilder's taunting laughter. He heard shuffling behind him and looked up to see Thomas Wilder's smiling face appear in the reflection of the window and turned around with an angry gasp.

Nothing was there.

Taunting laughter hung in the air even after the image had disappeared from Danny's mind's eye and his brain had to command his heart rate to return to normal. He rubbed his weary face and then headed back toward the bathroom. He stopped just as he reached the door, his brain hearing Wilder's voice in the distance and then turned to see an image of Wilder looking at him and laughing before it disappeared.

 _He wants you on edge like this…he's not here! This place is crawling with cops! Get your business done and get back to bed!_

After he was finished Danny splashed some cold water on his face and then looked at his haggard reflection with a heavy frown.

"He…won't win…" Danny insisted to his reflection as he pulled the door open and stepped back into the hallway, walked away from the public washrooms and back toward his room; his mind thankful for the brief distraction. Just as he neared his room, he paused, once again his ears picked up Wilder's low taunting voice and pulling his gaze down the hallway.

 _There's nothing there…just your mind playing tricks…get some rest!_

Danny entered his room and neared his bed, his eyes zooming in on something and his heart rate started to climb. But as soon as he saw it was something from Linda, his agitation started to subside. _He's not coming here! You need to just rest._

"Yeah…rest…damn rest," Danny offered with a tired yawn as he slowly climbed back into bed and pulled the blanket up to his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to tell himself to just get some sleep. _You know he played games…you can work past this…you've seen children blown away in war…innocent women…you never saw what Wilder did…just…_

But as much as Danny tried to push aside the dark thoughts, telling himself that it was just what Wilder wanted, each time he closed his eyes he saw his wife's face looking up and asking why before Wilder's twisted laugher filled his head and she took her last breath.

"Damn him," Danny huffed as his weary eyes snapped open; his mind this time hearing his son's voice as it called to him for help. He tried to shift onto his uninjured side, cursed and quickly flopped back onto his back. A futile hour later, he finally called the nurse in for a sleeping pill, having told himself that if he doesn't get any rest he'd never be able to leave as soon as he wanted. The pill worked, at least for a few hours. But just before 4am Danny opened his eyes, his heart rate elevated from a horrific nightmare, and noticed that something…wasn't right.

His eyes instantly zoomed in on a small box on the table and his body tried to sit upright; his lips uttering a small gasp as his stitches yelled at him to be careful in his actions.

"What the…hell…" Danny growled as his fingers flipped the box over to see if there were any discernible markings. _Careful…or better yet get someone else to open it!_ But he wasn't about to listen to his brain, and quickly opened the box.

"What the…HELL!" Danny half shouted as anger flashed in his eyes, his brain ordering his legs to get out of bed and try to find who delivered the box. "HEY!"

"Detective Rea…" the uniformed officer poked his head into Danny's room just in time to see Danny stand up and then try to rush toward him. But Danny's legs quickly faltered and the officer was quick to shoot out his arms and kept Danny from crashing to the floor.

"I gotta…go!" Danny huffed as he hurried into the hallway. "Who…delivered this? Who was in my damn room?" Danny demanded as he turned and glared at the officer.

"A uh nurse…the night nurse. She's…she was right there," the officer pointed to the desk only to see it empty.

Danny shook his head as he stomped toward the elevator, the officer hurrying after him. "This can't be…he…this was Wilder! Here was here!" Danny hissed as his right hand wrapped around his chest as it started to slightly throb at the site of where part of his spleen was removed.

"You need to get back to…"

"NO!" Danny shouted in anger. "I NEED to find the bastard who left this…in my damn room!" Danny hissed and then tried to bite back a hiss of pain. "Did you see…a man…Wilder! Did you see Wilder!"

"No. The nurse came into your room to check on your vitals and that was it. She was in for no longer than…detective!" The officer called after Danny as he bolted from the elevator and rushed toward the exit doors. He busted outside into the cool night air and started to scan the surrounding area for any sign of his chief nemesis.

"Danny!"

Even when he heard his name being called by his brother's voice, he didn't turn back, merely pushed onward in a vain attempt to find the man who managed to keep taunting him from afar.

"Danny!"

"WHAT!" Danny turned back and glared at Jamie. "Wilder was here!"

"What? Are you sure? How did…" Jamie started only to have Danny shove a small box into his grasp.

"How did he get past the guard? How the hell does Wilder do anything! He's a smoothing talking son of a bitch and now…"

"Oh man…" Jamie muttered as he read the small typed note with the wedding ring taped to it.

 _'Til death do us part detective.'_

"Damn bastard had my ring!" Danny hissed at Jamie as his brow furrowed.

"Are you sure it was…yours?" Jamie dared to ask as Danny looked at him in disbelief. Without waiting for Jamie to answer further, Danny pushed past his brother and stomped back inside.

"We need security or…" he started only to have a sharp pang in his chest force him to grip the edge of a nearby chair and pause. "Just need…"

"I'll check with security," Jamie told his brother in a softer tone as his hand rested on Danny's back. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine!"

"You tore a few stitches," Jamie nodded toward a small fresh blood stain on Danny's white hospital pajama top.

"I'm fine…"

"Danny!"

"What!"

"You are not fine and you need to relax now. I'll take care of this," Jamie insisted firmly.

Danny's lips offered a frustrated curse as he looked at Jamie in angry frustration. "That nurse…if we don't find her fast….she's dead," he stated in desperation. "I'll check and see…if this is my ring. You check security."

"Okay."

"Jamie…" Danny stopped his brother just before he rushed away. "What uh…are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you up?" Jamie tossed back with a soft smirk.

"Same. Go get em."

Jamie gave his brother a nod before he turned and raced toward the area that would lead him to hospital security, calling Parker on the way. Jamie had told Danny the truth, he couldn't sleep. His brain would only promise a few hours of restful sleep before it offered Danny's death at his hands while Wilder walked away laughing.

He didn't want to awaken his wife at this hour so instead covered his ripped side with his arm and walked up to the main triage desk. "Do you have a list of my…personal effects? What I came in with?"

"As in a prison check?" She retorted with a small smirk. "Your wife was given all your personal items Mr. Reagan. Is something wrong?"

"So…everything I came in with…she has?" Danny asked weakly.

"She did. Did you need something else?"

"Nothing was missing…or found later?"

"No. Everything was accounted for. What's going on?"

"Nothing…thanks."

With the officer still in tow, Danny slowly headed back to his room, his mind racing with thoughts about Wilder and his boldness. _DAMN BASTARD!_ His mind inwardly yelled as he reached his floor and walked up to the nursing desk.

"Hey…are you the only nurse on duty tonight?"

"For your area, I am. Is there something you need Mr. Reagan?"

Danny turned and looked at the officer in wonder; the officer quickly stepping forward to explain himself.

"I swear…she looked just like her," the officer replied in truth as he looked at Danny in defeat.

"What's going on?"

"Another nurse…one who apparently looked like you," Danny paused in sarcasm, "came into my room and left me a little box. Did you see anyone?"

"No but I was doing rounds. Are you sure it was a nurse?"

"Yeah. And you do them every night at this time…or day or whatever?"

"Yes. What's going on? Did she give you medication or…"

"No," Danny replied in resignation as he turned and trudged back to his room. But just as he did his right hand brushed the desk and instantly his plan to escape was foiled.

"Wait a minute! You're losing blood!"

"I've lost more before," Danny waved her away as he padded back into his room and angrily slammed the small box onto the little table; the nurse in the doorway looking at him in wonder and the officer at her side with a perplexed expression.

"I need to check those stitches."

"And I need to get out of here!" Danny tossed back as she looked at the officer who shrugged. But his mind instantly scolded him and reminded him what his beloved wife had told him when she started her profession. ' _Be nice to the nurses…they have the tough task of taking care of your sorry ass.'_ She had ended it with a laugh but he knew she was serious.

"Fine," he resigned as he turned around and slowly pulled up his shirt.

"Only one tore. The other two are straining."

"Just…hurry," Danny grumbled as he looked at the clock on the wall and then at the officer in the doorway. "Call Jamie and ask if he's found anything."

"Yes sir."

After the small wound was repaired, Danny slumped back into bed and let his eyes drift over toward the small box with the golden object inside. _It's a fake…Linda has my ring…_ he tried to inwardly convince himself as he looked down at his left hand; his finger oddly naked without the modest band of gold wrapped around it. _Linda has to have it…she…_

As much as he wanted to wait he knew he just couldn't and so sent off a quick text to his wife to confirm his thoughts.

 _'Hey…do you have my wedding ring?'_

It's not long before his phone rang instead of a text. "Hey baby…sorry it's uh…do you have it?"

 _"No. Thought you had it on when you came in. In all the confusion…Danny…"_

"It's okay…I'm sure I just…misplaced it," Danny replied as his brain raced with heated thoughts. "Sorry to wake you."

 _"You okay? Need anything?"_

"I need Wilder to be dead," Danny paused with a heavy sigh. "I'm okay. Just…couldn't sleep. Love you."

 _"Love you too."_

Danny hung up with his wife and then looked back into the little box, the band of gold in the bottom. "Sick bastard," he whispered as he looked over at the clock. "Where is Jamie!" He grumbled as he dialed his brother's number. "Find anything?"

 _"Yeah…"_

"Are you…where are you?"

 _"Outside…we just…there! Call you back!"_

"Jamie! Don't han…ah damn it!" Danny cursed as he started to push himself up once more. But as soon as he did, his side screamed at him and he knew he could only slump back in weary defeat. _This isn't fair…isn't right…I should be out there! RIGHT NOW!_ his mind inwardly yelled in frustrated anger.

As he waited for Jamie to get back to him with an update, Danny tried to keep his mind from wandering to his time with Wilder.

 _'You'll miss me detective…when this part of the chase is over…'_

"This part…damn bastard," Danny cursed softly. He hadn't paid Wilder's words much heed at the time as he wanted to block them out but it would have given him a clue as to Wilder's future plans. He wouldn't make that mistake again. His right hand gingerly reached over and rested on the fresh stitch webbing and he could only shake his head in defeat. _A few weeks…_ even a few weeks was too much to think about being off work.

 _'What the hell am I gonna do for a few weeks?'_

 _'Bond with the boys?'_ Linda had tossed right back at him. He could only offer his beloved wife a small smile as he knows her reasoning was correct. But his attention would only be worth something to his boys if Thomas Wilder was dead. _Not jail….DEAD! That bastard deserves to die!_

"Come on Jamie…" Danny muttered as he looked at his phone with a weary gaze.

 _'Her name was Linda…didn't she sound like your wife? I wanted it to be special for you!'_

Danny's fists tightened at his sides as Wilder's twisted words started to fill his muddled brain. "Dead…he needs to die…jail is too good for him…" Danny stated, mostly for his own peace of mind. "Come on Jamie…"

To fill some of the void he picked up his phone and tried to play a game that one of his sons had downloaded. But just as he got started, a text message popped up and he was quick to answer it.

"About damn time!" Danny grumbled as he thought the message was an update from his brother. But as soon as he looked at the top of his message list and saw 'unknown name' by the unknown number his heart started to beat faster. "Wilder…" he whispered as he dared to open the message.

 _'Hope you get better soon. I'm lonely already. Remember…we're bonded even in death!'_

"SICK BASTARD!" Danny shouted as he quickly called the precinct in an attempt to get the number traced. Of course he expected it to be a pay as you go number which isn't traceable; he'd be right.

"Danny?"

He looked up just as Jamie entered and once again tried to sit up.

"Danny you need to…"

"LET GO!" Danny shouted once more as Jamie stepped back in surprise. "I need…he needs to be stopped. Did you find the nurse?"

"Yeah…she's…"

"Dead right?" Danny shot back as he glowered at Jamie who nodded in confirmation.

"Parker's with the scene right now."

"This…this can't be," Danny muttered as he tried to stand up. "I need to…get the hell out of here and…"

"Danny…"

"That was my damn wedding ring! He sent me a text!" Danny huffed as he finally stood up and glared at Jamie with a flushed face as his heart raced at top speed. "He…" Danny's voice stopped as his chest started to ache.

"Danny? Danny!" Jamie shouted as Danny started to sag to his knees, his hands at his chest. "Help! Need some help in here!" Jamie called as the officer at the door called for the nurse and then rushed in to help Jamie get Danny back into bed.

"Danny!"

"He's starting to go into shock!" The officer yelled as the medical team rushed toward the room.

"HELP US!" Jamie called out frantically as Danny's phone clattered to the floor, the message from Wilder facing up. Jamie's eyes zoomed at the message and rested on one word… _death…_ just as his brain fully registered the whole message Danny's frame went limp in his grasp.

"DANNY!"

* * *

 **A/N:** EEKS! Oh poor Danny! Yeah Wilder isn't going to let up until he's stopped. He's determined to get into Danny's head for good! Will that happen? Wilder might be smiling from afar right now but can Jamie help his brother? And where exactly is Wilder? What's his next move? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Walking Papers?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 10 – Walking Papers?**

 **A/N:** A heartfelt THANK YOU to those without personal accounts – **Newbie, Fic Reader, Becca, LovJamieReagan, Lea, and various guests** for your awesome reviews and continued support! Means so much and I'm so glad you are liking this angsty adventure so far and hope you continue to do so. To those with accounts thanks so much for your amazing reviews and support as always! And a special thanks **to Elise Dechat** for a few little technical things in this update. Please enjoy!

* * *

When Danny's eyes awaken next, the lights are soft, his body seems to be at rest and he's back in his hospital bed – not on an operating table as he had feared when his body started to shake.

However…he quickly learns things aren't as they seem.

'Welcome back Danny. Gosh…you slept liked the dead.'

No…no….NOOOOOOOOOO! Danny's mind shouts as his eyes instantly widen and he watches as Thomas Wilder slowly walks toward him, wearing a white doctor's coat and holding a clipboard in his grasp.

'I just want to see how those wounds are healing.'

'You sick…bastard…!'

Danny tries to lift his arms but instantly notices that he's unable; his arms and legs are all strapped down to the hospital bed with thick leather restraints.

'You're not going anywhere detective,' Wilder smiles as he holds up an object that makes Danny's body buckle, pulling against the restraints.

'What do you want!'

'To give you something very …was your wife's ring finger.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO'

XXXXXXXX

"AHHH!"

Danny's eyes snapped open for real this time, his right hand rose and clutched his chest and his head whipped around so fast to make sure that Thomas Wilder wasn't in the room with him that he felt dizzy pangs within seconds.

"Hey…Danny…it's okay…it was just a nightmare."

He looked over to see Linda looking at him in concern, her hand clutched in his and Jamie on the other side of the bed.

"Jamie called me and he…"

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm …." Danny tried to sit up as Linda's hand rested on is shoulder and he slumped back down in a heated sweat. "Where's Wilder?"

"Parker's out there looking for him," Jamie replied in truth. "Danny you had a…"

"No…no it was…" Danny insisted as he shook his head as Jamie's lips pursed. "It was nothing! Wilder is…it was my surgery or…look can I get the hell outta here yet!"

"Danny…"

"Did any stitches rip?" Danny asked angrily as Linda and Jamie traded exasperated looks. "No right? So I had…what some damn heartburn attack or…"

"A panic attack?" Jamie dares to interject.

"Never!" Danny glares at Jamie as he hisses his angry reply. "This bastard makes me angry! Not panicked!"

"I'll call Parker for an update," Jamie excused himself as Danny looked over at Linda.

"What?" Danny lightly snaps at his wife.

"Jamie said you started to shake and…passed out for a few seconds. Your heart was racing and you were slow to respond. Thank God the unit's portable heart monitor showed a normal heart rhythm and the lab work concurred…but…."

"See, Linda, I'm fine," Danny insisted as he offered her a tight lipped smile. "I just need…you know I hate these places. I need to get home and…"

"And what? Get out so you can go after Wilder. Jamie is on the case. Danny you need to talk about this. About Wilder…what he said to…get into your head."

"He's not in my HEAD!" Danny's voice raised and then fell as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Danny?"

"I'm…fine. He's not in my head," Danny insists firmly.

"He wants this…"

"What?"

"You dead!" Linda countered pointedly. "I don't want that okay? You need to just relax. Another relapse like this and…"

"Did anything internal….was there more damage?"

"No," Linda answered softly. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't serious!"

"He…look he wants this…me in here…he's sending me things and texts and…he's messing with me!"

"And it's working!" Linda shot back with an angry huff before her voice also fell. "This is exactly where he wants you! On a bed, slowly dying!"

"No! He wants me in here instead of on the streets!"

"No…in the hospital with your health failing and your family worried sick!" Linda argued in return as she shook her head and stood up and pulled away from Danny's bed. "When Jamie called…and said you were being taken back into the ER with a possible heart attack…"

"Jamie panicked prematurely. He's always been jumpy that way," Danny groaned as Linda turned and walked back to his bed.

"He was worried and you pushed him away – again."

"It was mild…I'm fine. Jamie will be fine. Okay?"

"Your system is fine," she sighed as she slumped back down into the chair next to him. "The tests cleared you but…it was close. Danny next time could be…"

"There won't be a next time. Linda…hey baby look at me…there won't be a next time okay? I just need to get out of here and…"

"And what Danny? Go home? Where Wilder will just find out and…follow you there? He killed a young boy right across the street from our home! What's next? Inside our home!"

"I know!" Danny pushed back as he slowly sat up and looked at the distressed look on his wife's face. "This guy…"

"What gift did he give you Danny?"

"What?"

"Jamie said he left you a gift and you said he left you things…what was it?"

"My wedding ring," Danny resigned as his head slumped back onto his pillow. "I feel trapped in here…Linda I need to leave. Wilder is around here, he knows I'm stuck in here and…"

"Okay…let's go away until he's caught."

"What?"

"Jamie is more than capable of working with Parker to catch this maniac!" Linda stated firmly as Danny remained silent.

"I don't…" Danny started to protest and then stopped. _Maybe…going away is a good idea…but for them. Then I wouldn't have to worry about them,_ his mind started to ponder as he looked over at his wife.

"Wanna talk about the nightmare?"

"Wilder was my doctor…and then I woke up. It was nothing…just something stupid. Once this bastard is in jail we'll be good. Linda…I just need…" he stopped and looked up in exasperation. She eased herself down on the bed beside her husband and wrapped her arms around him as her cheek rested atop his head.

"I'm scared for you Danny," she admitted as his arms wrapped around her frame and held her close. "And I'm scared for when you leave here. I know when you get obsessed about something and this…this is bad. Maybe the worst one yet."

"You worry too much," Danny whispered as she looked down with a small frown and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"This time I have reason."

His lips pursed as he looked up with a heavy frown. "I think going away is a good idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah…for you and the boys."

"Danny…"

XXXXXXXX

As his body slowly stretched a few hours later, Danny looked over at his father with a heavy frown.

"Putting Linda and the boys someplace safe is one less thing for me to worry about and Wilder to taunt me with," Danny discussed with Frank and Jamie later that same morning. "We wait for the cover of darkness tonight and then…Wilder knows we'll go home after this. I want to draw him out. He thinks he's in control. We gotta change that!"

"And we're doing just that," Frank nodded as he left the room to make the final arrangements for Linda and the boys.

"Don't say it," Danny chided as he looked over at Jamie who leaned against the hospital room with his arms folded across his chest.

"That I was worried?"

"You panicked too soon," Danny stated dryly as Jamie's lips pursed. "It was heartburn or something."

"Sure," he tossed back in sarcasm as he came and sat beside his brother on the small hospital bed. "Glad you're okay. You know…relatively speaking," he concluded with a snicker as Danny shook his head. "I think this is a good plan."

"No you don't," Danny tossed back. "Because I'm not going. But you know I can't," Danny huffed. "I need to keep my family safe. Linda…the boys….they're my everything and Wilder knows that. With them safe…I can concentrate on what this bastard might be thinking."

"Erin's going to send Nikki with them," Jamie told Danny in truth as he nodded in acknowledgment. "Less personal targets for you to worry about."

"Can I send Baez there too?"

"Heard that," Baez smirked as she stepped into the room and looked at the brothers with arched brows. "Not going anywhere."

"Can I send Eddie with them? Less stress for me to worry about," Jamie snickered before his expression turned serious. But before he can say another word, Adam Parker entered with a weary expression and instantly all attention was on him.

"I know I'm not telling anything shocking to anyone in this room but we found the nurse's body with another taunting note for Danny," he started as he handed Danny a small baggie with a hand scrawled note inside. "And this nurse…back to his old MO."

 _Life is like a roller coaster. It has its up and downs. But your choice is to scream or enjoy the ride. – what do you think hers was?_

"What the hell is this?" Danny demanded angrily as he felt his stomach starting to get agitated once more.

"It's…well an inspirational quote," Parker sighed as he pulled his phone and showed Danny the quote. "Sick bastard doesn't even begin to describe what he is."

Danny slowly stood up and then looked at Parker in angry frustration, seconds before Frank entered and then took the note to read it. "Any leads on to where he might be heading?"

"None. He's once again disappeared into thin air – seemingly but he won't go too far. He wants to be close to you Danny. He wants to watch and taunt from afar. That's where he gets his power," Parker explained.

"Time to yank the rug out from under this bastard," Danny cursed.

"Agreed. But I think you putting yourself out there too much will make him suspicious," Parker countered as both Jamie and Danny traded nods in agreement.

"That's why we're going to set this all up even before I leave this place. We'll call in guys from other houses. Officers that Wilder won't have seen anywhere around this area," Danny started into his plan. "And everyone wears a vest at all times," he looked at his partner and then his father. "Jamie at least has a head start on that," he briefly smirked.

"Okay...so…where do we start first?" Parker inquired as all of them leaned in around the outline that Danny had been working on for the past few hours.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't like this…I know I've said it before but I have to say it again. Maybe just to make myself feel better," Linda moaned as she looked at her husband about an hour later; their two boys in the hallway waiting with their cousin. "What if something goes wrong? Danny…"

"You have the spare phones. He can't trace those. Same with mine. So you can always call me but you know he's out there and if he…Linda if I come with you then I put you and the boys in danger."

"We fight this together," she stated resolutely. "We have always fought everything together. Side by side."

"Always loved your tenacity," Danny whispered as he leaned in a bit closer.

"Tenacity. That's a big word," she tossed back in sarcasm with a worried smile. "Wish I could change your mind. Make you come with us."

"I'd be miserable. You know this isn't a holiday. You'll be in a safe house and…I want this over. I want to draw him out and…"

"And put yourself as bait. I know…I just don't like it."

"Love you," Danny told his wife in truth as he kissed her hard on the lips; her body responding by pressing into his.

"Love you too," she replied as she looked up with a soft smile.

"I'll talk to the boys Glad Nik's going with you."

Danny pulled away from his wife and went to talk to his boys, giving them each a hug and then told them to listen to their mother, stay together and not to go out in public for any reason.

"Remember…there is only one word that your mom and I know which means get the hell outta here. No matter who calls or says it's safe…Wilder is smart and can get anywhere or be anyone. This place is safe but I don't wanna take any chances. Unless she has that word, you guys stay put. Understood?" Danny asked. All of them nodded in agreement before the plain clothes officers from another county's precinct step up and tell them it's time to go.

Danny watched as his family slowly filed out of the room and once again felt some pangs that started to develop in the pit of his stomach.

"You're doing the right thing," Frank tried to reassure his son as his hand rested on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "Jamie, Eddie and agent Parker are leaving at the same time and going back to the scene so if Wilder is out there watching, his attention will be on them in the front while officers take Linda, the boys and Nikki out the back."

"Thank you," Danny looked up at his father and nodded.

"Can I order you to just sit down and rest?" Frank added with a small smile.

"I need…to go home and have a shower or…go to wherever. I need a shower and a hot meal and to just…I need this to be over. Damn…going outside and looking over my shoulder," Danny hissed as he looked up at his father in silent misery. "I keep seeing his face…taunting me, telling me he's won. I see him hurting Linda…the boys. I can't tell her that."

"She's been through a lot with you."

"I know…she's strong but...I know I gotta take it easy but…one night in a hotel should work right? He might figure I'm not going home but he can't have picked all the hotels and this way…" Danny's voice trailed off as he felt a small pang in his stomach.

"Heart?"

"No…stomach…anxiety," Danny confessed with a sharp exhale. "To be expected right?"

"In this case…yes," Frank agreed as he helped his son pull on a warm coat. "Doesn't mean I can't worry or that I'll excuse your actions so soon after surgery."

"It's been what…three…days? I've overstayed my welcome," Danny tossed back sharply as he reached for a dark blue baseball cap. "The sooner this ends…the sooner I can rest."

"Hope that comes…soon," Frank repeated softly as he fixed the lapel on Danny's jacket. "And it doesn't mean that I won't be worried sick every moment you're out there and this guy is on the loose."

Danny looked up and held his father's gaze for a few moments before the two of them pulled apart and got ready to put the first part of their plan into motion. Danny took one last look at his empty hospital room and then down at the band of gold on his finger.

 _'Don't let him win…this ring…this is a symbol of our love and that gives you strength…use that strength…_ ' Linda had told him before they parted. And he would listen to that advice…and it would help him. He slowly walked down the quiet hallway as his brain tried to order his heart rate to return to normal.

 _If I have a damn heart attack right now then I won't have to worry about this cat and Mouse crap!_ Danny's mind inwardly chided as he got into the elevator. He would be leaving with one officer as he figured that's what Wilder would expect. Then he hoped a bit of a wild goose chase would lead Wilder in an opposite direction of the direction his family had headed and keep all of Wilder's attention focused on him.

That of course was his plan.

Would it work?

XXXXXXXX

 _"Jamie Reagan…the overachiever and his irritatingly perky partner," Wilder's voice whispered in the shadows as he watched a few people exit the front of the hospital as Danny had predicted._

 _"Danny's lovely partner and…the ever pesky Agent Parker. Him I could do without. Danny's ruined the game. Should only be me and him!"_

 _"Going back to the scene…sorry Jamie…you won't find anything there. I learned from last time!"_

 _"And I'm assuming that father Reagan left out the back. All tucked away from harm in his nice, shiny SUV. Damn thing's almost bomb proof."_

 _"But where is…ah there you are detective Reagan…your plain clothes won't fool me…nice ball-cap. Didn't really think you as a lid kinda guy. Hmm wonder if I'll look as chic in a lid," Wilder's voice offered a snickered hiss before he goes silent again._

 _"It should be me and Danny…there are too many…interlopers…"_

 _"Yes…just me and…Danny…"_

 _Wilder's voice trailed off as he looked down at piece of paper in his hands. On the paper was small pictures of each of the people he had just mused about with himself._

 _"So…who will I take out of the game first? Which one of those pesky…who Danny miss less? Or should it be someone he will miss more? Make him really panicked…force his hand…show him who's really in control…"_

 _"Ah…yes…perfect!"_

And just as Wilder's red pen had circled his next target, Danny got into the dark police issue sedan, having told himself that his plan would work and he would now be in charge.

That of course was his plan.

Would….it work?

* * *

 **A/N:** back to the tension! But is Danny's plan going to work? Or will someone close to him get hurt and further compound his guilt? And what does Wilder have planned next for Danny? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. One Wrong Move

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 11 – One Wrong Move**

* * *

"Okay I want him to know I'm not going home but I don't want him to know which hotel I'm going to either," Danny told the driver as they headed for the tunnel.

"We're all set…we'll lose him in the tunnel. We'll pull into the service bay, swap vehicles and two go one way and two the other and then all four when they exit the tunnel, two on each side will go different directions."

"Let's hope he picks the wrong direction," Danny huffed as looked outside into the city as it zoomed past; his mind eager to know when his wife, son's and niece arrived at the safe house safely. _Where are you you bastard!_ His mind growled as he glanced into the rear view mirror and then down at his watch.

"We're right on schedule detective Reagan."

"'kay…thanks," Danny muttered as he nodded and then pulled out a picture from his wallet and looked down at his family. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he gazed at the picture for a few moments before he shoved it back into his wallet and then dropped his wallet back into an inner pocket. He was now carrying two cell phones, one for his wife and his phone because they wanted Wilder to still be able to call just in case Danny could provoke him into giving up even the smallest ping on his current location.

"He's out there…somewhere…" Danny started. But just before he could get out another word, his phone buzzes and instead of feeling incensed at the incoming words, his mind started to acknowledge that his plan was actually working.

 _'Like the ball cap detective.'_

"Wilder," Danny talked into his headpiece, his father, brother, partner and Agent Parker all listening in. "He saw me…acknowledged the ball cap but didn't say when," Danny relayed the message to those listening. "Any trace on the number?"

 _"None…it must have been sent from a pay as you go phone,"_ the NYPD computer technician replied to all of them with a somewhat glum tone.

They neared the tunnel and Danny still wasn't convinced that Wilder wasn't on them…somewhere – close by. _Suddenly…I'm nervous...what if this doesn't work? What if he finds out where Linda and the boys are? What if he goes after them instead? Does it to hurt me…knowing it woul…"_

"Detective?"

"Yeah…ready," Danny nodded as the car he was riding in started to slow. It would have to be timed perfectly. Get in. Duck down. And then…wait. And that part does go according to Danny's plan. Despite some aching in his chest, he remained in a crouched position until they were driving into the underground parking lot of a mall that had a hotel attached to it.

Danny's lips uttered an instant groan as soon as the everyday sedan came to a stop outside the hotel's service elevator and he was finally able to get out and stretch. His fingers instantly headed for his fresh surgical wound and his mind wondered if he should call his wife to tell her it was still feeling a bit warm. _Probably from all the excitement…don't worry her for nothing._

So he settled his mind to just call her and tell her he was okay and then get a regular meal and some solid rest.

 _'Nikki, the boys and I are safe. Worried about you. Love you so much. Goodnight.'_

He texted back a simple message to his wife and then put his phone down on his lap. He looked around the quite hotel room and suddenly felt a small pang of lonely despair as it started to consume him. He started to think about Wilder finding his family…hurting them when he promised they'd be safe and then sending him parts of each of their bodies to horrify and cement him as the one in control.

 _This bastard will not win!_ With those words Danny slowly trudged into the bathroom, turned on the shower and started to undress. As he got into the show stall and stood under the hot streams, his mind couldn't help but wonder where Wilder was at this exact moment.

XXXXXXXX

"NOT FAIR!" Wilder shouted as his fist came down upon the dashboard of the car he was seated in. He had planted himself outside the hospital and watched Danny leave. He had told himself that Danny wouldn't want to go home so as not to put his family in danger so he decided to watch the hospital entrance and then follow Danny when he left.

However, his plan hit a small snag when he was stopped by an ambulance and fire truck but thought he had enough time to catch up. But when he exited on the other side of the tunnel – in New Jersey, he knew he had zigged when he shoulda zagged and turned around and headed back into New York.

"Where are you!" Wilder hissed as his eyes narrowed and he looked at the traffic before him. As he headed for Danny's home, just in case, the seasoned detective, had decided to try to trick him into thinking that he would go elsewhere. When he arrived at Danny's home and saw it dark and with only a single police car parked out front his lips spewed forth a barrage of curses.

"Where the hell are you!" Wilder hissed again, his temper on the verge of explosive as he pulled back into traffic and away from Danny's home.

"Where to…papa Reagan?"

But once again the House is dark with only a single police car parked out front.

"Baby brother!"

"Big sister!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Wilder sat outside the front of the hospital and started to search on his phone for hotels around the hospital. But the results are too high and his agitated soared.

 _'Come out come out wherever you are Danny boy.'_

XXXXXXXX

Danny quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and reached for his phone as he pulled the bathroom door open to let some of the hot steam escape.

"Ha! Choke on it you bastard!" Danny sneered at his phone as he read Wilder's message and then put his phone back down. He had a plan in place to draw Wilder out, but first he needed to get a solid meal into his stomach and get at least a few hours solid rest.

 _Hope you like my silence you ass!_

XXXXXXXX

"Fine Danny…think you can defy me and get away with it! I'll show you!" Wilder's voice rose to a murderous pitch as he pulled away from the curb, leaving a strip of rubber as his defiant signature. "You think you can call the shots! You think you're the one in control here? You're not! I AM!"

But Danny Reagan wasn't the only one with a plan in mind or in motion…Thomas Wilder had planned things too perfectly, at least in his mind to let it all slip away now. _He's not going to care too much if Parker or Janko is taken out…but his partner or…his brother…or…his sister…those he'll care about._

"Yes…" Wilder whispered as a twisted smile slowly spread across his lips. "Yes I think that will work just perfectly!"

Wilder ducked his small car into a dark alley and then stopped it in the shadows. He took a few deep breaths and then closed his eyes; his fingers slowly tightening around the dark steering wheel. When they open his mind had a clear plan in mind.

"Yes…" he smiled as he slowly pulled out of the shadows. "Yes…I think that will work just…perfectly."

XXXXXXXX

 _'Oh come on now Danny…I thought you'd like her…her name is Linda…'_

"NOOOO!" Danny shouted as he woke up in a heated gasp, his heart rate elevated to an almost critical level and his mind agitated with dark images. Images of Wilder killing a young woman while he struggled in vain to get free of his cruel bonds.

He slowly headed into the bathroom and splashed water on his face, resting his palms on the cold porcelain surface and then let his head slump down for a few seconds. But when he looked back up, he saw Wilder's face staring back with a wide smile and then winked before he faded and Danny's faced replaced it.

"Damn you…" Danny growled at Wilder's invisible image before he turned and headed back to bed. He slumped back down and then pulled his phone and looked at the picture of his family – his anchor and the one thing he told himself would help him survive this hellish ordeal.

But as he turned off the light his mind couldn't help but wonder where Wilder was and what he was plotting. _Maybe it was better when I was out in the open…I hate this waiting…_ and as much as he planned to get some solid rest and recover some of his strength, the fact that he was forced to wait in hiding wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he thought of gaining control over his deadliest enemy yet.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so…if I take them…wait now…" Wilder talked to himself as he sat in the shadows close to his next target. "Work this through Thomas….every…single…DETAIL!"

He closed his eyes and started to chant something in an undertone, his mind calming down as it started to latch onto the words and focus.

"I take them…I draw out Danny…I draw out Danny…he comes either wired with a damn ARMY!"

He took a deep breath and then a swig of something from a small silver flask.

"I take them…I get Danny to…either way…I'll have dead weight," he paused with a small snicker, "and the game will be over because Danny will bring an army with him and even if it's not his pesky brother or his street wise partner the game will still be over!"

Wilder took another deep breath, and then looked straight ahead into the darkness. "But…but if hurt them…tell Danny he has to do what I say or else…yes…yes and when he doesn't listen I'll send my message by hurting someone he cares about…and if he still doesn't listen…the next one after that WILL DIE!"

Wilder's twisted laughter started to fill the dark interior of the car as his mind started to finalize his twisted plan. "Just you and me Danny…till death do us part!"

XXXXXXXX

This time when Danny awoke, his mind showed him his two beloved sons being mercilessly murdered by Wilder while he once again struggled in vain to get free to save them.

 _'You failed them Danny! Sean and Jack's deaths are on your hands!'_

"This has to end," Danny snarled as he rolled onto his other side; his mind agitated and unwilling to calm down as fast as he wanted. This time when his phone buzzed his lips actually produced a genuine smile and he was quick to answer it.

 _"Not used to being with the boys somewhere…without you."_

"I know…this hotel room is too big for one person. King sized bed…soaker tub…"

 _"Breakfast in bed?"_

"Course," Danny answered his wife with a small smile. "This will be over soon. I promise."

 _"I know you're doing what you think is best for us…but to me that's always been us together. But to put your mind at ease I understand. Boys are worried about you."_

"I know. But I'll draw Wilder out today and…we have a whole team he hasn't seen before. He won't win."

 _"Promise me you won't take any needless risks."_

"Linda…"

 _"You see a shot…you take it," she told him firmly._

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a small smile. "Love your tenacity."

 _"Tenacity…big word…" she whispered….echoing the same words she had said to him before they left._

"Love you."

 _"Love you too."_

Danny hung up and then looked at the time, his mind cursing the fact it was too early to do anything useful. _Wilder probably didn't sleep at all…too busy scheming._

He'd be right.

XXXXXXXX

Wilder, all dressed in black, with his face painted the same color as his cover up, carefully made his way toward his target. His eyes darted around to make sure that he wasn't to be seen.

His first target…would send a strong enough of a warning to make Danny pay attention and hopefully set him back emotionally once more.

He stopped and waited. His brain paying rapt attention to any sounds in the near distance. Then he made his move. His hands were fast and skilled and he was done his task within seconds. Then he darted back into the darkness to wait; wicked laughter all that clung in the cool night air.

"Let the games begin Danny boy."

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks," Danny stated as he nodded to the officer who brought his breakfast a few hours later. After talking to Linda he had fallen back asleep and awoke a few hours later at least somewhat rested. Not as much as hoped.

He picked at his breakfast, his mind echoing his wife's words – _'eat your meals…I need to know you're at least making a small attempt to rebuild your strength.'_ And so he did, until the last square hash brown was gone.

Just as he finished he called his brother to quickly check in.

 _"All quiet here…he knows you're in hiding right now."_

"I know…it'll change when I come out of this damn place but I want it to be on my terms. Just…don't go anywhere alone."

 _"Copy that."_

 _"We won't let him!" Janko's shrill tone resounded and Jamie groaned; Danny offering them a laugh before he hung up and called his partner._

 _"Nothing here…just a few drunks and yeah…before you ask we checked them out."_

"I'm paranoid but at least I have good reason," Danny reminded Baez before he hung up. And then he called his father.

 _"Don't take needless risks."_

"You sound like Linda," Danny softly huffed.

 _"There's a reason I like her…that's one of many," Frank replied with a small smile. "Wilder is counting on making you emotionally unstable which is why he's targeting people you care for."_

"I'll be okay. Talk later."

Danny hung up and then nodded to the other officer who entered and handed him a vest. He took it and headed into the bathroom to put it on. His eyes rested on the surgical scars on his chest and a heavy frown developed. _Those will heal….you need to end this before more lives are permanently taken!_

Just as finished dressing, Danny left the bathroom and headed into the hallway, instantly flanked by three heavily armed officers. But just as they reached the elevators his phone rang and it was time to start his plan.

"Here we go…" Danny stated as another officer was on the phone to the precinct to try to trace the origin of the incoming number. "What do you want?"

 _"Sleep well Danny boy?"_

"I'm gonna give you a chance to surrender," Danny started. As suspected he got only a mocking reply in the form of a few seconds of laughter.

 _"My terms detective. Meet me by the east side docks or…"_

"Or what you spineless coward!"

 _"Or someone you care about…will be …."_

"Be what…Wilder! Wilder!" Danny shouted into the dead line and then looked at the officer who shook his head in defeat. "Damn it!" Danny cursed as he quickly phoned his wife. After making sure she was safe he relayed the message to his brother, partner and father – all of them still on alert.

"Okay…so we'll send a small detail to the pier but of course Wilder is expecting that," Danny huffed. "But I can't just sit here and do nothing. Time to get his moving caravan on the road."

"Copy that."

They all fall out behind Danny and file into the elevator and head down into the underground parking lot. "I want him to be able to see me…follow me…let's draw this bastard into _our_ trap!" Danny growled as he got into the front passenger side of the dark sedan.

They exit onto the street and Danny's eyes instantly started to dart around – the hopes of finding something that didn't belong. Of course Wilder wouldn't make it that easy. He already had a few months head start on them to plan this – thanks to his carefully timed and planned death.

"Head toward the precinct but don't stop."

As suspected just before they neared, Danny's phone rang and he was quick to answer.

"Bored? You need to get a real hobby."

 _"You're not playing by the rules Danny boy."_

"This is my game Wilder!"

 _"You still haven't learned have you! I'm in charge here…my game…my rules! And now you have broken one. Now…someone close to you will PAY!"_

The line goes dead and once again he calls his wife to make sure his family is safe.

They are.

Then he calls his brother to make sure he and Eddie are still safe.

They are.

Next he calls his father…wanting to update him and make sure he and his grandfather are safe.

They are.

Then he calls his partner. "Come on Baez…pick up…pick up!" He hissed as the phone just rang and rang. "Where are…"

"Detective Reagan!" The officer in the back interjected.

"What!"

"An accident has been reported…the same location as the GPS in…Detective Baez's car. The 911 call said…there appear to be…causalities."

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! To be honest I did change this ending somewhat b/c originally it had been a sniper attack but with the recent shootings I went another route. So for those that knew a bit of the outline my apologies but I thought this might be a bit more sensitive and I hope that's okay. But I still wanted to keep the tension up and start round two of Wilder's twisted cat and Mouse game! What will Danny find? Is Baez one of the casualties? Or…..please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** I am so happy that so many are loving this angsty Danny-centric adventure! With summer holidays and all that goes along with family being on holidays and such I wish I could update sooner but right now am going to try to stick to my once a week and hope that's okay. If I do miss a week then please forgive in advance but sometimes the muse hasta take a backseat to family time :) thanks everyone!


	12. Forcing the Wrong Hand

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 12 – Forcing the Wrong Hand**

* * *

"Make this damn thing go FASTER!" Danny shouted as his fist hit the side of the speeding police sedan. _'My game…my rules…someone has to pay…someone close to you…YOU!'_

Just as they reached the horrific accident scene, Danny's phone buzzed and narrowed eyes quickly zoomed in on the fateful message.

 _'Her fate…is on you. Remember that when you're alone and you try to convince yourself you're not TO BLAME!'_

"Damn bastard!" Danny growled as he pushed himself from the car a bit faster than he might have wanted. The accompanying officer instantly noticed Danny's grimace as his recovering side connected oddly with the side of the police car. But he said nothing. In reality he wasn't given much of a chance as once they exited the vehicle and spied the carnage before them, their concern instantly turned to the survivors and victims in the cars.

"BAEZ!" Danny shouted as he raced toward his partner's car; the sounds of medical sirens echoed in his ears as they zoomed closer. _This can't be…oh God this can't be…_ his mind echoed as he heard other officers on the phone as they called his father and then Agent Parker who would of course tell his brother.

"Baez!" Danny shouted once more as he hopped into the air and then slid across the hood of her smoldering car and landed on the other side. He peered into the busted window and held his breath as he stared at his partner who sat motionless a few feet away. "Baez!" Danny yelled and then coughed as acrid smoke started to tickle his lungs; his partners face away from him but fresh trickles of blood on her skin told him to hurry.

He raised his fist to smash the glass, not caring to wrap it up first or use something else to break the glass. But just before he could strike, a hand grabbed his arm and he whipped his head around and glared at the impediment in anger.

"Here," the offer suggested as he handed him a small brick.

Danny busted the front window and then quickly reached in and tried to pull the door open.

"Here let me hel…"

"I GOT THIS!" Danny growled as he struggled to get the door open. His lips cursed Wilder's name in an undertone as he continued to call his partner's name, hoping for some kind of response.

But just as he pried the door open, his nose picked up the pungent smell of gasoline and he knows he's out of time.

"GAS! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" The officer on his left yelled as he helped Danny pull Baez's unconscious frame from the car. With Baez in Danny's arms, the other officer literally guided him through the wreckage, the other officers already shouting to 'GET BACK' before it all blew and claimed more lives.

Danny felt the explosion on his back as it pitched him forward a few meters and then tossed him and his precious cargo to the dirty cement ground.

"Ahhhh…" Danny's lips groaned as his ears started to ring. His arms wrapped around his aching stomach as he slowly rolled onto his back; the world around him forced to move in slow motion around him. But he pushed aside his own physical pain, cursed his head as it freshly pounded and rocked himself onto his knees and then looked over at his partner's motionless frame.

"Baez!" Danny shouted hoarsely as his phone rang on his hip. Wife? Brother? Father? Sister?...precinct? but he pushed that aside as he reached his partner and instantly his fingers latched onto her carotid pulse as he prayed that she'd still be alive.

"Pulse…thank God…" Danny whispered in relief. "GOT A PULSE HERE!" He shouted as he looked back down. He quickly removed his jacket and draped it over his partner's body as he tried to brush away some of the blood off her cheeks. "Come on…Maria," Danny used her first name as his voice broke with emotion.

"Come on…wake up," Danny pleaded as his gently tapped her cheek. But her eyes refused to open and his heart started to race with horrible thoughts. He heard the medics in the background as they called out to her and so scooped her up in his weary grasp and turned and slowly limped toward the medics as they rushed toward him with frantic looks.

"Be careful…she's uh…she's…." Danny's voice stammered as he winced in pain as he carefully laid his partner's limp frame down on the stretcher.

"Detective Reagan…"

"I'm fine!" Danny snapped as he stepped back and pulled his phone. He pressed redial and waited for Wilder to answer. But he wouldn't as he had already changed out his phone. But that didn't stop his sadistic stalker from calling back.

 _"I do hope Detective Baez pulls through. Will be such a shame for you to have one more thing to be guilty over," Wilder concluded with a small snicker._

"I don't feel g…"

 _"I told you Danny…this is on you."_

"Where are you!" Danny demanded as Jamie's car came to a screeching halt and he got out and hurried toward his brother.

 _"Tsk tsk now Detective. I told you…"_

"WHERE!"' Danny shouted as he cut off Wilder and forced Jamie to stop in his tracks. "Listen to me you sick bastard…when I find you…"

 _"Oh promises promises Detective. I told you…you come to me by my rules and promise to come alone and unwired and I'll promise to not hurt another person who you care about."_

"Fine…where!" Danny huffed in anger.

 _"I'll be in touch."_

And before Danny could get out another word, the line went dead and he was cut off – Wilder once again proving that he was the one in control.

"I hate this…."

"Danny…"

"HATE THIS!" He shouted as he turned away and looked at the burning car. "Detective…Jenkins…dead. Wife…three boys…he…"

"Don't do this to yourself Danny, Wilder wants this."

"I don't care!" Danny countered and then stopped as he shook his head and looked back at his brother. "This guy…he doesn't care and he…Jamie what if she dies…she was…damn it was bad…" Danny whispered as his brother's hand rested on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "He…he targeted her and…"

"Coulda been any one of us," Jamie tried to reason.

"And that makes it better?" Danny countered sharply as Jamie's brow furrowed. "Sorry…Jamie…she hasta pull through."

"Reagan!" Parker called out as he neared. "You need…to get out of the open."

"What the hell happened!" Danny questioned angrily as he looked at Parker with a demanding gaze.

"Calls to 911 said looks like the car lost its breaks but…I'll find out for sure and then let you know. Go and check on your partner."

"I need to find Wilder!" Danny glared at Parker.

"You need to be off the streets and let us worry about finding him without you being in the way!" Parker argued back.

"What?"

"You have a target on your back and anyone around you is a target. As long as you're where he can see you, he's going to continue to try to do things his way. He wants you agitated."

"Well it's working!" Danny growled before he took a step back.

"Look…this has us all rattled but out here…he can see you and play upon your emotional distress," Parker tried to explain in a calmer tone. "Check on Baez and then…your plan is still…"

"What? It's crap now and Wilder knows it! He…" Danny's voice died out as he looked away. His eyes locked on the carnage ahead him and his heart sunk as he watched the medics drape another yellow tarp over another victim. At the same time his phone buzzed once more.

 _'All that beautiful carnage…all those deaths…is on YOU!'_

"Go," Parker directed Danny as he, Jamie and Danny looked at the message on Danny's phone. "Check on Baez and wait on me…hopefully I'll find something here that will lead us to Wilder or where he might be hiding. Danny…I know he's targeting you but right now…you being here and him watching, none of us are safe and I don't want any more deaths. Do you?" He asked softly.

"No," Danny resigned in truth.

"Check on Baez and I'll keep up updated."

As much as he hated to be sidelined in any capacity he had to check on his partner so finally nodded in agreement; besides Parker's words were true, he didn't want any more deaths because of him and with Wilder watching no one was safe – especially his brother. "Jamie is gonna drive me," Danny stated as Jamie's brows arched.

"Danny…"

"Danny's right besides…" Parker directed as Jamie's lips pursed. "It'll make me feel better with one less Reagan target out her for Wilder to ponder."

"Fine," Jamie resigned as he turned and headed toward the car Danny was in; Danny a few paces at his side. "I called dad."

"Okay…I'll call Linda from the hospital," Danny huffed as he got into the passenger side of the dark police sedan. But once again the wince wasn't lost on his brother and he was quick to call him on it. "I'm fine…just need some real sleep when this is all over."

"Think he has help?"

"He always manages to sweet talk some dupe into helping him…just another body to add to the damn list!" Danny hissed sourly as Jamie's frown deepened. "He warned me…told me this would happen and…" his voice trailed off as he called his wife to tell her his side of the story just in case she saw the news.

 _"Worried about this one Danny…you watch your back."_

He arrived at the hospital and pulled away from his brother as he went to find any update on his partner.

"Wilder is upping the stakes now," Jamie mentioned to his father as he neared him. "Never saw this coming."

"Don't think anyone saw this one," Frank huffed heavily as he looked at his youngest in concern. "As much as Erin protested I told her I want her in protective custody until this is over. Until Wilder is caught. I'll say the same thing to you."

"Danny's not going and…" Jamie tried to protest as Frank's lips pursed. "I slept at the precinct last night. Wilder knows he can't just walk into the House without one hell of a brilliant disguise and by that I mean facial reconstructive surgery."

Frank offered his youngest a somewhat amused smile but the frown quickly returned as he glanced at Danny down the hallway. "Wilder wants Danny. And I fear when he makes another move…"

"We worry about you too," Jamie countered in haste. "And Grandpa."

"Your grandfather has joined Linda, Nikki and the boys."

"I'm not going," Jamie insisted. "I promised Danny I'd help him take down Wilder. Was partly my fault he got away," Jamie stated sourly.

XXXXXXXX

Danny stopped his useless pacing a few seconds and looked through the window at his partner, who lay still on the emergency operating table. The doctor told him that a piece of the car's body had pierced her side, coming dangerously close to her vital organs but that it did puncture her right lung.

"This can't be…" Danny muttered as he looked up at hearing determined footsteps and watched his father approach. "Don't say it. Lecture Jamie all you want, but I am not going into hiding because of this guy!" Danny stated in anger as Frank stopped and slightly nodded.

"Not here to change your mind. I could order you but I doubt you'd listen and if you did, it would be lip service only and the first officer that turned his back, you'd just leave anyways," Frank reasoned correctly. "Wilder is…"

"No…don't say it! He's not winning!"

"He's found the wrong hand to force."

"I know that," Danny answered in exasperation as he pulled away and stared miserably into the operating room. "I thought she was dead…I thought…"

"Baez is a fighter and she will pull through. Focus on that," Frank reminded his son. "Wilder wants you second guessing yourself and putting all the blame on your shoulders. This isn't your fault."

"He hurt her…because of me," Danny whirled around and glared at his father. "How can you say it's not because of me!"

"Wilder is sick and twisted. He's doing this for his own sadistic pleasure. He wants you to think it's because of you, but he too enjoys the violence."

"I need to put a bullet in his head…his heart…anywhere! He just needs to die!"

"Don't think he has too many sympathizers out there but we have to play this smart."

"And if I don't follow his demented instructions next time? And he can't find a family member, what then? He'll just open fire on random people or take another young woman to show me he's still the one calling the damn shots! Fix the brakes on an city bus just because he can!"

Danny took a few deep breaths and then looked back at his father with a set jaw. "I'm going to end this…on my terms."

And before Frank could say another word, the doctor arrived with news on Baez's prognosis and the tense discussion was put on hold for another time.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…you look…like hell…"

Danny heard his partner's soft voice and looked up with a strained smile.

"Hey…" he greeted as he leaned forward in his chair and gently squeezed her hand before he exhaled heavily. "I'm so sorry."

"No…don't blame…yourself."

"But…"

"He didn't…hurt…what won't…heal," Baez reminded him with a tightly drawn smile of his own. "How's…Jenkins?"

"He uh…he didn't make it," Danny relayed in truth. He could only curse himself as he watched his partner's dark eyes well with remorse filled tears and then squeeze his eyes shut in anger. "His children…are fatherless because of me."

"Don't…do this…don't let…Wilder win," Baez implored as her fingers tapped his hand and forced his tormented sapphire gaze upward. "But when you find him…make sure you kill him."

"Get some rest now," Danny told her as he slowly got up and fixed the blanket over her shoulders; his brain chastising him for keeping her awake when she was struggling to succumb to the medication. He planted a small kiss on her forehead and then left the room, having told the two officers outside that no one…was allowed to come into the room and that only Doctor Peters was allowed to administer any type of medication or make any kind of medical changes or decisions.

"How is she?" Frank inquired in concern.

"She's…hurt because of me," Danny replied frankly as he looked at his father and then his brother. "You say _I_ forced the wrong hand? I want him to say that of me!" Danny hissed as he pushed past and stomped toward the exits; Jamie and Frank anxiously in tow.

"Danny!"

"I'm done listening and making plans and driving around…" he stopped and then turned and glared at them. He pulled his phone and pressed redial and waited. "Pick up…pick up you damn bastard!"

"Danny!" Jamie tried once more as he tried to tell Danny he had something in his hand that might help his brother's plan.

"What!" Danny snapped. "This is on me. How many more do I have to have lined up beside Baez before…my brother, father…WHO! A stranger? So some stranger walks up to me and says their family member is dead because of ME!"

"But…"

"No! This ends with me and today! Pick up!" Danny shouted in agitation.

To his surprise Wilder finally answered.

 _"How is Maria? She looked so limp in your arms that…"_

"You want to end it you damn bastard! Then fine…we're going to end it right now! 64th street pier. You and me. No more games or tricks or whatever. Be there and I'll put you out of your damn misery!"

Frank looked at his son in shock, Jamie's eyes slightly widening as Danny's desperation started to penetrate into all their souls. Frank's eyes silently begged his son to reconsider as he knows no matter what Danny thinks he can do to gain the upper hand, Wilder will have something up his sleeve to prove him wrong…or worse spring an impromptu trap to kidnap his son and deal him the final death blow.

 _"Very well. 64_ _th_ _street pier. I'll be there and you better be alone."_

Danny hung up and then looked at his father and brother in angry determination. "I am going to end this now."

And before either could say another word, he turned and hurried toward the exit and pushed his way out of view.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh dear – Danny! What are you doing? Could never kill our beloved Baez but lots of angsty tension and guilt for Danny and Wilder's really trying to turn Danny into emotional goo. Will his plan work? Or will Danny end it all up next? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	13. Into Oblivion

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 13 – Into Oblivion**

 **A/N:** Ah back from family vacay and it was great! Apologize for the break last weekend but yup as the Reagans would agree family comes first! But now back to you all my fanfic family and hope you all like this angsty update

* * *

"I gotta do this alone," Danny snarled at Jamie as he neared the police issue sedan that Jamie had brought him in earlier. "I gave him my word!" Danny turned and glowered at Jamie a few seconds before he backed down. "I have to end this…he's doing this because of me!"

"Danny…"

"I told him I'd be alone!"

"When has he ever been a man of honor! Kept his word!" Jamie shot back with a hint of anger in his tone. "He's going to bend and twist the rules to suit his liking and when you show up he'll kill you or…"

"Or what!"

"Worse! You want that?" Jamie countered.

"I'm not…" Danny started and then stopped and shook his head. He turned away and then turned and looked at the ER doors and then back at Jamie's determined expression.

"You going out in a blaze of glory even if you take out Wilder is still…you going out. We don't want that," Jamie implored in a soft, tormented tone. "Your game…your rules remember?"

"I said this was on my terms!"

"He knows the piers. Of course he agreed to it so easily," Jamie reminded Danny in truth.

As much as he just wanted to brush off Jamie's theory as his younger brother being overly paranoid, his brain forced him to listen with the small reminder – _'he's right….you just want a fight…but you need to end the war.'_

"Bring him to a place you know better."

"Okay…okay," Danny replied as he rubbed his face and then looked at his brother in quiet frustration. "He's gonna suspect…something."

"Your rules right?" Jamie countered with a small smirk.

"My rules…right," Danny nodded as he slapped Jamie on the back. "Okay…I think I know…" he paused as he pulled his phone and redialed Wilder.

This time Wilder didn't pick up.

"Well…you bastard you'll just have to call back because I…won't be there," Danny told Jamie as he ushered his brother back inside. "He's gonna call…so we only have a few minutes to plan this right. Okay…okay we'll go…here," Danny pointed to a place on the map and then looked up at his brother who nodded in agreement. Danny quickly outlined his next move and then gave his father a wave before he turned and rushed back out the hospital entrance doors with Jamie in tow.

As expected, no sooner had he closed the front driver's side door, his phone rang and he was quick to answer.

 _"A party for one isn't any fun at all Detective!" Wilder hissed with a hint of venom in his tone._

"Only….you're not there are you?" Danny countered, having already been told by an undercover officer that Wilder wasn't there….or if he was, he wasn't to be seen.

 _"Is that what your informant told you? Not amusing."_

"Thought you'd be used to amusing yourself Wilder," Danny snickered as he took a sharp right an then a quick left. "But if you'd rather party with me then come and meet me."

 _"We tried that and…"_

"Pendril Park…be there in 15 minutes."

And before Wilder could tell Danny anything more, Danny hung up and then put his phone on the seat, Jamie in the back crouched low just in case Wilder was – watching.

The phone rings but Danny doesn't answer it.

"Still don't like the idea of him having any kind of upper hand," Jamie mentioned. "What if he kills just to spite you?"

"I know … but a sniper waiting to take me out is to…it's not him. He wants to make it personal and taking me out without laughing in my face before he does it isn't his MO. No…he'll have something else planned."

"He might not even show," Jamie piped up from the back seat.

"He'll show…but in his way. Meaning I'll be there and call and tell me to go somewhere and…he'll make me leave my phone and vest but hopefully he'll overlook the area for the tracking device."

"And if he…you know makes you…"

"What strip?" Danny interjects in a deadpanned voice. "I have my limits too!" Danny stated in exasperation as Jamie offered a silent snicker. But the mood turns serious once more as they arrive at the place that Danny had told them. He stopped the car and looked around, having already told Jamie that he wouldn't talk to him or say a word in case Wilder was watching.

And he was.

Danny got out of the car and then stopped as he stood beside the driver's door and slowly started to pan the familiar area. _Come on you bastard…where are you!_

He started to take a few steps from the car and then felt his phone buzz on his hip as expected. "What?" Danny answered his personal phone, the one he used to call Linda with was now in the possession of his father for safe keeping.

 _"I don't think I like this place Danny. It's too open. And why didn't you wear the baseball cap"_

"It doesn't matter. Now come out and meet me like a man."

 _"Danny I don't think…"_

"I came alone like I said I would! Now you come down here and…"

 _"Oh I might not be able to see them but I'm sure there's an officer out there somewhere…waiting for me," Wilder's tone hissed as Danny's mind slightly cheered._ He wanted to get Wilder riled up and off his game…turn the emotional tables so that it wasn't him who was just feeling rattled and a bit off his game.

"And you're just stalling for time to come up with some twisted scheme! I'm done with them Wilder. If you're a real man you'll come out and face me right now!" Danny challenged as he hung up his phone and then pulled away from the car. Still crouched low in the back seat, Jamie watched Danny's little tracking device on his device and told himself that his brother was still okay. But it was little comfort as he told himself that today would end with nothing and that Wilder would still be out there waiting – waiting to hurt them and then kidnap Danny for the final blow. Or keep killing innocent people until he got what he wanted.

Danny's eyes continued to scan the area for any signs of his chief nemesis. But of course they came up empty. "Coward," Danny whispered as he turned and headed back to his car. He was quick to answer just before he got inside. "I was just saying you're a coward."

 _"Just because…"_

"COWARD!" Danny snapped in anger. "All you can do is wallow in the shadows and hide behind women and children! A real man would face his enemy head on, one on one not hiding behind a scapegoat! You're not a man…you're a great BIG COWARD!"

Silence.

"Yeah think on that coward," Danny snapped as he hung up and then got into the front of the police sedan and roared away.

"I hope that doesn't backfire," Jamie commented softly. However, his words weren't lost on Danny who drove the rest of the way back to the hospital in silence.

XXXXXXXX

 _"How is she?"_

"She's okay," Danny answered his wife as he stood outside his partner's room looking in at her sleeping frame. "How are the boys?"

 _"They're hanging in there. We're all worried about you. Grandpa is telling us all the time you're gonna kick this guy's ass. I know you're capable…I just worry."_

"I don't want to keep dragging this out but…he wants things his way and I want things my way because my way will end this for good."

 _"Danny…"_

"But I don't want to…Linda I don't want…I don't have a death wish okay? I want Wilder taken down for good but I want to come home to you and the boys at the end of all this."

 _"Yeah? That's good to hear because sometimes I think you'd rather go out in a blaze of glory."_

Danny only offered her a small snicker and then whispered I love you before he watched Agent Parker walk into the room with a perplexed expression. "Tell me you found…something."

"Found… _something_ ," Parker stated with a dry tone as Jamie appeared behind him as he handed Danny a file. "Not much but…."

"But he's using…a city vehicle?" Danny asked as Parker nodded.

"And a disguise. Look at this picture," Parker showed him next. "A bit grainy but under that blond wig you can see…"

"That little scar on his cheek that he can't hide unless he puts on a full beard. We're not gonna put out an APB on this because we don't wanna spook him."

"Yeah makes sense."

"My team is working on tracking that vehicle. If they track it anywhere near Pendril Park then chances are they can track him to wherever he has gone next and then maybe…we can sneak up on him. We just gotta play it smart now."

"Good," Danny agreed as he nodded and then looked past Parker to Jamie. "I still have the tracking device. We're good."

He watched Parker take his leave and then watched Jamie step up with his father's face appearing behind him. "He can't hide forever."

"We're close so now isn't the chance to take needless risks."

"Good advice Jamie," Danny looked directly at his brother who rolled his eyes and then looked at their father with a less than amused glance.

"Danny…" Frank started with a heavy sigh.

"I don't want him slipping away again also. But I'm not going to just sit in the car and wait. When we find him…it'll end."

XXXXXXXX

About a half hour later, Jamie went in search of his brother. He had seen him last in Baez's room but now sees only the sleeping detective but no sign of his brother. He checks the chapel next…empty. He checks the men's room…locker room…empty.

But just before he had given up and called his brother for a clue, he spied Danny at the far end of a hallway standing and staring out a large window – standing motionless.

"This has to end today," Danny started as Jamie appeared and he saw his brother's face appear in the window's reflection.

"We all want it to end," Jamie replied as he leaned against the window, his back to the view Danny's staring at back into the hallway.

Danny nodded but kept silent as his mind tried to push aside all of Wilder's twisted words.

"I keep hearing that woman…Linda…calling out to me. That boy…seeing Baez covered in her blood. Jamie…this needs to end. I keep hearing them calling my name…begging for help. And then I hear my wife's voice…my boys…my own. I know he wants me off my game," Danny paused as he kept his tormented gaze fixed firmly ahead. "And I'd be lying if I said it didn't affect me."

"I think we'd all know you'd be lying if you said it wasn't affecting you," Jamie admitted softly as Danny looked sideways at his brother. "It's affecting us…how could it not be affecting you."

"After each tour they always make sure you talk to someone…get them to pick your brain to see if you can tell them why you were sent where you were…if you understood the mission and what you did…your enemy and…it was always the same. It was war…whatever the cause…it was war. Us versus them. Solider versus solider. But this…Wilder isn't a solider. This isn't war. This is one man's sick revenge against…see that's it. I get who he is but I don't get why he's killing just to…"

"Make a point?" Jamie dared to interject.

"But what point!" Danny hissed and then backed down a bit. "To show that he can kill? That's it…why," Danny sighed as he folded his arms on his chest and finally turned around so that just like his brother, his back too was to the window and as he stared absently down the hallway. "Why."

"And I doubt asking him would do any good," Jamie sighed heavily.

"None. He'd just spin a bunch of lies like he always has," Danny answered as he looked down at his watch and then up at his brother. "He knows he can't just…a lost kid…hurt old person…a woman named Linda…Wilder knows I'll be on to him now. I'll be checking the brakes in the car…all of them. I'm not going back home and I have my family in hiding."

"He's running out of ideas and time," Jamie mused.

"He's running out of the obvious ideas," Danny corrected. "He'll have something planned. He might be running out of time but he only needs a few minutes to come up with something that'll cause pain. Anything longer and the more devious the plan gets. We need to take away his time."

"I agree," Jamie added with a small sigh.

"Once we find out where he is, we move in hard and fast. End this. I'm gonna check on Baez."

"Okay…I'll check in with Parker," Jamie agreed as the two of them pulled away from the window and slowly started to walk down the hallway. "I meant what I said Danny…I'll be there to help you put him down for good."

"I know you will."

Danny watched Jamie pull away and head down another hallway and felt his heart sink. "But this time little brother, I gotta do it alone and I won't take a chance with your life," he whispered as he ducked into a nearby door that led to the alleyway, pulled his loner phone and called the precinct.

"Detective Chan. Hey it's Danny Reagan…Parker asked you to track down that city vehicle that Thomas Wilder might be using. Did you…find anything?"

 _"I was just about to call Parker…"_

"I'll make sure he gets the info. Did you find Wilder? Where is he?"

XXXXXXXX

"He feels like a caged animal and I can't blame him," Frank agreed with Jamie as they talked to Agent Parker.

"That scene…was pretty horrific. He had rigged a few vehicles on timers for the brakes to blow."

"A few?" Jamie asked in shock. "So…he planned it? But…"

"Only the two detective cars. But it wasn't just a stroke of bad luck that they were in the same place at the same time. They were both called there and then…you guessed it, high speed chase with a few innocents caught in the fray."

"Did anyone else from the scene die?"

"A senior who was a passenger and one young boy is in critical right now," Parker informed them gravely. "This guy…he's pulling no punches and doesn't care who he hurts in his quest to make a point…personal vendetta…whatever he calls it, this guy needs to be retired and fast."

"Sounds like my father," Frank mused in an undertone.

"Henry Reagan has always been a personal hero," Parker replied with a grin.

"I'll tell him that," Frank smiled. "It'll make his day."

Jamie pulled back from the friendly banter between his father and the seasoned FBI detective and felt his brow furrow. He looked at his watch and then back at Parker in wonder. "Shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

XXXXXXXX

"I'm coming for you you damn bastard…" Danny hissed in an undertone as he hurried toward his car and got in. A small part of him felt bad that he hadn't told anyone where he was going but told himself that Chan would tell Parker and the rest of the good guys would show up just in time to mop up his mess.

He pulled away from the curb in taxi cab, a vehicle he hoped Wilder wouldn't be expecting.

"This ends…right now."

XXXXXXXX

"Detective Chan…Agent Parker here. Just wondering if you have any new information on where Wilder's vehicle might have stopped."

 _"Yes but…didn't detective Reagan give you the information?"_

"No…you talked to Danny?" Parker asked as Frank and Jamie looked up in haste. "When?"

 _"Yeah…Danny called about twenty minutes ago and asked for the information."_

"Did you tell him?" Parker half demanded as Jamie pulled his phone and called his brother. "Where is Wilder?"

"Come on Danny…pick up," Jamie implored with a soft whisper as Frank cursed. "Pick up…" Jamie stopped and then looked at them in dread. "I think he's gone after Wilder alone and he has a head start on us! Damn it Reagan!"

"Where is Wilder?" Frank asked Parker in haste. "Where did my son go?"

XXXXXXXX

Danny stopped the taxi cab a few blocks down from where the detective said the vehicle was last seen and quickly got out. He pulled his gun and started to run toward the back door of the dilapidated apartment that he suspected Wilder was holed up in.

But as Wilder had planned as soon as Danny opened the back door, a little red light went off on a console beside him and in the darkness Wilder's smile lit up brightly.

Danny took a few steps forward, his steps slow and careful as his eyes darted around his dank surroundings. He stopped to listen, thinking that he heard something in the distance. _Does he know I'm here…is he waiting? And what does he have planned?_

But Danny doesn't have to wait too long for an answer as his next step proves fatal. He put his right foot down on the floorboards but as soon as his left completed the weight transfer, the ground beneath him started to give way and he found himself tumbling into darkness, the air around him filled with Wilder's twisted laughter.

"Welcome to my parlor Danny…now the fun can begin. Again."

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh….of course before the angst had to get some Danny/Jamie broments in there and always love me some Danny/Linda. But…hmm has Wilder really caught Danny again? Will Jamie get there in time? Will Wilder find the tracking device? Or will Danny have the last laugh after all? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	14. Who Built the Bigger Mousetrap?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 14 – Who Built the Bigger Mousetrap?**

* * *

Danny felt his hands trying to claw at anything as he crashed through the floorboards, clawing at the air and then the wooden floor as he started to sail into the darkness. His hand latched onto the jagged edge as his ears picked up Wilder's twisted laughter in the distance.

 _HURRY UP! HE'S COMING! MOVE YOUR ASS!_ His brain commanded as he tried to pull himself up. His legs continued to swing, finding nothing to use as leverage, nothing he could use to propel himself up onto the floor and then allow him to get the upper hand on is ensuing captor.

 _You have the tracking device…Jamie will find that but you gotta get Wilder before he gets to you and then goes after Jamie! Because if he gets you…Jamie or dad…are next and you know it. Now…MOVE!_

Danny heard Wilder's footsteps getting closer and knew he had to do something to stall for time and avoid being caught –again. Much like Jamie, he knew that if Wilder were to get him this time, it'd be game over for sure. But his strength started to wane and he knew he had only seconds to decide. So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then let himself drop.

Thankfully it was only a few meters but he landed on his injured side with a painful gasp, something that drew Wilder closer.

"I heard that detective!" Wilder's voice boomed as he neared the gaping hole in the floor. "You're in my lair now..."

"Ah shut it," Danny growled as he pushed himself upright. He felt a small twinge in his ankle but it wasn't enough to impede him in any way – at least not his mobility. It was the pain in his side that warned him it could lead to his downfall if he didn't find a place to just sit down and rest.

But as he heard Wilder's angry hiss as he called his name, Danny knew sitting down to rest was the last thing he could do. _You have the gun…go after him! Take him down! End this for good!_

"Come on Danny boy…this isn't very fun…for you!"

Danny remained in place as he wrapped his arm around his chest and pulled his gun. _One shot…take him out and then end this damn game!_ And that's what he prepared to do. He watched Wilder's shadow draw closer to the corner of the wall he had hid behind, but then he stopped; his plan to draw Danny in closer to him.

"Oh Danny boy…come and get me! You have the gun right?"

 _Go….oh wait…he's baiting you! He wants you to pursue him because he has another evil trap set…you go after him…you get caught again and it's game over! This time you get him to follow you! Get him off his game…GO NOW! Run…get him to follow you!_

So with his left arm wrapped around his throbbing chest, and his gun still fixed firmly in his right he turned and started to make his way down the darkened hallway – heading for God knows what in the hopes of escaping the monster after him. This time he purposely stomped louder in the hopes of getting Wilder to follow.

It worked.

"You can run detective! But you can't hide…not from me…and not in here!"

"Try me you bastard," Danny whispered as he tried the handle on the first door he found. Locked. He considered busting it open when he heard Wilder's footsteps land on the same floorboards he did moments earlier and knew he was out of time.

 _Stall…run…hide…do whatever you need to do to keep Wilder busy. He's obsessed with the hunt…give him one hell of a chase._

"You won't find any place to hide Danny…but trust me this makes your painfully agonizing end that much sweeter – FOR ME!"

"Ah SHUT IT!" Danny shouted as he headed for the next door. Locked. This time he kicked it in in the hopes that Wilder might think he was in it. _Come on Jamie…hurry up…_

XXXXXXXX

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Jamie growled as he looked at Parker in concern. "Damn it Danny," he added with an angry mutter.

"So Danny…is he…"

"Known for doing things like this?" Jamie interjected and then nodded when Parker nodded in acknowledgment. "But I know for a fact with Wilder…he's taking this personally and doesn't want anyone else hurt because of him."

"I get it," Parker replied with a small frown as he pressed down on the gas a bit more which prompted Jamie to look over in wonder. "Don't want to lose another brother."

 _Damn it Danny…you better be okay when we get there!_

XXXXXXXX

Wilder took the bait the first time as Danny heard him push the busted door open and then slam it closed just as quickly. "This is getting boring now detective!" Wilder spat as he hurried down the darkened hallway.

Danny knew that Wilder wouldn't pursue him forever and it was time to end the chase now – having told himself that he was far enough away from whatever area Wilder might have set traps in and he could take him on, one on one, assured he'd have the upper hand until the end. Or so he thought.

But Wilder wasn't a man to suffer lightly and knew that two could play the same game so when Danny stopped he stopped.

Danny heard the silence behind him and cursed as he too stopped, his mind wondering where Jamie was. _Come on Jamie….get your ass here already!_ But of course he had a good head start on his brother so Wilder had at least some time to put into action some of the traps he had set.

And that's exactly what he wanted to do.

Danny poked his head into the hallway and saw Wilder with his back to him just as he started to creep back down the hallway. _Now or never….GO!_

Despite the throb in his chest, Danny bolted from his hiding spot and raced after Wilder. Wilder heard Danny as he barreled toward him but turned too late and the two of them slammed into a nearby wall. Danny's lips uttered a painful grunt but Wilder was too distracted by the pain in his own back to ball his fist and hit Danny in his injured side.

"It's…over."

However, Wilder wasn't about to miss that opportunity twice. He twisted his frame and this time his knee caught Danny in the side and applied a bit more pressure than wanted or expected.

This forced Danny's grasp to loosen but allowed Wilder's lithe frame to slip from his grasp and tried to wiggle away. This time he brought his fist up and hit Danny in his injured side which caused Danny's eyes to slightly water and his jaw to tighten.

But Danny wasn't about to just roll over and let Wilder escape as long as he was able to fight back. His hand shot out and grabbed Wilder's boot. His fingers latched on to a hand full of fabric and yanked backward.

This time it was Wilder's turn to curse as he crashed back down to his knees, having lost all the momentum he thought he gained in the past few seconds.

Wilder's leg shot back, clipped Danny in the jaw and made his head snap back. Wilder continued to claw his way down the hall, finally able to get upright and run a few meters. A few seconds later Danny was back on his knees and trying to get upright and pursue Wilder.

With a heavy pant Danny got to his feet and then raced after Wilder. Wilder quickly ducked into a darkened alcove as he tried to remind himself of where his traps were. He knew eventually the net would close around him and he'd either be able to take him and Danny out in a blaze of anger or he'd end up in jail and that wasn't something he wanted or desired.

 _Better to die free than live a caged animal_ was his motto _._

Danny busted through the small door with his left arm, his mind offering an inward curse as he felt a small trickle of blood slide down his bare skin under his shirt. With the gun still in his right he told himself that he just needed to fire off a shot, wound Wilder anywhere and then try to get him unconscious. He had left his cuffs in the car, having told himself that if Wilder turned the tables he didn't want to end up cuffed with his own cuffs like when Wilder kidnapped him and put him in the boat.

"It's over Wilder!" Danny shouted as he spied Wilder ahead of him. But he had underestimated his surroundings and now cursed himself as he started to fall behind. With a slight limp in his leg from the fall earlier that had now manifested itself from the fall through the floor and the tumble with Wilder, his body wanted nothing more than to shut down.

 _Hurry Jamie…hurry your ass up!_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay…you two go aro…Jamie!" Parker called out as he was forced stop mid-instruction as he watched the youngest Reagan pull away and raced toward the entrance of the large, condemned apartment building that Danny had tracked Wilder down into. But he remembered how Jamie was wracked with guilt when he rushed after Danny the last time without waiting for backup and then how Wilder got away.

And he had promised Jamie he wouldn't let that happen again. So he told the next senior officer to complete the rest of the instructions and hurried after Jamie.

"Jamie!"

"We're out of time!" Jamie looked at Parker in frustration as he pulled his gun. "And don't…lecture on waiting," Jamie huffed as Parker's dark brows shot up; Danny's voice silently coming to the fore.

"On two."

"Just…go careful. Wilder has had time to prepare traps."

"Copy that."

On the silent count of two, Parker and Jamie disappeared inside. Both of them anxious to end Wilder's evil reign once and for all.

XXXXXXXX

Danny rounded the corner and watched as Wilder tried to get to another small door and disappear. He pushed himself a bit harder and once again his body slammed into Wilder's. The motion forced them to hurl through the small door and land on the rotten floor.

However, both of them had misjudged their combined weight and within seconds found themselves taking a tumble into the darkness and heading for the abyss below through another rotten floor; one that Wilder had purposed softened. The gun came loose and clattered away from Danny's grasp and forced him to now rely on brute strength. That…he didn't mind.

Wilder had had a few things in place but because Danny had surprised him, he had failed to get all his traps ready and so now had to pay the price along with the man he wanted to capture and torment once more. But that plan would have to remain in his mind only as a few floors up his world was rapidly closing in on him.

Danny and Wilder parted from the other and rolled onto their backs for a few seconds as fresh shooting pains started to assault both of them. However, time was rapidly running out for one of them, and neither of them wanted to give up and let the other gain the upper hand.

Danny's balled fist shot out and punched Wilder in the side. While Wilder countered by sending a painful strike to Danny's recently injured side. Wilder's grin widened in the darkness when his knuckles came back with a fresh feeling of crimson sludge on it.

"Oh Danny boy…I got you."

Danny didn't reply. He merely gritted his teeth and sent his leg outward. It caught Wilder right in the groin and forced him to yelp in pain and roll away from Danny. With his eyes mostly adjusted Danny shot to his knees and then tackled Wilder. The two of them slammed back down to the rotten floor, the boards creaking under their weight.

"No bastard…" Danny huffed as he punched Wilder in the jaw once more. "I got…you…it's over."

One more punch and Danny felt Wilder's frame go limp in his grasp. Wilder was a master of playing possum so Danny knew he couldn't rest for even a second and balled his fist once more. But Wilder also heard the faint sirens overhead and had to try to get away and get down his rabbit hole.

Wilder's fingers scrambled along the floor boards until he found a small but sharp object and instantly brought it up and tried to jab it into Danny's thick thigh.

Danny's body jerked in response and pulled back slightly which allowed Wilder to punch his very weary frame in the side and make him falter to the side. Wilder kicked at Danny once more. Danny grabbed his foot but his fingers slipped and it actually helped propel Wilder into the air a bit, thus setting him free of Danny's grasp.

Wilder bolted for the last door while Danny's mind commanded himself to get up and _RUN…._

XXXXXXXX

Jamie's eyes instantly spied the gaping hole in the floor and directed Parker to be careful and watch every step. He quickly looked around and then spied the stairwell sign and motioned for Parker to follow him. With their guns drawn they carefully entered the stairwell and then started to descend. But a few stairs down, Jamie's foot accidentally triggered one of Wilder's traps and if not for Parker's quick thinking to pull him back, Jamie's leg would have been shot full of nails.

"Damn…this guy doesn't play around," Parker cursed as Jamie quickly pulled his flashlight to inspect the rest of the stairwell.

"Radio the others…stairwells are booby-trapped," Jamie growled. "We'll have to find another way down."

"The hole in the floor…so if that didn't work he would have found another way to hobble Danny," Parker mused as they reentered the main floor hallway. "He doesn't want to kill Danny, only hurt him or slow him down so he can…"

"He's not gonna win this time," Jamie promised with an angry hiss.

"Well…we gotta find a way down without taking either stairwell or jumping down into…there," Parker stated as he peered over the edge of the hole and into the darkness.

Jamie quickly looked around for something…anything he could use to help. Finally he saw something. "Parker!" He exclaimed as he rushed toward the waiting box.

Parker saw what Jamie had in mind and rushed to help. "This just might work."

"Hurry!"

 _Hold on Danny…we're almost there!_

XXXXXXXX

The next room Danny chased Wilder into had a bit more light and he was able to see where Wilder was headed. His mind pushed past his aching side and told himself that he was so close. So closed to having it end on his watch and that's what he had to focus on.

Danny didn't care that he didn't have his gun, as he would use brute force if he had to to bring Wilder to justice. As much as he wanted to put Wilder all out of their misery's he had to find a way to stop him so that whoever was upstairs, Jamie he hoped, would arrive in time to help with the final takedown.

"Wilder! It's over! The building is surrounded!" Danny called out just as he closed the gap on Wilder.

Wilder too had started to feel the folly of his ways having gone amuck thanks to Danny's surprise and his body started to falter. He knew Danny didn't have his gun and that afforded him one last – opportunity.

But he had to try to get some ground on Danny. So just as Danny neared, Wilder stopped suddenly and dropped his shoulder. The move caught Danny by surprise but Danny was no stranger to an opponent pulling a fast move and was able to counter by tossing his arm around Wilder's shoulder, his fingers latched onto his neck and pulled.

Wilder cursed loudly as he found himself falling to the floor instead of being able to escape. Danny twisted his arm around but Wilder which made Wilder cry out with pain and that enabled Jamie and Parker to hear where they were. Wilder countered with a kick to the back of Danny's wounded thigh, which caused Danny's frame to falter backward.

Just as Wilder brought his fist back down on Danny's injured thigh, Danny was able to step to the side and the fist only did minimal damage the second time. Danny brought his knee up and clipped Wilder in the jaw. His fist quickly followed and punched him in the gut which sent him backward.

He finally felt that he was gaining the upper hand this time and didn't let up. His body wanted nothing more than to just collapse but his fist drove another firm punch into Wilder's gut.

Another hit but it wasn't until both Danny and Wilder heard Jamie call out to them in the distance did a few moments pause ensue.

"Jamie!" Danny shouted with a ragged gasp.

 _"There!" Jamie gestured to Parker who hurried after Jamie to rescue his brother._

"It's…over…Wilder," Danny hissed as he delivered one more blow and then eased up slightly.

"I…give…up," Wilder panted as his allowed his body to fall limp to the floor. The words forced Danny's mind to offer a warning that Wilder had given up once before and he better be careful until Jamie was there at his side and Wilder was outnumbered.

"Damn right….bastard," Danny panted as he leaned in a bit closer.

But just as Danny leaned in closer, Wilder pulled his last weapon….a small hidden knife but one that could still do some damage. His free hand seized Danny by the neck just as the blade pressed against it and pulled Danny in closer.

Danny's hands gripped Wilder's shoulders, thus inadvertently taking away the clear shot that Jamie would have had at Wilder.

"I'll cut…" Wilder started as Danny closed the gap a bit more. This forced Wilder's hand with the knife to bend at an odd angle which moved it away from Danny's jugular and instead nicked a small piece of flesh but didn't do any damage.

"It's over…bastard!" Danny hissed in confident anger.

Jamie's footsteps neared, his gun drawn and ready.

Wilder's dark eyes narrowed as they locked with Danny's in contempt.

Danny's returned a look of hatred but victory.

Jamie rounded the corner.

Wilder's mouth opened.

Danny tried to pull back to give Jamie a clear shot.

Jamie entered the room with his gun drawn; Danny shouted at his brother to shoot. Jamie fired off a shot at Wilder's shoulder which thankfully missed his brother and forced the two of them to break apart.

"No, detective…the game _will…_ continue," Wilder whispered to Danny just before his body fell to the floor. He landed on his back just as Jamie with his gun drawn.

Wilder landed on the floor and looked up at Danny and winked. _In his mind…the game wasn't over…just on hold…for now._

"It's…far from over."

* * *

 **A/N:** So…I had waffled on Wilder catching Danny again but figured Jamie was too close to make Wilder escape with him and keep it credible and then I was torn about killing Wilder b/c he's just too delicious a baddie to meet a simple end in a shootout. so he can either die in jail or…is this part of Wilder's twisted plan? is Danny safe now that Wilder is caught? Or….will Wilder find a way out of jail and take Danny when he's least expecting it? Hehe well I blame all you dear readers for making me find a way to keep this story going on longer and of course keep you all on edge ;) so would love your thoughts and hope no one is disappointed but I promise the Danny angst and whump isn't over just yet. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	15. The End or just a New Beginning?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 15 – The End or just a New Beginning?**

* * *

 _"It's…far from over."_

The words resounded in Danny's head with extreme clarity. Wilder was caught. He was down…shot…trapped. The room filled with uniformed officers behind his brother and Agent Parker and yet Wilder still had the smug nerve to act like this was nothing more than a mere interlude. _Far from over… HELL NO!_

"It's over you bastard! For good!" Danny growled as he lunged at Wilder once more.

"Danny!" Jamie shouted as he shoved his gun back into its holster and rushed toward his brother to pull him back, Parker taking the other arm.

"Why the hell didn't you finish him off!" Danny shouted at Jamie as he glared at him in flushed anger.

"Don't worry Detective…I'll make sure to keep my schedule open for some friendly visits," Wilder winked at Danny.

"Get him outta here!" Parker demanded as two uniformed officers each take an arm and drag Wilder's slightly struggling frame from the room.

He had only been dealt a flesh wound so he would receive some treatment and then be sent right over to be booked, processed and then held over for sentencing.

"Unbelievable," Danny huffed as he jerked his arm free and slowly limped toward the other side of the room.

"You're welcome," Jamie retorted in sarcasm as Parker slowly backed out of the room to give the brother's their angsty moment.

"Welcome!" Danny shot back as Parker paused in the doorway. "Why the hell didn't you finish him OFF!"

"You were in the way," Jamie replied in as calm a tone as he could manage.

"I don't care!" Danny sputtered as his hand started to drop toward his injured thigh. "He…he doesn't deserve to have his ass sitting in our courts or jail system with the possibility of…"

"He's never getting out," Parker interjected with confidence.

"HE MIGHT!" Danny shouted and then slightly recanted. "He's capable…of anything. He should have been finished off!"'

Of course Jamie couldn't fault his brother but with Wilder holding a knife to Danny's throat he had only mere seconds to act and wasn't about to sacrifice his brother just to make sure one monster was put away for good. Danny pushed past Jamie with a small scowl and ducked into the hallway just as Wilder was hauled to his feet, cuffed and then dragged toward the exit doors.

"See you soon Danny boy!"

Jamie uttered a curse under his breath as Parker neared.

"The sting will remain for a bit."

"The only regret I have is not finishing him off but I wasn't about to take out Danny to do it."

"I get it," Parker clapped Jamie on the back. "He just needs to calm down. It's over now. With all the carnage that Wilder created, he won't see the light of day ever again."

"Don't count on it," Danny hissed sourly.

"Danny," Jamie tried with a frustrated glance.

"You let him get away again!"

"But…" Jamie tried again.

"Should have finished him off!" Danny muttered as he slowly limped down the hallway toward the exit doors, Jamie and Parker in tow.

"I'll check the rest of the building, just to make sure," Parker told them as he pulled away and motioned to a few other officers to follow him.

Just before he pushed his way back into the outside world, Danny paused and then turned to look at Jamie who held his ground but offered a look of remorse mixed with relief. "I regret not killing him but I wasn't going to sacrifice you for hm. I don't regret that. If you want to blame me for that fine. But I stand by what I did."

Danny looked at Jamie and felt his jaw slacken but no words came out. As much as he might want to protect, if the situation was reversed he knows he'd do the same – he'd spare his brother's life and face the wrath later.

"Right," Danny sighed as he felt his body wanting to shut down. _Go…call Linda and tell her the news and then get to the hospital…_ but before he could say another word, a loud explosion is heard a few floors up and felt all the way to the basement. Danny and Jamie instantly grabbed ahold of something nearby and then exchanged horrified glances as they were knocked to the ground.

"PARKER!" Danny shouted as he slowly pushed himself upright, tore away from Jamie and bolted for the stairwell.

"NOT THE STAIRWELL!" Jamie shouted just as Danny ducked back into the hallway, a barrage of nails flying out to meet him.

"What the hell!"

"Wilder had the stairwells booby-trapped," Jamie growled as he directed Danny toward the opposite end of the hallway. "They cleared that one!"

 _"Re…agan…" Parker's voice cracked to life._

"Where…are you?" Jamie asked as he and Danny enter the stairwell with some hesitation.

 _"Second…floor…Miller is down…damn…he's rigged…don't come up…Sanchez is hurt…we're comin…g down…stay…there…"_

The two brothers paused just as they reached the main floor and then looked at each other in horror.

"Danny…call Linda and…I can take care of this."

"Can't leave them in here," Danny stated as he heard footsteps as they echoed in the stairwell.

"Parker!" Both Danny and Jamie exclaimed as Jamie instantly took injured officer Sanchez from Parker's grasp and helped him outside to a team of waiting medics.

"I got you…" Danny told the slightly battered FBI agent as Parker draped his arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Your…leg," Parker stated the obvious.

"What happened up there?"

"He musta…rigged all the doors…we'll send in an extraction team to get Miller's body and then…the damn robots can do the rest of the job for us! No more lives lost to this damn bastard," Parker cursed angrily as Danny helped him sit down on top of a waiting stretcher.

"I gotta call Linda," Danny mentioned as Jamie nodded and then pulled his phone to update his father. Danny slowly limped towards Jamie's waiting cruiser while Parker, despite his injured side, remained behind to direct the extrication and clean up.

 _"Danny? What's going on?" Linda asked in haste._

"It's over baby," Danny whispered as he leaned against the cruiser and looked up at the condemned building. "Not without cost but it's over. Wilder is now in custody. Jamie was here…he helped take him down. I'm okay."

 _"Thank God," Linda breathed in relief. "Had a bad feeling."_

"It's okay. Tell the boys. There are a few things to take care of but I'll see you all tonight."

 _"You're okay right? Danny…I hear that tone in your voice," Linda gently prodded._

"Jamie should have killed him," Danny admitted in soft exasperation as Jamie neared. "I'll see you all tonight."

Danny hung up with his wife slowly eased himself down into the passenger seat and looked at the dried blood on his leg. "Don't…say it."

"We're going to the ER right?" Jamie retorted as Danny leaned his head back on the seat rest and nodded.

"He's still a threat," Danny mentioned softly as he cast a stony gaze out the window. "I don't care what Parker says…that bastard is still a threat!"

 _'He's raw right now…give him a few days and with no contact from Wilder he'll finally start to believe it really is over.'_

Jamie allowed Parker's words to come to the fore of his weary brain and he just nodded to Danny as they neared the ER. As soon as he stepped out he hurried toward his father who, despite the barrage of onlookers offered his son a warm embrace and ushered him inside.

"Linda and the boys are on their way home, so is Nikki and dad," Frank told his son as Danny headed for his partner's room.

"Jamie helped," Danny commented as Jamie's lips slightly pursed. "But he shoulda taken him out for good."

Frank stopped just as Danny entered Baez's room and looked at his youngest with a small frown. "Jamie…"

"I know he's raw right now. Parker said the same thing you're going to say."

"Oh he did did he?" Frank retorted in amusement.

"Yeah Danny's raw and in a few days with no contact from Wilder he'll see it's really over," Jamie rattled off in haste.

"Well," Frank started and then slightly smiled, "he's right."

"The shot wasn't clean. Wilder had a knife to Danny's throat and his body was slightly shielded and…." Jamie stopped as his father's hand rested on his shoulder. "I wasn't going to kill Danny to take out wilder."

"Of course Danny wanted him taken out for good after all the hell Wilder has put him and others through. You did what you had to in those few seconds. Danny knows that."

Jamie looked into Baez's room just as Danny hugged his partner upon having delivered the good news and huffed. "I hope so. I didn't want to lose another brother."

The words stung Frank who watched with a perplexed expression as Jamie pulled away and headed for his partner and Sargent Renzulli. He gaze then turned back to his oldest and rested on the small blood trail that was dried but still visible on the outside of Danny's jeans. Of course he was glad that Danny was safe and Wilder was caught. But much like Danny…he too wished for Wilder's permanent demise.

"You need to get that leg looked at," Baez told Danny in a scolding tone.

"Yeah yeah…I'll do it before I see Linda. It's just a surface scratch," he huffed as he looked down at his dirty hands. "Damn bastard…rigged the whole building."

"He'll get his…hopefully in jail," Baez muttered as Danny looked back at her and nodded. They talk a bit longer before Danny, urged on by his father, says goodnight to his partner and then heads for the ER where his leg is tended to, a few stitches applied and then told he could go home and rest.

For a few minutes he considered taking his family and going to a hotel, just for his peace of mind and some assured rest. But he told himself that he wouldn't be driven from his home and so piled into the back seat of his father's police issue SUV while Frank directed his driver to Danny's home.

"Go easy on Jamie," Frank gently offered as Danny looked at his father with a furrowed brow.

"Just…wanted Wilder to get what he deserves," Danny started to hiss and then slightly recanted. "I don't blame him…Wilder knew what he was doing. Even when he surrendered. It was too fast. Damn bastard knew the building was rigged. He knew our officers would be going up there. The look on his smug face…Jamie shoulda finished him off!"

"He tried for a head shot but you were too close," Frank stated a few seconds before he dropped a verbal bombshell. "And…he didn't want to lose another brother."

He couldn't argue with that and both of them knew it. To make light of Jamie's fears of losing another brother as he had lost Joe would be wrong and Danny knew it. But he wouldn't want to. Because he knew in his own heart he wouldn't want to lose Jamie either.

"I know," Danny resigned as he slumped back a bit further into the leather seats and then looked at his father in remorse. "He just better get his in jail…if not I'll make it happen!"

Frank heard Danny's vow but remained silent. Danny was still sporting fresh hurt from Wilder's takedown, Parker's injury and the loss of a fellow officer thanks to Wilder's traps. He hoped that in a few days Danny's need for emotional revenge would die down but inside…deep down inside he knows it'll take a lot longer than that.

"I'll be okay," Danny tried to assure his father as they stepped into his quiet home. "I'm just gonna take a shower and then crash a bit until they get here."

"Danny…"

"I'm not going to see him…I'd like to kick his ass but I won't…my family deserves my time tonight, not Thomas Wilder."

Frank gave his son a warm embrace and then pulled back with a relieved smile. "Go easy on Jamie. He's more like you than you might want to believe."

Danny just tossed back a small smirk and then watched his father take his leave. He closed the door and told himself his body had more than earned a few hours of solid rest…after a refreshing shower. However, as he walked past the window he stopped and looked out, his narrowed gaze instantly resting on the House across the street.

 _Don't…don't go over there and…_ his brain tried to warn. However, morbid curiosity already had seized him and he found himself headed for the place where he had been held hostage not too many days earlier. Danny confidently told himself that the House was empty and this was him just emotionally telling Wilder to shove it.

But as soon as he reached the back door and pushed the door open he stopped. A faint but lingering smell of death instantly embraced him and forced his form to shudder and halt.

"He's in jail…it's over!" Danny hissed audibly as he stepped into the back entranceway.

 _'What's your name?'_

 _'Jack…why am I blindfolded?'_

"No…" Danny started as he looked around. For a few seconds he heard Wilder's sickening taunts and turned and saw his face. His fist flung out and nearly struck the wall a few meters away. "NO! DAMN BASTARD!" Danny shouted as his son's face appeared and then vanished.

 _'I'll always be with you Detective…IN YOUR HEAD!'_

"Never!" Danny snarled as he stomped further into the home, determined to prove to himself that he was fine. But as soon as he neared the front window he stopped. An image of himself bound to the chair and forced to watch his family in helpless misery appeared and his stomach lurched.

 _Leave…who are you trying to prove something to!_ his brain scolded as his head started to spin. Wilder's taunting laughter started to gain strength as he heard the ugly threats about Wilder slowly murdering his wife and son's while he would be helpless to do anything to stop him.

"Shoulda killed him…" Danny started in a lower tone. "JAMIE SHOULDA KILLED HIM!" his voice rose to a bellowing pitch and then fell a few seconds later as his lungs constricted from the dust he kicked up and he started to cough.

 _'Always with you…game not over…just on hold…see you soon Danny!'_

He left an angry curse to linger in the air and stormed back toward the door he entered and stepped back outside. Heat had started to rise inside and he felt a pang of dizziness starting to build. "It's over…" Danny stated mostly for his own peace of mind as he found himself unable to move from his current position. He looked up and literally gasped as an image of Wilder's taunting smile appeared in the back window.

The apparition disappeared a few seconds later and he was allowed to leave and head back home. _Just let it go…he's caught and he'll never get free. No jury will ever…it won't go to trial! He wouldn't chance it…he can smooth talk a few people but not a whole jury!_ Danny's mind tried to reassure himself as he entered his home and slammed the door with a bit more force than wanted or expected.

But his temper wasn't without consequences and although a minor result as soon as the small figurine that his son had made and hung on the wall, sailed to the floor and broke into a few places, his heart sunk.

"Ah damn it…" Danny grumbled softly as he bent down to pick up the pieces. His somber gaze affixed on the broken object and his heart started to ache as he recalled the happy memory that was attached to it. He couldn't blame Wilder…he was behind bars, this was his fault and he'd have to bear the responsibility.

Danny quickly cleaned it up and then carried it upstairs with him and deposited it on his side of the large shared dresser. He slowly undressed and headed into the bathroom, wanting to wash away all the day's horrors. But as he started to wrap his thigh to keep the fresh stitching dry he was forced to relive the moment when Wilder stuck him with the small but sharp instrument and vowed eternal revenge.

Danny stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his face and then stared at his haggard reflection in the mirror and felt his shoulders slightly droop as his energy started to wane. He slowly wandered into his bedroom and slumped down on the bed; the pounding in his head gaining momentum. He lay down for a few seconds and told himself that he'd get up…get dressed and order in something for dinner for his family.

That plan would be rendered moot. As soon as his head hit the pillow, darkness ensued.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Want to watch your sin die…'_

"No…bas…tard…"

 _"Danny?"_

 _'Help her Danny…'_

"St…op…"

 _"Danny."_

 _'I'll always be with you Detective…ALWAYS!'_

"Danny!"

"NO!"

Danny's mind finally ripped him from his horrific nightmare while his senses picked up movement in the dimly lit room. His right hand shot under his pillow, pulled his gun and then aimed it at the intruder with his finger cocked and ready to fire.

"Danny! It's me…it's…me!"

"Linda…" Danny gasped as he looked up to see his two sons looking at him in shock. "Boys…hey…" he stammered as he quickly shoved out of sight and then realized he was still wearing only a towel. "I was…come here," he gestured to his sons and wife who hurried toward him.

"So it's really over?" Jack asked in wonder as Danny looked at his beloved son and nodded.

"Yeah," he paused as he kissed the top of his head. "It's over."

"You need to get dressed," Linda stated as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm buying dinner!" Danny called out as the boys rushed from the room and whoops and cheers were heard a few moments later.

Linda closed the door and then looked at her husband who stood in place and offered a look of fatigue and remorse. She said nothing as she neared and just wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Thank God you're okay," she whispered as his eyes closed for a few seconds, his body still holding her close.

"I'm sorry…Linda I thought…I saw him and it was Jack's death and…" Danny stammered as her hand rested on his flushed, stubble dusted cheek.

"I should have called out," Linda huffed as Danny headed back into the bathroom to unwrap his leg. "Not that I mind finding you in just a towel," she added as his lips couldn't help but twist upward. Her cheeks gently flushed as his towel dropped but as soon as she spied the fresh bruises and stitches her smile drooped.

"I'm okay," Danny assured her as he pulled on a pair of black boxers. "It's over now. Just some legal stuff to take care of and…"

"Danny…"

"No, I promise it's over," Danny closed the gap and pulled her into his grasp and looked at her with a serious expression. "Wilder will never again hurt another human being. Ever."

"And you're not going to see him again? Right…Danny?"

XXXXXXXX

Thomas Wilder looked up from his small holding cell with interest. His mind hadn't stopped since he was brought into central processing and despite the jeers and comments he was looking for…searching for…seeking anyone that he could start to exploit.

 _Oh I'll find them…I'll find someone who I can use…who might hate Danny…might want to help me extract revenge…I'll find them…and when I do…REVENGE!_

Wilder leaned back in his cell and allowed a small slow smile to spread across his lips. But just as he was about to allow his mind a few moments to lull, a few pointed words forced his mind fully alert once more.

"Well…maybe it'll be sooner than expected."

With that a soft twisted chuckle escaped his lips as a new plan of revenge started to be formed.

* * *

 **A/N:** oh Wilder…what are you up to now! Lots of blame, guilt and emotional turmoil to deal with especially our dear Danny. Will he be able to brush away his inner angst so easily? Will he stay away from Wilder? And what means will Wilder use to continue to agitate Danny? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	16. Tell Me a Fable…

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 16 – Tell Me a Fable…**

* * *

 _"Oh…lemme guess, Reagan again right? Seriously? He was injured. How the hell did they give him the credit for that takedown!"_

As soon as Thomas Wilder heard Danny's name spoken in a derogatory way, his interest instantly piqued and he can't help but completely qualify that.

"Danny Reagan," Wilder mentioned sourly as he looked up and locked eyes with the officer down the hallway. The officer, who's name he'd get to know very well and very soon merely locked eyes, nodded and then spit on the floor as he turned and left.

"Well…maybe it'll be sooner than expected."

With that a soft twisted chuckle escaped his lips as a new plan of revenge started to be formed.

"Another perfect patsy."

XXXXXXXX

Danny hadn't out right said no to his wife when she asked if he would go and see Wilder in jail. Of course he wouldn't be the one to process or handle Wilder's case in any way but how could he promise that he would stay away from the man who had terrorized his city and his family and himself and nearly got away with it. But Linda could tell by his tight jaw and clipped words that his mind continued to dwell on Thomas Wilder.

After supper Danny bid his family goodnight and headed upstairs to his bedroom, his body eager to shut down for a few solid, uninterrupted hours. Would his plan work?

No.

"AHHHHH!" Danny called out as he bolted upright in bed a half hour later, his body wracked in anxious sweat.

"Danny!" Linda exclaimed as she turned on the light; her husband still fighting to get the top cover off him. She watched him struggle out of bed and almost tear the damp undershirt off his frame and then tossed it to the floor with an anger-fueled curse.

"Fine…I'm…fine…" he huffed as he rubbed his flushed face before he stomped into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. He returned with a cross expression that Danny tried to push away to keep up the façade that he's okay – which, he and his wife know – he's not.

"Talk to me…what did you see?" Linda gently probed as her hand rested on her husband's bare, tense back; Danny's weary gaze fixed on a picture of his family a few meters away on the dresser. "Danny…talk to me. Please."

"Just…another damn nightmare," Danny tried to brush off like it was nothing. "Just needs to pass," he added in haste as he slumped back down onto his pillow and looked up in frustration.

"I don't want you to see him," Linda whispered as her delicate finger started to trace his tense jawline.

"Linda…" Danny started to protest.

But she leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips which instantly stopped his speech.

"Not playing fair."

"Learned from the best," she tossed back with a small smile. "But I'm serious Danny. I know you can't process him but even seeing him. He's gonna say something or give you something…or do something to set you back."

"I just need a few minutes alone with him," Danny hissed through his clenched teeth as Linda's body sagged against his with an aggravated sigh. "No one seems to get it…"

"Oh we get it," Linda interjected in haste. "We just don't like it. I don't blame you want to go and kick his ass or….put him out of everyone's misery but if you kill him…."

"Trust me," Danny interrupted with a small growl. "I wouldn't lose any sleep over killing him with my bare hands."

"That's what worries me," Linda replied in misery as Danny twisted his head and looked up in remorse. "I don't want to lose you to this guy."

"I won't go to jail."

"There are other ways to lose you besides physically," she reminded him in warm concern.

Without saying a word Danny leaned back in their bed and gently pulled his wife down onto his chest. Linda's finger gently traced the warm skin of his abdomen and then down to his healing scar. "Don't want to lose you."

Danny twisted his head down and kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her with his strong arm. "You won't."

XXXXXXXX

By the time morning came, Linda had only gotten a few hours of sleep and she's sure her husband had even less. But before she could even talk to him about it, Danny was out the door, having left a simple note saying he loved her and would see her later.

About a half hour later, Jamie heard a locker slam shut and poked his head into the locker room to see his brother pull back with an angry curse. But before he could pull his wondering gaze back out, Danny looked up and frowned.

"Lock was stuck."

"Wasn't going to say anything," Jamie shrugged as Danny neared. "Can I state the obvious?" He asked in a soft tone as Danny's lips slightly smirked.

"I look like hell. Didn't sleep. But that'll change."

"When…you talk to someone?" Jamie dared to ask as Danny stopped and glared at his brother.

"Do you know what I had to endure on my tours?" He countered with a small snap and then slightly recoiled as a few curious gazes looked in his direction. "It'll take a few days and then everything will be fine. Who's looking after Wilder?"

"Danny…"

"I am allowed to know which officers are on duty with him!" Danny retorted in sarcasm. "Or should I go down and see for myself?"

"Blueridge and Chaplain."

"Great," Danny groaned as Jamie's brows arched in wonder. "Just…never mind."

"Danny…is there an issue with them?" Jamie asked in an undertone as he leaned in a bit closer.

"Let's just say, Blueridge will have no trouble throwing me under the bus!"

"Wilder won't know that," Jamie tried to calm his brother's nerves. "The whole city has been terrorized by this guy. Everyone wants to see him get what he deserves."

Danny looked at Jamie and slightly pursed his lips before he pulled away and slowly walked down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked as she approached.

"Just wrapping up the Wilder case," Jamie answered his partner with a small huff. He turned back to see his brother disappear into the main homicide area and felt his shoulders sag.

He tried to tell himself that Danny would be okay but still made a mental note for himself to check on his brother to see if after shift maybe they could go for a beer or something.

"Is he actually on shift?"

"Go ask him," Jamie retorted as he turned and headed for the roll call room.

"You don't have to be so much like him!" Eddie groaned as she turned and headed into the same room to get their shift started.

"Reagan?"

"Hey…" Danny nodded to Parker as he neared.

"Why aren't you at home resting?"

"Should ask the same of you," Danny nodded to Parker's arm in a sling.

"Just a scratch," Parker retorted as he offered Danny a look of concern.

"Same here," Danny scoffed.

"I know after Scott was killed," Parker paused as he referred to his deceased brother. "I wanted to do anything but stay home and talk about how I was feeling."

"Adam…" Danny started, using Parker's first name in an attempt to get him to just back off the therapy speech he felt was coming.

"But you coming here is only gonna keep your anger toward Wilder going strong."

"Why is Cedric Blueridge on the Wilder detail?" Danny inquired with some annoyance.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Not exactly a Danny Reagan fan," Danny answered sourly. "Can't we get someone else to pair with Chaplain?"

"I'll see what I can do but Danny…"

"Wilder can get to anyone," Danny insisted crossly as he leaned in closer. "I don't want anyone near him that he can use to…whatever, look don't make me…" he started and then pulled back with a small hiss.

"Pull rank?" Parker arched his dark brows and gently smirked. "I work for the FBI remember? I'm not in charge of the detail here….and I don't report to your father. I'm just finishing up a few things. But I'll see what I can do."

"Call it paranoia or whatever…I don't want there to be any mistakes with this guy."

"There won't be. You've given your statement?"

"Yeah, few minutes ago."

"Then go and see your partner, spend time with your wife…go see a movie, I don't care. Just leave this building – for your own good."

"So no…suggestion of therapy?" Danny asked in shock.

"Oh I'm sure that's coming," Parker tossed back with a brief chirp.

"Right..." Danny nodded as he pulled away and headed for the exit door. But just before he was to go out, Danny glanced back, saw that Parker was on the phone and then quickly darted into the opposite hallway – one that would lead him straight to the holding cell of the one person he wasn't supposed to see or go near.

As his footsteps started to slow, Danny's heart rate started to climb and his agitation soared. _Get a grip…he's in jail…behind bars…locked up and with enough hard evidence to put him away for the rest of his life…it's over!_

He spied Blueridge at the end of the last corner and locked eyes with him as he neared. _Hate that bastard…_

"Reagan…come to gloat over another takedown you don't deserve to take credit for?" Came the sour retort.

"Don't you have parking tickets to count?" Danny tossed with an annoyed glare.

"You're not as untouchable as you think Reagan," Blueridge held Danny's glare and then spat just as he took his leave.

Danny's jaw gritted as he remained in place a few seconds longer but the moment was quickly broken by a bout of low, mocking laughter.

"Welcome to my _temporary_ parlor Detective Reagan," Wilder grinned as Danny appeared at the far edge of the holding cell. "Wasn't sure I'd be able to see you in here…this is rather special."

"This is the only place you're gonna see me you ass!" Danny snarled as he stepped in front of the bars; Wilder in a seated position looking up at Danny with a smug smile; an expression that makes Danny's blood inwardly boil.

"Want to play blackjack? I think the guards will get me a deck of…HE…!"

"No!" Danny interjected as he looked down the remainder of the hallway to see a uniformed officer look his way. "You are getting nothing, got it! No cards…no gifts…no special…anything!"

"Tsk tsk detective…" Wilder said with a less than pleased expression as Danny's arms folded across his chest. "Are you here to tell me a story?"

"Get real."

"How about I tell you a story?" Wilder smiled. "A fable perhaps? Or something based on reality? Such as…how many friends does little Danny Reagan _really_ have?"

"Your mind games won't work in here Wilder. I'm going to see it that you have a new face every shift but you won't be in here long enough to see any of them twice!"

"Except yours…right Danny boy?" Wilder winked.

But before Danny could respond, his phone rang and he was quick to pull it and check the number. If it had been anyone other than his father, he would have just ignored it.

"Hope you said goodbye to the light of day, because the next time you see it, you'll be in another place!"

With that Danny turned and stomped back toward the exit doors and outside into the mildly sunny mid-morning daylight.

"We'll see about that Danny boy," Wilder hissed in a soft whisper as he leaned back against the cold stone wall and narrowed his eyes. "And I will see you again Danny…count on it!"

XXXXXXXX

Frank looked up as his eldest son entered his office with a somewhat perplexed expression and felt his anxiety starting to gain a bit of momentum.

"All officers under my watch have to undergo a professional psychological evaluation after they have been involved…"

"I put on the report that I'm fine," Danny interjected as he slumped down into a chair that faced his father's desk.

"It wasn't a request…nor is it optional."

"Wilder is in jail and I'm okay. I don't need to sit in front of…"

"Do you want to be cleared for duty?" Frank retorted seriously.

"Seriously?"

"If it were Jamie…you'd drive him down to the office yourself. And any other officer, you'd push for it until they gave in. The standard procedure is the same for all officers."

"Jamie is…look he's never been to war, he's never…none of them have faced what I have so I got this okay?"

"Got what?" Frank pressed. "No more nightmares? Nothing keeping you up all night so you walk into any of my precincts looking like you're a step away from death's door? No more tense arguments with your wife about how you don't want to talk about the man who stalked them, murdered others and kidnapped and tortured you?" Frank's voice had raised and then dropped to a softer tone as he concluded in concern.

"I don't want to be forced to relive all that," Danny told his father in truth. "Do you want to make me do that?"

"That isn't fair," Frank countered as he looked at Danny in frustration. "You know I have to treat all my officers the same."

"Why is Blueridge assigned to Wilder?"

"What? How did…"

"Jamie told me," Danny interjected in haste. "Why? I don't want anyone around him that Wilder can use to…"

"Danny…"

"Wilder has means!" Danny hissed as his balled fist pounded on Frank's desk. "Sorry…" Danny offered in haste. "If he thinks there is someone he can manipulate he'll do it."

"To what means?"

"Escape!"

"Escape," Frank repeated as Danny nodded in confirmation. "To plan a jail break like that would be…"

"Don't say it because if he finds one cop who agrees with him, he can make it happen!" Danny added as he rubbed his face.

Frank looked at his son in concern as he leaned forward. "How are the nightmares?"

"Only two last night. You gotta get Blueridge off his detail."

"Blueridge will be gone. Danny I want you to talk to Sheryl Higgins. She's the doctor that…"

"I don't need a damn shrink! I just need to see Thomas Wilder sentenced and his ass tossed into solitary for the rest of his life! Preferably sharing a cell with someone who wants to owe us a favor!"

"Thomas Wilder will get his. I promise you that," Frank stated confidently. "But for your own sake and the sake of Linda…and the boys, you need to go through the process."

"I'll think about it."

Frank could only let out an exasperated sigh as he looked over at his stubborn son and shook his head. "Not a request."

"Dad, I'm fine," Danny tried to qualify once more. "Of course it's fresh right now. In a few days…hopefully less, you'll see that everything will be fine. I'm sure Sheryl is great but…no thanks."

"Could order you," Frank reminded him as Danny's gaze narrowed. "Don't make me pull rank Danny…there is no trump card you could offer that would nullify my order."

"I just don't want to…if you hear one complaint…and I don't mean from Jamie or Baez," Danny groaned in sarcasm. "Bunch of goody goodies…"

"They worry about you."

"They have nothing to worry about," Danny insisted as Frank pulled a car and scribbled something on it. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Frank replied as he handed Danny the card with the psychiatrist's name on it.

Danny looked at the name on the card before he shoved it into his wallet and then glanced up with a small smile. "One session."

"You always played hardball," Frank huffed as Danny nodded and then slowly pushed himself up from the chair. "Danny…" Frank started which made his son pause. "I only want what's best for you."

"Me too."

"Blueridge will be replaced. And remember…Wilder doesn't need any visitors."

"Oh he's not gonna get any."

"That means from you too."

But knowing he couldn't do that, Danny could only offer his father a curt nod before he turned and left the office, Frank's concerned expression not lessening at all.

"Trouble?" Garett asks Frank as he entered the quiet office.

"I don't know…yet," Frank replied in truth as he looked up at his trusted right hand. "Get me anything you can find on an officer Cedric Blueridge."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know…yet."

XXXXXXXX

"Doctor my ass," Danny grumbled as he stomped down the final few steps and headed toward his car. But just before he got in, he heard…well his name and then looked up in haste.

"Danny! Danny!"

He looked to the left. Nothing.

But as soon as he looked to the right, his jaw dropped as he saw…Thomas Wilder standing in the middle of the street with a wide grin on his face. He winked and then mouthed 'see you soon' before he turned and darted down an alleyway.

"HEY!" Danny shouted as he tore after him; pushed a few people out of the way on his quest to get his nemesis. "Wilder! Stop!"

But as he rounded the corner, he stopped short and cursed upon seeing the empty alleyway. "Hey!" He shouted to someone as they neared. "Did you see which way he went!"

"Who?" The young man with blond hair asked with a puzzled expression.

"The guy…the guy who just ran…he must have ran past you in…." Danny stopped as the guy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "The guy! He was about six foot, dark hair…."

"No…sorry buddy I only saw you when you rounded the corner. I took the alley as a short cut…five minute walk. Didn't see anyone."

"Right!" Danny huffed as he pushed past and then hurried to the first back door to one of the businesses on the other side.

Locked.

He tried another. Same result. Locked.

"This…this can't be!" Danny growled as he turned to see the man still watching him.

"Are you okay?" The man asked in wonder. "You look..agitated."

"Fine!" Danny replied with a snap in his tone as he stomped back toward the younger man, pushed past him and reentered the busy street and headed for his car. "Damn you Wilder!" Danny hissed under his breath. Just as he got into his car, his ears picked up a low, mocking laugh which made his fists tighten into little frustrated balls.

XXXXXXXX

Wilder looked up as heavy footsteps neared and then arched his dark brows. "Well?"

"A real work of art."

Wilder took the phone from Blueridge and watched the video of Danny as he ran into the alleyway and then asked where the person was that he was chasing; making Danny look paranoid and obsessed.

"Perfect," Wilder whispered as the phone was pulled back and he leaned against the cold stone wall and closed his eyes. "The destruction of Danny Reagan begins."

* * *

 **A/N:** And let the NEW games begin! Yikes! You knew that Wilder was gonna use whatever means he could find. Will that officer actually be reassigned? And if he is will Wilder find another means? Will Danny see the doctor? If now how will it negatively affect all those he loves? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	17. Whispers & Lies

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 17 – Whispers & Lies**

* * *

 _He knew they were closing in. That it would only be a matter of time before he was caught. Arrested. Taken to jail so that Danny Reagan could have some semblance of peace of mind. So of course he wasn't going to wait until it happened._

 _'Gus…I need your help.'_

 _'Wilder? Thomas…what the hell…your name is all over the TV, the papers…the…'_

 _'Shut up and listen! I need your help.'_

 _'Seriously? I can't. You know I can't…'_

 _'Help me or I'll make sure the cops find the tapes of you and those girls! Those 12 year old girls!'_

 _'What the hell do you want?'_

 _'Help. I know the cops are closing in and it's only a matter of time. I have money. My father's. You know I can set you up for life.'_

 _'Not if you're in jail!'_

 _'I have things ready. All I need is to make one phone call and it'll all transfer out to you…but in the meantime I need your help.'_

 _'To do what? Escape from jail when you're caught?'_

 _'No that I can easily do on my own,' Wilder had stated confidently. 'I want you to help me destroy Danny Reagan's reputation.'_

 _'Man, Reagan? His old man is the top dog around here! Are you insane?'_

 _'Not today. Danny is going to arrest me and think that'll be it. His family will come home and everyone will go back about their daily lives. I want to destroy that.'_

 _'How?'_

 _'I need you to do whatever you have to to look like me.'_

 _'What? Are you insane?'_

 _'You asked that already don't do it again!' Wilder snapped. 'Get Keith to help you.'_

 _'He's blond and fair and…'_

 _'I want you to look like me and I want him to help you escape when you make your brief glimpses in front of Danny. But only when he's alone.'_

 _'The cop? You want me to dress up like you and then go see him when he hates you?'_

 _'Damn you're daft!' Wilder snarled, his impatience growing thin. 'Go to 32 Angus Street, apartment 3B. What you need will be there including your first payment.'_

 _'If I help you with this…you tell me where those damn tapes are!'_

 _'When Danny is where I want him…in a straitjacket in the hospital and disgraced then I'll give you everything!'_

Wilder leaned back in his cell, a smug smile of satisfaction on his face as he recalled the discussion with his two friends. Blueridge was already dead cop walking. So were Gus and Keith…just none of them knew it at the moment. A bottle of cyanide laced champagne would be sent to them to enjoy along with their pseudo final payment so that when they downed their celebratory toasts, it would be their last. Blueridge's death would be a bit more pedestrian as Wilder didn't care how the cop died after he was done helping him escape, just as long as he died.

"The games have just begun Danny boy…hope you liked round one. Because if you think you can just walk away on me…think again! My game…my rules and you'll have no choice but to play! And then…then you'll _beg_ me to stop!"

XXXXXXXX

"Damn bastard!" Danny cursed as he struck the steering wheel with his open palm; his mind hearing Wilder's mocking laughter in the background. _It wasn't him….you saw him today and so your mind conjured him up…_ his subconscious desperately tried to reason.

He pulled away from the curb outside his father's office and headed for the hospital, wanting to help his partner get home and then go… _where? Home? Linda is at work and the boys are at school…_ he'd figure that out later but for now he told himself, that the image of Wilder wasn't real and he just needed to let it go.

"Uh oh…" Baez commented as Danny entered her room with a terse expression. "Lemme guess, you hit a dog on the way over."

"No," Danny tossed back in sarcasm as he helped his partner stand up and steady herself.

"What's going on? Wilder's ass is in jail. You should be happy about that."

"I am…I am," Danny resigned as he shook his head.

"What?"

"I saw him…it wasn't him I know that but I saw…a guy that looked like him and I went after him…"

"You did?"

"I know…stupid thing to do."

"Yeah it was but unnecessary. What happened?"

"Nothing he wasn't there; it was some blond guy," Danny huffed as he reached for her jacket.

"Has Wilder requested to see you?"

"No," Danny answered in truth as they slowly left her hospital room. "Look I just…the bastard is playing head games."

"How? Has he made any phone calls yet?"

"No," Danny replied sourly as they exited the main doors of the hospital. Baez noticed as he looked around and then at her with a heavy frown. "Just…making sure."

"He's in jail. Don't go all paranoid on me. Not a good look on you," Baez deadpanned as they got into his car and headed for her apartment; not realizing that her partner was already sliding downward thanks to Thomas Wilder. After she was inside, Danny knew he couldn't just do nothing so headed back to work. His mind reminded him that he needed to go and see Dr. Sheryl Higgins but that's the last thing he _wanted_ to do.

"I'll work on some old cases…everything will be fine."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…you're still here?" Jamie commented as he walked past his brother's desk about a half hour later.

"Yeah…doing old case files. Gotta do something," Danny huffed as Jamie slumped down into a chair at the side of his desk. "Took Baez home and then…I'm not gonna go home and sit and do nothing…stare out the window across the street…at that House."

"You look…stressed."

"Tired. It'll pass. How's the streets?"

"Busy," Jamie answered in truth. "Could always join me for a ride along."

"Show you how it's really done," Danny retorted with a snicker as Jamie offered his brother a small chuckle. "Might come to that."

"Danny…"

"In a few days this whole Wilder mess will be over, he'll be booked and on his way to Rikers and that'll be that. Baez is off for two more weeks so I'll pick up a temp partner tomorrow and get back to it. No big deal."

"And…if it goes to trial?" Jamie dared to ask.

"Wilder knows we'll stack it with unfriendlies that he won't be able to get to. He'll opt out of trial…or be persuaded to by the DA's office. He's done for."

Jamie heard the wavering in his brother's voice but decided to leave it for now; knowing that Wilder's psychotic influence would take a bit more time until it was fully expunged from his system. But he watched his brother's demeanor instantly change when someone walked into the homicide area and Danny's fingers nearly broke the pencil in it, in two.

"What is the history with Blueridge?" Jamie asked as the officer in question looked at Danny and offered a slightly sneer before he carried on his way.

"He's jealous. Just watch yourself around him."

"Danny…" Jamie started only to be cut off by his partner calling his name. "Reagan!"

"Duty calls," Danny retorted as Jamie stood up with pursed lips. "It's no big deal."

"Hopefully."

Danny watched Jamie leave and then turned to see where the pesky officer Blueridge had gotten to. _If you go of there, you'll just give him fuel for a fire you don't need to fan,_ his brain wisely warned. This time…that warning would be heeded.

 _Damn you Blueridge…but if you help Wilder in any way…you're dead._

XXXXXXXX

"Officer Cedric Blueridge," Garrett came into Frank's office about the same time with a modest folder in his grasp. "As requested."

"A bit thicker than wanted," Frank commented as he looked up at Garrett who hovered over his desk. "That'll be all."

"Who am I going to tell? I don't even know the guy," Garrett replied firmly as Frank's brow furrowed.

Frank slowly opened the file and then looked down at the first report, a small infraction but reported by …"Danny," Reagan, Frank read in an undertone as Garrett looked down in wonder. "Danny reported him for disorderly conduct about ten years ago when Officer Blueridge was a bit rough with a suspect."

"A bit of the pot calling…" Garrett started and then stopped when Frank looked up with a less than amused expression. "I have a social media site to check on."

Frank watched him leave and then looked back down, reading the rest in an under tone. "Blueridge then filed a counter against Danny citing personal bias and the fact that Officer Reagan used force when he wants and no one seems to notice or care."

"Nothing was done to Officer Reagan," Frank continued reading. "Another complaint submitted. This time Detective Reagan cited that Officer Blueridge purposely roughed up Reagan's suspect, making him unwilling to cooperate with police. Blueridge countered…and on it goes."

Frank leaned back in his chair and then looked down at the last file entered. "Blueridge was on site for the first Wilder altercation and was overheard saying…Reagan acted like a lone wolf as usual, no wonder the scumbag got away. Maybe he'll kick Reagan's ass just to show him who's boss. Entry is unsigned."

 _And now Blueridge is placed on the Wilder detail_ , Frank's mind reminded him. _No wonder Danny was upset by that._ "He has good reason."

But before he can pick up the phone to get Blueridge reassigned from the Wilder detail, Garrett and the mayor's aide march into the room with some urgent political business and the personal stuff is put on hold.

XXXXXXXX

That night it was just Danny and his boys, Linda having picked up a night shift so she could have the weekend off with Danny and the boys. He talked to his boys about their day, his fingers only picking at his food but his mind wondering who was now assigned to watch over Thomas Wilder.

Part of him was tempted to leave the boys in bed, sneak out and see who had been newly assigned. However, common sense finally won out and told him to stay with his boys and he could check the roster tomorrow.

And that's exactly what he did.

The next morning he marched into the precinct, tired and grumpy at not having slept at all the night before and headed for the log books; his mind instead awake with images of Wilder taunting him with a getaway.

"What the hell…Blueridge!" Danny hissed as he looked around with a narrowed gaze. "Why isn't he gone!"

"Something wrong Reagan?"

"Yeah…everything," Danny muttered as he pulled away from the wondering officer and stormed toward the holding cell area.

"Danny!"

He turned to see his sister approaching him with a serious expression.

"Here to see Wilder?" He asked in haste as Erin's brows arched.

"No. I'm here for another case. Maybe I should be asking you the same thing?"

"What, that bastard needs is a good ass kicking!"

"Just want you need, a charge of police brutality against you."

"He should be so lucky!" Danny snorted as Erin's expression deadpanned. "Is it my case?"

"No," Erin replied pointedly as Danny pulled away. "Stay away from Wilder."

"Why is everyone giving me the same warning? He's behind bars. If I want to go and see him and gloat I am allowed."

"We're saying it for your own good," Erin reminded him as the officer she was seeking approached.

"Good luck on that verdict," Danny stated as he finally was able to pull away and leave his sister, who stared back with an unimpressed expression. He was torn. Part of him wanted to go down and see why Blueridge was still on Wilder's detail but at the same time, didn't want to give Wilder any inclination that he had a beef with any officer in the hopes of giving him something he could use to divide and conquer.

"Just can't stay away can ya Reagan."

Danny's narrowed gaze turned to see Cedric Blueridge approaching with a somewhat smug smile and instantly felt his agitation starting to surge.

 _Say nothing…don't give him anything, especially since you know Wilder is just down the hall and the wily bastard hears everything!_

So he merely nodded and pushed past; but made a purposeful effort to bump Blueridge's shoulder before he disappeared down the hallway that would take him to another part of the precinct and then back to the homicide area.

"Bastard…both of them!" Danny hissed in an undertone as he neared his desk.

However, the small altercation wasn't lost on Wilder, who when he heard the name 'Reagan', once again motioned to the officer who hated the man in question and signaled him to get ready for another 'Wilder' sighting.

"And this time…tell him to up the stakes a little," Wilder whispered with glee.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny…"

"Yeah I'm just gonna finish up this case and then go see Linda for a late lunch," Danny told Parker as he neared his desk.

"Case?"

"Yes _dad_ ," Danny groaned as he showed Parker the file of the lead he was going to follow up before he went to see his wife. "I promised Linda so I'm gonna go and see if this guy has any leads for me and then go see her. Is that okay?"

"Alone?"

"I'll be like fifteen minutes tops," Danny promised. "It's routine. Look I'm tired and…I just need to get away from here. I'm going to check on this guy and then go see my wife. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I approve," Parker tossed back with slight sarcasm as Danny gently smiled.

Danny headed for the door with a head full of steam and a mind to go into Wilder's cell and just beat the crap out of him. But Erin was right, Wilder would press charges just to spite him and that could deal a bout of sympathy toward Wilder and that was the last thing Danny wanted.

Just as he reached the address Danny's phone rung and he was quick to answer. "Hey…"

 _"We're short staffed today."_

"I just gotta stop and talk to this Dylan guy and then I'll be there. I need an address and that's it. It's simple. I promise I'll be there in twenty minutes."

 _"Danny…"_

"Give you my word baby. See you soon."

Danny hung up with his wife and then stopped the car and got out. He looked around just to make sure that he wasn't being followed or watched and then headed into the musty smelling apartment and toward the object of his determination.

"Dylan Johnson!" Danny mentioned as he called out and pounded on the door at the same time. "Open the door!"

He waited a few seconds before he tried again. Waited and tried for the last time. He told himself he'd make a note and on the case and then hand it back to the cold case squad and go see his wife for an early lunch.

Danny exited the building and reentered the late afternoon air wanting nothing more than to see his wife and then go home and rest; his mind hoping that if he can hold it together for a complete day then he could tell his father that he didn't need to go and see the darn shrink.

But just before he reaches his car he's once again stopped as he heard his name being called in a tone similar to the voice that called out the day before.

"Danny! Danny!"

He looked up and once again saw…or so he thought he saw Thomas Wilder standing at the end of the narrow alleyway.

"What the hell!" Danny hissed as his eyes instantly narrowed. He instantly tore off after the figure who held his place for a few seconds, taunting Danny for as long as he could before he turned and ducked into another pocket of the alleyway.

"Wilder! Or whoever the hell you are! STOP!" Danny called out as he continued his pursuit. But just as he rounded the corner he stopped short and cursed in disbelief. Gone! Again! However, just as he turned he was surprised by a man with blond hair who sprayed something in his face.

"Wha…" Danny started only to feel himself getting dizzy. "Who are…you…" Danny's voice trailed off as he tried to fight back. But his limbs refused to work and instead of being able to get himself free, he allowed himself to be dragged over to a rusty fire escape.

He didn't fall into complete darkness; the drug he had been sprayed with merely enabled his attacker to succeed in pulling his cuffs and cuffing him to the rusty pipe.

"Hope you didn't have any plans today."

 _The voice…it's the same as…_ his mind trailed off as he sagged to the ground, his arm trapped a few feet to the right and in the air. He felt the mans hands in his jacket as it pulled his handcuff key and placed it just out of reach.

 _What's going on…who's that…was it Wilder or…a copycat…or…_ Danny's mind raced to find answers as he wondered how long it would take for the drugs to wear off and would he be able to make it to his wife without having to explain why Thomas Wilder was still dominating his thoughts. Or would he call for help and explain it to…either way he could hear Wilder's mocking laughter in the distance as his sanity continued to slowly slide downward.

* * *

 **A/N:** So figured a guy like Wilder who had planned his death and then has some trouble waiting for Danny in the coming season opener (yay new BB spoilers!) would have had a plan in place for when he was captured. Hope you all liked a bit more backstory. But Danny is slowly walking deeper into Wilder's trap. Yikes! Will he stop before its too late? How will Wilder continue to up the stakes on Danny's sanity? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	18. Slow Descent into Despair

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 18 – Slow Descent into Despair**

* * *

Part of him had wished he had been put out for good, because this being forced to linger in limbo was pure mental hell. His arm tugged uselessly on the cuff as it rattled on the rusty railing as his body refused to listen to any silent command it was offered.

"Damn…you…Wilder…" Danny's voice almost slurred. He had felt the man going through his jacket but for what? He felt his gun still in it's holster tucked under his left side. Wallet? Shield? House keys? What did he take? WHAT! He tried to get his arm to lift to see what time it was, his brain reminding him that he was going to be late for lunch with his wife.

His arm, however, refused. Feeling like it was made of jelly instead of flesh and bone and remained limp at his side. _Call Jamie…he'll get it…Parker will blow a gasket…call Jamie and…_ his brain came up with a good idea. However…that wasn't to be either. Just to add further insult to injury as soon as his hand managed to make it into the empty spot in his pocket, he heard it ring and could only curse his predicament. It was still there. But…just out of reach.

 _Think…you have a spare…a universal key…you know where it is…GET IT AND GET OUT OF HERE!_ But his body refused to cooperate as fast as he wanted and what would have been a ten second grab turned into what seemed like a ten minute ordeal.

His fingers finally latched onto the key and then released his trapped wrist, his lips uttering one more curse as he grabbed his phone and looked at the missed call.

 _'Linda.'_

 _Okay check to see what else is missing…_ he does…but then he could only stand there for a few seconds in wonder. Nothing was missing. Robbery? His wallet was there. Phone. Keys. Gun. Shield. Even his half used damn pack of gum! His legs at first are a bit sluggish to respond but he finally made it to his car and turned it on, his fingers frantically locking the door as he looked around for any sign of his attacker.

"Deep…breath," Danny muttered as he looked at his fingers tightly curled around the steering wheel. _I am not losing it…I was attacked and…it was a prank…a damn prank to show that while he's in jail he can still get to me!_

Danny finally pulled away from the curb; his heart anxious to get to his wife and explain what happened and apologize for lunch. But his mind determined to research Wilder even further as soon as he was back at his desk; more specifically his past.

"Linda!" Danny called out as he entered the busy Emergency area. His wife looked up with a somewhat placid expression and he could tell that, even though she wasn't outwardly showing it, she was disappointed he was late. "Sorry…got held up."

"It's okay. Figured. You okay? You look a little…roughed up," Linda stated the obvious as she straightened the collar on his shirt.

"Yeah…some guy…was nothing. Still have time for a coffee?"

"I can spare a few minutes," she replied with a smile. "Sheila. I'll be back in ten."

"Sure thing. Hey Danny."

"Hey," he waved as he ushered his wife toward the hallway that would take them to the small coffee shop. He directed them to a small table and then headed for the counter to order and pay. But when it came time to hand over the means of payment, Danny stared into his empty wallet in disbelief. _Credit cards are still here but…what the hell? The cash is missing?_

"Sir…how will you be paying?"

"Ah…credit," Danny stammered as he pushed his card into the cashier's hand and then quickly pulled it back. He took the small tray and headed back to the table, where his wife greeted him with a look of confusion. "Thought I had cash but I guess I spent it…on something."

"Getting forgetful in your old age," Linda lightly quipped as Danny returned and uneasy smile. "Boys said you were up most of last night."

"Yeah…" he huffed as he took a sip of the strong stimulant. "It'll pass," he tried to push off in haste. "I didn't want to burden them with…well anything."

"Did you get the name of someone to talk to?"

"I don't need that," Danny replied flatly. "I have a name and will use it if I need it. I don't need it. Wilder is…"

"Out of the picture right?" Linda urged. "You aren't having to deal with him right?"

"No. Others…are on the case," he stated sourly.

"Sounds like you don't approve."

"Blueridge…but he's gonna be removed."

"Isn't he the guy you said always filed or counter filed against you for certain cases for no reason?"

"That's him. Mr. Sunshine," Danny retorted sourly. "Wilder is…he's still dangerous," Danny muttered in an undertone as Linda's hand rested on his, which prompted his gaze to lift.

"Are we still in danger?"

"He's in jail and…he shouldn't be right? Shouldn't be a danger. I don't want to sound paranoid."

"You've always had good gut instincts Danny but with Wilder…"

"What?" Danny urged.

"He's affected you a bit more than most other cases."

"Paranoid. Right."

"I never said that," Linda corrected in haste as her brow furrowed. "Are we safe?"

"Yes," Danny told her; his mind wanting to believe what he said was right.

"These ridges…" she pondered regarding the slow to fade cuff marks.

"Yeah nothing."

"Danny…" she started and then groaned a few seconds before her pager went off. "I gotta run."

"Linda, I'm fine. I'll see you later. Love you."

Danny stood up with his wife and walked her back to the emergency entrance area, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then watched as she pulled away, walked a few meters before she turned and gave him a somewhat tense smile before she darted into a patient's room.

 _Paranoid…damn I don't wanna become that guy…_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay you piece of dirt…let's see where…it all began," Danny stated as he started to type Wilder's name into the database. Since the file was active with his current incarceration, Parker had unlocked a few of Wilder's personal FBI files from his youth that Danny was now able to view.

"Father was…oh…" Danny stopped as he looked at the next few paragraphs. "Wealthy old magnate who…rich huh…so he has means to….that's how he was able to keep himself hidden for so long. Can probably buy people off," Danny read in an undertone as he took another sip of his coffee. _You have had nothing but a few cups of coffee…you need to stop with this Wilder obsession and eat!_

However, Danny merely pushed aside his own inner urgings and kept reading Wilder's sordid history. But it wasn't until something caught his eye…something disturbing…something almost fatefully foretelling.

"Nanny died while tending to…son of a b…" Danny cursed in a soft whisper. "Darla McPHee, the nanny who died while watching over seven year old Thomas Wilder. Reports are that she was accidentally…electrocuted…my ass!" He growled as a few curious gazes looked in his direction. "He killed her…seven years old! Explains a lot."

He flipped to the second page and read another disturbing entry. "Family friend died while visiting the Wilder home. Father always defended Thomas. Mother wasn't around. Son got away…with murder," he concluded through clenched teeth as he saved all the information to his own case files and then closed the official one logged by FBI Agent Adam Parker.

"Damn bastard has been murdering people all his life! It's a game…a rush…he gets off on it," he grumbled as he looked up at the clock; his stomach adding a rumble at the same time. He switched off his computer and stood up to leave. But just as he did, a rather unfriendly face appeared with an even unfriendly message.

"Reagan! You've been summoned," Blueridge stated with a smug smile.

"Huh?"

"Wilder…he's asking for you."

"Yeah? Tell him to choke on it," Danny tossed back as he turned and headed for the opposite exit doors.

Blueridge's eyes instantly narrowed as he remained in place. He offered a fake shrug of indifference but knows that if he lets Wilder down, his payoff will be less and that was something that didn't sit well with him. _It's coming Reagan…payback in full…is COMING!_

XXXXXXXX

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Henry asked Danny with a warm smile as his grandson slumped down into a chair at the table of the Reagan homestead.

"Wilder…he's been a murdering bastard since he was a kid!" Danny huffed as he watched his grandfather pour him a small glass of scotch. But just as Henry was about to pass the glass across the table he heard Danny's stomach rumble and stopped. "No time to eat today."

"Anything?"

"Half a muffin…no big deal."

"You bet your ass it's a big deal," Henry scoffed as he pulled the glass all the way back and then turned and headed for the fridge to make him a plate of food. "Just don't let him get under your skin."

"Might be too late for that," Danny huffed as Henry turned to look at him in concern.

"Why?"

"Ah…nothing," Danny replied with a small yawn. "I just need to get some real sleep," he added just as his phone rang. But this time he had taken his phone out of a different location and something else came with it. "What the…" he paused as Henry turned to see what was up.

"What's that?"

"A picture of me and Jamie," he explained slowly as his brain raced back in time to recall where he had placed it. _In your wallet…which had money stolen from it…from the man who helped the fake Wilder escape and cuffed you to the fire escape!_

"I remember that," Henry said with a fond smile. "What's wrong with it?"

"It was…nothing. I thought I had it in my wallet," he signed as he placed it back where he thought he had originally put it. _Why the hell it moved? Just to mess with me? They know Jamie? Wilder knows Jamie…just another stupid mind game? But why! WHY!_

"Danny?"

"Yeah…smells good."

"Don't let Wilder get under your skin," Henry once again warned him in a serious tone. "Once he's done that…he can make real trouble and cast doubt on his arrest."

"Parker's name is on the arrest," Danny corrected. "Despite what that blowhard Bluedrige says."

"Cedric Blueridge? He's still around?"

"Unfortunately."

"In any case, don't give Wilder _anything_ he can use against you," Henry advised Danny as he set the plate of food down before him.

Danny offered his grandfather a small thanks for the meal and advice and sat back in his chair to slowly digest them both. _That's what Wilder wants…you paranoid and going at him so he can say you're paranoid and obsessed even though it's not officially your case!_

XXXXXXXX

"Seeing you here this early is…a bit unsettling," Jamie stated as he handed the cup of coffee he had brought for his partner to his brother. "How'd the call go yesterday?"

"Wasn't there," Danny replied with a small groan as he leaned back in his chair and took the take out cup in his hand. "Thanks. Is Blueridge still on the Wilder detail?"

"I'll check. What happened with you two?"

"Bad blood," Danny simply stated in truth as his phone buzzed. He glanced down at his father's name and then back up at his brother.

"Seriously?" Jamie urged.

"What?"

"It's dad."

"So…I know what he's gonna say."

"Danny," Jamie groaned.

"If I wanna see a damn shrink I will!"

"You still look tired," Jamie offered softly as Danny's lips pursed. "Hear Wilder has been asking for you."

"That's gossip now? Things must be _really_ slow around here," Danny shook his head in disbelief as Jamie snickered.

"He could order you you know, dad I mean," Jamie reminded him with a kind shrug. "Just…passing it on."

"Seriously? Dad thought I'd listen to you instead?"

"I could try to offer the little lost boy look," Jamie chuckled.

"Never worked on me, even when you were a little boy! I don't need to talk to anyone…I'm…I just need Wilder to be locked away for good and then…seriously? People are talking about it?" Danny muttered as he shook his head. "Whatever he has to say I don't need to hear it. If I was allowed to go in there and kick his ass without repercussions then I'd take that."

"Gotta check in but if you are around later then I could use your help on a call."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lemme know later."

"Sure," Danny replied as he watched his brother take his leave. At first he had no intention of going on some routine patrol case but as he stood up and headed toward Wilder's holding cell, he thought if he was with Jamie and he did see the Wilder look alike then Jamie might be able to help him put an end to his daytime nightmares.

"I can tell it's you by your walk Danny," Wilder stated in a low, smug tone as Danny neared his cell. "But I did miss you yesterday. I understand you were busy."

"I wasn't busy, I just didn't want to come."

"Ouch. That hurts detective," Wilder replied with mock hurt as Danny rolled his eyes.

"I heard they entered all the evidence against you and nothing was rejected or thrown out."

"So?"

"So you better get used to looking at people through bars!" Danny reminded his nemesis.

"It must just chap your ass that I'm in here…with the knowledge that these bars won't hold me for very long," Wilder hissed before he flew to the bars with lighting speed. He wrapped his long fingers around the thick black bars and glowered at Danny with a twisted smile. "These won't hold me for very long."

"Wanna bet you scum!"

"I'm in your head detective. I'll always be there."

"Yeah well you'll have…however long your sorry ass lasts in Riker's for you to ponder just how sorry I am NOT," Danny replied with a hiss of his own. "The last place you are is in my head. You're out of your mind."

"Oh no… I'm …"

"Darla…McPhee," Danny simply stated as Wilder instantly stopped talking and narrowed his gaze; his fingers remaining affixed around the bars.

"What?"

"You heard me you bastard."

"That…was cold. Like a stab to the heart detective Reagan," Wilder mocked as he batted his eyes and feigned hurt.

"Guess you can dish it out but aren't too good at taking it," Danny shot back with a taunting smile. "I know you murdered her," Danny whispered as he leaned in closer. "You can try to deny it all you want but her death is on your hands!"

For a moment Wilder didn't speak, merely cocked his head slightly to the left and looked at Danny in surprise as a slow smile spread across his lips.

"I don't understand what you're trying to do Danny boy. Make me feel guilty? Had I any guilt or remorse I wouldn't have done it in the first place," Wilder whispered back with a twisted smile. "Nice try. You can try to say you're in my head but you're wrong. I, however, am in yours."

"Like hell."

"Sleeping well? Hopefully you don't see my face in a sea of strangers," Wilder winked as Danny inwardly seethed. "You'll have to come at me with something more than my own past sins that I have been able to embrace and live with for…well my entire life, if you want me to falter in any way. I am a pro at this Detective. I doubt very much you are I can live with my guilt…my sins. Can you?"

"What do you want?" Danny asked in exasperation.

"Just to see you…see how you are," Wilder replied simply as he headed back to the small bench and eased himself back down and then looked up at Danny with a relaxed smile.

"Whatever power you think you have in here…you don't!" Danny stated in anger. "Once all that evidence is processed you will not get bail and if you think there will be a jury there for you to prey upon think again!"

"You should try a white noise machine."

"What?"

"You look tired. Maybe try a white noise machine," Wilder suggested calmly.

"Shut up!" Danny raised his voice and then quickly dropped it when he attracted the attention of a few curious officers. In that moment his mind shot him a warning… _if you appear to be unraveling around Wilder he will have something to use against you! Walk away now!_ So without saying another word, Danny turned to leave.

"Hope you drop by again detective. I am very concerned for your health….your mental health," Wilder's dropped to a deadly, dark whisper which prompted Danny to stop and turn back and look at Wilder in frustrated anger. "A sane mind is a terrible thing to waste…or toy with," he winked, once again speaking in a tone so low that only Danny could hear.

"Bastard," Danny cursed under his breath as he stomped down the hallway back up to the homicide area. But just before he got there, his phone rang again and this time he answered. "Sorry was with someone…what's up?"

 _"Oh…I think you know."_

"Is Blueridge still on the Wilder detail?"

 _"He has been reassigned," Frank answered his son in truth._

"He's still here!"

 _"You want him off active duty? On what grounds?" Frank countered._

"Just being around Wilder is bad enough!" Danny shot back in frustration. "Wilder still talks and acts like he's…"

 _"You saw him? Talked to him?" Frank asked simply._

"He asked to see me yesterday and I went today and it was nonsense."

 _"Danny…" Frank started, exasperation in his tone audibly thick. "Cedric Blueridge is on active duty but not on the Wilder detail. However, that's not why I'm calling. You're overdue for your session. Standard department procedure."_

"Yeah I know…look I'm uh…I'm going on a call with Jamie," Danny told his father in truth. "I just need to keep active."

 _"You seem to think this is an option. I can always send a car."_

"I'll go tomorrow. Okay?" Danny retorted as Frank exhaled heavily.

 _"I'll hold you to it," Frank told his son in no uncertain terms. "This is for your own good Danny."_

"Sure."

Danny hung up with is father in an even sourer mood than when the day started with lack of real food and sleep. _I'll go on that call with Jamie and everything will be fine…Wilder won't try anything or…ah hell!_

"Jamie!" Danny called out as he headed for his brother.

He told himself that with Jamie everything would be fine. Would he be right?

* * *

 **A/N:** well…will he be right? Ah yes a Reagan mind is a terrible thing to destroy hehe…but Wilder is sure trying! What does he have planned next? Will Danny see the department shrink? And will his call with Jamie go okay? And will Danny be able to pick himself up from his downward spiral before it's too late for him? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	19. Chasing Shadows

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 19 – Chasing Shadows**

* * *

He waited until the coast was clear, meaning he waited until Danny Reagan had left the building and then hurried down to the holding cell to update Wilder.

"Got the call from the Commish. I've been reassigned," Blueridge told Wilder in a soft whisper as Wilder's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry…I'm still your guy," he whispered as he looked around to make sure no one was paying him much attention. As it turned out, they weren't. "We're still gonna destroy Danny Reagan."

"Where is he?"

"Out with his brother."

"Just make sure Jamie doesn't see him," Wilder directed with a small hiss as Bluedridge nodded and then hurried away.

"Good help is so hard to find," Wilder muttered as he leans back against the cold stone wall and closed his eyes. "Darla…oh Danny boy…you are so way out of your league here."

With that a low, taunting laugh escaped his lips and forced all within ear shot to shudder.

XXXXXXXX

"So…when are you going to see the shrink?" Jamie asked innocently as they headed toward his witness. "Just…wondering?"

"Whenever dad sends a car," Danny retorted with a sour note.

"You honestly think he won't?" Jamie countered as Danny's lips uttered a low growl which made him lightly laugh. "He's worried."

"I'm fine…Wilder likes to talk big but…he's full of piss and wind and nothing more," Danny stated sourly.

"Has Erin talked to you about it?"

"There's some tension there in the DA's office because of Nikki and her not being totally objective," Danny informed Jamie of what Erin had mentioned in passing. "I said that was bull but…I want him nailed to the wall!"

"I think they have a pretty air-tight case," Jamie commented as his radio cracked to life.

"Yeah…" Danny muttered as Jamie answered the call and then turned the car onto the quiet suburban street. "Nice area."

"Thinking of moving?" Jamie teased as the police car started to slow.

"Yeah when hell freezes over," Danny snickered as the car came to a stop. "Alright let's go. You lead the way."

Danny got out and then started to follow Jamie, his eyes darting around nervously until he looks at his brother and shrugs. "What?"

"This isn't a life or death call," Jamie reminded him. "Just a routine…" he paused as Danny looked away and then back at him. "What's…going on?"

"Nothing…just…alright knock on the door already," Danny directed Jamie who started walking again. Jamie started to tell Danny about his witness and how he might be connected to a cold case of Danny's from a few years back. But once again when Jamie turned around he noticed his brother wasn't paying attention.

"Danny?"

"Sorry…yeah…" Danny huffed as he turned back to Jamie and tried to concentrate on what he was saying. _Come on you bastard…show yourself so that Jamie can see I'm not making this up!_

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing…I saw a guy who looked like Wilder but…I know it wasn't him but…"

"But you need more sleep," Jamie interjected with a concerned tone as Danny's brow furrowed. "I mean you don't want to sound paranoid to the shrink right?"

 _Paranoid…damn Baez said that too_ , Danny's mind inwardly growled as he shook his head.

"No…I do not," Danny stated firmly as Jamie knocked on the door. But at the same time he told himself that he wasn't paranoid and those two incidents with the Wilder lookalike did happen. He tried to pay attention to what Jamie was saying that that if needed, he could jump into the conversation and help his brother with his case.

However, Wilder was going to see that his mind was kept on only one thing – Thomas Wilder. And since Blueridge had heard here Jamie was going, he had to only make one call and the rest would be taken care of by Gus and Keith. Gus…once again dressed as Danny's evil nemesis, signaled to Keith, who only had to record it this time as he only wanted Danny to see him but not have Keith run any interference. That wouldn't be necessary. Jamie Reagan would do that for them.

Danny turned to the right, his eyes casually scanning the quiet suburban neighborhood and then to the left. He was just about to turn back and focus on what the witness was saying when he eyes landed on…a familiar face. "What the…" Danny muttered as both the witness and Jamie looked at his brother as Danny turned to them for a few seconds and then back to the space between the two House's he just looked at.

"Danny?"

"Did you see…"

"See…what?" Jamie countered as he looked at the quiet homes across the street; both completely devoid of any signs of human life.

"Thought I…saw…never mind," he replied slowly as Jamie slightly frowned and then turned back to writing down his notes. _Get a grip or the next person driving you to the shrink will be Jamie!_ "You were saying?"

"You okay buddy? You look…nervous or something," the householder inquired as Danny's mind warned him to be careful around strangers who might unwittingly add more fuel to Wilder's sadistic fire.

"Yeah…fine. Just answer the question!" Danny snapped as the man turned back to Jamie who shrugged apologetically.

The call concludes about five minutes later as Jamie thanked the guy and told Danny it was on to the second person – now revealed by this call, which turned out to be more fruitful than anticipated.

"What was that back there?" Jamie asked innocently as both doors closed and the engine started.

"Nothing…just…"

"Danny," Jamie pressed once more.

"I thought I saw…nothing. I'm tired and it was…"

"Wilder?"

"Yes…okay? He looked like Wilder," Danny groaned as Jamie's lips pursed. "Are you gonna say I'm paranoid also?"

"No…we were just talking about him so kinda makes sense. But… was there…someone there?" Jamie asked slowly as Danny shook his head. "I was just asking. I believe you but…"

"On you do?" Danny tossed back sourly.

"That you're tired and thought you saw him? Sure…at least you didn't go after him. That woulda been weird…chasing shadows," Jamie added as Danny's mind inwardly shouted. _IT WAS WILDER…OR SOMEONE WHO LOOKED LIKE HIM…!_

"Blueridge ever try to connect?"

"No. What's the deal with you two?" Jamie inquired.

"Bad blood…he's just…he's a two faced coward," Danny replied angrily as Jamie's lips slightly pursed but he said nothing. "Just don't engage him for any reason."

"I doubt he'll wanna talk to me if there's so much history between you two. Does he think I'll side with him?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"He might. He's not that bright," Danny retorted with a small snort as Jamie slightly smirked.

"But seriously…you gotta let Wilder go. Seeing him on a case is…well not good right?"

"Right," Danny huffed as they neared their second destination. "Gotta stop for a coffee after this…too much excitement today…gotta calm the heart rate."

"Ha…ha," Jamie deadpanned as he knocked loudly. "NYPD! Open up!"

However, since Jamie didn't know that Blueridge had put a tail on them, he hadn't checked the rear view mirror for any suspicious followers and so didn't know they weren't alone…or were being watched. Well…at least one of them.

 _'Remember…the youngest Reagan isn't to see you! I want Jamie to unwittingly come over to my side as he sees that his brother's obsession with me is making him become unbalanced…unhinged…unstable…PARANOID!'_

And Gus knew that even from jail, Wilder wasn't a man to suffer lightly. He had been promised five hundred thousand to help get Danny taken off duty and sent in for psychiatric evaluation and then committed. At least…that was his plan. And with Danny unfit to stand trial…and his sister removed because of too emotionally conflicted…he could prey upon anyone in his way. Or…pay them off. Or both. He preferred both. Especially the ending because they would end up dead and he'd still be rich.

"So what's the story with this guy?" Danny asked as he once again looked around.

"It's uh…" Jamie started and looked back to see Danny's gaze fixed on something to the right. "Did you see…him again?" He dared to ask as Danny's head snapped back up and he glowered. "Just asking."

"I'm not losing it okay? Just knock again on the damn door already!" Danny lightly snarled as Jamie quickly complied. But once again just as the door was about to open, Danny looked to the right and saw the Wilder look alike standing between two House's. The man offered him a wave and that forced Danny's instincts to just – react.

"HEY!" Danny shouted as he pulled away from Jamie and tore after…the Wilder look alike, who already had his getaway planned.

"Danny!" Jamie called as he raced after his brother.

Danny had pulled his gun and rounded the corner, hoping to catch the man and force him to confess in front of his brother that he had been asked by or paid off by Thomas Wilder to toy with his sanity. But as soon as Danny reached the back yard he could only stand in heated agitation and curse.

"Danny!" Jamie panted as he caught up to his brother and then turned to look at him in shock. "What…just happened?"

"Wilder! It was…well it wasn't him but…it was his lookalike!"

"What?" Jamie asked in shock. "That's…who you saw? I thought it was someone who was stealing something or…Wilder?"

"I know it sounds nuts but it was him!" Danny huffed as he pulled away from his brother and entered the quiet back alley. But all that awaited him was locked doors and quiet homes. "It was…him!"

"His…lookalike right?"

"Yeah…you know what I meant!" Danny looked at Jamie in disbelief. "Didn't you see him? He was…right here! Didn't you!" Danny demanded once more as Jamie shook his head 'no'.

"No…I didn't see anyone," Jamie answered as he turned and looked back at the home he had just knocked on. "I gotta finish this call and…"

"Yeah…sure…let's finish the damn call," Danny muttered as they both headed back to the home. The person they were seeking was at work and Jamie said he'd catch up with him later.

"I think it's time…for coffee," Jamie told Danny as he pulled away from the curb.

But Danny's mind was too busy cursing Wilder for making his stooge appear only to his eyes when his brother was right there beside him! _Damn bastard…he's…I gotta turn the tables…but how! How the hell is he doing this? Blueridge? But how? Is he calling someone? Or…_

He finally heard his brother's voice and forced himself back to reality. "Coffee sounds good right about now," he stated as his phone buzzed.

"Precinct? Or maybe Parker?"

"Dad," Danny groaned as Jamie's lips slightly smirked. "Yeah…I know. What the hell are they going to tell me what I don't already know? I'm not sleeping well?...yet…or maybe I'm not…it's a waste of time."

"Should we go there…"

" _After_ coffee! I'm not going there without something strong in my system," Danny grumbled as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Screw due process…he doesn't deserve his day in court. He just needs his ass fast-tracked to Rikers!"

"Wonder if he'll defend himself?"

"Smug bastard will probably put on the performance of a lifetime," Danny seethed as Jamie gently smirked. "Just wait until I get on the stand."

However, unbeknownst to Danny, Wilder's plan was to make it so Danny wasn't able to be there…the key witness in the case against Thomas Wilder. Nikki Reagan was alive but even then he knew he could twist that around – put doubt into whoever's ears were listening and make them think the distraught teenager was coached by her mother or family to put him away no matter what – to make sure his voice wasn't given a fair hearing. But with Danny…he wanted to make sure Danny's voice wasn't heard. And right now…he was slowly but steadily winning – Danny just didn't know it. Yet.

The arrive at the small coffee shop and Danny told himself – no matter what, if you see the Wilder lookalike don't go berserk again or Jamie is going to have you committed! His mind half-jokingly offered that, but the thought of him in a half-sedated form in a straitjacket was to terrifying for words.

"Danny?"

"Yeah…sorry," he stammered as his mind snapped him back to reality. They order their coffee's and each a sweet treat and head for a small table in the back corner, where Danny told himself that he wouldn't see or be seen…by anyone!

"Maybe you guys should take a holiday…a real one," Jamie chatted away as Danny tried to force himself to listen. But even now, his mind was so fixated on what Wilder was plotting that his brother's well intentioned words were lost. "Wilder."

"WHAT?" Danny's attention snapped back to the present as Jamie's eyes slightly widened. "Wait…you saw him?"

"No. But is that where your mind was?" Jamie asked innocently as Danny gently scowled.

"No…it was…fine," Danny confessed. "I know he's up to something!"

"You sound obsessed."

"With putting his ass away for life? Damn straight I am! He deserves to never see the light of day! Again!" Danny declared as a few curious onlookers paused in their activities, looked at him and then resumed their present course of action. "I'm not obsessed…just determined."

"Ok-ay…" Jamie replied slowly as he chewed on his muffin. "I just worry."

"Why?" Danny retorted flatly.

"Uh well…you saw "him" today twice and when someone is talking to you about something other than "him" you're thinking about "him."

 _Damn I do sound paranoid…obsessed! Not good!_ his mind warned as he knew going to see the shrink would be worse than his brother's observant observations.

"Yeah…that sounds bad," Danny groaned as he finished his bagel and then looked down at the steaming mug, the dark contents that swirled before his eyes that seemed to reflect his inner mood – dark and agitated. "Just need this to be over with."

"Well…the longer you put off the shrink…" Jamie started as Danny's head snapped up and his youngest sibling shrugged. "Hey…I'm on your side. I too want the gossip to die down."

"Gossip? There's more?"

"Yeah…your obsession with Wilder and how it's affecting you. It's out there," Jamie told him firmly.

"Okay fine. We'll go see the damn shrink and then I'll be fully cleared for duty and then maybe all the wagging tongues will shut up!" He huffed as Jamie offered him a sympathetic gaze. "Just…know that I am not obsessed or paranoid."

"Okay," Jamie said quietly. But even as Danny heard the uncertain wavering in his brother's voice, his own inner thoughts betrayed him – _you are paranoid…you are obsessed with putting him away…paranoia and obsession…two things that can get you suspended if you don't keep them in check!_

Danny pulled his phone and texted his father ' _heading to the shrink now. Hope you're happy.'_

On the other side of town, Frank could only read his son's text and sigh heavily. He knew it was for his own good but at the same time, knew that if Danny wasn't completely honest, if he didn't let go of everything inside that threatened to derail his sanity it could cost him in the long run – everything. And that was something he wasn't about to let happen, even if it meant suspending him for a few days, for his own good. Sometimes…he hated being his son's boss _AND_ his father.

"I think dad's pissed at me. He didn't answer back," Danny told Jamie as they headed back outside toward Jamie's car.

"Because he knows you're doing it for him…not for you."

"No…I'm doing it for the damn process," Danny corrected as Jamie nodded and lightly smirked. "What? Those people…they just pull thoughts from your head and twist them around until you actually think you're going crazy!"

"They only want to help."

"If anyone wants to help me they can get off my ass and let me do my job! I faced worse in war. Wilder…he's no one to me!"

Jamie said nothing in reply. He merely nodded in agreement but kept his eyes fixed on the thick traffic as they neared the professional medical building.

 _You're just gonna go in there…tell her you're okay, not mention A THING about what you have seen or the incident in the alleyway and then they'll see you're fine. Tell her you are getting back to sleeping better and eating regularly. That's it! Then she'll write her damn report and you'll be home free._

"Want me to wait?"

"Nah…I got this. It won't be very long but you go and follow up on that second lead. Think it'll help solve the case."

"Okay."

"Thanks for the distraction…needed it," Danny told his brother in truth as Jamie nodded in compliance.

"Anytime. I'll see you later."

Danny lightly tapped the hood of Jamie's cruiser and watched as it pulled away before he started to slowly walk toward the entrance to the professional building. _Ah damn…why the hell am I so nervous!_ His mind inwardly growled. Even when he paused to look around outside one last time, to ensure he wasn't being followed, he failed to see the person staring right at him – from behind a set of binoculars of course.

 _"Have fun Danny…your end is near!"_

With a deep breath, Danny pulled the door open and stepped inside, anxious to get the session over with and get back work. At least…that was his plan.

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…well figured the call with Jamie wouldn't go according to plan, well Danny's. it went according to Wilder's as his invisible hold on Danny continues to slowly tighten. Will Jamie ever see the Wilder look alike? Will he try to keep an eye on Blueridge? With what results? And how will Danny fare with the shrink? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	20. A Reagan's Mind is a Delicate thing to T

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 20 – A Reagan's Mind is a Delicate thing to Toy With**

 **A/N:** Wow chapter 20! So excited to have reached this milestone and once again a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far as it's your reviews that have made this story get to this point! Thanks to **lili, crys, Rosie, Vivi, Ruby, Angela, Tess, Bre, Newbie, c-c, LuvJamieReagan, Lea & various guests!** Love you all and can't reply in person but I so value your reviews and am so happy that you are all loving this story so much and of course my dear readers that I can reply to – love you all and thanks so much! Hope you all enjoy this update!

* * *

 _Just tell her what she wants to hear and you'll be able to go!_ Danny's mind chanted over and over as he rode up in the elevator, his stance nervously shuffling from foot to foot. He took a few deep breaths as he told himself this was fine and nothing to worry about.

But as the elevator doors opened Danny's mind instantly raced for an excuse he could offer to not make himself go and see someone that his father personally recommended. He knows it's strict policy and that everything is kept confidential but unlike the military this had personal ramifications that if he was suspended would let everyone know Wilder had won.

He reached the door but paused as he stared at the name on the door, ' _Dr. Sheryl Higgins'._ _If you don't go, dad will send a damn car and you'll be stuck. Get this over with!_

Danny pushed the door open and then slowly stepped inside, a younger woman looked up from her desk and offered him a polite nod as he closed the door behind him.

"Is…Doctor Higgins in?"

"Danny Reagan? She's expecting you. Please go in."

"Thanks," Danny muttered as he slowly walked past and then entered the office with a racing mind and heart.

"Danny? Come in," the older woman greeted with a friendly smile as she gestured for him to sit down in a chair a few meters from the one she was in.

"Right. How long will this take?" Danny asked with a thinly drawn smile.

"Please…sit," she continued as she offered him a sympathetic nod. She had to lightly chuckle when he sat down with a posture so tense and on the edge that he looked like he was about to start a chair race at any second.

"Okay….what happens now? You wanna know what…the nightmares are lessening and I'm uh…trying to get back on full duty and…and everyone needs to stop asking if I'm okay and just let me do my damn job…I mean darn job," Danny concluded in haste as his lips pulled into a tight smile.

"Well…I'm glad the nightmares are starting to lessen. What scares you the most in them? And one scene in particular?"

"Scares me? I'm not scared," Danny retorted firmly as her lips slightly pursed. "Wilder…he was…is a sick, psychotic son of a bitch and he just needs to be locked up for the rest of his murdering life!"

"I understand the hostility but…."

"Hostile? Me? No…look he just needs…to pay for his crimes," Danny stated with conviction and a firm nod. "There are no troubles at home and I'm eating regularly. What else do you need to know?"

"Is there one nightmare that reoccurs more than the others? One scene in particular that you can't move past?" Sheryl tried once more to get the session back on course.

 _'LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN THING YOU BASTARD!'_ Danny's face gently winces as his mind instantly recalled the most disturbing and frequent image that plays out in his nightmares – himself as Wilder's prisoner in the straightjacket while Wilder slowly murders his family one at a time.

"I think that's a yes," Sheryl continued quietly as Danny's brow furrowed. "What do you see?"

"It's crap and he's behind bars."

"But it still haunts you?"

"Why does this matter? He kidnapped me! Put me in a damn straightjacket and had me listen from the next room as he murdered a woman with the same name as my wife! I couldn't stop him! Is that what you want to hear?" Danny's voice bellowed as he slowly stood up and glowered at the professional psychiatrist. "That I was unable to stop him? That for that round he won? That…what! What the hell do you want me to say?"

"You…just did," she replied calmly as she pulled back slightly and Danny realized he was standing in a somewhat threatening manner and slowly slumped back into the chair.

"Whatever," he huffed as he rubbed his face and looked away.

"The purpose of me asking isn't to upset or anger you further or to taunt in any way that Wilder had his hold on you even for a time but to help you work past your fears and help you see…."

"I'm not afraid of him!" Danny interjected as she once again offered him a sympathetic smile. But before either of them could say a word, Danny's phone buzzed and he was quick to answer it.

 _'Don't do anything…CRAZY!'_

"What the hell!" Danny cursed as Sheryl arched her brows in wonder.

"What…"

"Wilder!"

"What? Thomas Wilder just texted you?"

"Well it's not him but he's…okay look he's hired someone that looks just like him to appear to only me and make me think that he's out when he's…still in jail but…" he voice rambled off as he suddenly stopped; finally realizing just how crazy he actually sounded. _YOU IDIOT!_ His mind yelled at him. You just gave her what you weren't supposed to – fuel to think you're Wilder obsessed! _Stop talking….NOW!_

"I see. So…Wilder just texted you?"

"No…it wasn't him, it was…he got someone to do that. Someone on the inside."

"Wilder is paying off someone? Do you know their name? Have you come forward with it?"

 _Blueridge! Careful…_ his mind warned. _You don't know it's him and you can't accuse without facts._

"Someone on the force…I think look are we done yet? I need to get back out there and get this guy!"

"Wilder?"

"No his helper!" Danny huffed as her lips pursed.

"So this man Wilder has hired to taunt you. Has someone questioned Wilder about him? If its someone on the force then that's a serious charge."

"No because he's only…only I've seen him," Danny resigned as he looked back down at his phone. "Wilder hasn't made any calls yet but I know he's got someone working for him!"

"So he's hired someone to taunt you and now text you but he hasn't made any phone calls?"

"Yes! He's playing games and needs to be stopped!"

"The text. Do you recognize the number?"

"No."

"So…how do you know it's from Wilder's man? Maybe it was sent to you in error?"

"Because I know it's him! Just like I know he's hired some guy to look like him. I've chased him twice!"

"And what happened?"

"He…" _you can't say disappeared!_ "Got away," he resigned as he sank back into his chair a bit more. "We have evidence and he just needs to be sent away for good…or killed."

"I see. In this nightmare…" she started as Danny stared at her in shock.

"Seriously back to that again?"

"It never resolved itself," Sheryl explained. "I think the real reason you keep seeing it is you're afraid to let go…afraid to acknowledge the truth."

"What truth?"

"That you weren't in control."

"Wilder was not…"

"He had you in a straightjacket, in another room, while he murdered a woman who called to you for help," Sheryl's calm voice interjected as Danny's anger surged. "A woman named Linda. So in your mind…you were unable to stop him from tormenting and murdering your wife."

"HE NEEDS TO DIE!" Danny shouted as he stood up and stomped toward the door.

"Danny," Sheryl stood up and walked a few feet as he held his ground, his back still to her. "I only want to help you. I am not going to publish what you tell me. I'm not going to shout from the rooftops or chat around the watercooler that you were unable to fight back and what happened still haunts you. It would haunt anyone."

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" Danny turned and asked her point blank.

"A nightmare is something we fear…that we hold onto that plays with our fears and is usually bred from real or imagined fear. Your lack of control in not being able to stop Wilder, to help the woman you pictured as your wife as he murdered her, is what you are holding on to. Fear of loss of control is real. And that loss of control could be anything from stopping Wilder to something every day."

"I…" Danny opened his mouth to protest and then stopped. "I should have been able to stop him. Should have…he should have died. He…Jamie let him g…no…the only one to blame is Thomas Wilder. He needs to die! He needs…" his voice started out thick with emotion and then stopped. "Yes…I hated feeling that lack of control. It was…the worst feeling in the world."

"Okay, good," Sheryl acknowledged as her hand rested on his shoulder and gave it a supportive pat. "Letting go of those feelings of lack of control. Acknowledging that you couldn't fight back, couldn't help her but that you can help her now by helping keep Thomas Wilder in prison. All of this letting go can only help you."

"I want that," Danny admitted as his body started to feel depleted and somewhat deflated. "He needs….to pay for what he did."

"He does but I am here to help _you_."

Danny looked at her and nodded as his lips pulled tightly. "He's not gonna win. No matter…I'll make sure he doesn't win. No matter what it takes."

 _And now…you just did it…you idiot!_ His mind inwardly yelled once more. _You did well in acknowledging that Wilder had…ah damn…_ he inwardly groaned

"Danny…" she started as his phone buzzed again.

He quickly pulled it, expecting it to be another taunting text only this time it was something unexpected.

 _'Jake? Buddy you still on for bungee jumping? Lemme know before you do anything CRAZY.'_

"Who is it? Another text from him?"

"It was no…wrong number," Danny lightly growled. "The other text…wrong number. It was nothing."

"Not….a taunting text from Wilder's paid help?"

"Apparently not," Danny retorted in sarcasm. "I can go right? I told you what is bothering me and that's it?"

"It can be it for today. But…"

"What?" Danny lightly stammered as he looked at her in shock. "I don't want to keep talking about him! This is what is going to make me go crazy! Okay bad choice of words but…but I don't wanna sit here and dissect everything about that bastard!"

"I am a little concerned about you seeing him when no one else has, thinking he's hired someone within the police department to taunt you and thinking everything that seems out of place is from him."

"Thinking? He has! I know he has!"

"That text wasn't from him," she reminded him. However, neither of them knew that it was from Gus, the man Wilder had paid to taunt Danny by way of Cedric Blueridge. "You are putting things upon him when it's not warranted and that is only keeping that hate and resentment festering in your mind. Keeping you on edge. I think you need to take some time to…"

"What?" Danny pulled away and looked at her in horror. "You mean take time off? Suspend me? So that he can win!?"

"No, you are misunderstanding what I am suggesting. There is no winning here. Wilder is in jail and now you need to…"

"I need to work. I need to prove to him that he hasn't won!"

Sheryl's brow creased slightly as she looked at Danny in concern. "It doesn't have to be about winning. But if you want to talk winning right now it would seem that he is winning. If you want me to be very open about it."

"What? In what way? He's in jail!"

"And yet he continues to consume your thoughts and actions. That is what I want to help you let go of, for good."

"Working cases will help me think of something else," Danny insisted. "I need to work. I can't just sit at home and do nothing."

"That is understandable. But you can't work all the time and you don't want to take your work home with you. That isn't fair to you or your family. How are things at home? With Linda and the boys?"

"Yeah good. They um…they are my rock. Everything is fine there. I don't take it home with me."

"And how are they dealing with the Wilder aftermath?"

"I don't share stuff with them about Wilder…especially the boys. They know from what happened and uh…yeah I don't…everything is fine at home," Danny insisted.

"That is very encouraging to hear," Sheryl Higgins told him in truth. .

"So….what happens now?"

XXXXXXXX

Danny exited the building and slumped down onto a nearby cement ledge and pulled his phone and glared at the message. "Damn bastard…I know you did this…and damn good timing also!" He hissed as he looked around, his eyes narrowed in anger as he started to scan the sea of faces around him. "Whoever you're using…he's out there…right now! I know I'm right!"

Of course Danny was right but he just couldn't see the two sets of eyes that looked back at him and gave each other a fist pump in the air. A beep on to their phone would confirm another payment for another job they had completed for Thomas Wilder. The money, which had been rerouted through a fake account he set up years ago and into the bank account of Cedric Blueridge who would make a call and when they'd text him the job was done would receive payment from him. The money of course wasn't that much but enough to keep all three of them on the Wilder hook. And after a certain amount of days, Blueridge would be taken out; and after Danny was institutionalized, Gus and Keith would be taken out as well – all planned and perfectly timed.

However, Blueridge had made one big mistake, at least one that Thomas Wilder would come to curse later on, that he kept everything Wilder had made him do; the calls, the requests, the money transfers – against Wilder's orders.

But for now the slow emotional and mental destruction of Danny Reagan was still in full swing and that's what Wilder focused on.

"Damn shrink," Danny grumbled as he looked at his watch and then hurried down the steps to catch a cab and head back to the precinct. But as he climbed in the back seat he couldn't help but mull over in his mind what the shrink had told him.

 _'I don't think you should work any cases that resemble a case that Thomas Wilder was involved with. The connection in your mind will make that hatred surge once more. I don't want to recommend suspension but I am concerned. These sightings, allegations of an internal collaborator with Thomas Wilder, channeling all your negative energy to him when it's not warranted or related has me worried that if these feelings or emotions are not kept in check, it could push you to do something drastic that could have serious consequences for your job or…your family. I want to see you back here in a week as somewhat of a progress check. At least this way it'll tell the higher ups that you are amenable to the process and want to rid yourself of your Wilder demons.'_

"Worried…nothing to be worried about!" Danny's voice hissed as he reached the precinct and got out of the cab. _Don't…go see Wilder just…don't._

Thankfully for him, his partner was back – also bored at home and that would keep his mind occupied for at least a few hours until it was time to go home. And in two days it would be the first family dinner since Thomas Wilder's incarceration. He could only hope that the talk about Wilder was kept to a minimum. Would he get that wish?

"Welcome back," he smiled as he gave Baez a small hug and then eased himself down into a chair beside her desk.

"Was bored at home," Baez retorted with a small smile. "Hanging around you too long. So…what's going on?"

XXXXXXXX

 _"How did it go?" Frank asked Sheryl as he looked down at Erin's notes on the trial proceedings that would be commencing in the coming weeks._

 _"We need to talk Frank. I can't tell you all the details but I can tell you I am very worried about Danny."_

That was of course the last thing the father in him wanted to hear but he knew at the same time the boss in him would have to – if even for Danny's own good. The meeting with Higgins wouldn't be pleasant. But what would it mean for Danny?

* * *

 **A/N:** I am not a police psychiatrist so could only write so much and go on what snippets of info I could gather and hope that was okay. BUT of course Danny….tsk tsk didn't go as planned and he incriminated himself. So…what happens now? What will Frank learn? And what action will he take? Please do review before you go with your thoughts and thanks so much!


	21. Blood before Blue?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 21 – Blood before Blue?**

YAY SEASON 7 IS BACK IN FULL SWING! Loved the premiere of course and IMO it was over too fast but maybe they'll have some more Danny nightmares and Wilder will linger a bit longer as my muse continues to plot our new few chaps. But hope you all like this angsty update!

* * *

 _'Recommend another session and maybe some monitoring?'_

 _'I could order you to tell me what that means,' Frank had tossed back seriously. 'I would ask that about any officer under my watch. Monitoring? What do I need to be worried about? Tell me straight up.'_

 _'Your son…may be a ticking time bomb.'_

That disconcerted him in the worst way possible. Danny had good instincts and street smarts but when he heard words such as paranoid, obsessed and irrational he had reason to worry. The commissioner in him was concerned about one of his top seasoned detectives not being able to do the day to day rigors of the job without having to worry about him going off on another officer, a suspect or himself. The father in him…the father worried about the mental health of his beloved son and what it meant for him and his family.

 _'Are you…going to recommend medication or…'_

 _'I have set another session for next week Frank. Just keep an eye on him and…talk to him about this case. See if he'll tell you what he told me. As you know I don't like to medicate or admit to a ward for treatment or observation unless they become a danger to themselves, their co-workers or their family. However, if he doesn't fully open up…fully face his inner demons they will get the better of him and I will have to have him committed.'_

 _'Sheryl…'_

 _'Frank, we're not there yet. You and I have known each other since before we were both married. I'm talking to you as a professional and as a friend. The friend in me…is worried for Danny and will tell you that he's headed for a fall. A big one and to help him before that happens and the professional in me has to step in and force help.'_

He leaned back in his chair and looked at the notes he had made during his brief but tense conversation with Doctor Sheryl Higgins.

 _Paranoid…obsessed…._ two words he knew Danny would hate to hear, especially in relation to himself.

 _'Does Thomas Wilder have any inside help?'_

 _'Is that what Danny said?'_

 _'That's for you to find out Frank. I'm just trying to help you as much as I am allowed without breaking too many rules,' she had concluded with a light smile._

And he appreciated everything she told him. But it wasn't her words so much as it was her tone at time in relation to certain words. _If Danny has to be admitted t…._ his brain trailed off as Frank leaned back in his chair and then let his eyes trail over to a picture of himself and Danny taken the day he got his Detective shield.

"I won't let you fall," Frank whispered as he looked back down at his notes. _Inside help…_ she had asked him that pointedly and unless it was something important to Danny, that he mentioned perhaps more than once it was something he needed to take seriously and action as soon as he could.

With that he reached for his phone and called the one person he knows he can trust with this.

"I need to see you. Now, if possible."

XXXXXXXX

"Earth to Danny…"

His head snapped up and looked at his partner with a small frown as Baez's dark eye brows arched. "I'd go home but…I don't want to go to an empty home and just sit and stew."

"Would drive me to drink," Baez retorted as Danny agreed and handed her a thin file. But when she started to talk to him about the case, Cedric Blueridge walked into the homicide area and his mood instantly soured.

"Bastard."

"It was a woman," Baez deadpanned as she swatted Danny's arm, making him look at her with pursed lips. "What's going on? Forget him."

"Feels good to take down a perp _deserving_ of incarceration," Blueridge drawled as he neared the desk nearest the one Danny was seated at.

"Ea-sy," Baez warned as Blueridge neared them.

Danny merely offered a sneer as Blueridge stopped and looked at him with an almost gloating expression.

"Incarceration. That's a big word for you."

"At least I'm out there doing my job instead of sitting on my lazy ass socializing with your hottie partner."

Before another word could be offered, Danny pushed himself up off his chair, ignored Baez's warning for him to let it go and stood a few inches from Blueridge who looked back with a daring grin. He silently dared Danny to do something drastic, take a shot or attack him…hit him in some way so that Blueridge would have proof in front of lots of credible eye witnesses that Danny Reagan was unhinged and even the smallest thing would set him off.

But Blueridge could only inwardly curse when Baez stepped up and Jamie entered the room at the same time. Jamie rushed toward the ensuing rumble while Baez put her hand on Danny's shoulder which halted his actions.

"You have something to say to me Reagan?" Blueridge continued to goad as Jamie's eyes slightly narrowed.

 _'I need you to do something for me,' Frank started as Jamie looked at his father in wonder. 'I need you to spy on Danny.'_

 _'What?'_

"I'm done wasting my time with you," Danny lightly snorted as he purposely pushed past his professional nemesis and headed for the coffee stand as Baez tossed Blueridge an unimpressed look and shuffled back to her desk. Jamie, however, held his ground; not wanting to interfere but not wanting to look away either.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked Jamie in a low tone as he slightly shook his head.

"Don't know yet," Jamie replied slowly as he watched Blueridge's expression darken as his eyes fixated on Danny until he disappeared from view.

 _'Spy on Danny? What's going on? Was this about his…'_

 _'I can't talk about the session,' Frank interjected in haste. 'So there are a few specifics and Cedric Blueridge is one of them and of course Thomas Wilder is the second. Jamie…this is serious. Has Danny ever mentioned he thinks that someone in the department is helping Wilder?'_

 _'Yes. He's mentioned Blueridge but I know there's bad blood between them so it could be personal bias.'_

 _'We need to find proof IF there is more; I won't take any action on a hunch or personal bias. Your brother's future depends on it.'_

 _'Dad…what's going on?'_

Danny came back into the room with a cup of coffee in his grasp, thankful that Blueridge was gone. But for how long? _Damn I know that bastard is working with Wilder!_ I just need to prove it! However, his mind also started to ponder something his doctor had told him _'make sure you have real proof before you keep voicing paranoid expressions about someone helping a man you've called your professional nemesis. Those kinds of accusations can only work against you.'_

"Yeah…" Danny huffed as he neared Jamie with a tense expression.

"What was that?"

"Blueridge the blowhard," Danny retorted as he took a sip of his coffee. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Eddie. How'd the um…doctor's visit go? You know…what you can tell me?"

"It was whatever," Danny replied sourly. "Just stay away from Blueridge. He's bad news."

 _'You think Blueridge is helping Wilder?' Jamie had asked his father as they sat in his office, just the two of them and talked about Danny. 'Why would he help Wilder? Wilder is the worst of the worst. Just to screw Danny?'_

 _'I don't know but I need you to find out. I know Danny will try to get that but I need someone objective in this. Wilder has means and I need to know what he's using it for, if he is.'_

 _'I'm related. How can I be objective?' Jamie asked in concern._

 _'I need someone I can trust.'_

And that was it, blood in that moment ran deeper than blue and Jamie knew he had to help his father. To help his father meant he'd be helping Danny and that would help nail Wilder's coffin shut a little bit tighter.

"Trust me he's not interested in talking to me," Jamie replied as he looked at Danny's somewhat tired expression. "I gotta go. See you Sunday."

"Okay."

Danny watched his brother leave and then slowly headed back to his desk and slumped back down into the chair opposite his partner.

"You look tired. Why not go pick up the kids and just rest up on the weekend. Monday, we'll both start fresh."

"You're off another week," Danny reminded her with a small groan.

"Go home," Baez told him straight up. "I'm just going to finish up a few files here and head home…or to the bar for a drink," Baez concluded in sarcasm as Danny chuckled and finished his coffee.

At first he wanted to balk but he told himself that he had been through the emotional wringer today and it was time to just go home and relax with his boys; maybe play some one on two with the basketball hoop in the driveway.

"See you Monday."

"Danny…"

"Yeah?"

"Try to relax. Wilder isn't worth it."

He gave her a nod as he reached for his coat and then slowly headed for the entrance, Blueridge watching from the shadows. Blueridge pulled his phone and dialed a number.

But Blueridge wasn't the only one who was doing some spying. Jamie watched Blueridge from the shadows and wondered who he called. He only said a few words that Jamie couldn't hear but that didn't stop him wondering if it was tied to Wilder in some way.

XXXXXXXX

Danny reached his car and then stopped as he spied a piece of yellow note paper stuck under the driver's side wiper and quickly swiped it and clutched it and opened it in haste.

 _'The seasons are changing. Keep your coat handy or you'll catch your death. Something like that can stay in your head.'_

"What the…hell!" Danny hissed as his fist balled the piece of paper with the typed print on it and contemplated throwing it away. But his brain reminded him that he might need it as it could be evidence. _Or it could just be a coincidence,_ his brain also added as it presented both sides of the story.

So with that he tucked the ball into his inner coat pocket and got into his car; his mood even sourer than it was before. _Just go get the boys and get Wilder off your mind._

Back in the precinct Jamie slowly made his way down toward Wilder's cell; after having made sure Blueridge was out on a call and Eddie was writing their last call's notes. He remained in the shadows for a few minutes as silence came from Wilder's cell.

However, just before he had to leave, he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Is detective Reagan still in the building?"

"No," came the simple but truthful reply.

Wilder's question might seem out of place to anyone not familiar with the case, but to Jamie it was important – to a degree. It wasn't incriminating and could only mean that Wilder wanted to see Danny to taunt him or make pointless chatter. But Jamie was glad that Danny was on his way home as after today the last thing he needed was to tangle with Wilder.

Danny reached the boys school and waited in his car; his eyes darting around to make sure that they would be no Wilder look alike sighting's. _I'll bet that bastard is somewhere close by…SHOW YOURSELF!_ Danny's mind inwardly yelled as his fists tightened around the steering wheel.

 _'I am going to recommend another session.'_

 _'What? Why? I already told you everything and now it's…it's over. What else is there to talk about?'_ Danny had asked in frustrated anger.

 _'I would like to just follow up after a week and see how you've progressed.'_

She said she'd bring up departmental policy if he said no, so Danny in reality had no choice but to agree to the follow up session the following week.

"Dad?"

"Dad!"

"Hey guys…thought I'd pick you up today," Danny told his sons as he greeted them with a friendly smile; Sean getting into the front.

"Everything okay?" Jacked asked from the back.

"Yup. Finished work a bit early so thought I'd save you both the bus fare," Danny retorted with a smile as he pulled away from the curb. "So…how was school?"

As he listened to his boys as they recalled their day, he tried to tell himself over and over that he was on his way home and everything would be fine. But Wilder was about to change that – even from afar. When Danny pulled up to the intersection and came to a stop, he glanced around and one care over his eyes stopped and rested on…

"Son of a bitch!" Danny cursed as the driver next to his car winked and then instantly sped through the intersection.

"What's going on?"

"Who was that?"

But Danny didn't think about the consequences of having his boys in the car with him as he pulled away at top speed, his regular Jeep not having a police light to keep traffic out of harm's way for his boys.

"What's going on?" Jack asked again as he looked at his father in worry.

"I'm gonna get this guy! I'll get him and prove Wilder paid him!"

"Get who? Wilder…the guy in jail? It's him? He's out?"

"No he's…look just sit back and…"

"You're going kind of fast," Sean mentioned in concern as Danny's brain started to shout out warning that his actions were scaring his sons.

"I can't let him get away!"

"Is Wilder in jail?" Jack asked in wonder.

"Yes!" Danny barked before he caught Jack's scared gaze in the rear view mirror and found himself slowing down. He hadn't gotten a license plate so couldn't call it in and if he called in a Wilder sighting it would be on record, on police record that he was seeing things and that was something that would put fuel in Wilder's fire to get him suspended which is what he knows is Wilder's end game.

 _Not gonna give it to you you bastard!_ Danny's mind inwardly roared as he slowed the car to a respectable pace.

"What's going on dad?" Sean asked with a small quiver in his tone as Danny inwardly cursed himself.

"It was…nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"Sorry about that," Danny offered as he turned the car around and headed back home. He tried to tell himself that that was nothing. That it was just a misunderstanding and his boys would be fine. He'd be wrong.

XXXXXXXX

"You did what?"

"Which one told you?"

"Does it matter?" Linda shot back as Danny sat on the edge of their bed later that night and looked up at her in remorse. "You started a high speed chase with our children in the car because you thought you saw Thomas Wilder? Who's in jail?"

"It was his lookalike!" Danny fired back impatiently. "He's trying to get me worked up and…"

"It's working!" Linda interjected as their argument behind their closed bedroom door.

"I didn't…." Danny started once more with a raised tone before he finally lowered it and slumped back down onto the top of their bed. "I didn't mean to."

"I know," Linda replied as she sat down beside her husband and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"He's got help. I know he does. Someone on the inside. I don't know how he does it. Whether it's Blueridge or…I don't know but I know he's doing it."

"Maybe he only wants you to think he is," Linda gently suggested.

"What? You…you don't believe me?" Danny asked her in shock.

"No, I do but I know how much he's gotten to you and…"

"He's not. He's cunning and devious and filthy rich! He has means," Danny explained. "He found someone. Linda you have to believe me. Tell me…tell me you believe me."

"I believe he wants to get at you any way he can."

"You have to believe he has someone out there who…really?"

"No one else has seen the other person right?"

"Ah now you sound like the damn shrink!" Danny huffed as he dropped his face to his hands and rubbed it with agitation. "This needs to be over soon."

"Come lay down," Linda entreated as she lay down on their pillow and then beckoned him to her side. Danny lay down at his wife's side and closed his eyes while her fingers started to gently massage his tense scalp. "I think this weekend you'll just rest and that should help ease some of this tension."

"Hope so," he agreed as he closed his eyes and tried to get his mind to focus on anything but Wilder's taunting words.

 _'I'm in your head.'_

XXXXXXXX

Saturday Danny spent with his family doing things around the House and found that his mood had improved and Wilder's taunts didn't dominate his thoughts as they did when he was at work. However, when Sunday rolled around, the agitation at facing Monday had started to skyrocket.

 _'Monday…Wilder's arraignment._

With that aggravating thought in mind, Danny headed up the walk to his father's home for their weekly family dinner and could only pray that everything would go smoothly and Thomas Wilder wouldn't be the talk of their dinnertime conversation.

Would he get his wish?

* * *

 **A/N:** alright I hope you all get this alert b/c the system hasn't been working properly as of late *ugh* tsk tsk Danny…or should I say Wilder? *wink* didn't think Frank would just commit his son but will Jamie find proof in time? Will the shrink hear any troubling news? And what does Wilder have planned for Danny up next? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	22. A Criminal Mind

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 22 – A Criminal Mind**

 **A/N:** A special **THANK YOU** to everyone who has reviewed so far! And to the anon guest who hoped chapter 21 was the last or that this story will hopefully end soon, hmm sorry it won't be ending anytime soon so if you don't want to keep reading that's up to you but please don't request that (its kind of insulting to me and my muse and all we've worked to build so far. True to the TV show? This is fanfiction…;). To those that truly appreciate all the time and hard work put into this story so far thank you and stay tuned for an angsty family dinner!

* * *

"So…they give you a cage match with that Wilder bastard yet?" Henry asked Danny as he, Frank and Danny remained in the kitchen taking care of something.

"Pop," Frank groaned as Danny looked at his father with a small frown. Henry looked up and noticed the locked expressions and politely excused himself – for his own good.

"What? That's what Wilder needs. A good ass whooping," Henry adds before he shakes his head and continues. "Okay just us…what did the shrink say?"

"Danny…"

"She booked another damn session!"

"I know," Frank replied calmly as Danny shook his head in frustration.

"Did she…recommend suspension?"

"No…"

"Good," Danny interjected in haste as he turned to leave.

"Not _yet_ ," Frank continued slowly as Danny paused and turned around in shock.

"What the hell does that mean? Did Linda say something?" Danny asked sharply as his anger started to surge.

"Should she have? Does she have valid reason for being concerned about you hurting yourself, your children or others because of…"

"I SAW HIM!" Danny shouted and then shook his head as he heard footsteps heading toward them. He turned to see his wife and grandfather look into the kitchen in wonder and then waved them away.

"Thomas Wilder is behind bars and so far as we know doesn't have the ability to walk through walls."

"Mock all you want. I know he has inside help!"

"I need proof of that to start another investigation, not just some hunch because you and an officer have a history of seeing who can win the latest pissing contest," Frank told his son directly. "But endangering your sons is…"

"They weren't in danger!" Danny's temper flared as he shook his head. "Blueridge is helping him!"

"I need proof Danny and you know that. I'd ask that of any of my officers," Frank reminded him in a low tone, not wanting to alert the family any more than they already had. "You see someone who looks like Wilder but no one has as of yet. Even your sons didn't and yet you said he was in the car right next to you."

"He plans it perfectly!"

"He hasn't requested to make any phone calls even to a lawyer."

"He verbally communicates with Blueridge!"

"Blueridge was on his watch one maybe two shifts. For all this…"

"Seriously? You think I'm nuts? That I'm making this all up because I want to sound paranoid?" Danny hissed in frustration as he argued with his father. "I don't need proof to know that Wilder is a vengeful bastard and behind this! I just know it!"

"Danny…"

"So…what the hell then? I just drop it and pretend I'm….what?" He huffed as he rubbed is face, his father taking a few steps closer. "He is determined to destroy my life and if he has to do it from behind bars he will. He has means and he has motive! This is him!"

Frank's brow furrowed as he looked at his son's determined expression with mixed feelings. _'Remember Frank you need to remain objective. Of course the father in you will want to give your son the benefit of the doubt but the commissioner in you needs to treat him as you would any other officer in the same situation. You need to get solid proof.'_

"And Jamie hasn't seen this look alike?"

"No, but why do I think you've already talked to him?" Danny retorted sourly. "I don't know how to prove Blueridge is working with Wilder because I can't exactly ask him. I have no reason to get a warrant for anything…at least no legal reason."

"Danny," Frank groaned as he shook his head a few seconds.

"But I can't just sit on my ass behind a desk working these damn cold cases until you figure out that I'm right! I need to be cleared for full duty! Damn process."

"Process always sucks when we're at the tail end of it," Frank tossed back lightly as Danny's jaw slightly slackened. "I don't like to see you sidelined either…."

"But this time the damn shrink wins."

"Hopefully by the time the next session is here, you'll go and tell her…"

"It was all on me. I was the one making it up. Trust me…I hope that too. Then when I'm dead who is gonna say I told you so," Danny lightly growled as he turned and headed into the dining room where the rest of the family was gathered; except Frank.

"What's going on dad?" Sean asked in concern.

"It was about him right? Wilder?" Nikki asked in haste as Erin looked at Danny in worry.

"I don't think we should talk about him around the dinner table," Erin quickly voiced.

"Why not? Because of him you aren't allowed to work on his case," Nikki protested.

"It's not that I'm not allowed," Erin tried to explain as a small frown appeared on her brow. "He could make a good case for personal and emotional bias and…"

"He'd be right," Frank added as Nikki looked at her grandfather in dismay. "If he's smart and cunning and I think we all know that he is, he could say that because of Erin's emotional attachment to her daughter whom he kidnapped she is biased unfairly and in reality, he'd be right."

"She has every right and reason to want to put him away!" Nikki shot back as Frank's lips pursed.

"It's okay. I've resigned myself to this but I'm still worried about when Nikki has to take the stand," Erin added as Danny shook his head.

"Hopefully that bastard will be dead before then!"

"Danny," Frank warned as Jamie looked at his brother in haste. "My House…my rules. No more talk about Thomas Wilder. He does nothing to bring peace and harmony to the table and…"

"You've never shied away from a heated family discussion before," Henry reminded his son as Frank locked eyes with his father. "Why not put Danny in the same cage with this guy. Black out the cameras and throw away the key."

"None of us heard that," Erin gently growled as Danny nodded at his grandfather and looked at his sister in exasperation.

"I did," Jamie backed Danny.

"Seriously Jamie?"

"Why not? Wilder deserves it," Danny added to his grandfather's statement.

"Because it'll actually backfire and give him just cause for police brutality that will make any testimony you offer invalid," Erin argues back.

"Nothing for him to argue if he's dead which is what he should be!"

"I am not going to argue that but there is due process in place and…"

"And what? You want him to go head to head with Nikki? Because you can be sure the reason he hasn't picked a lawyer yet is he's going to represent himself! And when he gets her up there, he's going to twist it around so much so that in the end she'll feel sorry for him! She'll be even more traumatized than when he kidnapped her in the first place! Way to go counsellor."

"I will not!"

"You're out of line!"

"ENOUGH!" Frank's authoritative voice boomed and commanded all eyes to look at him. Which they did. "I guess I didn't make myself clear earlier. My House…my rules. We can talk about anything other than _him_. That is over. Now…how was school this week boys?"

A few muttered replies are heard but Frank knew the rest the family dinner for that night was ruined. Ruined by a man, who, if he learned that it was his fault would, would take much delight in that knowledge.

XXXXXXXX

Wilder leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes for a few brief moments as a slow smile played across his lips and he let his mind drift back in time.

 _'Thomas what…what happened!'_

 _'Father, Darla…she it was an accident. She…she…'_

 _'Mr. Wilder…'_

 _'Officer my son is distraught! His beloved nanny just died while…whatever you need you ask me. You're done with him.'_

 _He looked up at the officer with a haunted expression, dark eyes that outwardly held a façade of remorse but inwardly displayed the proud expression of the Cheshire cat._

 _'Can I go up to my room father? I need…to lie down.'_

 _'Yes of course Thomas.'_

 _'You believe me father right? That it was an accident?'_

 _'Of course. I know how fond you were of her. We'll talk later.'_

 _Wilder pulled away from the busy scene and then slowly walked back up to the master bathroom where the accident had taken place. An officer looked at Wilder with a sympathetic gaze and Wilder, already trained to put on his mask, looked back with a blank expression before he slowly passed, purposely slumping his shoulders and exhaling heavily before he ran the last few steps into his bedroom and slammed the door shut._

 _From outside the closed doors it sounded to those down the hall and in the other room that the boy was crying. But anyone on the inside…would see him – laughing._

 _'It was perfect,' Wilder whispered to himself with a wide grin as he replayed the scene in his head from when he called her into the bathroom for some feigned emergency._

 _'She shouldn't have threatened to tell my father,' his mind silently justified. 'She paid. She'll never do that again.'_

 _And then…then he put his plan into place basically to see if he could take a life. He could. And he didn't feel remorse. And that…was just the start…or was it?_

Wilder's eyes slowly open as a recalled the memory with fondness and then let his mind focus on another. The small smile remains. Another fond memory is served into his twisted mind. The smile grows wider. And he knew in that moment that much like a popular song from a few decades back that talked about a criminal mind – was all he ever had. It defined him. It was him.

 _'My boy is innocent!'_

 _'Your boy is a teenager and capable of answering for himself. Thomas, did you see what happened?'_

 _'He…he slipped. I tried to grab him but…but I wasn't fast enough…strong enough…I…I should have been there…been faster…stronger…'_

 _'Officer, my son has been through a lot. He just lost his best friend! This interrogation is over!'_

 _Once again he pulled away from his father whom he loved, the only person perhaps since his mother died shortly after he was born._

 _'I showed him. Stealing my girlfriend. He'll never betray me like that again.'_

Another memory is served – this time it's of his current plight, Detective Danny Reagan, the image of him helpless in the straightjacket and his smile widens – ear to ear; an eerie sight for anyone to behold but one that his mind delighted in.

"You see Danny boy…I have no regrets. Maybe one…that I'm in here. But not for long and when I get out…" he stopped and let that smile remain before a low throaty laugh started to develop. It gained momentum. Louder. Until an officer had to venture away from his desk and check on the commotion.

Wilder looked up as the officer neared and winked.

"I am," Wilder simply stated as the officer looked at him in wonder, leaning in a bit closer.

"Am what?"

"Really so bad," Wilder whispered before his expression darkened and within seconds another life was forever altered.

XXXXXXXX

"I know what you're thinking," Frank uttered as he looked up and caught his father's reflection in the window.

"Wilder is gonna drag this family through hell and you know it!" Henry reminded Frank as he neared. "Let Danny have a few minutes with him. Look the other way."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Why not? I would have let him," Henry lightly snorted as Frank paused in his final cleaning bits and looked out the window to see Danny and Jamie outside in the back yard.

"I don't want to give Wilder anything he can use…more than he already has," Frank resigned as he shook his head and turned around to face his father with a grave expression. "Trust me, I want the same as you and Danny. But I also want to keep my job a bit longer…and I want the same for Danny."

"Then give _me_ the damn key," Henry retorted as Frank's expression softened. "Is Danny okay?"

"He will be…when this is over."

XXXXXXXX

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny stated in haste as Jamie slowly walked toward him an hour after dinner, the sun already set.

"Fine," Jamie shrugged as he watched his brother bounce the basketball and then dunk it into the net and start to bounce it again. "I want the same as you."

Danny looked up at Jamie and shook his head as he shot the ball once more, this time letting Jamie take the ball and start to bounce it. "I know I'm right. Wilder is still pulling the strings."

"You need proof," Jamie reminded him as he shot the ball toward the net. It bounced off the rim and then ended up back in his grasp.

"I know," Danny huffed as he waited for the ball to come back to the ground and then started to bounce it. "I can just picture that bastard sitting in his cell with a smug smile on his face…daring anyone to come near and then….all I'd need is a few minutes."

"Danny…"

"A few minutes to put him out of all our misery's!" Danny growled as he tossed the ball into the air and it swooshed through the hoop and then bounced back to the ground. "If he gets on that stand and…I'm gonna…" Danny let his voice die out as he looked up to see Linda waiting for him. "Gotta go. G'nite."

Jamie waved to Linda and then offered a quiet goodnight to Danny and waited for him to leave and then headed inside to talk to his father before he left.

"I have an idea but…" Jamie's voice died out as he sat in the small, quiet study with his father; Henry upstairs already retired for the night.

"Tell me," Frank entreated.

XXXXXXXX

"That coulda been better," Linda commented as she got ready for bed later that same night.

"I know but…damn grandpa gets it. Dad just needs to…look the other way for a few minutes."

"He's doing what's best for you," Linda tried to reason.

"Wilder's death would be the best thing for everyone," Danny explained as he slowly stripped to his boxers. Linda removed most of her clothes, leaving on a small camisole and her panties as she neared her husband's nearly naked frame.

"Missed you," she whispered as her hand rested on his chest, slowly sliding down to his side; the one that had been injured in his altercation with Wilder before he managed to escape.

"Missed you too," he lightly groaned with delight as her hand dropped a bit lower, past his waist. "Just uh…" he started only to have her kiss him on the mouth and stop his speech. His hands gripped her forearms and started to roughly kiss her back; his mind hungry for a release.

But as soon as they start to lightly wrestle on the bed, Danny started to hear Wilder's taunting threats in his mind and within seconds his grip seemed to gain a bit more strength and his wife's once pleasurable moans started to sound a bit painful.

"Danny…"

"Can't get…"

"Danny!" Linda snapped as she tried to yank her arm free; his fingers pressing down so hard they would leave a small bruise on her pale skin. "What's wrong with you!"

"What? I…" Danny started and then stopped when he looked at his hand as it gripped her arm and stopped. He instantly pulled his hand away and then staring at her in horror. "I did that?" He asked as she nodded and then pulled away from him. "Linda…oh God…no I'm so…so sorry," he offered in horror as he leaned back on his knees and looked at her in disbelief. He looked at the growing bruise on her arm and knew this could only seal his emotional fate a bit more.

"Shouldn't have pushed you," Linda told her husband as she gestured for him to sit beside her.

"I…I didn't mean it."

"What happened?"

"Ah tonight…all that talk about Wilder…the impending trial…I sometimes hear Wilder laughing in my head telling me he's still in my head but…"

"But he is," Linda dared as Danny looked at her in frustration. "He is right?"

"He needs to die Linda…that's the only way any of us will be free."

"Come here."

Danny lay back on her chest as her fingers started to gently massage his tense scalp as he closed his eyes.

"Try to think happy thoughts."

But try as he might to follow her advice and push Wilder out of his mind for at least a few hours he failed.

 _'I'll always be in your head detective.'_

XXXXXXXX

 _"A Criminal mind…is all I've ever had…ask one who's known me…if I'm really so bad…I…am."_

In the back corner of his darkened cell, a low laugh accompanied the words Wilder offered with a familiar tune as he closed his eyes and whispered, "I am."

* * *

 **A/N:** I might be dating myself a bit here haha but if I had to pick Wilder's theme song b/c hey lets face it even baddies have to have one I'd pick an all time fave of mine 'A Criminal Mind' by Gowan (circa 1985). If you get a chance to look it up give it a listen – but not the actual music video b/c it applies to an art thief (and hey the 80s were campy!) lol but the lyrics so apply to Wilder at least IMO. You might disagree but I can see him sitting in his cell while this plays in the background and a twisted smile plays upon his face. Alright enough of my talking…lol time for you all to talk and tell me what you thought about this angsty update. Thanks everyone you so rock!


	23. Due Process?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 23 – Due Process?**

* * *

 _'Not guilty your honor. I…I didn't mean to hurt them…I couldn't help myself…years of abuse and neglect and…'_

 _'LIAR!'_

 _'Your honor…Detective Reagan is biased because he never once asked me if I needed any help.'_

 _'His ass needs to be rotting in a prison cell!'_

 _'I need help your honor…please…please help me. I need help…'_

 _Wilder then turned to Danny with a deathly glare and marched up to him with determination. 'Your honor, Detective Reagan is a risk to himself and to the public. Mostly to his family. He needs psychiatric treatment. He needs to be in a strait jacket right now.'_

 _'NO!' Danny tried to shout as he watched two guards coming at him with a heavy white straight jacket. 'Erin! Help…get off…'_

 _'This is for your own good Danny…'_

 _'What the hell….you're siding with…HELP ME!'_

 _It was to no avail and soon his arms were trapped at his sides and he was unable to pull them free._

 _'There there Detective,' Wilder grinned as he pulled something from his pocket. 'I know the perfect treatment for you.'_

 _'Wilder you son of a bi…' is all he managed before something hard was shoved into his mouth, between his teeth, and then tightened behind his head, effectively gagging him._

 _'I want him sent to my room your honor. I know just how to help him.'_

 _He looked at Erin who nodded in agreement and then back at the judge in shock as he struggled and struggled in vain. He then looked at Wilder who leaned in and whispered….'now you die nice and slow.' With that he was dragged off to Wilder's cell where his eyes fixed on a set of freshly sharpened knives._

 _'I am.'_

"NOOO!" Danny shouted as he bolted upright in bed; his tense frame wracked with sweat and his mind and heart racing and painful speeds. He gasped for air as he swung his legs over the bed and rested his head in his hands as he took a few painful breaths and cursed the spinning room and Wilder's laughing face at the same time.

Linda had already left for her morning shift and part of him was glad because she already worried about him too much and after their tense moment last night the space was almost welcomed. _I hope none of the nurses notice the bruise,_ his mind fatefully pondered.

 _They've already had the arraignment – he pled not guilty when booked – you knew that. He was denied bail so his ass sits in jail until the preliminary hearing and then trial. He'll say no to a grand jury because he can't cross examine anyone. He wants the show. You know that. Just prepare yourself for him to…grandstand…that's his game. But in order for us to win you better keep your cool. That's our game whether you agree with it or not._

With his mind spinning Danny hurried to get ready and then headed for work, his first stop his sister's office.

"The preliminary hearing is only a few hours away. You need to keep your wits about you until then," Erin told Danny pointedly.

"Damn bastard…so much physical evidence against him and he pled not guilty."

"They usually do," Erin answered with a small frown. "Danny…"

"Just get me on the stand."

"You need to keep your cool when on the stand. Wilder has been asking for a grand jury and…"

"Course he is so he can play upon their sympathies and make us look like it's a damn conspiracy against him!" Danny growled through a clenched jaw. "Hate all this legal process…just toss his ass in jail already! He's guilty!"

"The process is important…you know that. Wilder tried to show doubt at the arraignment but that didn't work. You gotta trust the system."

"System…" Danny started with a huff and then rubbed his face and looked at his sister with an angry expression. "Waste of taxpayers' money! Just give me two minutes alone with him! I'll kill him and save us all the time and money!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Erin warned with a less than amused expression.

"Why not? It's the truth!"

"The truth can come back to bite you in the ass that's why not! Do you want Wilder to walk on a technicality? That being your personal bias to have him locked up no matter what?"

Danny looked at Erin in utter frustration before he stood up and started to pace.

"Danny, you need to keep yourself in check and avoid all contact with him no matter what."

"No matter what…he broke a guard's nose on the weekend because he claimed the guy scared him. Scared him….he's the devil! How the hell do you scare the devil!"

"By making him pay for what he's done," Erin remained resolute. "Danny, you keep this up and you might be banned from the hearing – for your good and ours."

"Oh what the hell does that mean?"

"It means we have enough physical evidence to lock Wilder away for the rest of his life but the last thing we need is you up there ranting about killing him! You know he'll twist it around. Every opportunity he's going to try to twist and manipulate things in his favor."

"By claiming he's insane!"

"Yes not guilty by reason of insanity. You know it's coming. Tell yourself that's what Wilder is going to plead again. He did it already at the preliminary and he's going to do it again."

"Erin…"

"But he can't twist the physical evidence which is what we already presented. He knows what to expect there. He can't twist those facts because DNA doesn't lie and jury's today are aware of that. What he can twist is human responses to that. But we'll be ready for it."

"You won't be asking the questions!"

"Charlie wants a conviction just as badly as we do."

Danny looked at her in dismay before he turned to leave.

"Danny…"

"What!" He turned back with a snap. "What time do I have to be there?"

"I'm almost afraid to tell you," Erin shot back in sarcasm as Danny's lips pursed. "We'll go together."

"Yes mom," he drawled in sarcasm as he stormed out of her office. Erin leaned back in her chair and wondered if Danny would be able to keep his cool or would snap as soon as Wilder opened his mouth to twist the truth – something she knew he'd do at every chance he could. But would Danny be able to keep himself in check? Because if not, his outbursts could cause Wilder to get some sympathy and as soon as that happened, she knew they'd all be doomed. Maybe it was better that he missed? She was torn.

Danny reached outside and then paused for a few minutes to try to allow his mind to stop racing. Erin hadn't sugar coated anything but in reality he didn't expect her to. She was right. Wilder was going to play the system for as long as he could and in whatever way he could. He had pled not guilty. Tried to say he was insane. There was so much physical evidence of all the murders that Erin told Danny the jury would have to be completely blind or paid off to even think about letting him go back into society to do it all again.

 _'Charlie will make sure the jury knows if anything comes back other than a guilty verdict he will kill again and they'll be to blame.'_

 _'If it gets that far.'_

 _'Meaning?' She called him on it._

 _'Meaning he needs to be dead not holed up in some stuff courtroom pissing away our tax dollars!'_

 _'You threatening to kill him at every turn isn't going to work out in your favor or ours! Just keep your cool in public around him.'_

"Damn bastard…" Danny muttered as he started to head toward his car. _This time if you see the look alike…don't pursue! Just let it go…see what happens!_ Was the plan. A good plan. Would it work?

Just before Danny reached his car, he heard his name and then turned to see 'Gus' the Wilder look alike across the street.

"Screw you pal!" Danny huffed as he gave him the middle finger and then got into his car and then started the engine. Every fiber in his being wanted to get out, run down the jerk playing games and give him the beating of his life. But his sister was right and as much as he hated the process at times, today was the hearing that would get them a court date and then it was…. _you'll hafta keep yourself in check until after he's found guilty!_

Danny pulled away from the curb and slowly headed back to the precinct.

XXXXXXXX

But at the same time, Jamie had spied Blueridge on the phone in what appeared a very heated conversation. He pulled back, hoping to not be seen but couldn't but wonder who he was talking to. _I gotta see that phone…get the number if possible…and trace it._ He knew if it was someone who worked for Wilder then anyone but Blueridge calling wouldn't answer and they'd have tipped their hand so that was out. _Have to catch him in the act…but how?_

As soon as Blueridge hung up, Jamie turned away and hoped that he hadn't been seen and pulled his phone to call his brother.

"Did you see the look alike by any chance?"

 _"I did…why what happened over there?" Danny demanded as he pulled over so as avoid to an accident. "Blueridge? Jamie did you hear…"_

"Hold on a sec. No, I didn't hear anything. I just came here and saw him having a heated phone call. It was a hunch. I think he's making the calls but I'd have to catch him before he makes the call and then see if it coincides with a sighting."

 _"Okay…how can we set this up?"_

"Danny…"

 _"I want this damn bastard! I'll use myself as bait if it means nailing his coffin shut for good! How!"_

"I…I don't know. I think he has a tail on you and if that's the case and Blueridge is here then timing will be tricky."

 _"We'll make it work."_

"Danny you can't…not today. We'll try it for…another day. You can't miss the hearing."

 _"We'll be at the hearing! But we hafta do this! Let's make a plan to stop this guy for good I'm on my way in."_

Jamie hung up with Danny and then watched as Officer Collins approached with a cup of coffee in his grasp. "Psychic?"

"Yup hire myself out on the weekends," he chuckled. "No Eddie sent it with me. Said I was coming this way so…why not do double duty."

"Thanks."

Jamie started to take a sip of his coffee but then stopped when his mind started to replay something and he headed for his partner. "Hey."

"See you got the caffeine boost."

"Yeah, but…I didn't tell you where I was going," Jamie reminded her.

"No…but I _overheard_. My hearing works quite well and well you weren't exactly quiet. Why…too much sugar?"

"No it's…" _overheard…those calls…so if Danny is being followed outside then when he comes in…Blueridge overhears, makes a call and…_ "that's it!"

"What's….it?" Eddie pondered as Jamie turned and hurried away, calling his brother as he does.

XXXXXXXX

"Got it. You're going down you bastard!" Danny huffed as he neared the precinct. What Jamie said made sense; if Blueridge was the one Wilder was using then it would make sense since Blueridge would have the beat on his daily schedule and would be able to get someone to follow him without being noticed and was always around when he would say he's going out on a case.

The plan was, he'd go in, if his partner was back, tell her he had a call to do alone or set it up so he had to go alone and then have Jamie see if Blueridge made a call and then if there was a sighting.

He didn't like the second part of Jamie's plan, that of trying to get Blueridge's phone and see what number he called and how it tied back to Wilder because if Blueridge found out, Jamie would get hurt and that was the last thing he wanted.

However, he knew that when it went to trial and it would no matter what Wilder would say at the preliminary hearing because of the amount of physical evidence, Wilder could play each witness, even his niece and the jury and that was the last thing he wanted.

Danny entered the precinct, Jamie nowhere to be seen right now as per their plan and headed for his desk as his mind raced. _This has to work…it has to!_ But as he slumped down into his chair, his eyes drifted toward the small desk calendar and rested on the red circle in the middle of the week – his second appointment with Dr. Higgins. _Gotta get him before that…if not…damn I just gotta…failure is not an option!_

He heard a small commotion and looked up, offered Blueridge a sneer and then looked back down. _Don't act any differently than you would normally._ He looked at the time and prayed that they could put this into motion before Baez returned from a lunch errand and have it completed before he was to leave for court.

"Detective Reagan," Danny answered; only him and Jamie knowing that Jamie was on the other line. "Yeah…what do you have that is of use to me? Really? I can…what? Yeah hurry up," Danny chattered, hoping he sounded himself and not eager in any way. "Yeah…I can be there in about fifteen minutes. Where are you? Parkside…yeah I know it. See you soon and this better be legit."

"Don't get lost Danny boy!" Blueridge taunted as Danny got up to leave. Instead of hurling an insult, Danny merely muttered in an undertone and turned and headed for the door to go outside and down to his car. At the same time, Jamie had removed himself from is hiding place and fixed his sights on Blueridge. Sure enough he pulled his phone and made a call.

Jamie of course couldn't hear what Blueridge had said or who he talked to but the timing was just too coincidental to be anything but a call to the look alike. Jamie quickly texted Danny the heads up.

 _'The call has been placed I'm on my way.'_

Then Jamie would slip out in the hopes of getting to Danny in time to help trap the look alike and get them to confess who called them and why and most importantly were they connected in any way to Thomas Wilder. However, just before Jamie could get outside, Renzulli called him back to clarify something on their latest collar. Since Jamie didn't want to tip his hand just yet, he had to text Danny that he'd be delayed and to wait.

But just as the text came in to Danny's phone, an ambulance whizzed past with its sirens blaring and the warning message wasn't heard – at least not yet. Danny reached his destination, the address of course was fake as there was no one who lived there who expected him but Danny hoped that with him in the front and Jamie soon to be in the back, they'd have what they were seeking.

He got out of his car and then finally felt his phone as it buzzed on his hip. He looked down to read Jamie's message and could only curse when he realized he had arrived too soon and was now on his own. He texted back to Jamie to hurry and looked back up just as the text sent; a familiar face looking back at him.

"Son of a bitch," Danny cursed as he looked at the male figure in the near distance. He could chase but wasn't sure what awaited him. But if he just let it go, he might lose another opportunity to take the lookalike alive and nail Wilder for good. "What the hell do you want!" Danny shouted as his phone buzzed on his hip once more. He didn't have to look to see who it was or what they wanted – it was Jamie and he was on his way.

With that he charged after the man who taunted him.

Gus turned on his heel and raced toward the area Keith was waiting to ambush Danny. The message was clear. Keep him detained long enough to miss the preliminary hearing and give the prosecutor's office less to work with and one more paranoid nail in Danny's coffin to getting him admitted.

Of course they didn't know Jamie was on his way.

"HEY! STOP!" Danny shouted as he neared the back of the building. He felt a small throb in his side from when he strained it during his horrific nightmare but told himself he couldn't slow down to let it rest; there would be time for that later.

However, as soon as Danny rounded the corner he was met with a surprise.

XXXXXXXX

"Move!" Jamie growled as he honked the horn and then finally flipped on his lights and sirens. He had told Eddie that he had something to do as he didn't want to alert his partner just yet in case the lookalike was to get away and she'd have to account for their time. He could make a case to his father; Frank in turn able to maybe make concession for one officer, two? He didn't want to push it.

Jamie sped through the last two intersections and then turned off his lights and sirens and slowed the police cruiser to a respectable speed. He turned the corner and spied Danny's car but no sign of his brother. "Ah Danny…you were supposed to wait," he huffed as he neared Danny's car and saw it empty.

So instead of waiting, he headed for the end of the street and then turned the corner and headed down the alley. At the same time he glanced at the clock and gritted his teeth. "If I can't find him…he's gonna be late," he muttered as he could picture his sister's less than amused expression if they both showed up late.

"Danny…where are you?" Jamie chattered to himself as he reached the end of the alleyway and then pulled his phone and called his brother's number. "Pick up…come on Danny….pick up!"

XXXXXXXX

At the same time, Erin looked at her watch and then called Danny as they had agreed to go to the courthouse together. "Pick up Danny," Erin huffed in annoyance. "Seriously? Today of all day's you're not answering? You just better not be late!"

XXXXXXXX

"Have fun at the courthouse Wilder," Blueridge tossed at Wilder in sarcasm, as Wilder was ushered past him on the way to the hearing.

"Oh…I will, thank you officer Blueridge," Wilder looked at him with a twisted smile. "I will." And then just before he exited the building fully, he added – rather audibly, "I hope officer Reagan will be there. I've missed talking to him. Would be a shame if he were _tied up_ elsewhere."

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay so am not a lawyer and what I found on the legal stuff, I found on google lol so please forgive. But we'll see if we even get that far…but yikes! Danny and Jamie's plan backfired. Will Jamie get there in time? Will Danny make the hearing? Or will Wilder get the last laugh and Danny edge one more step closer to being forced treatment? Hmmmm please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	24. Reaching the Breaking Point?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 24 – Reaching the Breaking Point?**

* * *

Gus could only curse when he heard the sirens nearing and then stop outside the front of the building that he was on the other side of.

 _"HEY! STOP!" Danny shouted as he neared the back of the building. He felt a small throb in his side from when he strained it during his horrific nightmare but told himself he couldn't slow down to let it rest; there would be time for that later._

 _However, as soon as Danny rounded the corner he was met with a surprise._

Wilder had given them specific instructions to not do too much physical harm to Danny as he wanted everyone to think that Danny was just making it all up. So when Danny rounded the corner, Gus swung something padded at his chest and when Danny faltered, struck him again in the jaw which took him down to his knees.

And then Keith swooped in and covered Danny's mouth and nose with a damp cloth while Gus held his wrists as Danny tried to fight back and keep himself from being subdued. But it was to no avail and now he knew that Wilder had more than one man helping him. Two? Three? How many were attacking him? Another cop? Someone else besides Blueridge and…

He tried to call out but it was to no avail…his body started to lose the fight and panic seized him that Wilder had this timed perfectly and his ego…his hatred had gotten the best of him and he would miss the hearing. His only salvation now? Jamie.

 _JAMIE!_

Danny's body went limp and Gus nodded to Keith. "Damn cops are close…hurry."

XXXXXXXX

"Danny!" Jamie growled as he pushed end and then hurried down the alleyway, hoping to find some clue to his brother's whereabouts. He stopped and looked at buildings that loomed over him, seeming to get larger and more ominous looking as they bared down on the lone NYPD officer searching for his brother.

"Danny?" Jamie answered in haste as his phone rang.

 _"No it's me," Erin stated with annoyance. "Where is he?"_

"He's uh…"

 _"He better be on his way here is all I want to hear right now."_

"There was another Wilder lookalike sighting."

 _"Seriously? Today of all days? The preliminary hearing is about to start and he's playing games? Wilder is there. Everyone is there who needs to be except the prosecution's star witness!"_

"I'll find him…I mean…"

 _"What?"_

"Gotta go…" Jamie hung up in haste, Erin's whispered curse resounding in his ear as he cut her off. He couldn't blame her for being angry and knows that Danny will also be angry if he misses such an important part in the process to send Thomas Wilder into a black hole for the rest of his life. But he also knew if he couldn't find evidence of the lookalike's it wouldn't bode well for Danny's future as Danny admitted to him that the department psychiatrist wanted to have him forced to spend a few days in a 'quieter' setting.

 _'A damn hospital! I am not going to a damn hospital like some damn mental patient!' Danny had bellowed after supper._

He didn't want that for his brother so vowed to try to help anyway he could. He thought this way would be best but unless they got firm proof Danny could be taking a forced vacation – something he'd hate.

 _'I am not going on medication or….no way…!' Danny had hissed angrily._

"Danny…where the hell are you!" Jamie growled as he turned to head back down the alleyway. But just as he took a step forward, his phone rang once more. "Danny?" He asked in haste as his brother's name came up on the display. "Danny?"

All he got in reply was silence, followed by something muffled and then heavy breathing. "Danny? Where…"

XXXXXXXX

 _"I hope officer Reagan will be there. I've missed talking to him. Would be a shame if he were tied up elsewhere." And in the near distance Danny could hear Wilder's mocking laugh – mocking his helpless predicament – something he had a hand in planning._

 _AH damn it Jamie!_ Danny huffed as he lay bound and gagged on the floor in an empty room in some building. He remembered going limp the grasp of his attackers and then woke up…unable to move. His body wasn't hurting…so they didn't hit him after he was out…only made him unable to move, made him angrier.

 _Damn am gonna be late or miss the hearing! DAMN YOU WILDER!_ Danny's mind shouted as he heard Wilder's mocking laughter gaining momentum in his muddled brain.

His phone rang again and he could hear it but… _where the hell is my damn phone?_ His mind raced frantically as his eyes blinked away a few more watery dust particles. He cursed the tape that bound him securely, around his ankles, knees, wrists and then around his chest and mouth, making it nearly impossible to stand up and alert his brother to his location.

Danny tried to rock himself to an upright position but cursed when he was unable and had to roll toward the area he thought the phone to be. _Ring again…damn phone…RING!_

He paused as his side started to throb and his eyes slightly water as his movements caused dust to float into the air and then descend with angry ferocity. He could only make futile mutters through the tape over his mouth and felt himself getting more and more heated as he rolled a few more times and then stopped when he hit the doorframe.

 _RING AGAIN!_ Danny's mind willed as he rested his sweaty head for a few seconds and then flexed; desperate to find any kind of give in his tape bonds. He could almost picture Wilder watching with glee and laughing at his helpless predicament and mocking as he struggled in vain.

The phone rang again and he started to maneuver himself through the doorframe and then finally spied the phone in the far corner. _Damn bastard…_ Danny huffed as he rolled toward it.

But when he finally reached it, it stopped and he could only curse his helpless frustration. _CALL BACK…CALL BACK!_ his mind willed as he tried to recall from memory where the redial button was. _Jamie…the last number was Jamie's and he should be here by now!_

With the phone still in his grasp, Danny tried to get back to the door and out of the windowless room that was already starting to play with his helpless agitation. He paused as a few beads of sweat started to roll down his dirt dusted face; his mouth offering muffled curses under the tape over his mouth.

He listened for any signs of life in the building but remembered why he picked this one – IT'S EMPTY! _Damn…caught in your own trap – way to go!_ he chastised himself.

But before total despair could take complete hold of him, the phone rang again. He pressed one button and the phone finally connected.

 _"Danny?"_

 _Jamie!_ Danny's mind stated with elation as he put the phone down on the floor and then tried to maneuver himself to get his mouth to the phone so he could at least alert his brother to his predicament.

 _"Danny? Are you there? Where…"_

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Danny yells into the phone before his inadvertently pushed it away as he tried to shift to a better position.

 _"Which…building? Can you get to a window?" Jamie asked in desperation. "Get to a window and…I'll see yout…Danny…hurry!"_

 _Yeah hurry…I CAN'T HURRY!_ Danny growled as he tried to rock himself upright so at least he could hop toward the window and look down. He could almost hear Wilder's haunted footsteps as he smugly walked up to the bench and then offered Charlie, the prosecutor on the case and then Erin a mock morose-filled tone _'I really thought officer Reagan would be here. Maybe…maybe he doesn't think I'm that guilty after all?'_

WILDERRRRRRRR! Danny's mind shouted as he rested for a few seconds in the hopes his head would stop pounding and his heart rate would come back down a few notches. Neither was going to happen so he pressed on. He neared the window and then tried to rock himself to a seated position.

His mind focused on getting Wilder in his grasp and pounding him until he literally stopped breathing. _I'm gonna kill him…damn bastard!_

Danny finally got himself upright and then looked pressed his face against the dirty window in an attempt to locate his brother. He did…to the right and the next building over.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny…come on…" Jamie chanted as he heard tires screeching away. He looked down toward the end of the alleyway and caught sight of a dark blue sedan as it sped from view. He looked back up, quickly checking each window on each floor for his brother. "Nothing…come on!"

His phone buzzed again and this time it was his father's number. "I'm trying to find him!"

 _"Find…Danny?"_

"Long story. Can they stall the hearing?"

 _"No, it's already started. Unless the judge himself is delayed, these things usually start on time. Jamie…what's going on? When I told you keep an eye on Danny I didn't mean that he should be missing this hearing. Now…"_

"I think I….found him!" Jamie exclaimed, hanging up on his father before Frank could ask Jamie if he saw anyone that looked like Wilder in the near vicinity. The answer would be negative and that wouldn't bode well for Danny.

XXXXXXXX

Frank leaned back in his chair and then looked up at the person sitting across from him. "He's…busy."

"Frank, you know you have to be honest with me."

"I know," he sighed as he looked at Sheryl with a heavy frown.

"Does the commissioner need one of his officers on forced leave for a few days? For his own good? And that of the department? By me?" Dr. Sheryl Higgins asked directly.

"Dr. Higgins…"

"Okay Commissioner Reagan, I didn't want to pull out the big guns but I will. I was visiting a client down in the ER today at Mercy Hospital. One of the nurses on duty was teasing Linda about some bruising on her arm and asked if her husband had gotten rough."

"You can't be serious. Danny would never physically hurt his family, especially Linda. Ever," Frank stated firmly.

"How about unintentionally? Unknowingly? Perhaps in a dreamlike state? A trance? Something where he saw Wilder instead of his wife? Hit her…thinking it was him? His mind and thoughts so consumed that they are now a danger to others besides himself? I agree with you but when do we step in to help him? Before it's too late or after we can't effectively help him? After he's passed that breaking point?" Sheryl countered seriously. "If he was any other officer what would you do?"

"Medication isn't the answer. There has to be something else."

"We tried…the something else. It's not working."

"It's been one session."

"Yes and in that time he's gotten worse, not better. Frank…"

Frank leaned back in his chair and inwardly cursed himself as he looked at a report recommendation that Sheryl placed in front of him.

"Frank…help your son and your officer before it's too late. Don't make me force that help. Please."

 _Danny…he'll hate me for this._

XXXXXXXX

Jamie finally spied Danny's frame in the building next door, top floor far corner. He raced into the back door and hurried toward the elevator. But as soon as he pressed the button to go up, which he assumes Danny's attackers used, however, the panel merely fell to the floor to reveal the busted buttons behind it.

Jamie could only curse as he turned and hurried for the stairs, taking them two at a time and telling himself he could still get Danny and get back to the courthouse in time for Danny to at least take the stand and offer something to help the prosecution. He knew, much like Erin, that with all the physical evidence against Wilder, it would go to trial but he was hoping that Danny's testimony could counter Wilder's claims that he was not guilty by reason of insanity.

 _'But your honor…I… I had a tormented childhood. An abusive father. My mother left…she drank…I…I wanted to stop…begged myself…I think that's why officer Reagan isn't here today. He knows I'm not in my right mind. He knows…I need help. He doesn't want to put me away. Please your honor…everyone else is against me. How can I get the proper treatment and help when no one wants to help me?'_

 _But inside Wilder would be laughing at all his well-spoken, well-rehearsed, neatly manicured lies in the hopes that someone would listen…buy it…believe him._

Jamie reached the top floor and paused briefly to catch his breath and then raced down the musty smelling hallway, dropped his shoulder and barged into the room his brother was being held in. "Danny!"

Jamie dropped to his knees and yanked the tape from his brother's mouth and then pulled out a small knife and started to cut the tape from his chest and wrists. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah…it was Wilder!" Danny grumbled in reply. "Has Erin called?"

"A few times," Jamie replied as he let Danny pull the rest of the tape off his chest while he worked to cut the tape from his knees and ankles. "Danny…"

"I know…I can't say it was Wilder…where the hell were you?"

"Was held up…" Jamie replied as both of them finally stood up to leave. Danny hurried into the room to collect his phone and then did another search to make sure he still had his gun, badge, wallet…or if anything was missing. "All good?"

"Yeah…let's go. You drive and we gotta be there now!"

XXXXXXXX

Erin turned and looked around to the back of the small courtroom, hoping that it was Danny who entered but offering her Detective Anthony a look of dismay when he offered her a small shrug in return.

Her gaze then diverted to Wilder who's expression for a few split seconds had morphed into a wicked smile and then drooped back to his remorseful façade. She had overheard a few of the officers making mocking comments about something Wilder had said when he was leaving the precinct.

 _'Hope Danny's not too busy…hope he's not tied up anywhere…hope he's not rescuing a cat from a tree!'_ the last one was absurd but the other two…her mind paused as her phone buzzed.

 _'On my way. –Danny.'_

 _'Where you! –Erin.'_

 _'Tied up-literally! Don't ask. Just keep that bastard talking until I get there! –Danny'_

"Right," Erin muttered as Charlie looked at her while the Judge spoke a few words and she knew they were out of time. Wilder would be going to trial, due mostly to the physical evidence against him. And she knew…once Wilder got on that stand or was able to question Nikki or whoever…he would offer the performance of a lifetime.

Just as the Judge's gavel struck the hard wooden base, Danny barged through the doors with heated anger flashing in his eyes. Erin got up and hurried toward Danny to stop him from making a scene while Jamie followed after his brother.

"It's over…"

"Like hell!" Danny shouted as he pointed an angry finger at Wilder who sat looking at him with a mock doe-eyed expression. "That bastard needs to be…locked up for the rest of his worthless life!"

"Officer Reagan," Judge Wallace started in an annoyed tone as Danny stomped toward the front of the room, Erin tossing a help me look at Jamie. "You had your chance to speak but you weren't here. I suggest at the trial…"

"I was detained because of him!" Danny glared at Wilder who looked back with fake innocence.

"Mr. Wilder was out…on what?" The judge stammered as Wilder narrowed his eyes with glee as Jamie whispered in his brother's ear to be careful what he says without proof. "He was here the whole time Detective Reagan."

"Where were you!" Charlie asked Danny in a huff as Erin tried to hold her neutral composure. "You just better be sure your ass is in that chair when I call you during the trial."

With that Danny watched as Charlie pushed past and then turned and shot an angry gaze in Wilder's direction.

"I hope you are keeping well Detective Reagan."

"Don't talk to me you son of a bitch! You know what you did!"

"Me? I was…here asking for help…I have a sickness detective and…"

"You need to die!"

But his outburst didn't go unnoticed and if there was ever a time for Wilder to put on a show it was now. And he did. Much to Danny's chagrin.

"I've only ever wanted your help Officer Reagan. That's why I picked you. I hoped you would help me…please…please help me," Wilder started as he forced himself to think of something that genuinely affected him and made his eyes water. But he looked at Danny and held his gaze, inwardly yelling at him…silently goading…daring him to keep TALKING! _Yes Danny…keep making yourself sound like your becoming unhinged…unglued…insane! Then…then you'll be right where I WANT YOU!_

Danny watched as Wilder held his place, shoulders slumped, frame slightly shaking and not making any fuss while he inwardly seethed; Wilder looking more and more like a victim than a heartless serial killer.

"It's not worth it," Erin stated plainly as Wilder's gaze slightly narrowed at her but then returned to Danny.

"Let's go Wilder."

"Have a good day Detective Reagan. I'm really sorry you were… _detained."_

The last word is punctuated in a tone that nearly sent Danny over the edge; his fists instantly balling into tight circles.

"You'd know that!" Danny shot back as the judge looked at Danny in concern. "He did this!"

"Do you have any proof to back up this serious allegation Detective Reagan?" The judged asked firmly.

Wilder's grin instantly widened and Danny's anger surged.

Erin looked at Anthony still by the back who told the guard with Wilder to move his ass as the show was over.

The judge looked at Danny while Danny kept his gaze fixed on Wilder who winked as he fell into step beside his guard, not making a fuss or saying another word; a show that he would claim was Oscar worthy.

"Damn bastard," Danny muttered as both Erin and Jamie tried to get him to leave the courtroom.

"You're not helping anything," Erin tried to reason.

"He set me up again!"

"Why didn't you just stay in the precinct until the hearing was over! You let yourself be set up!" Erin countered as Jamie's lips pursed. "Really? Today of all days you have to try to prove some theory you have?"

"It's not a theory, it's a fact!" Danny argued back as the judge left the room.

"Fact or not, Wilder was in here offering up the performance of his life and you were nowhere to be seen! Yes it's going to trial but it's not boding well for…"

"For what? He murdered 22 people! How the hell are the facts not speaking for themselves!" Danny's voice angrily bellowed as Anthony neared. "Easy big guy…I got this," Danny chirped at Anthony as Erin rolled her eyes.

Erin tossed her lead investigator a sympathetic glance and then looked at Jamie. "Why were you involved?"

"We thought we could catch them in the act."

"You believe him?" Erin asked in surprise.

"You think I'm making this all up?" Danny asked his sister angrily. "He's out to ruin my name any way he can."

"You helped him today."

"Well…" Jamie piped up and both scowling faces turned to him in seconds. "I did find Danny tied up in a building that…"

"That Wilder sent you too?"

"The guy who attacked me looked like Wilder. So unless there is an early Halloween sale on his face masks that I don't know about why the hell would someone dress like him for no reason!"

"Did Jamie see him?"

"No," both brothers answered at once.

"Danny, you are the star witness against Wilder and your word will hold a lot of clout…"

"That's…"

 _"IF…_ " Erin interjected in frustration. "If you can keep these rants to yourself and play by the rules and actually show up."

"Rules…he's not playing by the rules! Blueridge is helping him and I'm the only one that knows that!"

"How? Where's your proof?"

"AH…" Danny growled as he turned and pushed his way out of the courtroom and out of their view.

"Do you seriously believe him?"

Jamie hesitated for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "Don't you think Wilder would want to try to screw Danny any way he could?"

"Yes but a person's biased opinion or hunch aren't valid points of evidence that can be submitted. Both Danny and Wilder know that. Jamie…"

"I know. It was the worst timing possible but I thought for sure we'd make it back in time. I think Blueridge is involved and that's what we're trying to prove."

"The judge has set an early trial date. Whatever you're doing…you better do it fast. Danny becoming unhinged like that certainly didn't help our side."

Danny paced in the hallway and first watched his sister exit and then his brother and shook his head but said nothing.

"She's pissed and rightfully so," Danny stated as they both watched Erin walk away. "I needed to be here! Damn bastard."

"Danny…"

"I saw Wilder! It was him. He did this on purpose so I'd miss today!"

"And you played right into his trap!" Erin bellowed with her back still to him.

"This…this can't be! He can't win like this!" Danny pulled back and looked at Jamie in surprise "You're still with me on this right?"

For a few seconds Danny's mind raced with a horrible image of Wilder walking up to them and slapping Jamie on the back and thanking him for his help. But before Jamie could, answer Danny's phone buzzed and he looked down at the message from his father…

 _'I'm sorry.'_

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh….I bear no responsibility for this update – it's all my evil muse! Haha but yeah course Danny showing up in a heated frame of mind wasn't good. Will he find out what happened with Linda at the hospital? Will Jamie get what he needs before its too late? And will Frank actually commit his son? Would love your thoughts on this update so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	25. Forced to Face the Truth?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 25 – Forced to Face the Truth?**

 **A/N: A special THANK YOU TO everyone who has reviewed so far. And to those without an account Rosie, Cindy, Jackie, Angela, Crystal, Maria, Kika, Rachal, Bre, crys, c-c, Ruby, LuvJamieReagan, Tess, lili, Newbie, Lea and various guests – I so LOVE your reviews and appreciate your time to read and review, means so much and keeps the story going! And to everyone so glad you're still liking Danny's angsty journey (sometimes nightmare hehe) as much as me and my muse! Please enjoy this latest offering!**

* * *

 _'I'm sorry.'_

"What the hell is going on?"

"What?" Jamie questioned as Danny watched Erin disappear out of the courtroom and then turned to the other far end to see Wilder's entourage fully escort him out of the building.

"He did this…he played me perfectly!" Danny's angry one-man tirade continued. He turned to see Jamie open his mouth and then quickly closed it and narrowed his eyes. "What? Just say it."

"We should have done it another day. I…I shouldn't have agreed. There I said it," Jamie resigned as Danny shook his head in disappointment. "Who texted?"

"Dad…he uh…I think he's just sending his condolences on me making an ass of myself. You can bet Erin's already texted him," Danny surmised incorrectly as he slowly headed toward the police entrance and then stopped as he watched Wilder being loaded into the back of the police car.

Just as the door closed, Wilder turned and looked at Danny and winked; Danny's jaw gritting as he inwardly cursed Wilder for letting him trick his ego into thinking it would be that easy – that they'd break his web of lies in the first round and march into the courtroom with all the cards in their hand. But then just before the police car pulled away, Danny watched in horror as Wilder's hand raised and his index finger pointed to his temple.

 _I'm in here…_ Wilder's words rang clear as an evil smile slowly spread across Wilder's lips as the police car started to pull away.

"He's not going to win this," Danny seethed as Jamie's lips slightly pursed. "We need to get that son of a bitch the next time!"

 _'Need to see you.'_

"Linda?"

"No…dad again," Danny replied with a small groan as Jamie gently shrugged. "Don't worry this was all my idea. I'll take the heat for it. You got back so your partner doesn't get too suspicious."

"Okay but I will tell dad that I helped. It wasn't all you."

Danny followed after his brother to his police cruiser, telling him to drop him at this father's office and he'd pick up his car after he settled things with his commander and chief. But on the ride there, Danny couldn't help but think that in this case Erin was right and he had let her and the system down. As much as he hated to do things by the book or with the system, at times, like now, the system had to work in his favor…or at least he had to help make it work in their favor.

 _You might have cost us the emotional side of this case!_

Erin was right. Wilder knew that he couldn't verbally refute the DNA or the other physical evidence but he was such a master manipulator that he was more than ready to get himself on the stand and tear apart anyone the prosecutor's office tossed at him.

He would accept his father's tongue lashing, go back to work and let Blueridge gloat – this time. _Just keep yourself in check…keep your cool – IF YOU CAN!_

"You sure you don't want me to come?"

"Nah I got this. He's gonna rake me over the coals for being late and then showing up angry and he's right," Danny admitted in defeat as his lingered in Jamie's police cruiser a bit longer. "Tell me what happens with Blueridge."

Jamie watched Danny get out of the car and slowly head inside and knew…it wouldn't be as easy as Danny had wanted.

XXXXXXXX

Frank heard his son greet his assistant before he entered his office and tried to ready himself for what he had to do – _force my beloved son to get some help_ – real help for his own good. _You'd do it for any other officer and you know it._ And he knows it. He just doesn't like it – right now.

"I know…so before you lay into me about the whole courtroom thing…Erin has every right to be pissed. I'm assuming you heard."

"I heard. And yes Erin does have every right to be pissed but it wasn't Erin who told me."

"Jamie? Seriously?"

"I've known Justice Derek Wallace for many years now."

"The Judge ratted me out?"

"He said you were highly agitated, blaming Wilder and saying he had an accomplice that forced you to be late."

"He's right! I did say that because it's true!" Danny replied sharply as Frank looked at his son in remorse.

"All the while Thomas Wilder sat there and remained calm, collected and almost like…the victim."

"Seriously? Victim my ass! He did this! He's the one behind it."

"Danny…" Frank started in a calm town.

"I know it's Blueridge. Jamie and I were trying to catch this guy in the act when…"

"When what?" Frank prodded.

"When Jamie was held back by Renzulli and I…"

"Decided to go on your own?"

"Yeah…I know how it sounds…looks…whatever!"

"Couldn't have picked another day? Maybe tomorrow when one of the most important cases of your entire career and maybe life, wasn't about to take the next step in the process?"

"I said I get that it was stupid. Are we done?"

"No," Frank replied simply as he gestured for Danny to sit. "How are things at home? With Linda?"

"What? You go from Wilder to Linda?" Danny asked in shock.

 _'I was at Mercy visiting an abuse victim. Overhead someone asking if Danny got rough. Linda…she hesitated before she said no…it was nothing. Frank…a woman who isn't hiding something or ashamed of something never hesitates. Trust me…I know this. You know I know this. She was protecting Danny. I get that. But…violence is still violence.'_ Dr. Higgins words rang in Frank's worried brain as he looked at his son.

"Humor me."

"Fine. I bring Wilder home a bit more than I should but…but she gets it."

"Home how?"

"Where is this going? Did she say something?"

"Does she have something to say?" Frank countered.

"Damn your circular logic. It might work on some wet-eared rookie but not with me. So ask me straight pop."

"Did you hit Linda? Even unintentionally?"

"What? No. I would never…"

 _'Danny…Danny! Ah that'll bruise.'_

"It was nothing. Can't believe she…" he shook his head as Frank's lips pursed.

"So…you did?" Frank asked as his heart sunk.

"We were…you know and as we started to you know…"

"Have sex?"

"Talking sex with your dad is weird enough let alone your boss," Danny lightly growled "But yes sex. Fine. Okay? We were going to have sex and as things got heated I…I heard Wilder and saw his face and…and reacted. But that was it. I grabbed her arm a bit harder than I wanted and it left a bruise but I never hit her. Did she say I hit her?"

"No. But I had to ask your side," Frank qualified.

"What's going on? You texted I'm sorry. You don't say sorry for something you're not that sorry for…so what are you sorry for? Who's saying things to you and not to my face?"

Frank looked at his son's wondering expression and exhaled heavily. "All these things with Wilder…they seem to be getting worse."

"Worse? Nothing's changed. That bastard is still pulling the strings."

"You've gone up against other serial killers, terrorists, hardened gang leaders…some pretty bad guys Danny. But none of them have affected you as deeply as Thomas Wilder."

"No one else has made it as personal as Thomas Wilder," Danny countered as he looked at his father in wonder. "Something's going on. I've seen that look before. What is it?"

"This…this comes from your boss…more so than your father."

"What? Oh…you're suspending me? Seriously for today? He made me late!" Danny argued back as Frank's brow furrowed further.

"For…recommending some…time off."

"Suspension. Damn it…" Danny shook his head as he pushed himself up off the chair and paced a few moments before he stopped and looked at his father in frustration. "For how long?"

"It's not that simple. My hand was forced by certain things."

"Forced?" Danny asked in uncertainty. "What…what is going on? Sorry…you said sorry…if it was only a suspension for a few days you wouldn't say…tell me straight up."

"A few days…in a facility where…"

"What? Forget it!"

"Danny…" Frank started in haste.

"Traitor!" Danny shouted as stood up and turned to leave. But just as he pulled the door open, a familiar face appeared in his path and he could only turn back to face his father with a scowl. "You had me committed because of her?" Danny's voice nearly bellowed as he backed into his father's office and Dr. Sheryl Higgins entered and closed the door for continued privacy.

"Committed is such a harsh term Danny with such…archaic connotations. And no…he didn't. He just didn't stop me from making the official call."

Danny looked at his father with a look so…so…defeated, it wasn't something Frank could even quantify with words in that moment. He felt as if he had just ordered his son's death sentence – the look on Danny's face would haunt him forever he feared.

"Why?"

"I'm worried and…"

"Did you talk to Linda?" Danny challenged Dr. Higgins directly.

"Briefly."

"And you twisted her words around so you could get me into some damn padded room!" Danny seethed as Frank's lips pursed. "I never…hit my wife."

"She had some pretty large and nasty bruises on her upper forearm. And…they looked fresh."

"Oh…you're an expert in that now too are you?"

"Danny…" Frank warned.

"Actually, Detective Reagan, I am," Dr. Higgins replied as she looked at him directly. "But my past history of being an abuse survivor married to a rage-plagued but decorated police veteran isn't the issue here."

"You're out to get cops? Is that the issue here?" Danny suggested in anger.

"No. I'm out to get the cause of your pain. I want to help you. I have known and respected your family for a very long time. I know with children, the same sex parent is the biggest influencer."

"My father never hit my mother once!"

"I know that and that's why I believe you didn't intentionally hurt your wife. But if you are seeing Wilder during heated sexual encounters or anything really and others besides yourself are directly affected…then I have to step in."

"It won't happen again. Is that okay?"

Sheryl looked at Frank and then at Danny and shook her head. "What I am recommending is a few days at a wellness center," she pressed on, not taking no for an answer.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," she countered as Danny shook his head.

"So…you're gonna haul my ass outta here in…"

"No. I want you to go home and get a few things and…" Sheryl started as Danny's jaw gritted in protest.

"I can't…the guys at the House are gonna hear I've been committed and…there goes…you want that for me?" Danny challenged his father directly.

"We'll come up with a credible cover story that only a few will know. Jamie, Baez and Anthony. The rest will get the cover story and that'll be it," Frank explained as Danny's eyes widened.

"You…you have this all worked out already?"

"Not…all the details," Frank added in haste.

"This…this can't be," Danny muttered in near panic.

"I know this is a lot to process but it won't be straightjackets and padded rooms. I promise you that. Some rest. Some therapy. Some time to just rest, relax and work on getting Wilder out of your head…out of your primary thought focus before the trial…before you're lost to yourself and your family."

"He's not w…" Danny started and then stopped. _Ah…you can't say that can you?_ His mind reminded him. _Wilder is winning…you displayed that today in very vivid color and in front of a few powerful people._

"He's not…winning? You didn't finish that Danny," Sheryl gently goaded.

"He wants this," Danny implored. "You commit me and…"

"Okay first off," Sheryl interjected in haste. "You're not going to be committed. Admitted for some rest and…"

"I can't…he's won. You take me off this…and he's won! Wilder…Blueridge…you do this and…and I might as well just quit right now."

"Danny, it's not that…"

"Bad?" Danny tossed back at his father. "Is that what you were gonna say? Being suspended is one thing but now this?"

"You weren't suspended Danny, you were assigned to desk duty and some cold cases after you were kidnapped, beaten and nearly died," Frank explained as Danny shook his head. "I've tried to be fair and not show obvious partiality to my son but I too answer to someone else and…and I think a few days of trying to get Wilder out of your system will help you."

"He'll be out of my system when he's dead!" Danny growled as he turned to leave. "Forget quitting this damn job…maybe I should just quit this damn family!"

With that Danny turned and stormed out of his father's office, slamming the door so hard the etched, frosted glass nearly shattered into a million pieces.

"Let him go…he's angry and rightfully so," Frank sighed as he looked at his longtime friend in misery. "I failed my son."

"No Frank, if you let him self-destruct you'd have failed him. You're going to help him. Danny's never met a man like Wilder who has absolutely no regard for any life, much less the ones he wants to destroy. But he's also never met an opponent like Wilder who has gotten into his head…so deep into his head that I think even having Wilder die might not remove it completely."

"And a few days in…" Frank paused as he tried to get the words past his lips but failed. "I don't want to lose him but there could be some credibility in what he's saying."

"Then give me a few days to try to help Danny get back to…well Danny and you can have other officer's work on finding out if there is someone helping Wilder on the inside."

"I am putting his life in your care."

"I give you my word Frank, I will not let you lose him. I promise."

XXXXXXXX

"This…this can't be…" Danny muttered as he neared the hospital and then got out, hurrying inside with a head full of angry steam. _Don't give the nurses Linda works with anymore cause to…_ "Hey Alice…you seen…"

"Danny?"

Danny turned and hurried toward his wife with a look of almost panic.

"What's going on? Are the boys okay? Is Frank…"

"What did you tell the shrink?" Danny interjected as Linda's expression turned to confusion. "Sheryl…Dr. Higgins, she said she was here and talked to you?"

"I'm not…"

"Did you mention…" Danny paused as his eyes dropped down to the area on her arm where he had inadvertently hurt her.

"She overheard someone ask me about the bruise when I was gowning up."

"And what did you tell her?"

"It was nothing…a joke…she intimated rough sex and I just…I didn't tell her Danny. I just said it was a bit more physical than normal but that I liked it."

"Ah damn…"

"What? Couples have rough sex," Linda insisted as Danny rubbed his face and then shook his head. "What is going on?"

"She thinks I hurt you on purpose. Because…I saw Wilder."

"You did see Wilder but it wasn't on purpose. Let me talk to her. She said that?"

"Not…she's having me committed…admitted ah damn and dad agreed!" He growled as he pulled away and then turned his back to her.

"He…what?" Linda asked in shock as she gently turned her upset husband back to face her. "Danny…she what? Where? Talk to me!"

"A few days in some damn wellness center. Talking about my feelings and taking some calming drugs!"

Linda's hand gently rested on her husband's flushed and stubbled cheek as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips and then pulled back with a strained expression.

"Oh no…you agreed to this?"

"First I am hearing about it but…"

"But what?" Danny tried to protest.

"But…but maybe you taking a bit of time to reflect on what's really bothering you and then try to get it out of your system for good…might be a good thing. How'd the hearing go today?"

"Terrible," Danny retorted in resignation. "He…Wilder had…Linda…I can't do this. I can't walk out of here or have everyone know that I've been admitted to some damn mental hospital!"

Her hand dropped and grasped his tightly as she held his worried gaze for a few seconds longer. "We'll get through this."

"Linda…I can't do this," Danny looked at her and admitted in a sad whisper. "I can't…"

"You always said…what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"You say that," he countered with a small huff.

"Your father will take care of…no one will know okay?"

"Can't believe this," Danny stammered as Linda's name was called out by one of the doctor's.

"I gotta go. I'm gonna cut my shift short and meet you at home. We'll get through this. I promise."

Danny watched her go as his mind continue to spiral downward in disbelief. _This…this can't be happening…_ in that moment he felt his fists clench tightly as Wilder's laughter began to drown out every other noise around him.

 _AH AHAHAHAHH AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHHH HAHAHAHAH_

"Forget this!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh….Poor Danny…poor Frank…so…who will Jamie team up with now? Will Danny actually agree to go? And how will Wilder get at Danny if he goes? And where has Danny gone? Would love your thoughts on this angsty update and the few heated convo's so please review before you go and thanks so much!


	26. The Best Laid Plans?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 26 – The Best Laid Plans?**

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Danny's voice bellowed as he stomped toward Wilder's cell, pushing one of the uniformed officers out of the way until he reached his final destination. He didn't need much motivation or goading to want to pull the cell open, grab Wilder by his throat and throttle the life out of him.

"I missed you in court today detective," Wilder smiled as he remained seated in his cell as Danny stopped and glared at him through the bars.

"I know you were behind it!"

"Behind what detective?"

"Don't play coy with me you sick bastard!" Danny hissed as he leaned in a bit closer. "I have evidence. I know you're using Blueridge and you are going down!" Danny whispered so that no one else would hear.

This time he did get a reaction; one that surprised even him. For a few seconds, Wilder's expression changed – and not for Wilder's betterment. Danny struck a nerve and both of them knew it.

"I'm right and you know I'm right! He's your stooge and I'll prove it!"

"Well…" Wilder started as he slowly stood up and neared Danny with an almost haunted expression. "Is that…so detective?"

"Yeah it is and when I get what I need I'll be the first one here handing you your death row sentence!"

"Oh dear detective Reagan, you must be a bit behind in your history…New York abolished the death penalty in 2007. What year is it now?" Wilder stated a bit loudly, which earned a snicker from an eavesdropping Blueridge down the hall.

"Oh dear Thomas Wilder, you must be a bit behind in _your_ family history. Texas still has it going strong and if I'm not mistaken that's where you killed Ryan Garland," Danny countered, Wilder cursed and the laughing ceased. "That's right you bastard! You have nothing!"

"Liar," Wilder hissed as his hands gripped the bars.

"Murderer!"

"LIAR!" Wilder shouted.

"You are going down and this stunt you pulled today will be your last!" Danny threatened. "Or else!"

"Or else what!" Wilder gripped the bars tighter and looked at Danny with darker hatred in his eyes.

"Reagan!"

"Busy!"

"You were told not to come down here."

"I don't report to you Parker," Danny looked at FBI Agent Adam Parker as he neared. "I have business with this bastard! You don't."

"That's right I don't. but I have business with you. I have a case for you…Reagan…"

"This is my case."

"This guy isn't going anywhere but my case has only a few days window to get it all taken care of," Parker looked right at Wilder directly as Wilder's gaze remained fixated on Danny's. "Okay so…the FBI needs you. Ties to a case you worked. Not an option here for either of us. Just came down from the top."

Danny looked at Wilder and narrowed his gaze. "Guess the FBI trumps you this time. But this…isn't over. I'll be back and when I see you next I'll be holding all the cards. You haven't won!"

"Let's go…now Reagan."

Danny turned and walked after Parker while Wilder's gaze hurled invisible daggers at Danny's back until he was missing from view. And then Wilder stomped back to the bench in his cell and sat down in a cloud of angry defeat.

 _You haven't won detective…I'll get you for that…you know nothing…NOTHING!_ But as Wilder's mind started to ponder those words, he can't help but wonder if one of his men on the outside had started to switch sides. _Time to take one of them out…make an example to the others._

Danny was right that he was using Blueridge but…he wasn't the only. "No detective…the next time _I'll_ be holding all the cards. You will pay for this! Dearly!"

Danny nodded to the guard in the holding cell area as he followed after Parker and then upstairs to the main homicide area and then looked at his partner as he neared.

It wasn't something he wanted to do but…it was an order now and that was something he had to follow.

XXXXXXXX

 ***2 hours earlier***

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Danny asked as he lifted his weary gaze from his brother's name on his tombstone to look at his father's shadow; not actually looking at his father standing a few feet behind him.

"You remember the first person you shot in the line of duty after Joe's death?"

"Charlie Beckers. Will never forget him," Danny huffed as his father inched a bit closer. "Damn 12 year old kid…toy gun…looked so real."

"And you…didn't want to talk about it."

"Still don't."

"Why not?" Frank gently prodded.

"Because his first name was Joe," Danny admitted with a small hiss. "And all he ever wanted to be…was a cop. If you…" Danny started as Frank knelt down beside his oldest son. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you," Frank stated plainly as Danny's lips pursed. "Although it's more of tough love right now."

"That doctor…I just…" Danny sighed as he rubbed his face. "I don't want to go and sit around a bunch of sissies and talk about my feelings. And don't give me the whole…put yourself in my place…I know you're right."

"And if it were me I'd be just as pissed."

"So then why…"

"Because there was a time when your grandfather had to…give me an order that I didn't want to follow…and…"

"Did it involve a shrink?"

"Actually yes. I think you know her."

"What? Sheryl Higgins?" Danny tossed back at his father in shock.

"Wilder has gotten to you and you know that. As much as you don't want to admit it openly, he's affected you more than anyone else. The incident with Linda…Danny that's just a small example and just the start. You know yourself there have been times where you have overreacted and not just when you've seen…this Wilder look-alike."

"Wilder is using someone to set me up! He wanted me late for court and now if you…if you pull me after today then he'll have known he's won and…and if the defense gets hold of this, they'll use it against me. You know that? I'm Erin's star witness and after today…"

"I've thought about all that."

"And you've thought about how it'll affect Sean and Jack? I can't just…I can't."

"Danny, I can't just overlook this. The outburst in the courtroom today has sort of forced my hand. But…but I still have some control and I think I have a plan that will help…well almost everybody."

"Who's left that it won't?"

"You unless you let it help you."

"Why can't anyone understand that all this will be over when Wilder is dead!" Danny implored as he looked at his father in misery.

"I understand that, but he's not dead yet and I worry about you now and as your boss I have to take action…now. Trust me Danny, none of this is making me happy either. Your look today…I felt as if I did betray you."

"Harsh words, sorry."

"No you're not, that's how you felt in that moment and I can't blame you. But…I have a plan that might work. Do you want to hear it and help me put it into motion or…force me to force you to do this by the not so fun rule book?"

"So either way…it's an order?" Danny dared to ask.

"Either way…it's an order," Frank resigned in truth.

Danny looked at his father and knew in that moment he had no choice – either way he was going to the treatment center, if for nothing else than to appease the system for which he now cursed with almost every breath he took. Of course he knows his father only what's best but is also under direction to take care of his officers or face his own professional repercussions.

"Danny…help me help you. Please."

Danny finally nodded and Frank felt a small pang of relief.

"So…what's your plan?" Danny asked in anxiety.

XXXXXXXX

Danny entered through the backdoor of his home and then watched as his wife entered the kitchen with a perplexed expression; the whole scene with Wilder and Parker now a few hours old.

"I was so worried when you left today," Linda stated as she hurried toward him and pulled Danny into her arms. She planted a warm kiss on his stubbled cheek and then pulled back and looked at him in concern. "You okay?" She asked as she rested her hand on his cheek. "How'd it go?"

"Parker made it look…realistic. Anyone looking would have seen me goading Wilder and him asking me to help the FBI for a few days. But I…" he stopped as he heavily frowned and shook his head. "I just never thought…it would come to this."

"I know you think this is…when you see or hear him in your head I can't imagine what he's saying and I don't think I even want to know but sometimes…it scares me."

"I'm sorry," Danny resigned. "But this…all this treatment center stuff or whatever. This…it's not something I want but…if it'll help get him out then I'm willing to…or maybe not willing…" he stopped and smirked.

"And everyone else?"

"Baez will be there undercover in another area because Parker is actually interested in trapping someone else so…if anyone gets wind…like the defense, it will be labelled a legit op."

"And your sessions?"

"Dr. Higgins will be taking them and she has promised to disclose anything…after the fact. No one will know."

"Danny…"

"I know it sounds like there are some holes and there probably are but…but this way the information I left with Wilder…we're hoping that Jamie will be able to help get something solid on Blueridge before it even goes that far. Trust me sitting on my ass for a few days instead of trying to help Jamie trap that guy isn't my idea of fun either but…but I don't want dad to get in trouble either and he said because of the judge it's now an order. A few days and then I'll be back."

"What do we tell the boys?"

"It's an undercover op for a few days with the FBI. Parker knows. Jamie and Baez."

"Grandpa?"

"Luckily Sunday is a ways off," Danny retorted with a small snicker. "Dad will handle that and Erin. He figured if she didn't know then she won't perjure herself if asked but I'm sure she'll figure it out. Jamie was always terrible when it came to lying to her."

"Danny…"

"Nothing's going to go wrong okay?"

"Suddenly you're okay with this?"

"No!" Danny snapped and then recanted. "But…better than being hauled there in handcuffs under the shrink's order," he signed as her hand clasped his. "It was an order. And if I disobey the order…get angry…I've already done that and it got my ass kicked…literally," he groaned. "This way…I get to keep some dignity. I could still defy it but then…then it would be known that I was suspended for not following procedure, a procedure I would insist another officer take and then…it would hurt Erin's case a lot more than my outburst did. Damn…Linda I hate this. I do…but I don't know another way out. But this way no one will press for anything unless they go to Parker or the FBI and if Blueridge does then we'll have him on suspicion."

"You sound so sure of this. Was it this smooth earlier?"

"Hardly. I called dad a traitor in his own office," Danny grimaced as he slumped into a nearby chair. "But I baited Wilder so…"

"With…what?"

"Something Parker had found on him in a closed FBI file. Someone died that was supposedly caring for him and although it was never proven that Wilder murdered him, when I told him today…Wilder…he knew. That rotten son of a bitch…he knew. And then I told him I knew about Blueridge and I think he bought it. Now we wait for him to make a move."

"But with you out for the next few days…"

"Yeah Jamie has to take care of it. I'm worried too but we trust Jamie and he…he has good street smarts and he'll do whatever it takes to bring Blueridge and whoever is working with him to justice. This…this has to work. If not…"

"Then you gotta keep your cool until the trial."

"Yeah…the trial."

"So…how long you gonna be gone for?"

"Too long. A few days, why?"

"Never got to finish what we started and the boys won't be home for a few hours…"

XXXXXXXX

"Well the chatter around the House is that Danny is helping the FBI and Wilder was left speechless after their visible argument," Jamie relayed to his father as they sat in his office an hour later. "How's Danny?"

"He's stressed and I don't blame him. I think it helped that he got to walk out of there on his own terms…walk out as Danny Reagan would instead of being dragged out in handcuffs or forced into the back of an RMP and driven there with an audience watching and making up their own conclusions. But this still has holes."

"Parker's on our side though."

"And that is comforting but you need help. You need someone who knows the street and can help you with information without Erin finding out."

"She's gonna find out," Jamie smirked.

"Yet," Frank added as Jamie nodded in haste.

"This thing with Danny going in…I'm…worried. I know I shouldn't be but for some reason I am."

"I am too. But Danny is going to be fine," Frank said, mostly trying to convince himself or emotionally justify his actions.

"I hope so."

"Now we need to talk about the next steps. Danny planted the seed of doubt in Wilder's mind about Blueridge. Parker is going to be busy with Danny and Baez, just in case…Blueridge is smart and I need Parker there to back him up just in case."

"I need to get Blueridge's phone. If I can get the phone then I can get the number and at least start to trace…gotta start somewhere right?"

"Right. You'll also need some seasoned help on the street."

"Renzulli?"

"Was thinking of another Anthony," Frank stated. And as if on cue another familiar face pushed the door open and entered.

Jamie looked at Erin's right hand man, DA Investigator Anthony Abetemarco and then at his father in surprise. "Remind me how Erin's not gonna find out?"

"Actually…she said she was gettin' some weird vibes off Wilder in court today…as if he almost knew that Danny would be delayed, those were her words and asked me to just do a bit of digging. On the down low of course. So this is just some…digging."

"Good to have you on board Detective."

"So…what's the plan?" Anthony asked in wonder as Jamie's expression somewhat clouded. Jamie worried about his father's plan to get evidence against Danny's tormentor but also worried about Danny himself. Did he have reason?

He…did…

XXXXXXXX

"You haven't won detective…." Wilder seethed through a clenched jaw as he sat in a rigid posture in his cell. "You…haven't won. You can't…outsmart me…can't out play me…you…can't run from ME!" Wilder punctuated his last word as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and closed his eyes.

 _You haven't won Danny…you haven't won…I'll get you…I'll get you…I'LL GET YOU DANNY!_

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…well I didn't want Danny hauled off in cuffs but will Frank's plan be completely fool proof? Will Danny be able to just relax and stay out of trouble? (wink) will Jamie find what he needs and how will Wilder put his plan into motion to get Danny? What else does he have up his evil sleeve? Would love your thoughts on this angsty update, the moments with Frank and Danny and then the plan going forward. Thanks everyone!


	27. Prescription for…Fear?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 27 – Prescription for…Fear?**

* * *

 _'You can't do this to me!' Danny shouted as he struggled against the two officers who each had a hold of his arms, trying to bodily force his arms together so he could get cuffed._

 _'You need help Danny. This is for your own good.'_

 _'I don't need…'_

 _'You need help Danny.'_

 _'Wilder! You son of a bitch! Why is he…loose! Get these damn cuffs off me!'_

 _'Sorry Danny but where you're going you'll be facing a lot worse than THAT.'_

 _'AH HA HAHAHHAH HAHAHAHAHAHA'_

Danny's body jerked from his slight stupor as his phone buzzed at his hip as he stood by the backdoor of his home, waiting for Parker; Baez already to enter the scene in the morning.

He heard a shuffle and then turned back to see Linda watching him in concern. "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

But before she could say one more word, a dark car pulled up outside his backyard entrance and then flashed his lights once as the signal and waited.

"I gotta go. I love you and I'll check in when I can."

"Love you too. Be safe," Linda managed as she put on a brave face and watched her husband grab his small bag and then disappear from view. "I'm worried something bad is gonna happen," she added when he was out of earshot.

"Ready?"

"Not really," Danny huffed as he closed the door and then turned to look as the back porch light to his home went black and the car pulled away. "I'm only on board with this because I have to but that's it. Having said that, thanks for the cover story."

"It's a fluff one but it's real," Parker replied with a small huff. "We think one of the orderly's is stealing money and sending it down south."

"Down…south? Florida? Isn't this kinda lame for the FBI?" Danny retorted.

"Columbia."

"Ah."

"And this orderly," Parker continued. "We think has ties to an international money laundering ring. So with Wilder…what are you hoping for? He'll take out Blueridge?"

"This soon after the threat? Would be great for us, but too soon and too easy and he knows that. He's not that stupid. But I'm hoping he'll make some kind of move."

"Such as?"

"Hoping Wilder will arrange for Blueridge to take out the lookalike so that we can't use him to turn on Wilder. Then he can go after Blueridge. Or…Wilder will try to alert someone to take out Blueridge," Danny explained his plan as they drove on into the night. "Not that I care about protecting Blueridge's ass but Wilder has to make a call or alert someone and when he does…we'll find…well Jamie will find the look alike and then…arrest him before Wilder can make his move. Wilder won't let this sit; he won't be sure if I'm just bluffing or really do have something. But just to be safe…Jamie is also gonna try to get Blueridge's phone and then see what numbers we can…"

"You use we a lot…" Parker lightly interjected.

"Can't just sit on my ass doing nothing although…your tax dollars are gonna make me."

"I'm from out of State," Parker tossed back as Danny smirked. "I hope it works."

"Yeah me too. Just need this to be over soon," Danny sighed as he stared out into the inky night sky. He, his father and his brother had worked it out…talked about all the angles and what Wilder's next steps might be but he knew at the same time that there was a very real possibility that something could….would go wrong.

His family would have an undercover officer living in the House, in the basement during the time he was away, Linda telling the boys that it was just an FBI precaution. At least that was one thing he didn't have to worry about. Erin had asked Anthony her investigator, to just see if Wilder had been talking to anyone and Jamie of course was ready to spearhead the task of taking Wilder down. But even still…something inside told him that Wilder was still one step ahead.

 _'How…tell me how and we'll take that advantage away from him,' Frank had tried to reason._

 _'I don't know…just a feeling…like he's just…he had time…he had time to plan it all out. I don't know all that he knows but I know he…he's got means…we need to back up the backup…'_

"Danny?"

"Yeah…just thinking of what we haven't thought that Wilder might have thought of that we might think of."

"That's a mouthful."

"I know…thinking about him keeps me from thinking about…the damn shrink."

"Ironic."

"Yeah…yeah…" Danny deadpanned as they neared the hospital. "I know he has others out there. He had time…even a few days to get everything in order."

"Danny…we'll find them all. You just worry about resting now."

But as Parker stopped in front of the back entrance, Danny's mind told him to get the hell out of there and screw the plan. _'Either way…it's an order…'_ his father's voice resounded in his head as he looked at the door and then at Parker.

"I'm gonna get a few hours sleep, make an appearance at the House tomorrow and then be here…I'll be in administration which is in another wing but still close enough for you to use that phone. Just press #2 and I'll be there. I know the room and the layout. We've got this covered."

"Right…what could go wrong?" Danny retorted dryly as he nodded to Parker and then got out. He stood outside in the cool night air beside the car and took in a few cool breaths, letting the air bring his body temperature down a few degrees before he took a few more steps toward the entrance and slipped inside.

"Good luck Danny," Parker whispered as he pulled away and headed for home, knowing inside that things could easily go wrong – for all of them.

XXXXXXXX

Wilder's dark eyes lifted and then narrowed as he looked at the clock and then cursed. "You can't outsmart me Danny…trying to hide away with the FBI until the trial. Wanting to keep yourself out of trouble!" Wilder growled in an undertone as his fists balled. "It…will…not…work!" Wilder growled as he listened to the silence around him. "You can't hide from me. You can't! I'll find you," he dropped his voice to a sinister whisper. "I'll find you!"

He knew if he moved on Blueridge right now, Danny would have cause to come after him for revenge, because no one else heard _that_ particular threat. "Clever Danny…very clever," Wilder hissed through clenched teeth. But if he took out Blueridge, or made a move to injure him now, then that would give Danny and the pesky DA cause for a warrant to Blue \ridge's apartment and he hadn't quite ensured that Blueridge hadn't kept – well anything incriminating. Blueridge was already dead man walking but he would have to ensure that when the NYPD went to his home they'd find nothing that would tie Blueridge back to Wilder. _Blueridge on the other hand…did have evidence that would incriminate Wilder further, but so did Gus._

 _Blueridge will die…but not first._ "Sorry Danny boy…I won't play _your_ game that easily. You're still in my game whether you like it or not!" Wilder hissed as he continued to formulate a plan in his mind.

He closed his eyes and pictured Danny at his mercy and then continued to work through the outside resources he already had in place.

"Evening."

Wilder heard some soft shuffling and then looked up with a slightly perplexed expression which instantly softened when he saw who it was.

"Blueridge?"

"Keith."

And that was it. The person slowly shuffled past, continued on his way and Wilder leaned back against the cold stones that hemmed him in.

"These walls won't hold me for very long," Wilder muttered with a small glint in his dark orbs. "I will see you again Danny. And when I do…you'll wish you never tried to defy me. NEVER!"

With that Wilder closed his eyes and started to picture one of his most favorite things – Danny Reagan, helpless and at his mercy before he takes his final breath.

"Soon."

XXXXXXXX

"Welcome Detective Reagan," a kind voice greeted him an hour later.

"Hey," Danny politely greeted the administrator, the older woman who was the only one who met him at the door. "Agent Parker told us you're here to help but that's all he told me and I didn't ask any questions."

"Fair enough. Where um…where is my room?"

"Follow me. I've been told to give you two sleep aides tonight."

"Don't want any pills."

"I'm just following orders," the older lady retorted dryly as Danny's lips pursed. He neared his room and was thankful that Parker had kept to his word that there would be no one there to see him. However, that was about to be broken but by his own doing.

"Thanks," Danny stated simply as he entered the dormitory style room and then turned back to see the older woman leave the room and close the door. "Right…" he huffed as he slowly trudged over to the bed and slumped down onto it. He looked at the little plastic cup with the two pills and a glass of water beside them and shook his head.

 _'You can't be forced to take the pills but what's the alternative? Another restless night?'_

Danny muttered something under his breath as he took the two pills in his hand and then looked at them in quiet disgust. But as his brain reminded him that he hadn't slept for more than a few solid hours in days…the pills might actually help him.

But fate was about to show Danny that he wasn't the only player who could set a trap…weave a clever plan or think he had finally gotten the upper hand.

Danny walked over to the bathroom, entered and then splashed some cold water on his face before he reached for the small towel and then looked around. "Ah," he groaned as he shoved his runners back on his feet and then stumbled into the hallway; the effects of the sleeping pill already starting to be felt.

However, just as he reached the supply cabinet he heard a noise and looked up. He raised the roll of toilet paper in the air to the janitor and turned back, the older man nodding and then going back about his business.

Danny closed the door to his room, angry that there were no locks but reminded himself that this wasn't a hotel, it was a hospital and the only locked doors were the offices and bathrooms. "Here goes…nothing," he sighed as he turned off the light and then curled up under the blanket on the small twin bed.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Jamie slowly paced his apartment as he waited for Anthony and couldn't help but wonder how his brother had fared his first night at the wellness center.

 _Okay…I need to get his phone…get the numbers…get the numbers and get the guy Blueridge calls. Get the guy and get him to turn on Blueridge. Once we have a solid confession then confront Blueridge and see if he'll turn on Wilder._

His mind had gone over the plan about a dozen times in his mind and told himself that it would work but at the same time he knew there were holes and the possibility it would all blow up in their faces. He wanted to involve his partner and he still might have to in order to distract Blueridge to get his phone but he understood his father not wanting to involve Renzulli or others. Still…he worried something would go wrong.

Jamie picked up a picture of him and Danny taken the day he graduated from the academy and how nervous he felt on that day.

 _'Just remember kid…when in doubt trust your gut. The Reagan instinct isn't something they taught you in there. Comes from in here. At least…that's what dad told me.'_

A small smile tugged at his lips as he recalled the fond memory, but it quickly faded as he recalled Erin telling them about Wilder's almost smug look when the judge asked why Detective Reagan was delayed.

 _'I know this sounds stupid but…it's like he knew…'_

That's what Anthony told them when he and his father worked to cement their plan to help Danny bring down Wilder for good.

A soft knock is heard at the door and Jamie hurried to open it and then gave Anthony a nod as he entered. It was early but it was safer to meet at his apartment than it would be at the DA's office or the precinct.

"How you holdin' up?" Anthony inquired as Jamie led the way to the kitchen where a hot pot of coffee was already brewed.

"Nervous for Danny," Jamie answered in truth as he handed Anthony a small bowl of sugar.

"Think he'll be fine. More nervous about you going after Blueridge to get his phone. This could go south very fast."

"I know. So…what do we know about him?"

"For a guy with a loud mouth, he keeps a pretty low key social life."

"Figures," Jamie huffed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Divorced. No kids. Finished his alimony payments and isn't seeing anyone. Has frequented a few lower end strip clubs in the past few weeks and wasn't seen with the same man twice in that span."

"You work fast," Jamie praised as Anthony offered a slight smirk.

"Got friends in low places," he retorted as Jamie placed all the pictures on his counter and then looked down at them.

"Wilder is using Blueridge to contact someone to be the lookalike. I can prove that Blueridge was either on call that was recorded and witnessed by his partner or in the House when Danny was attacked or saw the look alike so we know it's not Blueridge personally," Jamie explained as he started to reshuffle a few of the pictures. "Wilder gets a message to Blueridge somehow and it gets out…somehow."

"And apparently there is a rotating shift on Wilder?"

"Yeah…only Blueridge was the common denominator, but…that's changed now. Wilder could have set up something before the change but…but he has to be using someone else. We need to find the lookalike and get him to turn on Blueridge then we can go to Blueridge and get him to turn on Wilder."

"Yeah…walk in the park," Anthony agreed in sarcasm as Jamie slightly smirked; his expression turning serious a few seconds later.

"He's contacting someone. Need to get that phone."

"And your plan for that?"

Jamie looked up as he felt a lump of emotion tighten in his stomach before he swallowed his current mouthful of coffee.

"I have only two chances to get his phone. One…if he goes into the showers. I can get into his locker get the phone, take a picture of the last few numbers and then run them. We have no reason to get a court order to see his cell phone history – yet, so we need to do this the old fashioned way."

"I'm an old fashioned kinda guy," Anthony tossed back as some of Jamie's tension eased. "And the second chance?"

"Still working on that. Because I'll need some kind of distraction to get the phone away from him but that won't be easy. Not too many cell phone free areas in the precinct."

"I don't mind running interference with that guy. One fist or two?" Anthony offered.

Jamie offered a small chuckle as his lips slightly pursed. "I might just get Eddie to do it. She already knows I hate Blueridge and she's not a fan but he might suspect her because of that. So that part…I'm still working on."

"Okay. I'm gonna work on these a bit longer and see if I can find something in common. Maybe one of those dancers knows something."

"Dancers?"

"Don't tell Erin," Anthony shot back with a small chuckle. "She might think she's wasting her money if I go to a strip club."

"Secret is safe with me," Jamie promised as the two of them chuckled and then started to clean things up and get going. "Okay so as soon as I get the number, I'll get Billy down in tech to see if we can get a name and then I'll get it to you."

"Watch your back. You're on your own in there now."

"I know," Jamie agreed slowly as looked up with a tense expression. "But…so are you."

"Guess we both gotta watch our backs then."

"Yeah."

The two of them headed for Jamie's apartment door, Jamie locking it a few seconds later and then both of them heading toward the elevator. No more words are said as each knew what they had to do and what lay ahead for each – danger but also the opportunity to help Danny bring down Thomas Wilder for good.

The elevator stopped on the first floor and Jamie watched as Anthony got out and walked for the front door to go out while he rode the steel box down one more floor until he was in the parking lot and walking toward his car. It was early but not out of character for him to be heading into the precinct.

He needed the time to scope out an internal landscape that he was more than familiar with; only today he headed into work with a different personal agenda than any other day.

As Jamie drove toward the precinct his mind raced with two different thoughts, would he be able to make his plan work and get started on taking down Wilder? And how had Danny really fared his first night in the clinic?

 _This will be over soon Danny…I hope._

XXXXXXXX

 _'Always be with you…always in your mind…always…Danny…ALWAYS!'_

"AHHHHH!" Danny's lips gasped as he was forced awake by another nightmare of himself in a straightjacket with Wilder looking at him with a wicked smile just before he was silenced and then stabbed. "Damn…bastard…" he groaned as he swung his legs over the bed and touched his flushed face and cursed.

But when he looked at the time he would have to acknowledge that he had gotten several hours of sleep, that was the most he had gotten in the past few weeks. However, as the pills properties started to wear off, his mind would be active again and Wilder would be inserted into his thoughts and he'd be sunk.

"Okay so…now what the hell do I do…" Danny growled as he tossed off his tee-shirt and slowly walked over to the window and looked out. The sky was overcast and the grey skies contributed to his mood; neither was comforting. "Hate this…" he huffed as he turned and looked back at his bleak room and then thought about the day ahead. "A day of doing nothing. What a waste!" Danny shook his head as he walked back and put on a sweater and his jeans and then peered into the hallway.

It was quiet at first but he could pick up some soft chatter in the distance and was slightly comforted. Baez and Parker were in another part of the building and Dr. Higgins said she'd be in to see him for the private session in a few hours.

 _'And just in case the defense does get a hold of a session transcript, so as to avoid family and professional bias, I will be bringing in another counsellor who is fair but historically loyal to the DA's office. But the first session will be mine.'_

"Should be out there…" Danny grumbled as he slowly walked toward the nurse's station. "Hey…when's breakfast?"

"You can either have it in your room or in the dining hall but it'll be served for everyone at eight. You have an hour and half to wait."

"Right…thanks."

Danny continued his stroll down the hallway toward the dining area and then looked at the quiet room before him as he felt his stomach slightly rumble. "An hour…half…damn," he huffed as he turned and headed back toward his room. He stopped just as he entered and looked at the little cup of pills and glass of water on the small table beside his bed and then looked back into the hallway.

"Hey!" Danny called out to the nurse as she came out of another room. "You left more pills in my room? Is this prescribed?"

"Danny Reagan right?" She asked in a quiet tone.

He could only nod in agreement since his name wasn't on the door anywhere but wasn't sure why he'd be given another set of sleep aids. "Are those for sleeping? Or…what are they?"

"They are a mild muscle relaxant," she replied to what she thought was the truth.

"Right."

"Just to help you relax. All part of the program. From your doctor….Higgins."

"She promised no more meds," Danny insisted in return.

"I'm sorry, I don't prescribe, only deliver. But why not take them and if you don't like them…tell her."

"Fine…" Danny offered a somewhat sarcastic reply as he turned and walked back into his room. "Damn shrink…" he cursed as he held the pills in one hand and the glass of water in the other. "This is all I'm taking."

With that Danny downed both pills and then walked over to the window, his mind anxious to do something…anything other than wait. He pulled his phone and then started to mindlessly flip through various news and social media pages as he tried to pass the time while waiting for breakfast.

But just before the hour had fully passed, Danny's heart rate started to race and a dull throb started to develop in his head and he felt beads of sweat starting to drip down his spine. He tried to tell himself that he was just stressed, on edge and hungry. He tried to stand up but when he did, found his legs a bit shakier than expected and slumped back down onto the little plush chair.

"What…what's wrong…with me…" Danny gasped as the room around him started to blur; his fingertips slightly tingling. "Is it…heart…attack…" he gasped for breath as he looked at the clock and it started to change form. "What…the hell…" he started as he stumbled to his knees and then onto all fours.

"He…help…me…" he tried as his mouth felt instantly dry and swallowing was nearly impossible. "What's wrong…"

"I know what's wrong with you Danny."

Danny looked up and then instantly froze as Thomas Wilder walked into his room with a wide grin. "No…can't…be…" he tried as the room started to dance before him.

"I'm here to help you Danny."

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…don't want to give too much away but…who else does Wilder have on his payroll? Is that really him Danny sees? Or…?was Danny given something? Or is it just his own paranoid anxiety? What will Anthony find on Blueridge and will Jamie get his phone without issue? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	28. Nightmares!

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 27 – Nightmares!**

* * *

Jamie entered the precinct that same morning and tried to tell himself that he had to just breathe but keep his wits about him and get the job done – get a snap of Blueridge's phone. He knew if they put Blueridge back on Wilder's detail then Wilder would be doubly suspicious and clam up. But with Blueridge all over the place, pinning him down so he could get his phone wouldn't be easy.

 _Think Jamie…think…_ his brain commanded as he entered the area and then saw Parker in the distance. _Parker will be there for a bit to put in an appearance. Danny will be fine. He has breakfast in the morning and then a session._

Just as he rounded the corner he stopped short just as Blueridge looked up and then sneered at him before he turned back to some mindless conversation with two other officers. _Oh yeah…this will be easy,_ Jamie's mind drawled in sarcasm as he looked away and then headed for the coffee stand as he tried to come up with a way to get Blueridge's phone.

 _If I mess this up even once…he'll be even more suspicious and it's game ove…_ Jamie's mind spiraled downward as he poured himself a small cup of coffee.

 _Shower? Yeah staking out the shower room might draw the wrong attention,_ his mind inwardly huffed as he as he took a sip and then cradled the cup in his palm as he turned back and then casually surveyed the room while his brain tried to come up with a plausible way to get Blueridge's phone.

"Jamie."

"Hey Charlie."

"Well…at least he's in a good mood this morning," the other officer sighed as he too poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Who, the boss?"

"Wilder. I'm on his detail today. Ugh damn bastard," Charlie groaned. "But I was talking to Jenkins and he said Wilder is in a chipper mood. Even whistled a bit. What the hell right?"

"Yeah…" Jamie offered lightly as he watched Charlie pull away and head for the stairs to go down. _Chipper? What…why?_ He pulled his phone and looked at it and then frowned.

"Aww what's the matter Reagan? She give you the wrong number?" Blueridge laughed as he slapped Jamie hard on the back as he passed.

"Jerk," Eddie chimed in as she neared. "What's up?"

"Uh…nothing," Jamie replied as he looked at Blueridge's back and then frowned. _This won't be easy…_ he inwardly cursed as he looked back down at his phone. _If Danny were in trouble I would have heard…he's fine…just concentrate on your job – getting Blueridge's phone!_

XXXXXXXX

 _What's going on? What…where…._

"Danny? Mr. White…can you hear me?"

"What's going on in here?"

Danny's mind flashed him back in time to when he saw…or thought he saw Thomas Wilder walking into his hospital room. He was…sure it was Wilder. But the room…things around him were distorted. He was dizzy and almost lucid at the same time. His heart was racing and skin on fire. Sounds were amplified. Voices…he heard…Wilder!

He watched as Wilder came toward him and then he lunged, all his agitated anger giving him strength he didn't even know he possessed. He got one hit in and then he was jumped. His heart rate continued to soar. His body temperature was almost at crucial and the room continued to spin.

"Why is he restrained?"

"Wh…at?" Danny's mind tried to bring him back. _I know that voice…that's…_ "What…the hell…" his voice died out as he tried to lift his arms to wipe some sweat from his face but found himself unable. "Why…why am I…"

"Just hold on Danny. What happened?" Sheryl Higgins asked in haste as she looked at the nurse and the two orderlies – one who sported a black eye. "What…happened?"

"We heard Mr. White shouting…and when we came to see what was going on, he attacked Roger," the nurse replied and then nodded toward the disheveled orderly.

"I didn't…attack him! It was…Thomas…Wilder!"

"Danny, please," Sheryl lightly instructed as she looked back at the nurse.

"Get these damn things off!" Danny demanded as his arms flexed and he tried to pull himself free.

"How long has…he been like this?"

"Few hours," the nurse named Ruth answered in truth. "Since just before breakfast until now."

"Danny…"

"WILDER!" Danny shouted as he looked at the orderly and Wilder's face appeared. "Get him…" Danny strained as he tried to pull himself free. "Why is he…let me go!"

"He needs to be quiet, other patients are…"

"Okay. I want you all to leave the room. Ruth, I want that detailed report right now."

"Do you want security sent up?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Stop him!" Danny shouted as Sheryl looked down at Danny in concern.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm going to find out."

"I want a blood sample taken right now and the results rushed."

"Hey!" Danny tried as his body buckled.

"Okay."

"HEY!"

"It's okay…just get it done."

Danny watched the people leave, the shape of the room still somewhat distorted as his watery eyes blinked and then tried to re-focus on the woman as she sat down beside him. "What…where is he!"

"Who Danny?"

"Wilder!"

"He's in jail," Sheryl replied calmly as she rested her hand on Danny's flushed forehead. "Can you tell me what happened Danny?"

"Wilder tried to kill me! He was here! He wants…me like this…" Danny grunted as he continued to struggle in vain against the padded restraints that held him fast. "Let…me out…OF THESE!"

"Danny…you need to just…"

"Stop…moving…"

"What?"

"Moving…stop…moving," Danny slightly slurred as he tried to pull himself free once more; his body now wracked with sweat as his chest continued to ache. "Where…is Wilder? Why…" Danny paused just as they heard a noise and another face appeared. "Wilder!" Danny shouted as the orderly handed Sheryl the file and then ducked back out. "Why…why is he loose?"

Sherryl looked at the report from the nurse, the results from Danny's blood test still in the works. She read that the nurse had brought the two muscle relaxants that she had prescribed but knows that they wouldn't cause the reaction in Danny that he's having now.

"You need to calm down Danny. You need to listen to my voice. Danny? Danny, look at me."

"Stop moving!" Danny bellowed as Sheryl frowned and continued to write down her notes. "Why…is Wilder here?"

"Danny, you are having a major anxiety attack and…although I haven't seen one this severe in a while."

"Come on…let me…stop…shouting. Please."

Sheryl looked at Danny in concern as she raced for a rational answer. She pondered what might happen if she gave him something to make him relax but she had already prescribed that and this was how he reacted. And she didn't want to prolong his visual anxiety. But as she continued to study him she noticed something…something familiar…something she had seen in other patients. _Is he…high?_

"Danny…"

"I need…to get…free…" Danny huffed as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Make…the room stop…moving!"

"I need to check on a few things and I hate to do this but I am going to leave you like this."

"What?" Danny's eyes snapped open as he glared at her as she tried to stand up. "No! NO!" Danny shouted and then coughed as his lungs started to constrict. "You can't…leave me like…this."

"Only I know your real identity and the head administer who you met last night," Sheryl tried to explain as Danny's eyes frantically darted around the room and his body continued to buckle against the padded restraints. "The rest of the staff know you as Mr. White and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"I need to…" Danny hissed as his arms tightened and flexed but he was unable to pull himself up further than a few inches before he was forced to slump back down.

"You need to just rest. I want to put in an IV of fluid but you won't lie still long enough and I don't want to hurt you or me and I don't want to give you any more…"

"You gave me drugs!" Danny growled as he slumped down in captive misery. "Why…are you doing this! WHY!"

"To keep yourself and others safe. I understand for someone who is used to being in control that this can be very frustrating for you but the nurse assured me that they didn't hurt you. But they had to restrain you because you hurt someone."

"I did not!"

"Do you remember hitting the orderly?"

"I hit…WILDER!"

"Okay. I have to check on a few things and I'll be back in a little bit."

"NO!" Danny called out in a panic as Sheryl stood up and paused at the door. "You can't…he's still out there!"

"Wilder has been taken back to prison Danny. You're safe. Now just try to relax and hopefully whatever is going on will…be over soon."

Danny watched her leave and then the door close and his body started to buckle against the restraints even harder. "Wilder!" He shouted as he heard Wilder's taunting laughter in his head. "You're dead…DEAD!"

XXXXXXXX

Wilder leaned back in his prison cell with a silent knowing smile on his face as he watched the various officers walk past, all of them oblivious to the sinister plan that was already in play.

 _If I make Danny look like he's losing it…seeing me elsewhere when I'm right here…if I push him closer to the edge…force his superiors to take a closer look…if I make it seem that Danny is more about revenge than justice…_

"Then _he'll_ be locked up," Wilder whispered as his expression darkened even further. "Oh Danny boy…did you honestly think I'd surrender without a complete plan in place? You…you are so far out of your league."

 _Let the games…RESUME!_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay…thank you. Let me know when…something changes."

Frank hung up with Sheryl and leaned back in his chair and let out a horrified growl. "What have I done," he muttered as he looked at Danny's picture on his desk.

 _'Frank, something happened with Danny. I was late in arranging the first session due to an emergency with one of my clients but when I got to Danny's room he was restrained. The nurse told me that just before breakfast they heard Danny crying out and when they went into his room…he just attacked them. He hit one of the orderlies and called him Wilder. The orderly is okay. Just a bit of a black eye. I told them Danny was…I said it was part of why he was in here but Frank I am worried. I don't know what happened but I promise you I will find out. I had to leave him restrained but it's for his own good. If he was slipped something or he took something…he could be a danger to himself and others until it wears off.'_

 _'Danny would never…take any kind of mind altering stimulant or hit someone for no justified reason.'_

 _'I agree under normal circumstances, but this isn't normal for him. Maybe being in the hospital, coupled with the stress of what's going on. Seeing Wilder instead of the orderly. I don't know but I promise I have given this my top priority. I might get Baez to come and see him. Maybe a friendly face will help calm him down. I'll keep you posted.'_

Frank looked at the clock and knew it was too soon to call for an update so instead he tried to find something to keep his mind occupied. But he knew…after this disconcerting news, that would be nye impossible.

"Danny…"

XXXXXXXX

"What'd you find?" Jamie asked Anthony as they stood in the back of the diner about an hour later.

"Okay so was able to find a reoccurring face in those surveillance photo's," Anthony explained as he pulled out his notes. "His name is Keith Sanders. Still working on getting a fixed address but this is the guy Blueridge was seen talking to more than the others and if you look at this one…"

"He paid him for something," Jamie concluded as Anthony nodded. "Okay good so we need to know where he lives and then pay him a visit."

"Working on it. And…the phone?"

"Working on it," Jamie retorted dryly as Anthony offered him a look of sympathy. "He uh…he knows I'm on Danny's side so I can't just walk up to him and ask for his phone. Tried to create a distraction. Tried to use Eddie at one time but…but he was wise to it. This will be tougher than I thought."

"Just send him down a dark alley. I'll be waiting."

Jamie was just about to offer a retort when he looked at Anthony in wonder and then paused.

"What?"

"Not necessarily a dark alley but…but I wonder if we can…you know when he's at one of these clubs. His guard is down. Maybe we can use that to get the phone?"

"Yeah…when he's distracted," Anthony agreed as he pulled one of the photos. "Think I might be able to get one of the girls to really distract him."

"Really?" Jamie asked in amusement.

"Just don't tell Erin where my money goes," Anthony countered as Jamie slightly chuckled.

"Okay we'll go tonight," Jamie started to plan. "You get it ready and when he shows up…if he shows up…she just needs to get the phone and slip to me…I'll be…a few minutes at most."

"He doesn't know me."

"If this goes south…" Jamie paused. "Just be careful."

"I'll get the picture and you do the rest."

"Okay."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXX

 _I'll always be with you Danny…ALWAYS!_

"Hey…welcome back."

"Ahhh…damn," Danny groaned as he once again tried to lift his hand to his face but was unable. He looked up to see a friendly and familiar face looking back down in sympathy. "Baez…what um…what happened?"

"You tell me."

"It was…one helluva party…" Danny huffed as he slumped back down, his body completely depleted of sweat and energy. "Where's the doc?"

"She's coming. What happened?"

"I don't know. I remember seeing Wilder…but it was so…so trippy."

"Trippy? You? Trippy?" Baez retorted in amusement.

"Yeah I don't…okay I need these removed. You okay?"

"Yeah. Bored. Or was until I was told to come here. Dr. Higgins came and got me."

"Where the hell was Parker?"

"He was following something else up. Dr. Higgins is checking out the security footage to see what happened."

"I need…just remove one of these damn things," Danny pleaded in misery. "I feel like…a damn criminal."

But before Baez can respond, they both hear the door open and then look up to see Dr. Higgins enter with a serious expression.

"Danny."

"You promised doc! No more pills."

"The muscle relaxants were just to help you relax," Sheryl tried to explain as she neared.

"No…no pills period!"

"Not all pills are bad. However…I have some news about what happened?"

"Fine," Danny huffed, "can you let me outta these damn things yet?"

"Yes we can. Detective Baez you can remove them."

"So what…happened?" Danny asked as he was finally able to pull his wrists to his face, rub it and then his wrists before he quickly sat up. But in doing so he dealt himself another bout of dizziness and quickly grabbed his head. "Ahhh…."

"Danny, just lay back down and relax," Dr. Higgins stated as she helped Danny's sweat laden frame slowly lie back down. "I think you were exposed to something psychotropic or hallucinogenic."

"What?" Both Danny and Baez asked at once.

"How?"

"Still working on that but I just got back the results from your blood test and there are trace amounts of…LSD in it."

"LSD! I don't take drugs!" Danny insisted in haste as Sheryl nodded.

"I believe you, and I'm working to find out what exactly happened but our system here, while sophisticated in some areas, is quite archaic in others. If you're up to eating I'll get you some supper but I do want to get you started on fluids as soon as possible and rest the rest of the night. Tomorrow, you'll meet William for a session but right now I just want you to relax."

"No more pills."

"I give you my word," she promised in earnest. "No more pills."

Danny looked at her with an uneasy expression before he nodded and then rubbed his face. But when he pulled his hands away he heard Wilder laughing in the distance. _Damn bastard…he set this up! But how! Does he have someone here…on the inside? WHO!_

XXXXXXXX

Jamie paused just before he entered the nightclub about an hour later but an hour earlier than Anthony told him Blueridge would show up. Anthony would show up about fifteen minutes after Blueridge and Anthony had told him that he had one of his own inside guys there to back them up and to keep an eye on Jamie just in case he needed help. The girl would be well paid and since owed Anthony a favor wasn't about to let on to Blueridge that something was up.

 _Let's hope I get that phone tonight…_ Jamie's mind stated as he pulled the door open and entered the less than reputable establishment. _For Danny._

The only thing that would ruin it for Jamie and plunge him into a world of trouble was for someone to show up and blow his cover. Destiny was about to show him that no plan is foolproof.

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear! Course things weren't about to go smoothly inside or out! Hmm Danny…who gave you drugs? Will Jamie's plan actually work? And how will the rest of Danny's night fare? Don't want to give too much away so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	29. Careful What you Wish For

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 29 – Careful What you Wish For**

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Like….crap," Danny groaned as he slowly sat upright for the first time in hours and rubbed his face. "Damn why the hell do people wanna get high?"

"To escape reality."

"I'd like to escape this reality but I don't need drugs to do it," Danny shot back in sarcasm. "My head…damn room is still spinning…or then it stops."

"Withdrawals are different for everybody."

"Yeah I know that," Danny groaned as his stomach tightened and he doubled forward. "I'm…" he stated in haste as he felt his stomach wanting to lurch. He scrambled out of bed and rushed into the small bathroom and threw up some watery bile. But after he splashed some cold water onto his face and looked up, he was once again greeted with Wilder's face instead of his own and nearly busted the mirror with his balled fist to erase the smiling image that unsettled him so.

"You okay?"

"Peachy," Danny retorted in sarcasm as he slowly left the bathroom and then wandered back into his small room. With his head still pounding and his heart not sure if it wanted to race or slow down, his emotions were all over the place. "This place…people come here by choice?"

"Sometimes," Baez responded with a look of sympathy as she told herself she had to get back so as not to arouse too much suspicion. "What do you remember?"

"It's all uh…nurse…she gave…"

"Remember her name?"

"Right now I hardly remember mine," Danny deadpanned as Baez's lips pursed. "No…I don't remember her name. Don't they have security for that? She gave me two pills that the doc prescribed…or didn't," Danny huffed as he reached for a small glass of water. "Wilder…I saw him here."

"You think it was the lookalike?"

"Well if he's in here then Wilder has a hell of a lot more pull than I give him credit for," Danny shook his head. "No…I think…I was seeing him. The orderly did you see him?"

"Yeah…he has a black eye. At least even high you haven't lost your touch."

"Funny," Danny retorted as she gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder.

"I gotta get back. This nurse. What else?"

"She called me Danny Reagan."

"So? That's your name."

"So Higgins said only two knew my real name. The other shrink isn't here yet."

"Right," Baez remembered what Higgins had said earlier. "I'll get Parker to pull the tapes and run a facial on her."

"'kay, keep me posted." Danny replied as he watched his partner get up and then discretely leave the room. Danny watched her go and then reached for the glass of water. But just as he reached for it, the room started to distort for a few seconds which prompted Danny to pull his hand back. "Damn drugs…" Danny sighed as he slowly stood up. But once again the room started to spin and he felt himself falling to all fours.

 _'Oh Danny…if only you could see yourself now.'_

Danny looked up to see Wilder standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face. But as the room briefly distorted along with Wilder's face, Danny squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again to see Wilder gone.

"Damn…bastard," Danny grumbled as he pulled himself back up to the bed and the rested on the edge. This time when he reached for the water, he was able to grasp the glass and down the rest of the cool, clear contents. "Hope Jamie gets that number…need this to be over…and fast."

With that Danny pushed himself up and wandered over to the window and stared out miserably into the inky black of night. "Just be careful Jamie…"

XXXXXXXX

Jamie entered the club and then looked at the woman that Anthony told him about.

 _'Her name's Maddie. Her old man and I go back a long time. He knows what she does but it's her life right? She's helped me out a few times and I helped her. Last time, the guy she was dancing for nearly killed her. Found them in the back alley and stepped in. She said she owed me if I didn't tell her father about the attack. She'll have your back Jamie. She's a good kid inside. But if something feels off…just walk away.'_

"Yeah…walk away," Jamie muttered as he entered the strip club and then quickly scanned the area to make sure that his plan was still intact and that Blueridge wasn't there yet. Of course Blueridge would recognize him so he had put on a disguise of a dark wig and mustache, something Anthony gave him so that his contact would know it was him.

 _'What if someone recognizes you? I mean Jamie Reagan isn't exactly a nobody in this city.'_

It made sense, plus if anyone called out Jamie and Blueridge saw…it would be game over – for good. Blueridge would be even more suspicious and make sure he avoided Jamie for good. Hence the disguise.

Jamie took a table near the middle, a patch where there were no lights to shine down on him and a row behind the table Blueridge normally sat at. Being in a strip club wasn't his idea of fun but he had to tell himself to act natural and right now this is where he _wanted_ to be.

He watched as a woman neared him and started to dance provocatively before him, her actions making his core instantly warm. She leaned in pretending to be kissing his cheek but instead her intent was to deliver a message.

"I'm Maddie. Jamie. I'll keep that guy busy. Just act natural."

She pulled back with a wide smile as Jamie entreated her to sit on his lap and continue the rest of her act; wanting to give those around him no cause for uneasy discussions. He offered her a small amount of money after she had finished and then watched as she sashayed over to another customer and started to perform the same act on him.

As he waited, he thought about his brother and hoped that for Danny's sake that he would come out of the therapy center a bit less agitated then when he went in. Of course he couldn't have known in that moment that that was the furthest from the truth.

But he didn't have to wait too long for Blueridge to show up because about ten minutes later Blueridge and another guy that Jamie didn't recognize from the photo's walked in.

 _Just act natural…don't draw any attention to yourself…_ Jamie's mind reminded him as Blueridge and the man with him sat down at a table and then ordered their first round of drinks. He knew that they wouldn't be able to move on Blueridge right away as he'd still be alert and not as inebriated as they wanted.

Anthony would come in and then after Blueridge was plied with a few drinks in an hour or two they'd make their move.

 _An hour or two…_ Jamie inwardly groaned. _I have to wait for two hours in this place? Hope Danny's having a better night._

XXXXXXXX

Danny entered his room after a short walk and heard his private phone ringing and hurried to answer it. "Linda?"

 _"No…it's me."_

"Doc Higgins told you?" Danny answered his father with a sour note.

 _"She did and I also talked to Parker who talked to Baez and we're tracking down the nurse who either gave you the drugs after they were switched or…she switched them herself. Did she look familiar?"_

"No. So do you believe me now that Wilder has a long reach?"

 _"When I find out it's him then…"_

"Come on!" Danny growled as he held the phone away from his ear and then put it back. "Who else knew I would be in here and…"

 _"How did Wilder find out?"_

"Because he's a damn genius! Look I don't know," Danny huffed. "But he…he's found a way to find me here or…or what else could it be?"

 _"Someone else who has a grudge against Danny Reagan. We sent you to a place with the least amount of contact with the outside media world but it is possible that someone knows who you are. It could be a personal grudge. It wasn't enough to kill you just enough to…"_

"Piss me off? Well it worked!" Danny's voice raised and then fell as he wandered over to his door and closed it. "What if that was just the start?"

 _"Think someone would know that the hospital would run a blood test and if it is Wilder who has covered most of his tracks so far, it would seem sloppy for him."_

"Look I just…how much longer do I have to stay in this damn place?"

 _"Jamie is trying to get Blueridge's phone tonight and hopefully we'll have a real live witness to help us put another nail in Wilder's coffin."_

Silence.

 _"Danny?"_

"Yeah. Still here," Danny answered in a quieter tone. "I uh…that…was so damn realistic. Thought for sure it was Wilder in my room. Was so realistic. And the staff. Higgins told you what happened? You feeling guilty?" Danny added and then cringed. "Sorry that was…"

 _"When I heard that the staff had to restrain you I…felt guilty. We'll get to the bottom of who gave you those drugs and why. Linda and the boys send their love. And no…I didn't tell Linda."_

"Thanks."

Danny hung up with his father and then looked at the clock and frowned. "Nearly eleven…" he huffed as he slipped into bed; his core still enflamed but his headache a bit subsided. He looked at the small lamp and hesitated before he turned it off.

 _'I always be in your head detective.'_

"Jamie better get what he needs and fast! Hate this place," Danny sighed as his hand pulled back and he rolled onto his other side away from the light; hoping that by leaving it on, his nightmares would be less.

XXXXXXXX

Jamie had watched Anthony enter the club about an hour ago and now it was almost time to make their move. _Come on Maddie…_ he looked up at Anthony who was at a table to the right, also in the shadows and not drawing any attention to himself.

Jamie now watched as Maddie made her move. She started dancing slowly toward Blueridge who was more than eager and also more than a bit inebriated – his guard already at the low level they wanted.

"Hey baby…can I do something special for you?"

"Use me as you want," Blueridge uttered with a low predatory growl.

And to make sure his friend was also distracted, Maddie signaled to her friend to come and keep him company.

"Double the pleasure," Maddie told Blueridge as Jamie also started to make his move.

Anthony watched from under the brim of his dark ball cap as Jamie inched in closer, pretending that he too wanted to get in on the action.

Maddie's hands started with Blueridge's face, giving him the full show and making sure that he got into it as much as possible; which he did.

Jamie waited for the phone to drop, his heart rate about to explode. Since he figured the phone would have a lock Maddie's plan was to get him to open it to put her phone number in, a phony number of course and after she had typed it in would drop it, to which Jamie would instantly catch it and then try to put his plan into motion.

 _'And if that doesn't work, we'll jump him outside the club,' Anthony had suggested seriously._

And the way things were going, it looked like they might have to put Plan B into motion.

"I've seen you in here and I think I know what you want…my number…" Maddie whispered as she pulled back with a seductive smile.

Blueridge already plied with more than enough alcohol and a little something extra courtesy of Maddie, was more than agreeable. He pulled his phone and opened it. Jamie waited…his breath held and his mind telling him this was it.

"Here…let me and after I'm done…" Maddie leaned forward and whispered in Blueridge's ear; his friend distracted to her actions which finally allowed her to drop the phone.

Jamie instantly scoops it up and then hits the contacts button and quickly presses the record button on his phone, scrolls once with his finger as it keeps recording the phone history. Anthony literally held his breath as he watched Jamie with the phone, telling himself that this would work and they'd finally have a lead.

But when one of the other men wanted in on some of the action, their cover was in danger of being blown. _Hurry up Jamie…_ Anthony's mind urged silently. But the friend started to get agitated and he knew he had to buy Jamie a few more seconds to get the phone back to Maddie who had to get it back to Blueridge.

"You dropped your wallet," Anthony told the buy with Blueridge. The rouse worked as he looked away, Jamie slipped the phone back to Maddie and Maddie pulled up with the club's number on Blueridge's display.

"In case of emergencies baby," she whispered as she pushed the camera button and took a picture of her and Blueridge before he tucked the phone back into his pocket. With that she lingered a bit longer before she pulled back all the way and then sashayed back onto the stage.

Jamie remained in place and so did Anthony. The two of them with their gazes fixed on the stage – anything but each other. Jamie waited for another half hour and then slowly got up and left. Twenty minutes after that Anthony got up and left and exited outside into the cool night air.

"Hope we never have to do that again," Jamie commented as he pulled the wig off his head and then ripped the black mustache off his face.

"Think I lost five years off my life tonight."

"Maddie really came through," Jamie told Anthony as they slowly walked down the street to where their cars were parked. "Let's just hope this comes through too," Jamie patted his jacket with the phone in his inner pocket. "I'll get it to Syd in the morning and as soon as he has something I'll call you and…"

"I'll get the warrant and we'll go get this son of a bitch."

"Good plan," Jamie agreed as he gave Anthony a fist pump and then turned to leave. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he pushed his jacket a bit closer to his frame, his body wanting nothing more than to just have a shower, wash off the less than reputable institution and crawl into bed.

However…that would have to wait. As soon as Jamie rounded the corner he was met in the face with a hard fist.

"Following me huh Reagan?" Blueridge growled as he glowered in drunken rage. "You'll be sorry!"

XXXXXXXX

 _'No…let me…go!'_

 _'now now Danny…those restraints are for your protection only. Very delicious to see you all captive like that…but now…now it's time for some fun…'_

"NOOOO!" Danny gasped as he was pulled from his nightmare in a panicked sweat; his body rising just as Wilder plunged the knife into his vulnerable chest. His watery eyes rapidly blinked away angry bits of watery sweat as his right hand felt his forehead.

Course it was flushed but what did he expect. From the damn LSD withdrawals to his agitation already being high from being in the treatment center to have only a few believe him about Wilder, his anxiety surges were higher than normal. To be expected but still frustrating to deal with.

He got up and then after splashing more cold water on his flushed faced wandered back over toward the window and stared out with a racing mind. He thought about Jamie going after Blueridge and vowed that if something happened to Jamie, Blueridge would pay.

He thought about his father's guilt and how he'd feel if it were his son sent for treatment, slipped something and then forcibly restrained for his own good and those of others.

And then his thoughts turned to Thomas Wilder. He could just picture him in his cell, sitting there with a smug look on his face and felt his teeth instantly grit. "You're going down Wilder…one way or another, it'll be you and I and I will end this!"

XXXXXXXX

 _But at the same time…on the other side of the city, another man sat in a solitary setting contemplating a similar thought but with an opposite outcome._

 _"Oh Danny very soon it'll be you and me…and I will end this. For us both. For good."_

With that evil laughter rang in the air, drifting outside the thick prison walls and resting on all parties involved – Jamie Reagan, Anthony Abetemarco and Danny Reagan and making them shudder.

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes is it safe to exhale yet? Hmm maybe not just yet. Will they find out who gave Danny the pills? Is he out of danger? Will they find the nurse? Has Jamie's plan been foiled? Eeks! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	30. Crime…Doesn't Pay

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 30 – Crime…Doesn't Pay**

 **THANK YOU TO: everyone who has reviewed this story so far and kept us going to this chapter! Wow 30! We're so excited to be writing this far in this Danny-centric story and are loving it so much and so happy you all are also – your reviews are keeping us going on and on and….** **hope you also all enjoy this angsty update!**

 **And on a personal note – this year – and this past Thursday (Nov 24) was my 15 year anniversary with fanfic!**

* * *

"Hey! What's going on!"

Just as he heard Anthony's voice cut through the cold night air, Blueridge paused for a few seconds and that afforded Jamie to return the favor and landed a hard fist on Blueridge's jaw which made him step back and then glare at Jamie.

"It's a free country Blueridge," Jamie huffed as Blueridge pulled back, the other man that had been with him already left and gone in the opposite direction. "Jerk," Jamie groaned as Anthony caught up to him.

"Hey…you okay?" Anthony asked as Jamie started to rub his sore jaw. "Did he see…anything?"

"Don't think so. I took the disguise off as soon as I left the club and shoved it into my pocket and then saw Blueridge when I entered the alley and then I…I connected with his fist," Jamie grunted with a small head shake. "Don't think he saw me leaving the club."

"Think he's wise to what we got?" Anthony questioned, referring to Jamie's phone.

"No. I think he just wanted to make a point. But I got a hit back so I'm sure he'll just brush it off tomorrow," Jamie stated in truth. "Otherwise he knows if he makes a fuss about being at a strip club I'll call him out on where we were when we got our matching bruises. Blueridge doesn't exactly brag about his personal affairs."

"Well let's hope we get enough from that phone. Don't think he'll take the chance to come back here."

"And the guy he was with?"

"I got enough pictures to start my search."

"In the morning," Jamie interjected in haste. "Right now I need to go home…and burn something," Jamie deadpanned as Anthony clapped Jamie on the back.

"Me too."

Jamie and Anthony resumed their previous courses, got into their cars and then headed in opposite directions – for home. "Well Danny…shouldn't be too long now."

XXXXXXXX

"Screw this," Danny huffed as he poked his head into the quiet hallway and then looked at the time. With his slippers now on his feet, he quickly turned and then cursed himself as the hallway before him started to slightly spin. _Not a good idea,_ his mind chided as he started to slowly walk down the quiet hallway in search of…something different to look at other than his four plain walls.

His stomach offered a small grumble as he reached the nursing station and neared the night nurse. "Hi…I'm uh…Danny…Danny White."

"Is everything okay Mr. White?"

"Yeah…fine…I'm uh…I need some juice or something. Where's the kitchen? Will they…can I get something there?"

"Carlos should be on shift right now. Take the elevator to the basement and then follow the hallway on your left."

"Basement…left…right," Danny repeated as he pulled away and then slowly head for the elevator and disappeared inside. However, as soon as the steel box started to slowly move, the leftover bits of hallucinogenic substance that still lingered in his system started to play with his senses once more.

He looked at the buttons and noticed how the red outline on them started to glow a bit brighter. "Damn…" he cursed as the box stopped; the jolt being felt a bit more as his legs slightly buckled. The doors opened and he entered the quiet area and then started to slowly walk down the hallway. Much like the hallways on the floors above, dotted in between the pictures were pictures of people who had donated to the wellness center since it was built over a half century ago.

As he slowly headed for the kitchen, his eyes would dart upward, rest on a picture and then look away. He rubbed his face and then stopped and looked behind him, thinking he's heard something and then noticed the janitor at the end of the hall slowly push his utility cart past and headed down the right hallway – he being down the left.

"I need to get outta this place," he huffed as he continued on his way. He passed the last picture on the right, blinked and then…"what the…" he whispered as his mind replayed him walking past the last picture, Wilder's face popping up and the face – winking. Danny's eyes widened as he looked back at the picture and then stared at the face in horror.

At first it was the face of the original donor and then…it was Thomas Wilder who when Danny clutched the picture with both hands it winked. "Bastard!" He shouted as he yanked the picture off the wall and then glared at it in shock as an orderly appeared at the end of the hallway.

 _'Miss me detective? You know I'll always be with you…always in your head.'_

"YOU'RE NOT!" Danny shouted as his right fist pulled back and then struck the picture while his left hand held it fast.

"Hey!" The orderly called out as Danny turned and watched the man approach with a panicked expression. "What's going…" he started as Danny looked down at the unfamiliar face underneath the smashed glass and then back up at the orderly. "Your hand…oh man…you have…come with…"

"I don't uh…" Danny started and then looked back down at the object in his left hand and then finally at his right hand that had a small shard of jagged glass sticking into the fleshy part between his knuckles at the base of his palm. "I'm not…I got dizzy and…and didn't mean," he stammered as he watched the orderly gesture to the janitor to come and clean up the mess.

"He'll clean this up. You…you come with me," the orderly gently tried to escort Danny away.

But just as Danny started to walk past the janitor, he locked eyes with the old man and then watched as he winked and carried on his way.

"Did you…hey!" Danny growled at the janitor as the continued on his way. "Did you see that? He…he winked at me!"

"Come on now…" the orderly entreated as he urged Danny past and then into a small room just off the kitchen.

"Wilder…you let Thomas Wilder donate to this place!" Danny's voice raised as the orderly looked at him in wonder.

"Who?"

 _It wasn't him you idiot! Shut up before you are put back in restraints!_ His mind quickly warned as Danny merely shook his head. "No it um…I'm just…I need some juice or something. I'm dizzy."

"Sure. Just hold still a bit longer. You're lucky…it didn't hit any nerves or anything."

Danny looked down at the blood smeared on his pale skin and then at the bandage just as it covered the cut and felt his teeth grit. _Damn…it was Wilder…he…he has a connection to this place… I know it!_

"I'll get you your juice."

"Thanks," Danny sighed as he pulled his stinging hand back and then offered a soft thank you to the orderly who nodded and then told him to wait and he'd be right back. Danny poked his head back into the hallway and listened to the voices as he neared the kitchen.

"Here you go. Do you know how to get back up to your room?"

"Yeah…I got it thanks," Danny took the small box of juice and then started to slowly wander down the hallway that he had just came down. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again and blinked several times and the spinning finally stopped. With that he started to head back for the elevator, his eyes darting back and forth between the photos on either side of the various donors.

But this time his eyes rested on a name – but not that of Thomas Wilder.

 _'There was a case in Texas….'_

 _'Yeah you told me about that one,' Danny reminded Parker. 'That's the one I told Wilder about.'_

 _'No, there was another. Byron Wilson. His daughter was…let's say friends with Wilder when they were both graduating. But then she went…well mad for lack of a better term. She was shipped to somewhere upstate New York, some hospital but she…she went mad and hung herself while she was there. The entry log for the last visitor she had? You guessed it – Thomas Wilder.'_

"Son of a…bitch," Danny gently cursed as he took note of the name and then made a mental note to call Parker in the morning and see what he could find out. _Maybe there is a connection…_

He leaned against the side of the elevator and sipped his juice as the steel box slowly climbed two levels higher. Danny got off and then padded past the nursing station, the nurse looking up and then stared at the fresh bandage on his hand in wonder. "Damn things are tough to open."

Her brow furrowed but she said nothing as Danny carried on and then entered his quiet room and closed the door; his stomach offering a bit of thanks for something that helped end the rumbling. He looked at the time and shook his head, most of the night had now been wasted thanks to his nemesis and the man wasn't even physically near him.

Danny finished his juice box and then settled back into bed and turned off the light, hoping this time that he'd be able to get a few hours of solid rest.

XXXXXXXX

He didn't even wait for his alarm to go off before he was out of bed and into his kitchen with the coffee maker going and his day already planned. He and Danny had talked about baiting Wilder further and so now his mind raced with a thought on how to do that. _Eddie knows about Blueridge but…does she know about Wilder? Maybe Erin….or…_ Jamie's mind started to ponder.

 _'You need to make sure Wilder can hear you but not see you so you'll think he's not listening. And then tell him that you have that thing on Blueridge and you're working on getting a warrant.'_

Of course it was a bluff, they had nothing tangible on Blueridge – yet, but Wilder didn't know that. Danny had pushed Wilder, and now it was his turn. They were hoping that Wilder and Blueridge would face off, if even for a few seconds and that Blueridge would panic and do something stupid or…Wilder would take out Blueridge. They just wanted to show Wilder that his world was slowly closing in around him.

 _'And mention Danny's name. Make it seem you were on a sting with him because this way if Wilder does know about Danny being in the center maybe we'll get two tips with one bluff.'_ His father added.

But instead of having to involve anyone else, Jamie watched Parker enter the precinct early that same morning and quickly approached him.

"Hey Jamie…" Parker nodded as Jamie neared him with a serious expression. "What's…" he started only to have Jamie nod for him to follow. Parker followed after Jamie and the two of them slipped into one of the small, windowless interrogations rooms, where the door is locked and a new plan is formulated.

XXXXXXXX

Thomas Wilder lifted his gaze and stared at the small black hash marks on the wall, his own personal calendar system. But was he counting up….or counting down? To anyone who looked into the cell at just the right moment – when his eyes locked with the last black hashtag and a small cryptic smile was produced, they'd wonder. But if they were to study Wilder's smile, then they'd know, whatever he had planned was right on target. And anyone who knew that wouldn't be smiling.

However, today, Thomas Wilder's smile wouldn't be so big.

"Reagan, what are you doing down here?" Parker asked in a somewhat hushed tone. The script already written for them, one floor up, not so long ago.

Wilder instantly sat up and then tried to lean into the bars a bit more as he strained his ears to hear what was being said.

"Agent Parker," Jamie replied formally as his heart rate started to rise. "Gibson ran a collar yesterday that Eddie and I had also tangled with. I came to talk to him. And I just wanted to make sure Blueridge wasn't still on Wilder's detail."

"I know you met with Danny."

As soon as Parker had gotten Danny's name past his lips, Wilder's fingers curled tightly around the bars and his teeth grit.

"You know he's on detail Jamie."

"I know. He gave me the update on Blueridge. Can't believe he found all that stuff on him. When's he finished your assignment? He wants to personally serve the warrant."

"And don't forget he also has…"

"Parker?"

"Sargent Beacham," Parker paused as the outsider approached. The timing was a bit off, but there had been only a few more things that needed to be said but they are both confident that they planted a few seeds of doubt in Wilder's mind and that he'll try to contact Blueridge and either warn him or arrange his demise.

They needed one or the other to happen. Would they get it?

Jamie gave Parker a nod and then slowly headed upstairs; eager to see Patrick and get a lead on the numbers on Blueridge's phone.

"Hey…" Jamie knocked on the electronics officer's door.

"Hey Jamie," the younger man looked up with a wide grin. "Just getting started on the numbers. Think…I found something for you."

"Really?" Jamie asked in surprise. "Excellent. Need a break on this."

"Whose phone is this from again?"

"I uh…I just need the numbers without many questions asked. Please Patrick…just need this and fast. It's…a delicate case."

"Okay. For you Jamie. Hold on here…"

XXXXXXXX

 _Blueridge you…IMBECILE!_ Wilder's mind yelled as he heard Jamie walk away and Parker and the other sergeant talk about stuff he really didn't care about.

He turned back to the small patch of wall in the corner of his cell and stared at the black hashtag marks and narrowed his eyes. _Norman better do as he's told!_

With that thought now souring his dark thoughts, Wilder started to pace his small cell, a low growl being emitted from his lips and then an angry hiss. Anyone who had looked on into his cell in that moment, would have thought Thomas Wilder had just lost a bet.

And they'd be right – with himself.

XXXXXXXX

With a weary groan, Danny rolled over in his bed and then looked at his bandaged hand and let his mind trail off to the events of the night before.

 _It was Wilder's picture…_ but of course it wasn't and he had punched a picture of a person that he didn't even know. But something about that had sparked another thought – one about the center having ties to the Wilder family. With that now coursing through his mind, Danny pushed himself out of his small bed and reached for his phone.

 _'Love you baby. I'm fine and miss you and the boys. –Danny.'_

He just needed his wife to know he was okay and sending the text also made him feel better. Today he'd hear from Jamie and hopefully his brother would get a message to him that they had taken down either Blueridge or the man he had been working with – the Wilder lookalike. He was still leery about meeting with the new shrink – Michael Day. He stepped into the hallway and cursed his pounding head. The drugs had pretty much worked through his system and he told himself that since he was promised no more pills there would be no opportunity for him to be forced off his game and anyone who offered him pills would be the one to question.

Danny nodded to one of the nurses as he passed, slowly heading for the area Baez was in as he wanted to get an update from her if she was able to get anything on the nurse who had supplied him the pills and called him by his full name – a name that only two people knew and she wasn't one of them.

"Hey hot stuff," Danny snickered as he casually slumped down at Baez's table, a few onlookers looking at him and then back down at whatever they had been doing.

"What happened to your hand Rocky Balboa?" Baez shot back in sarcasm.

"Don't ask," Danny groaned as he leaned in closer and picked up a piece of the puzzle she was working on and pretended to be interested in it. "Did Parker find the nurse?" He whispered as he tossed the piece away and picked another.

"Grace McFarland."

"He did?" Danny looked up in shock as Baez nodded. "That was fast. What did she say?"

"Might have said something to someone…before she died," Baez deadpanned as Danny's eyes widened and then he cursed. "He has an agent at her place now."

"They better find a connection to Wilder," Danny hissed as his uninjured fist wrapped tightly around the puzzle piece in his palm. He shook his head as he looked up at the clock and knew he had to get back to his room and meet the new shrink. "Let's hope Jamie can find a lead that's still alive."

"Are you feeling okay?" Baez asked in haste as she noticed his expression sallow.

"I will be when Wilder's dead," Danny stated firmly as he got up and left, his mind praying that Jamie had found something useful.

But as he neared his room his thoughts instantly switched from Wilder to his brother to the stranger that awaited and wondered how this session would go. He instantly got a vibe that told him something was off but he told himself that this guy was handpicked by a family friend and the inside jitters came from his own inner agitation. It was going to be okay.

Would it?

XXXXXXXX

"That was fast work."

"Patrick's pretty amazing with a computer," Jamie answered he showed Anthony the information that they had got off one of the numbers that Blueridge had called the most. The second number that Blueridge had called the most was a bit trickier to track down and taking longer but they were happy for at least one number to tackle.

Jamie told Eddie that he had a call to go on with another detective and could only hope that they would be able to get the occupant home – a "Mr. Keith Saunders."

"Nice neighborhood," Anthony mentioned in sarcasm as they neared their address.

"Blueridge called this number the most so this must be the lookalike," Jamie pondered as they neared their destination. Anthony stopped the dark sedan and both got out and then hurried toward the front of the House, Jamie going around to the back as Anthony bounded up the stairs and then pounded on the front door.

Jamie also pounded his fist on the back door and then within seconds both pushed their way into the small home and called out to anyone inside.

"Anthony!"

"Yeah…Reagan…in here," Anthony's voice is heard with a sound of utter disappointment. Jamie hurried toward the front of the small home and then stopped short as he looked at the body at the base of Anthony's larger frame. "Too late. Again."

"Damn it," Jamie cursed as he neared. "Someone knew we were coming," he muttered as his brow furrowed. And he'd be right. Wilder did know he was coming and he _thought_ he had taken care of one loose end completely – but he'd be wrong.

"What?"

"Danny said a blond guy helped the lookalike but…but Blueridge called this number and it was when the lookalike showed up," Jamie muttered. "Maybe this is him and his disguises are around here…somewhere."

Anthony pulled the wallet and then looked inside and smirked.

"What?"

"Guess crime doesn't pay," he offered in sarcasm as he tossed he wallet to Jamie.

"Okay I'll get a picture of this guy to Danny and see if he recognizes him and then we need to find out what killed him and then…" Jamie paused as he looked around their somewhat bleak surroundings. "Find the connection to Wilder."

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…Danny you gotta keep it together! How will this new session go? Will Blueridge and Jamie tangle again? Will Danny recognize the picture? And is it really the lookalike or the helper? And is Wilder out of tricks? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	31. Calling your Bluff

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 31 – Calling your Bluff**

* * *

 _Wilder heard some soft shuffling and then looked up with a slightly perplexed expression which instantly softened when he saw who it was._

 _"Blueridge?"_

 _"Keith."_

 _And that was it. The person slowly shuffled past, continued on his way and Wilder leaned back against the cold stones that hemmed him in; hemmed him in right now. But not for much longer. The message would be delivered and then one thorn in his side would be gone for good and incriminating evidence with him._

Wilder leaned back in his cell, the fresh black mark on the wall – black matching the haunted look in his dark gaze. _If Gus is smart – and he is, he should have gotten everything out before he took out Keith._

As least that's what Wilder told himself. Would he be right? Was his tightly detailed plan continuing as he wanted? He was about to learn that the best laid plans can sometimes go awry.

"Don't worry Danny boy…we'll be together one last time. Very…soon."

XXXXXXXX

"Well…I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Jamie asked as he and Anthony hovered around the Medical Examiner until they got the time of death.

"This guy…wasn't killed today. Liver temp puts time of death at least 24 hours, might even be 48 hours ago."

Jamie could only curse as that meant Wilder didn't react on what they heard and took out this man, whoever he really was, he had planned this before. _But….it was around the same time Danny went into the center. He's always a step ahead!_

"Back at square one," Anthony stated as he and Jamie pulled away to let the ME's team get the body ready for transport back to the lab where the cause of death would be investigated.

"Wilder wanted him taken out for a reason. Either he was the lookalike or the helper. Danny mentioned a blond but the lookalike would have disguises. We need to search this place for something. I'm sure whoever killed him thought of that but…but we hafta try right?"

"Got nothing else to do," Anthony dead panned as Jamie's phone buzzed.

 _'Any new leads?'_

Jamie pulled away from Anthony to call his father as he didn't want anything on his phone in text form; and after he was done, would go and see his brother and then Parker. But since he knew Danny was in or was going into one of his sessions he could spend a bit more time with the forensic team in case they found something.

 _Why was this guy killed? Who was he? What did he know? And how is he connected to Wilder?_ Are all the questions he needed answered.

XXXXXXXX

That same morning, Frank sat in his office and looked at the text from his son and frowned.

 _'I think Wilder's old man might have had a claim in this wellness center. Check it out. You sure you can trust Higgins? –Danny.'_

He had known Sheryl Higgins for years…since before him and Mary had met, dated, fell in love and married. They went way back; their families had history, they were like siblings and had formed over the years what he felt was a high level of trust. But Danny's request now troubled him. Why was he asking? What did he find? What happened last night to make him even think that Wilder's father might have a connection with the center?

He looked at the file on his desk with Sheryl's report and reached for it. The police report from Parker on the death of the nurse who had slipped Danny the LSD-laced pills.

"Grace McFarland…" Frank muttered the nurse's name as he leaned back in his chair. _Did the murdered nurse have a connection to Wilder? A grudge against Danny? Did Sheryl know her? Would she risk it? Who is…_ his mind raced with unanswerable questions as he reached for the phone and dialed.

 _"Frank? This is a surprise."_

"Marty. I need a favor."

XXXXXXXX

 _I do not want to be here…_ Danny's mind raced with weary agitation as he neared the office and then knocked on the door to enter.

"Come in!"

"Sure…" Danny huffed as he pulled the door open and then looked at the middle aged man who sat at the far end of the medium sized room. It wasn't as flashy as an office that one might have if they had their own practice or were set up in a fancy Manhattan facility but it was adequate for a hospital-like setting.

He slowly entered the room and told himself, he'd just say the bare minimum and that'd be it. _Don't go all ranting on about Thomas Wilder and it'll be over before you know it._

"Hey so uh...Doctor Day right?"

"That's right Danny. But you can call me Michael. Come in…take a seat."

"Sure," Danny stammered as he neared the chair and slowly sat down. "Dr. Higgins…she's busy? Thought she said she'd be doing these sessions. I only found out about you an hour ago. What happened?"

"She was called to consult on an abuse case. Sorry, you'll have to settle for me."

"Okay so…what do we talk about?"

"How'd you hurt your hand? That wound looks fresh," Dr. Day commented as Danny looked down at his freshly bandaged hand; his mind replaying images of what happened the night before that led up to his hand being cut and then tended to.

"I uh…it was nothing. Just an accident by the kitchen and…so how long are we gonna do this?" Danny asked in haste.

"In a hurry to leave already?" Dr. Day asked in a light tone. "Relax Danny. I understand you don't really want to be here but you need some help with…anger management with regards to a certain case."

 _Damn she told him about Wilder!_ Danny's mind inwardly growled as his jaw tightened. _Just be cool and try to stay on topic but don't SAY TOO MUCH!_

"Yeah…sure I guess. So…what do we talk about first?"

"We…talk about whatever you feels troubles you most about this case?" Dr. Day started out as he poured a glass of water and handed it to Danny. "If you need or want it."

"I uh…" Danny paused as he took a small sip and then frowned. "How long have you worked with Sheryl?"

The question caught the middle-aged man off guard and forced to him to take a moments pause.

"Long enough," he answered somewhat evasively as Danny's brow furrowed.

A few seconds later his head started to pound and he leaned back in his chair and lightly huffed. His throat was dry to he took another sip of water and then put the glass back down onto the nearby table.

"So…let's talk about Thomas Wilder since he's the focus of this case," Dr. Day started as Danny's inner agitation instantly skyrocketed. "What is it about him that irritates you so? The fact that he's smarter?"

"What?" Danny asked in shock as Dr. Day gently smirked and quickly countered.

"Does it irritate you that you feel he's smarter?"

"He's an arrogant bastard! He's not smarter! He's in jail. What the hell kind of session is this? Did Sheryl authorize these questions?" Danny stammered as his core temperature continued to climb. With that he reached for the glass and took another mouthful of water and then put the glass back down on the table, this time with a bit more force. "Thomas Wilder is where he belongs. What irritates me is people asking me these stupid questions and thinking I'm somehow to blame for any of this! Are we done here?"

"Why didn't you believe him when he asked for help? Maybe you're to blame for some of his mental instability.

"What?" Danny shot back as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose and he looked at Dr. Day's placid expression. "He doesn't want help. He wants to be back on the streets so he can murder innocent people! I'm not…to blame for anything!"

"But if he had gotten some help then maybe he'd be able to admit his guilt and accept rehabilitation."

"I thought…" Danny huffed as he took another mouthful of the cool water and then shook his head. But in doing so he made the room spin and slumped back down into his chair.

"You don't look so good Danny. Maybe the stress of this case is too much to handle? Maybe it's time to accept that Thomas Wilder…"

"SHUT UP ABOUT HIM!" Danny shouted as he tried to stand up. But once again he stood up too fast and this time the room really started to spin and he was going to pay the price for it. "I…" he stammered as he found himself starting to fall to the floor; his hands reaching out for help but Dr. Day offering nothing.

"Maybe this is where you belong Danny," Dr. Day whispered as he knelt down to Danny who now crouched on his knees and one hand – the other injured and just resting in the air. "Maybe you need to accept you can't control everything before you can get control back."

"Get…back!" Danny growled as his vision started to blur and his heart started to race.

"Who's in control now Danny? You? You don't look like you're in control."

The tone was contrite…deep and maybe even mocking? Danny looked up and narrowed his eyes as his brain begged his blurry vision to clear and focus. "This…this isn't what…Dr. Higgins…"

"Do you want to be here Danny?"

"No!" He panted as he leaned back on his heels, his hands cupping his face as he felt his forehead starting to enflame. "I'm…Wilder is a murdering bastard…and needs…to DIE!"

"And you want to kill him right?"

"YES!" Danny shouted as he looked up in anguish. For a few seconds the lightly spinning room seems to pause and instead of Dr. Day's rather placid expression his mind displays Thomas Wilder looking at him with a wide grin and Danny's fist sails through the air.

Before the angry Reagan's fist can connect with the psychiatrist's face, Day grabbed Danny's fist, yanked it and then twisted it toward his back which caused Danny to fall to the ground on his face with his arm twisted behind his back. "Let…go!" Danny growled as Day applied a bit more pressure.

"You hit me and I'll put you in restraints for the rest of the day!" Day hissed as Danny instantly stopped his struggling and gritted his jaw. "Better. See Danny…you play the game right…by the rules you are in control."

"Jerk," Danny shook his head as he yanked his arm free, rolled away and then got back up onto his knees and glared at Michael Day. "What the hell…kind of session is this?"

"You came in here wanting to get out as much anger as you have built up inside you," Day replied as he took Danny by the elbow and helped him back to his chair; Danny sliding back down to a seated position with a small grumble. "I could tell by your body language and tone that you wanted to be anywhere but here and no matter what I said you were going to fight me. No matter what I asked it would have been combative."

Danny tossed Day a sour look and then reached for the glass of water and took a hearty gulp and then looked back at the medical professional in disdain. "What is supposed to happen now?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how long you want to stay here?"

"Doc Higgins said an hour," Danny rebuffed as his brows arched.

"No Detective," Day's voice lowered as he leaned a bit forward. "I mean how long do you want to stay… _here."_

"I uh…what? I'm outta here tomorrow," Danny insisted as he quickly stood up. But in doing so the room started to spin a bit more and Day was at his side in seconds. "I'm…."

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon Danny," Day whispered as his grip tightened around Danny's forearm.

XXXXXXXX

"Anything?" Anthony asked Jamie as they reconvened an hour later in the main entranceway of the rundown home of one of Wilder's would-be associates.

"So our dead guy's name is Keith Andersen," Jamie reiterated what he had learned on the call from one of the forensic investigators. "He's in the system, was a ways back for something petty and under a different name. But my guy is pretty good and he found this picture," Jamie held up. "He's our dead guy. Only…"

"Only what?"

"Only this isn't his listed address. Last known address isn't too far from here. Don't think Wilder counted on finding him this fast. What'd you find?"

"So this place," Anthony paused as he gestured to the mess around them. "Seems like someone went looking for things that could be used to connect him to someone else. No computer, no wallet or ID, no photo's but…I found this stuck to the back of a book, between two books," Anthony pulled the picture that was in a clear plastic evidence bag and handed it to Jamie. "Course you recognize Mr. Wonderful," Anthony deadpanned as Jamie's eyes first off rested on Wilder.

"And our dead guy," Jamie added with a heavy sigh. "Which would mean something if he was still alive. We could tie him to Wilder or get something…" his voice trailed off in disappointment.

"Ever seen him before?" Anthony then directed attention to the third man in the picture with Thomas Wilder and Keith Anderson.

"No, I uh…wait a sec…" Jamie had at fist quickly dismissed it and then pulled it back, looking a bit closer to the face in the picture. But as he continued to stare at the picture something started to ring a familiar bell. "It was dark but um…I think this is the same guy who was at the club with Blueridge."

"Musta been wearing a disguise then," Anthony pondered as Jamie nodded in agreement.

"This guy could either be the helper or the lookalike. Maybe he killed his buddy and took the disguises or…I don't know but we need to find him," Jamie stated as Anthony nodded. "If Wilder ordered the kill then we'll have him."

"Okay we need to check out that other address. You still wanna go see Danny right now?"

"It can wait," Jamie answered as they both headed to the front door. "I think he's busy with his session. Wouldn't want to interrupt that."

XXXXXXXX

 _'LET GO OF M…..MMMMPH!'_ Danny's mind offered him an image of himself being forced into a straightjacket and then something shoved into his mouth to keep him quiet.

 _'There there now Danny…that's much better. Now you can't hurt anyone or yourself and now be able to be calm and just relax. Oh don't worry I'll remove the gag when I feel like talking but for now…NOW YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME!'_

 _He saw himself as he struggled in vain as Wilder neared him with a wicked smile, the room around him no longer familiar and his sense of panic so far at the top he was surprised he hadn't passed out yet._

 _'Now Danny first things first I'm going to tell you a story about a little boy named Daniel who…'_

"AHHHHH!" Danny gasped as he pulled himself from his horrific nightmare, his body wracked with sweat and his mind racing as he saw Wilder in his mind's eye hold up a knife just as he awakened.

"Son of a….bitch," Danny panted as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember how his session ended and he wound up back in bed.

 _"You're not going anywhere anytime soon Danny," Day whispered as his grip tightened around Danny's forearm._

He recalled Dr. Day's final words and then…."Did I pass out?" He grumbled as he tried to force his watery eyes to focus. "Did he give me…something?"

 _'Danny…are you okay?'_

 _'You can't…keep me…here…'_

And then he woke up back in bed. "I need…to get out of here…" he groaned he looked around for something to drink. _You've only had juice and then some water…you need real FOOD!_ His mind yelled as he rubbed his face and then slowly sat upright. _Go find Baez… get something to eat and then call your Jamie…_ his mind relayed.

"And after that…Damn Higgins…tell her that I'm done with Dr. Day and this place. He can't keep me here against my will."

XXXXXXXX

"You sure Marty?"

 _"The foundation records are registered with the local counties Frank. They have to for tax purposes. Wilson Wilder was very generous to the Heritage Wellness center. He certainly wasn't their oldest or most generous donator but old man Wilder was regular and he…"_

"He what Marty?" Frank pushed.

 _"Okay so I did some extra digging just for you Frank. And the reason why he donated is that he was once a patient there and…and his son had at one time checked himself in."_

"Who else has these records? Who else would know this?"

 _"Not many. The state tax office would have records of his donations but as for the treatments and patients you know all those records are sealed to the general public."_

"Would other doctors have access to that?"

 _"Depends. But…Frank, what's going on?"_

"I don't know yet. But is there any way you can get me a list of medical professionals who work at that center who would have access to _all_ patient records dating back to Wilson Wilder? And who might have accessed them recently?"

 _"Frank, do you know what you're asking."_

"I know Marty and I'm not asking lightly."

 _"If either of us are found out…just promise me you have a damn good reason for wanting this and by damn good I don't jean mean some political blackmail or professional…"_

"It's for my son. And I'll take the risk and the backlash if any for both of us."

 _"Ah okay…you looking for the name of anyone specific?"_

"Yes…" Frank paused as he looked at the name atop Danny's file – Sheryl Higgins. " _A friend_."

* * *

 **A/N:** just a note the ref to Wilder's order to have Keith taken out was chapter 27. Tying up a few loose ends – literally hehe will he succeed in taking out all his pawns before Jamie and Anthony can get anything to get them in the lead? What will Frank find and how will that change things? And is Day really against Danny or is it just his mind and LSD residue playing with his mind? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	32. Who can you Trust?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 32 – Who can you Trust?**

* * *

 _'You're not going anywhere anytime soon, detective,' Dr. Day stated as he tightened his grip on Danny's forearm._

 _'Let go of me!' Danny hissed as he tried to pull away. However, just as he did, Dr. Day purposely spun him around, which made the room spin and his steps falter. 'You…you gave me something…slipped it into my water or…'_

 _'Paranoia…delusion…unjustified anger toward a medical professional. Trust me Danny I have lots to document here. How long can I keep you here? As long as I deep you're unfit to rejoin society.'_

 _'That's preposterous. I am leaving tomorrow!'_

 _'You don't look so well Danny. Your face is flushed and I see small beads of sweat on your brow. Maybe…you should sit down before you fall down.'_

 _'You're tough love crap isn't going to work!'_

 _'What's the matter detective. More use to giving than receiving? Not fun to be on the receiving end is it?'_

 _'This…this reverse psychology is…look I'm leaving and…' Danny muttered as he pulled away too fast, lost his equilibrium and ended up taking a tumble to his knees._

 _'Here detective. Have some water. Cool you down a bit.'_

 _'No…don't need…' he panted as his vision started to blur. 'You…you're working for Wilder! Get…away from me…'_

 _'You need rest Danny. Real rest. You haven't eaten anything in two days, some juice but that doesn't count. Lack of sleep, pent up anger and frustration, no wonder you're falling apart.'_

 _'No…I need…' Danny gently gasped as he tried to swat Dr. Day's hand away; remaining on all fours. 'You…you're working for Wilder.'_

 _'If I was…trust me, you'd already be in a straightjacket.'_

 _Danny looked at Day and narrowed his gaze just as Day's smile seemed to turn a bit more sinister. 'How'd you know about….the straight…straightjacket.'_

 _'Do you want to get up off that floor?' Day pressed as he handed Danny the glass of water._

 _With his throat feeling somewhat parched, he takes a gulp and then rested back on his knees and tried to get his vision to focus and the room to stop spinning. But it doesn't and within moments his body started to shut down for good._

 _'There there detective…let's get you back to your room now,' Day stated as he looked down at Danny's unconscious frame and frowned. With that he bodily hauled Danny up into a waiting wheel chair and fixed the belt around his waist. 'Just be happy you're not waking up in that straightjacket – this time.'_

 _Dr. Day then pushed Danny back to his room and put him onto his small bed and then looked down at Danny's sleeping frame._

 _'Sorry detective. You're not leaving tomorrow,' he whispered words that Danny didn't hear but would soon learn when he woke up._

XXXXXXXX

Danny stumbled toward his small bathroom and looked at his weary appearance with disappointment and agitation. "He can't…keep me here."

Danny shoved his feet into his slippers and then entered the quiet hallway and squinted at the clock on the wall and cursed his pounding head. _Why can't I remember most of the session yesterday?_ Danny's mind raced to recall the full hour instead of just angsty snippets his mind offered. _I talked to Day…we argued over Wilder and I…did I hit him? Or…_ he huffed as he entered the common area and looked around for Baez. _Where the hell is she?_

"Mr. White?" The nurse addressed him as she neared with a breakfast tray. "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

Danny looked at the plate of breakfast and although he's sure it's mostly instant, his brain begged for him to eat it all and be happy with it. But he started out eating too fast and then slightly coughed as his stomach constricted and he stopped and rested back in his chair. He looked around the quiet area and then up at the time and cursed. _Jamie should have something by now._

He shoved the rest of the bland eggs and lukewarm hash browns in his mouth and then stood up and headed back to his room and dialed his brother.

 _"Danny? You okay?"_

"Yeah fine. Did you find anything from that number? Where are you right now?"

 _"Long story," Jamie huffed. "We traced the first number off Blueridge's phone but uh…we got there too late. He's dead. M.E. puts time of death a couple of days ago."_

"Son of a….bitch," Danny cursed in an undertone as he slumped down on his bed, his head still slightly pounding from his trying ordeal a few hours earlier.

 _"I tried to call earlier."_

"Yeah I was uh…in session. This guy. Send me his picture," Danny stated in haste as Jamie agreed. "Wilder got to him somehow…he's taking his guys out."

 _"We're trying to prove that. We found a picture of Wilder, our dead guy and one other. I'll send you a picture of it also. But the address to our dead guy wasn't his address. And we didn't find any of the Wilder disguises. Anthony and I are headed to his real address now. Let you know what we find."_

"And Wilder? Has he said or done anything differently?" Danny asked in disdain.

 _"Not really. We planted the false information like you told us to so maybe it's got him spooked."_

"Somehow he's getting messages out to someone…someone on the outside is doing his dirty work. We need to find who that person is. Someone in here…I think is on Wilder's payroll."

 _"What? Who?"_

"I uh…I don't know. Where's Parker? I haven't seen him in a day?"

 _"He got called to some other matter to take care of. Isn't Baez still there?"_

"Yeah think so. Okay I gotta go. I find Doc Higgins and get the hell outta here already."

 _"Okay. I'm sending over those photo's."_

Danny hung up with his brother and then waited for the texts to come through, his mind hoping that he'd be able to ID one or more of them and help put a few of these guys in their place – behind bars. It bothered him that they couldn't find the disguises but he also knew Wilder wouldn't go down that easy or leave anything to chance.

The pictures come through and sure enough, he's able to ID Keith Andersen, the dead guy Jamie found as the blond fellow that always helped the lookalike either escape or trap him. His jaw grits when his gaze focused on Wilder, the smile seeming a bit bigger than it should but he knew it was his mind playing tricks on him.

The third man he focused on a bit longer than the other two. He tried to imagine a wig like Wilder's hair on his head and then… _face is the same…the eyes…maybe he wore dark contacts but…but this has to be him…the third man._ ' _That's him! The Wilder lookalike. Find him and his disguises! –Danny'_ he texted his brother and then stood up and stretched.

"Damn headache," Danny huffed as he looked at his reflection in the small mirror and then frowned. _If I ask for another blood test…will I sound paranoid? And who can I ask? Higgins? What if she's in on it? Day? That damn bastard, he's in on it for sure!_

"Hey doc!" Danny knocked on Higgins door and then waited. No answer.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah…" Danny started as he turned to face the nurse with a perplexed expression. "Is Doc Higgins in?"

"She'll be back later. Is there something I can help you with? Or maybe Doctor Day can help you?"

"No…thanks," Danny muttered in sarcasm as he turned and headed back to his room. He pulled his phone and dialed his father's number and waited…still cursing his pounding head but thankful that the room had stopped spinning. "Come on…pick up…pick up," Danny willed his father to answer.

 _"Danny?"_

"Dad! Did you find something on Doc Higgins? Is she involved with Wilder?"

Silence.

"Dad? What um…what's going on? Did you find something on…" Danny started and quickly stopped as he looked up and saw Dr. Day looking at him in wonder. "Oh what the hell do you want!"

 _"Danny?"_

"Yeah Dad hold on a sec," Danny replied as he neared the middle-aged man with a look of contempt. "I'm busy."

"I can wait," Day tossed back with a smile as he made the move to close the door before Danny could do it; forcing Danny's agitation to soar further. "You there?"

 _"Yes. What was that about?"_

"Who, Mr. Wonderful? Some damn replacement that your friend recommended. The guy's a psycho!" Danny hissed in a lower tone. "What did you find out? Is there a connection with Wilder?"

 _"I found out…a few things but what I found out I cannot say over the phone. I'll come there."_

"Good. And when you do I'm leaving with you," Danny vowed with an angry hiss.

 _"Have you seen Sheryl yet?"_

"No. She arranged some…some psychopath who wanted to tell me how wrong I am and not in control and for…whatever the hell he was spouting about. He says I can't leave but I need to leave this place now!"

 _"It's not that easy."_

"Like hell!" Danny shot back in haste. "You can make it happen. You said no one would know why I'm in here and that I'd only be in here for two days! That was it. I need to be out there on the street, tracking down who Wilder has been using!"

 _"Jamie and Anthony…."_

"She's in on it right? Sheryl? Is that why you're not saying anything? Did she know Wilder contributed to this place?"

 _"Danny…_

"DID SHE!"

 _"YES!"_

Silence.

"What? She…she knew and she let me come here and…" Danny's voice stammered as he looked down to see the shadow of feet that still hovered outside his door. "Did you know…did you!"

 _"No. And it's not what you think. Danny…"_

"You knew and had me put into this place where Wilder is able to pull the strings…somehow he's able to pull strings from jail and I'm the only one that knows that! Is she related…to Wilder? You did this to me?" Danny asked in as controlled anger as possible.

 _"I'm going to come and see you. I need to drop something off at the Mayor's office and then I'll be there."_

"Fine! And then we're leaving this damn place."

Danny hung up with his father and then marched to the door and pulled it open and glared at Dr. Day who simply looked back with his trademark placid expression.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Came to see how you fared? The session…well I've never had anyone pass out on me before."

"That's…because you drugged me!" Danny growled as he leaned in closer.

"Careful Danny…I have a black belt."

"Good maybe I can beat you with it!" Danny countered as Dr. Day smirked. "Oh you think that's funny?"

"Well…I'd like to see you try."

"'cuse me?"

"You obviously want to fight me. You have since we met. Walked right into my office with a head and two fists full of steam. Why not make it happen? Go a few rounds."

"Yeah I take another swing at you and I'm strapped to the damn bed or put in a damn straightjacket. That's what he wants right? Wilder? That bastard is paying you? You're one of his stooges!"

"Is that what you tell yourself Danny? That everyone in here is out to get you? Condemning us all before you've given any of us a chance to help you?"

"Help me? Like you helped me yesterday? You drugged me!"

"You came into my office ready to pass out. You seeing things…feeling faint…paranoid, on edge, jittery, lightheaded, heat racing, whatever…are very common symptoms of a panic attack. The only one out to get you is you."

"Look I don't know what you were told but this…this whole thing is for show. Your friend Sheryl who is being paid by Wilder picked you to guilt me into thinking that Wilder isn't the bad guy he is, getting me so riled up before trial that I'll emotionally cave and be useless on the witness stand! Well forget it!" Danny hissed as his finger struck Day on his chest.

Without warning, Day grabbed Danny's finger bent it back and pinned Danny up against the wall. "As I said…I don't think you want to try to take me on without being prepared."

Danny pushed back and then glared at Michael Day as his core instantly enflamed. "You drugged me!"

"Is that what you want me to think?"

"Stop twisting…my words! How else do you explain it?"

"Anxiety…panic attack. It's not that uncommon. And in your condition…"

"Condition?" Danny leaned in closer as his uninjured fist balled. "I have no condition!"

"You haven't even eaten properly for more than two days. Some juice? Doesn't fuel anything but stress. Paranoia…low blood sugar…racing adrenaline, no sleep…it's a bad condition."

"What do you want from me? What's your agenda? Mess with my head…get me so drugged out and then into a straightjacket…drooling in the corner so that I'm unfit to testify?" Danny shot back.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Michael calmly countered.

"No!" Danny shot back angrily. "What kind of therapist pins people on the floor and threatens them?"

"You tried to hit me remember? I was defending myself. Ever done that?"

"I don't have to listen to this," Danny stated as he tried to get past Dr. Day and enter the hallway. "Oh this game again, huh Doc. You counter me and I swear I'm gonna…"

"Hit me? Are you hitting me or Wilder? Is it because he's one step ahead of you?"

"Listen…"

"I will on one condition."

"Yeah? What's that?" Danny growled in sarcasm.

"You accept that right now you have to give up your control to ask for help."

"I'm not asking for help!"

"You need it."

"You know…" Danny glared at Michael as the two of them remain locked in an emotional showdown.

"I know you're used to being in control and in charge in your precinct…your interrogation room, but here…this is my turf and I'm the one in control. You slap people in cuffs when they get out of line I can put you in restraints if I want. You dish out tough love and trust me if I wanted to kick your ass right now…I could. You don't like me because you see you…in me. You want to help your…whatever using your methods and well…so do I."

"I don't need to listen to this…to you," Danny sneered as he pulled back and folded his arms over his chest.

"Sorry Danny, but you're not leaving here until I sign those papers," Michael replied with a smile. "And that means until I feel that you can walk out that door emotionally fit to rejoin society."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Danny. Now…do you want to accept that…" Michael pulled away from the door and then started to close it. "Or…do you want me to uh…" he paused as he looked up with a smug smile. "Put you in your place again?"

Danny's eyes instantly narrowed as he felt himself being backed into an emotional corner with only one alternative – fight and win or be restrained. _Don't push this guy!_ His brain warned. But a few seconds later he saw Wilder's face in place of Dr. Day's and he saw only one alternative – the wrong one.

 _NO! DON'T…DO IT!_

XXXXXXXX

"Garrett I need to drop something at Poole's office and then I'm off on a personal call," Frank told his right hand as he hung up and then stood up and crossed his office to get his coat and head out to see Danny. But just as he pulled the door open, he stopped short and looked at the last person he thought he'd see right now.

"Sheryl."

"Frank," she started with a small huff. "I think we need to talk."

XXXXXXXX

"Let's hope we find something that can connect Wilder to out dead guy or find us the other man in the picture," Jamie mentioned as he and Anthony stopped outside the address to the residence that was registered to Keith Andersen.

"Let's hope."

XXXXXXXX

"Wilder what are…hey get some help down here! Wilder! Stop that….he's…need some HELP IN HERE!"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh….Dr. Day – friend to Danny or is he really a foe? Will Jamie and Anthony find the third man – the lookalike? Or will they hit another dead end- literally? And hmm how will the convo between Frank and Sheryl go? Hope you're all liking the Danny angst – am loving writing it! Hehe please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	33. Know Your Enemies

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 33 – Know Your Enemies**

* * *

Before Sheryl could even get out a word Frank launched into full blown detective / father mode.

"Did you know Wilson Wilder contributed to the same center and whose son, Thomas Wilder was treated there for violent psychotic tendencies as the one you had my son sent to! The same hospital where Thomas Wilder was said to have nearly strangled a female nurse almost to death!" Frank interjected with an angry pitch.

Just as Frank finished his angry question; Baker opened the door to tell him that there had been an incident with the man in question – Thomas Wilder but he shot her a warning look that made her simply nod, back out, and close the door in haste.

"Frank…"

"Sheryl, we've known each other since we were the age of my grandchildren. I thought we had a level of trust between us."

"Frank…" she tried once more.

"You sent Danny to the same institution where Thomas Wilder has been?"

"Can I explain?" Sheryl answered as she rubbed her brow and pulled back a few feet. "Wilson Wilder has contributed in the past to many centers. I should be asking how you know or who told you but I think in this case…since, it's so personal I won't push for anything."

"My family isn't a bargaining chip," Frank warned seriously.

"Fair enough."

"And neither are those loyal to me."

"That, isn't fair."

"Then tell me the truth. Right now."

"I knew of Wilson Wilder's donations but I didn't know Thomas had been personally treated there until an hour ago when I got an alert saying someone had opened up certain files and Thomas Wilder's name was one of them," Sheryl explained. "I didn't…know. Wilson Wilder has contributed to many and I knew Thomas Wilder had sought treatment in facilities around Manhattan and one in Brooklyn. Frank you know I wouldn't knowingly put Danny in further harm, especially when he's so emotionally fragile right now."

"He'd argue that point," Frank shot back sourly. "Does anyone at that center have any connection…any connection at all to the Wilder family?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not playing games Sheryl!" Frank warned with a small hiss. "Danny said you haven't had one session with him, only a few minutes after you confirmed he was drugged and someone else was assigned. A male doctor he said has drugged him and is trying to get him unhinged by being rough and asking too many tough questions."

"Dr. Day is a bit unconventional but I thought if anyone could get through to Danny it would be Michael. And I doubt he purposely drugged him. And tough questions? Isn't that Danny's field?"

"This isn't about Danny!" Frank shot back protectively.

"Yes it is! I assigned Michael because I knew Danny needed someone other than some stuffed shirt molly coddler."

"You have test results that prove Danny was drugged with LSD. Was he already on site when Danny arrived?" Frank pressed.

"I…yes. Yes he was. So what? So were a lot of staff!"

"Danny has only complained about two people. Does this Dr. Day have any ties to Wilson or Thomas Wilder?" Frank asked directly.

"I don't…"

"Does he?" Frank asked impatiently.

"I don't know!" Sheryl replied as she locked glares with Frank and both of them held the gaze of the other for a few heated seconds.

"I'm going to get my son," Frank started as he headed for his coat. "And then…I'm going to get my own answers."

"It's not that easy Frank. Don't you want to know why I came here?"

XXXXXXXX

"Not what I expected," Anthony commented as they near the door to the entrance of Keith Andersen's apartment.

"Thought he'd live in a dump like his dead buddy?"

"Well if this is all they can afford on Wilder's payroll, then crime doesn't pay," Anthony deadpanned as Jamie slightly smirked. They entered the quiet apartment and then head for the elevator to go up; a uniformed car parked in the alley to cover the back just in case the apartment wasn't as empty as they thought.

"Smells like potatoes," Jamie whispered as they neared the door to the apartment of their intended target.

"I like the smell of garlic myself," anything replied offhandedly as Jamie looked at him in wonder. "What? You ever spent time in a real Italian home? Garlic…onions…fresh parmesano," Anthony stated with pride as Jamie smiled.

They near the door and Anthony's large fist balled and banged on the door. "NYPD!"

Silence.

They weren't expecting anyone to be home as they knew the current tenant was dead but armed with a warrant from Erin, they bust down the door and quickly enter the quiet apartment.

"We just need something that ties this guy…or our mystery guy…or Blueridge to Wilder," Jamie stated as he took a few steps into the apartment but then stopped when his phone buzzed.

 _'Wilder threw some kind of tantrum in his cell. He's okay but it started quiet the stir. Department shrink is with him now. –Eddie.'_

"What is it?"

"Wilder," Jamie read and then looked up at Anthony. "He threw some kind of tantrum."

"Fitting. What's going on?" Anthony asked in shock.

"I don't know. But maybe he heard and he knows we're getting close," Jamie surmised in truth. "Come on…let's find something here and then we'll go see what happened to Wilder."

"How's Danny? Being in that place…would drive me nuts," Anthony huffed as Jamie looked up in haste. "Poor choice of words."

"I think he's fine. You know Danny…he makes the most of where he is."

XXXXXXXX

But a few seconds later Danny saw Wilder's face in place of Dr. Day's and he saw only one alternative – the wrong one.

 _NO! DON'T…DO IT!_ His brain yelled as Danny's entire frame started to charge at Dr. Day.

"I'm not your enemy Danny!" Day stated loudly as Danny neared. "I'm NOT Thomas Wilder!"

Finally Danny's brain registered the words and he stopped; but his fists remained balled – tightly.

"You charge at me and I'll slap you in restraints," Michael Day warned as Danny softly seethed. "You want to leave right?"

"I am leaving!" Danny shot back as he held his ground; the two of them locked in a heated emotional showdown.

"Then play by my rules and you will. I want to help you."

"Like hell."

"I know you want me to do something so you can be justified and say I told you so. But I want to help. And I want you to answer one simple question for me."

"Fine…what is it?"

"What do you hate about Thomas Wilder?"

For a second Danny shook his head as of to signal a mock that he had heard the question but was surprised it was asked. "I'm done here."

"Answer me!" Michael demanded as he moved his solid frame to block the door.

"Outta my way doc."

"Answer my question and I'll let you be for the rest of the day."

"I won't be here the rest of the day. I'm leaving right now!"

"Not until you answer my question," Michael held his ground.

"You read the reports? Then you know what he did! Why the hell wouldn't I hate him. Why do you NOT hate him?"

"Using sarcasm to deflect pain and not answer a personal question is a defense mechanism you have perfected over the years. However, it's not the right answer."

"So then tell me the right answer so I can go," Danny countered in sarcasm.

"You tell me. Why do you hate Thomas Wilder?" Michael persisted in a calm tone as Danny's frame remained on edge. "Danny, at least sit down and try to relax a bit."

"Or what? You'll slap me in that damn straightjacket and say I told you so?"

"No. I prefer brains over brawn. But I don't mind standing. Why do you hate him?"

"He's a murderer. A vicious serial killer. Really? Are we done here?"

"You've dealt with serial killers before. Some who rape and murder innocent children. Old people…gays…you've seen targeted hate crimes, you've taken down hardened criminals. You've seen the worst of the worst Danny but Thomas Wilder has i _nfected_ you in a way the others could not. Something about him has taken control; has taken control of the normally in control Danny Reagan."

"Stop it!" Danny growled as his heart rate started to increase. "You're…"

"No concentrate on my voice Danny…LOOK AT ME!" Michael demanded as Danny's watery gaze snapped back up. "Why do you hate Thomas Wilder? You had control over this investigation. You had control over the calls you took from him."

"He…"

"What!" Michael asked again sharply as Danny's brows knitted and he tried to take a step forward. "No. You'll answer me."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll stay locked inside your tormented shell!" Dr. Day countered as Danny looked at him with a less hostile expression. "Yeah…shocking, I actually want to help you."

"No you don't…you just want to offer me some false sense of security!"

"Why do you hate Thomas Wilder."

"Ahhh!"

"Tell me Danny. You know. It's something you keep locked inside and don't want to face because it hurts and you think facing that fear will make you weak."

"I'm not weak!"

"Why do you hate Thomas Wilder? You did everything by the book! He's in jail. There's enough evidence to put him away for the rest of his life and yet still he has a hold on you. He still controls your thoughts. Still controls your emotions."

"No…no he…" Danny started with an angry stammer as his fists balled once more. "What do you want from me!"

"I want you to admit out loud what you think you should keep locked away. I want you to admit what you think you should feel ashamed of. I want you to admit what Thomas Wilder took away from you."

"He…he didn't…look I…I'm done here!" Danny stammered as his face flushed and eyes wanted to water. "You…you want me to hit rock bottom."

"You've already been in restraints once. You've already felt helpless. I think that's rock bottom for you. Do you want to go lower? Have you in a straightjacket and muzzle so that you can think you're the biggest victim in here? Do you want to fall down so far you think that no one in here will want to help pick you back up? That it's a big conspiracy against you."

"Hate this place!"

"You can leave Danny. I told you that. All you have to do is…"

"Ask your damn question!"

"I have been. I need to give me the correct damn answer. So tell me Danny. Why do you hate Thomas Wilder?"

"He's a murderer."

"Why do you hate Thomas Wilder?"

"Because he's an evil, manipulative, psychopath!"

"Why do you hate Thomas Wilder?"

"Because he kills without remorse!"

"Tell me Danny…the real reason."

"I am!"

"WHY DO YOU HATE THOMAS WILDER?" Michael asked his final question.

"BECAUSE HE PICKED ME!" Danny offered his final answer.

Silence.

Finally, a breakthrough and both knew it in that moment. Dr. Day knew. Danny Reagan knew. Thomas Wilder knew. But Danny facing it was not something Thomas Wilder had wanted nor planned…nor knew of in that moment.

"He…picked me," Danny offered with a sad lament as he actually allowed Michael to help him back to the chair and then ease himself down. "I couldn't control that. Could control everything else…not that. When he called…I could have played his game but I didn't. Couldn't control why…why he picked me. Why…me."

"And who's fault was that?" Michael asked as he knelt beside Danny.

Danny, who's head had been resting in his hands looked up in misery and defeat. But before Danny could say anything Dr. Day beat him to it.

"Thomas Wilder's."

"He…picked me! He murdered those women…"

"Because _he_ wanted to," Michael interjected again as Danny, who had started to move out of his chair, slumped back down. "He saw your picture…heard a recent police report…news conference…liked the name Reagan…figured your father's a big shot so you must be also. It didn't matter the reason in his mind. He picked you because he wanted to. No one…except Thomas Wilder had control over that. But…he doesn't have control over what you keep inside you."

"No…this is…" Danny groaned as he tried to stand up. But he stood up too fast and instantly felt dizzy.

"You keep seeing Thomas Wilder everywhere because you think you could have controlled the fact that Thomas Wilder picked you," Michael explained as his hand gripped Danny's forearm and helped him back down. "You need to control how you react to him. You want to fight him. But you're fighting yourself. Thomas Wilder picked you. You will never be able to change that. But you can control how you fight those inner demons. You can control how you'll react when you see him…or _think_ you see him. And by you seeing him you fight him and win. But you're not winning. You're fighting yourself and that needs to stop. Now."

"He deserves to die," Danny stated firmly.

"I agree. And that you have control over helping. Helping to put him in jail where he'll die. But you can't do that if you get on that stand and rant at him or threaten to kill him or anyone that resembles him or comes at you. That's why you're here," Michael reminds him in a calm, kind tone. "But we can change that starting now."

"Damn," Danny huffed as he leaned forward and hung his head in his hands, his head starting to pound and throb. "Your words…"

"Let go of your inner control Danny. To acknowledge I'm right…means you'll start down the path to regaining your control."

Danny shook his head as he heard Wilder's voice telling him, _'I'll always be in your head,'_ and then saw his expression as he offered a smug smile and winked at him.

"No…" Danny whispered as he his heart started to pound in his aching chest. "No…he said he'd always…can't breathe…I can't…"

"Deep breath Danny," Michael instructed as his lips pursed. "You are still fighting me."

"Said…he'd always…be in my head…I can't…you drugged me…"

"Danny, listen to my voice. Take a deep breath and listen to my voice."

"You're…"

"If I was working with Wilder I'd have just clapped you in bonds and left you muzzled in the corner. I wouldn't want to help you. I'd want to see you suffer. Stand over your captive state and laugh or relish in your misery. You've told yourself that since day one. But I'm not here to make you suffer more. I'm here to help you. But…you need to let go of your control. That's the only way to regain it."

Danny shook his head as his breathing started to shallow and his chest started to heave. "Drugged…me…"

"You've had nothing since I walked in and before that you were fine. You've had nothing to drink and ingested no more meds. This is in your head. You are having a panic attack. Let go Danny."

"No…"

"Yes. Now lean back and close your eyes."

"But…"

"You've made progress Danny. Finally, real progress since you came here. It can only get better from here. The next session will be better. I promise."

"No. Leaving…leaving this place. I answered…told you now…I can leave."

"Come on Danny…" Michael urged as he helped Danny slowly stand up and then wander over to his bed and lie down on his side. He covered him up with the small blanket and frowned. The session had taken so much out of Danny and Michael knew he had pushed a bit harder than necessary but he knew it would be the only way. Sheryl had told him what Danny Reagan was like and why he was the perfect doctor for the case. Why he had to mirror investigator Danny Reagan in order to help patient Danny Reagan. If he did that and got Danny to face himself; he'd get his emotional sanity back. She was right and he didn't want to let her or Danny down. He didn't want to let himself Danny.

"Soon Danny…very soon."

XXXXXXXX

"Jamie!"

"Yeah?" Jamie called out as he followed Anthony's voice into the backroom of the small, empty apartment. "Did you find anythi…" he started and then stopped as he entered the room and came to a sudden halt when Anthony held up something that literally made his breath catch.

"Need any Halloween ideas?" Anthony snickered as Jamie neared. "Found Mr. Lucky's face."

Jamie looked at the mask in Anthony's grasp and then looked around the rest of the room. "Okay so…this place belonged to our dead guy who Danny ID'd as the blond guy who helped the look alike."

"Great so we still need the man who wore this," Anthony huffed as he placed it into the evidence bag. "Hopefully we'll get some DNA off this."

"And we need a way to tie him to Wilder and Blueridge. Somehow Wilder got word to this guy to taunt Danny."

"I'm gonna check with a source on where the mask was made. Maybe we can find out when it was made and who paid for it or ordered or even picked it up."

"We're close or we gotta be getting close," Jamie muttered as he went to the dresser and pulled open the first drawer – only to find it empty. "But we gotta work faster. Wilder's still one step ahead."

XXXXXXXX

Wilder looked at the NYPD department psychiatrist with the best fake _'I'm not crazy but I'll let you think I'm crazy'_ expression and then nodded.

"The walls…they're closing in. Thought if I banged my head against them…they'd stop. And I was right, wasn't I? They stopped? Are you done here? I'd like to have my afternoon tea now. Didn't you say the Queen is coming to visit?"

 _Oh…they have no idea just who they are dealing with,_ Wilder inwardly smiled as his eyes lifted and rested on the last black mark on the wall. _See you soon Danny boy._

* * *

 **A/N:** and…let's all exhale…so Danny and Michael going head to head drained Danny but – was it a real breakthrough? Will Danny wake up and realize that? Or will he still resist? And hope you all liked Dr. Day (I do!) Jamie and Anthony are closing in but will they get what they need in time? What else does Sheryl have to say? And…yup Wilder is plotting his next move – will he succeed? Will he get his final showdown with Danny? Would love your thoughts before you go so please do review and thanks so much!

 **PS:** so dear readers am hoping to update next week but also wondering if anyone will be around and want to read and update on either the 23/24th please let me know in your review and if people are taking a break for the holidays it can wait until the week after. Thanks everyone!


	34. Closer or Farther to the Truth?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 34 – Closer or Farther to the Truth?**

* * *

 _"It's not that easy Frank. Don't you want to know why I came here?"_

Frank stepped back and looked at Sheryl in wonder and felt his expression slightly soften and the tension in his shoulders start to dissipate.

"If the situation was reversed you know you'd want your piece heard."

"I would," Frank agreed with a nod and strained smile.

"I came to tell you about the woman who gave Danny the drugs. Grace McFarland. Did you know there was a connection with Danny that doesn't involve Thomas Wilder?"

"What?" Frank asked in shock as he took the report from her grasp and started to peruse it in haste. "Changed her name…married name was Stanley and Danny…accidentally shot her son in a police shootout 5 years ago. Investigation cleared Danny but she never forgave him."

"Or forgot. She was on duty in fact she was the nurse that the administrator picked to be Danny's nurse and before you ask about Maggie, I can assure you, she didn't know. I didn't know. The only reason this was found out because Agent Parker stumbled upon it when he was running a print match for something completely unrelated. Closing that part of the case. He's trying to find the connection to Wilder besides her wanting personal revenge and by that we mean a money transfer. Even if she agreed to drug Danny for free…he's looking for that."

"Why won't you let Danny leave?"

"Frank, Danny is free to go – if you agree."

"If… _I_ agree? Really?"

"Course he is. The deal was two days right? It's been three. But if Danny were to leave within those first two days…maybe even now, what would he do?"

"Sheryl…" Frank's turn to try to protest.

"He would be a caged tiger; we both know that. He'd be down there taunting or riling up Wilder and in turn Wilder would just toss back in Danny's face that he's in his head and it would be an angry stalemate until Danny got on that stand and vowed death and the prosecutor's emotional case would be moot. Danny needs to talk to that jury with feeling and compassion. I wanted to help him get to that spot but I felt I might be too emotionally invested because of our past history and I might not be as effective as we'd both need me to be. If anyone can get through to Danny, it's Michael."

Frank's mind took in all his friend's words as he turned and slowly headed toward his window and looked out into the rainy, grey Manhattan afternoon. "I felt I betrayed my son when I had him admitted."

"No, you did that because you love him Frank. But I'll make you a deal. You go and talk to Dr. Day, ask him about his sessions so far and if you don't feel he's being honest, then take Danny to a better place."

"A better place," Frank muttered as his tense expression remained fixed on the window looking out. "He wants to go home. And I can't blame him."

"Course he does, those places come with vile stereotypes," Sheryl huffed as Frank finally turned around to face her. "I want Thomas Wilder to pay…with his life if necessary for all the evils he's committed. But I also want Danny to be free of his inner demons that Wilder has created so that he can walk up to Wilder and then walk away without feeling like Wilder has a hold on him. If you think I'm lying take him home."

Frank shook his head and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want the best for Danny and I want him to be free of Wilder. Danny told me of Wilder's taunt that he'd always be in his head."

"Trust me Frank if anyone can get that hold released its Michael. He's a bit unconventional but Danny would walk all over traditional and we all know that. Michael will get results. But go and talk to him. Go talk to Michael. See for yourself."

"I…think I will."

But just as he pulled his door open, Frank looked at Baker as she neared his door with a somewhat worried expression. "What is it Baker?" Frank asked somewhat impatiently.

Baker looked at Sheryl and then back to Frank who gestured that it was okay for her to proceed. "You told me to tell you if there is any change with Thomas Wilder."

"What's happened?" Frank traded anxious expressions with Sheryl.

XXXXXXXX

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it…"

"Mr. Wilder you need to calm…can I get some help in here?"

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Wilder purposely chanted over and over as he heard footsteps rushing toward them.

"Make what stop?"

"The walls…closing in! The voices…telling the walls to keep going. Make it stop! Make it stop!" He continued with a false look of panic in his dark, haunted gaze. But as he watched the two guards approach the cell bars to help the NYPD psychiatrist get him under control, a silent inner voice was laughing with glee.

 _This couldn't be more perfect if I planned it myself! Oh wait…I did!_ Wilder inwardly laughed.

"This man needs some medical help!"

"Do we take him to the ER?"

"No we need to take him an actual psych ward for some therapy or…help me get him under control. Mr. Wilder…we're going to help you okay?"

"My doctor…will he be at the tea party also?"

"Your doctor…what's his name?"

"Michael…just like my middle name," Wilder grinned as he heard the police professionals talking in low tones.

 _Oh yes…let the games begin – for the final time!_

XXXXXXXX

 _'I'll always be in your head…no you won't because that's what you want...I'll always be in your….NO…because I said so…I'll always…NO YOU WON'T!'_

With those tormented words in his mind and Wilder's image fading, Danny's pulled from a tormented nightmare with a slight wheeze and tight chest. He looked around his room and noticed that he was on his bed with his blanket draped over him. He slumped back down and recalled his emotionally charged session with Dr. Day and clapped his hands over his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

 _'Breakthrough…Danny…you faced that fear…well done…'_

"Damn…bastard…" Danny groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at the time. It was only a few hours after he had talked to his father and confronted Dr. Day about being a Wilder co-hort. "There was no…breakthrough," he huffed as he leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. However, his brain knew better – there was a breakthrough and he would have to admit it.

 _'You can't control why he picked you…don't focus on that. Don't give him the satisfaction of holding you emotionally hostage…let it go Danny. Acknowledge that you had no control and move on…let it go…let…it…go…'_

As much as he wanted to blame Dr. Michael Day for his panic attack he had to acknowledge that what the doctor had told him was right. He didn't eat anything, drink anything or take any pills or food that could have been spiked with anything. His bodily breakdown was his own doing. He just never wanted to accept the fact that his weakness was his fault but after that session he would have to admit that letting it all out…telling Dr. Day who was in effect a non-biased ear felt good. It made him feel better and some inner hatred toward his lack of control toward Wilder had dissipated.

A knock is heard at the door and he looked up to see his partner standing there with a wondering expression.

"You missed lunch."

"Had a session," Danny groaned as he slowly stood up and stretched.

"With a shrink?"

"Yeah…with a shrink," Danny shot back in sarcasm. "Hungry."

He shoved his feet into his slippers and then reached for his robe and stopped when he saw his partner looking at him in wonder. "What? I'm hungry."

"Nothin' just…you seem…rested."

"Yeah well…it's nothin'."

"No, it's good," Baez commented as they entered the hallway and stopped. "You want the latest or what? What did that shrink do? You seem… _normal_."

"Ha ha," Danny deadpanned as he looked at her with a small frown. "He…okay so it helped a little and that's all I'm saying. What's going on? Something happen with Wilder?"

"Janko texted earlier. Wilder threw some kind of temper tantrum. Started to bang his head on the walls to make them stop closing in on him."

"Maybe it knocked some sense into the idiot and he'll finally confess," Danny slightly snorted in disbelief as they neared the common area. "I need some real food. Have you heard from Jamie?"

XXXXXXXX

"Come on Mario…tell me who ordered or who picked up the mask. Tell me or the next call I make is to Louisa."

Jamie looked at the man on the other side of the counter that Anthony was talking to – who had been only listening half-heartedly, suddenly turn slightly pale and figured that Louisa was his wife. He'd be wrong. But Anthony's technique to get information would be effective.

"Okay fine…" Mario groaned as he pulled out a thick book and started to flip through it.

"The request wasn't recent?" Jamie asked in wonder as the portly, middle-aged man looked up and shook his head.

"My friend asked you a question," Anthony snapped.

"And I shook my head no," Mario replied with a grimace as Jamie watched him flip back a few months.

"Wait…a few months?" Jamie looked at Anthony with a heavy frown.

"What are you thinking?"

But before Jamie can answer Anthony, the man before them looked up just as he pointed down.

"Mask was paid for with cash by…T.W."

"No full names," Mario told them in truth.

"And the guy…T.W.," Jamie paused as he pulled out the first of two pictures. "Did he look like…this?" He inquired as he held up a picture of Thomas Wilder.

"Yeah, the guy from the news. Rotten son of a bitch. And before you get on me for not reporting him…ordering a mask of his own face isn't a crime right? 'sides…it was before he made the news for his sick crimes."

"No, it's just creepy," Anthony shot back. "So he ordered one mask and then…"

"Two. He ordered two of his own face but never picked them up. Some other guy did."

"Did he look like…this?" Jamie asked as he held up the picture of Wilder with Keith Andersen, who was already dead and pointed to the third man – their mystery man.

"He's full of surprises this one."

"Just answer him," Anthony groaned.

"Yeah…that was him. And before you ask no. He didn't give his name. Flashed some note that said Thomas said he could pick up the masks and that was it."

"No name on the note?"

"Not…that I remember. Look we get a lot of people in here you know?"

"Yeah I know. Hopefully you'll come to your senses and remember that name."

With that Anthony and Jamie took their leave and headed outside the store and paused on the sidewalk. "Louise? His wife?" Jamie asked.

"Mother," Anthony smirked. "Italian boys and their mamma's. Okay so…back at square one?"

"Not really," Jamie nudged Anthony as both looked up to the security camera that pointed at the storefront; the storefront which shared the same camera space as a pawn shop right next door. "That camera is kinda hidden. Maybe our guy didn't know and parked out front. I'm going to talk to Cedric and see if he can run the footage and maybe we can get a plate or something. We need a name. And something that ties them to Blueridge. We need into his house before he destroys any evidence."

"I'll head down to the lab to see if they got anything from the mask," Anthony paused. "One mask…so where is the other?"

XXXXXXXX

 _'Go talk to Michael. See for yourself.'_

Sheryl's words danced in his mind as the black NYPD, SUV neared the wellness center his beloved son was now for three days. Danny had complained about the drugs and they had come up with a solid lead and a reason for someone giving him the drugs. Sheryl swore to Frank she didn't know who else Grace McFarland was working with but both had to agree that someone had to have slipped her the pills to give to Danny and that's who they still needed to figure out and stop before something more happened.

The center made him nervous so naturally he couldn't fault Danny for not wanting to stay there any longer than necessary. But just as they were about to leave his office, Sheryl had told him about Thomas Wilder's little outburst and then in came a report from Dr. Day.

 _'I think I finally made progress with Danny. He's still very suspicious but finally admitted what he didn't want to admit to himself and kept locked away. I think one or two more sessions and he'll be okay. I know he can leave when he wants but I hope he can stay at least one more day. I really want him to be in full control when he gets on that stand.'_

Danny had misjudged the good doctor but Frank wasn't surprised.

 _'Frank, how long have I known you? How long have I known about and even traded parenting techniques over the years? I know Danny. I know he's stubborn and headstrong and that he could easily have pulled the wool over some stuffed shirt doctor. He needed someone who wasn't going to take his crap. He needed someone who was going to be tough with him because you know that's what he respects. He might not say it but when he sees results he'll be forced to. Please Frank…give Michael a chance. He wants to help Danny. I want to help you help Danny. Danny is very head strong and strong willed, he needed someone he couldn't just walk all over and be back on the streets ready to snap at anyone who came at him that looked like Wilder or when he was having a panic attack and blew the emotional part of this case.'_

Course she was right and he had to trust and believe that she had Danny's best interests at heart. He had talked to Linda on the way over and assured her that Danny was okay, but even Linda admitted that she wanted Danny to talk to someone strong enough to get real results from him.

 _'Frank, you know Danny's headstrong. Can you get him to talk to someone who can get through his thick head?'_

Linda had said it jokingly but he knew she was worried and rightfully so. When Danny had gone into the clinic he was ready to kill anyone that even resembled Thomas Wilder and that worried him. He was combative at work – more so than usual; not paying attention to things he should be; and engaging in behavior that would have had any other officer suspended as soon as it happened.

Deep down inside, he hoped that this Dr. Day would be able to get through to his son and help him pull out his inner demons and slay them once and for all. As he stepped inside the wellness center, his agitation started to soar and he hoped he wouldn't have to stay too long. He had arranged to meet Dr. Day in the basement, in a small, windowless office to give them all some privacy – especially his son.

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah got it," Danny answered Jamie as he listened to his brother bring him up to speed about them chasing down the look alike and trying to find a connection to Wilder.

 _"I'll let you know if we can get a plate and a name to this look alike. He must still have the other mask. Wilder paid for two but we only found one at his address. He could be anywhere."_

"Or around here," Danny muttered as Baez looked at him in concern.

"I want to know when you find the link to Blueridge. The link that ties him to Wilder. That's the arrest warrant I want to deliver."

 _"Okay. Keep you posted."_

"They found the lookalike?"

"Not yet," Danny sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked at his fingers as they fidgeted with a small pencil.

"What's wrong with you? You seem…distracted?"

"I don't know…look I gotta…Parker talk to you yet?"

"He's arresting someone. One of his guys in here finally turned on the actual launderer. We might be getting out of here soon."

"Good," Danny replied as he looked around and then back at his partner. "I need a snack or something," Danny told her as he stood up and then looked around with a slightly tense stomach. "Or I need to walk or…" his voice trailed off as he looked back at his partner and then offered her a small frown. "Anything more on Wilder?"

"Department shrink is with him," Baez replied with a less than amused expression. "Lucky woman. Who did you say you talked to? Michael Pence?"

"Day. Michael Day. Why?"

"Heard someone shouting at the _other_ Michael," she nodded toward an older, grey-haired man at the end of the hallway. The older man turned and looked at them with a less than amused expression and offered a small sneer at them before he turned on his heel and disappeared into his office.

"Glad I didn't have that guy."

"Oh really?" Baez's exclamation made Danny look at her with a small huff. "Figured you hated all shrinks."

"Some more than others," he gestured with his head toward the end of the hallway. "Yeah tell anyone and I'll kill you."

Baez only offered her partner a brief laugh as she watched him head for the elevator to go down to the basement where the kitchen – and destiny were both waiting for him.

XXXXXXXX

"When Sheryl called me and told me about Danny, she…sounded desperate," Dr. Day told Frank in truth.

 _'Danny Reagan is the son of a very close personal friend. He's hurting and needs help. Frank thinks he's locked something away inside him that keeps him on edge all the time. But he's…well he's headstrong. Been in the military so he knows the routine and doesn't like it. No need for therapy. But he's due to take the stand in one of the country's biggest serial killer trials and Frank doesn't want his son to crack or get so agitated that he blows it for himself and the state. But Danny would easily steam roll anyone that comes across as a stuffed shirt. I know you have used a few unconventional techniques and this is what Danny needs. Michael…he needs you to help him. He just doesn't know how to ask for it. Please. For me.'_

"She called for me. I was desperate. Danny, he…Sheryl assured me you could help my son, but I need to hear it from you. Are you affiliated with Thomas Wilder in any way? If you're lying to me…"

"Danny asked me the same thing and I told him the same truth I'll tell you. No. I have personal reasons to hate Thomas Wilder and to help your son – and not wanting to let down Sheryl isn't one of them. She told me about Danny. And that he needed a bit more…tough love she called it."

"He was drugged."

"I know. And I hope Sheryl assured you it wasn't by me. I haven't given Danny anything except a glass of water straight from a sealed bottle. But…did she give you my latest report?"

"You got through to Danny?"

"I know he can leave anytime but I ask for just one more day. One more session. I can't forcibly keep him here but I hope you can talk to him and tell him…one more day."

Frank looked at the earnest expression on the middle-aged man's face; a man about the same age as his son, maybe a few years older and frowned. He read the report and was encouraged by it. Danny hadn't called him right after it and complained and that meant something. Maybe one more day would help Danny.

"That's why I asked to meet you in private. I don't want Danny to think it's some conspiracy to keep him here. I want him to take that stand and put that SOB where he belongs," Dr. Day told Frank in truth. "But it's your call. I respect your friendship with Sheryl and your professional position. But I also respect Danny and I want to help him. When he first came in here he was so broken. I want him to walk out of here confident that when he ran into Wilder he'd be able to keep his cool and prove to Wilder that his control over him is broken."

"I want to help my son and I think the fact that Danny hasn't called me right after this latest session to complain about you as he had the first time, tells me more than your report. Both encouraged me and I told his wife and she's encouraged also."

"So…we're agreed then?"

"As much as I don't like to see Danny in a place like this…I think one more day will be beneficial," Frank agreed as he slowly stood up and extended his hand. "I was…skeptical at first," Frank paused as Dr. Day clasped his hand. "But I have faith that you can help my son. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

XXXXXXXX

The elevator stopped at the basement and Danny got out and paused as he looked at the pictures on the wall. He looked at the one of Wilson Wilder but this time, his mind didn't offer up a wink, or a few twisted words or anything that forced his agitation to soar. _Really…that stuff actually worked?_ Danny's mind mused in surprise as he rounded the corner to head for the kitchen.

He had told himself after he had gotten his snack, he'd call his father and tell him the session wasn't that bad and then go and talk to Dr. Day to see what was next. However, destiny was about to hand him a bit of a wrinkle. Danny rounded the corner and instantly stopped short, his jaw quickly slackening.

He watched his father exit a small office and stop and look at him in surprise; Dr. Day a few steps behind. Danny's eyes narrowed and his mind started to race.

"What the hell!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh…a few worlds are starting to collide. I am sooooo happy the majority of you liked Dr. Day as much as me and figured he'd be the only one to help our hurting Danny. But will that breakthrough last? How will the Danny/Frank/Michael showdown go? And hmm where will Wilder end up? And will Anthony and Jamie get what they need to tie it altogether in time? Please do review before you go and thanks so much everyone! Enjoy your holidays!


	35. Something Unexpected

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 35 – Something Unexpected**

 **A/N:** final update for this year! Hehe and have SO LOVED all the reviews (and Jackie loved yours so happy you liked the bit about Anthony and his mama ) but to everyone you are all soooo amazing and are fueling this story to keep us going! So please enjoy the angsty goodness in this update! :)

* * *

 _"What the hell!"_

His world started to slow and turn eerily quiet as Danny stood in place and glared at his father and then his doctor. He uttered an angry curse and felt his fists curl into tight balls as he took a few steps toward the two men a few meters away.

"You two planned this? Some damn gang up on Danny conspiracy!" Danny's voice bellowed with a hiss as he took a few more steps to close the gap.

"Danny," Frank started as he took a step toward his son, Michael remaining in place, inwardly hoping the showdown with father and son goes smoothly but not holding his breath.

"Don't!" Danny started sharply as Frank and Michael who had tried to take a step forward suddenly stopped. "Give me a bunch of lies! This…this is all a big conspiracy!"

"It's not what you think," Frank tried to explain calmly.

"Oh really? You….wanted me in here so that he…could drug and browbeat me for…for what? To prove to yourself that I am crazy and seeing Wilder in…other's faces…in pictures…in…" his voice trailed off as he looked past his father to Dr. Day and narrowed his eyes. "It is exactly what I think! Whose idea was this!"

"Danny, we need to talk," Frank told his son in a quiet and calm tone as he looked at his son's flushed face.

"I'm done talking!" Danny spat in frustration.

"Please Danny, away from anyone you don't want to see," Michael piped up as Danny's head snapped to the right and looked at him in frustration.

"Danny, let's talk," Frank reiterated as Danny's attention went back to his father.

"Yeah okay fine, but in private. Away from Dr. Doom and Gloom here!" Danny sneered at Dr. Day and then looked back at his father. "Better yet…we can talk at home. I'm done with this damn place!"

"Please Danny, let's talk," Frank implored once more as Danny shook his head.

"I can leave this place right? You said two days! It's been three! What is going on? Why are you here! And meeting with him! Dad…what the hell!" Danny spouted off in a hasty tirade as Dr. Day took a step closer. "Stay…right there!"

But just as he neared Danny's fists balled and his arms instantly shot up and assumed a fighting stance.

"Danny!"

"It's okay Mr. Reagan, he's not going to hurt me, right Danny," Michael stated confidently as he looked at Danny and then stepped up right beside Frank.

Frank's lips pursed as he opened his mouth to say something but then stopped when Dr. Day interjected.

"You…you're working with Wilder!"

"Danny…look at me," Michael stepped in front of Frank as Danny's agitation started to gain momentum. "There is no conspiracy here."

"I'm leaving right now!" Danny looked at him with an angry frown before he glared at his father. "What the hell is going on!"

This time Frank reached out and rested his hand on Danny's taut forearm which instantly calmed his oldest child and made him look up with a somewhat boyish expression. " _Daniel_ ," he said his full name and nothing more. It was the tone in his father's voice that made him actually allow himself to be directed into the small office Dr. Day had used and close the door; Dr. Day waiting outside.

"This room is probably bugged," Danny grimaced sourly as he paced before his father while Frank looked at him in concern. "What is going on?"

"Danny, please sit down."

Frank had half expected his son to protest but was happily surprised when he slumped down into the chair before him and looked at him with an almost defeated expression. But something was different. He…was angry but he had seen Danny angry when he had first arrived. However, this time…he also looked… _rested._ "At least you don't look so tired."

"I'm…it doesn't matter about how I look! Why are you here and with _him_!"

"Can I fully explain without you interrupting or jumping to conclusions before I have finished?" Frank asked firmly as Danny looked at the door. He spied Dr. Day's shadow under the door and then slightly cursed as he looked back at his father.

"Fine."

"First off. I checked into Sheryl's background and after talking to a trusted source found out that while she did know about Wilson Wilder's contribution to this place; her along with a handful of others, but that until I requested to have Wilder's medical records opened, she didn't know Thomas Wilder was a patient. I saw the report and her name wasn't on it."

"Could have been forged," Danny interjected in haste as Frank's brows knitted. "Dad…what is going on? Why the hell are you here!"

"Danny, since the outburst with the judge…I…" Frank paused as he looked down at his hands and then back up with a concerned expression. "I wanted to help you free yourself of your Wilder demons."

"I'm not…he…he was in my head…ah damn maybe still is. I don't…" Danny's voice stopped as he shook his head and looked away.

"Linda wanted you to get help," Frank continued; the use of his wife's name forcing Danny's interest to turn back to his father. "Your sister, brother…partner. Everyone who cares about you wants to help you. I remembered how well the therapy sessions went after you came back from your tours and after your first kill shot when you started with the NYPD. You told the _'stuffed shirts'_ ," Frank slightly smirked as Danny's expression softened, "to stuff it and when that didn't work you told them what they wanted to hear and went on your way until something major happened and you were forced to open up a little more. But then it would pass or you'd find some unconventional way to cope with it but…never really deal or treat the source."

Danny rubbed his face but remained silent and then started to feel his head starting to spin once more – mostly due to his own personal inner tirade.

"However, I was still skeptical until Sheryl was forced to well…force my hand and put you in here. She recommended Dr. Day because…well she knows you."

"Knows me? So she gets some black belt psycho to…her idea? He's probably in cahoots with the nurse who drugged me!"

"Do you remember Jeremy McFarland?"

"No…who he is? What does this have to do wi…"

"How about Jeremy Stanley? He was a boy. About six years old and…"

"Wait…I…yeah he was caught in my line of…what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Grace McFarland, the nurse who drugged you was his mother and apparently had vowed personal revenge – against you."

"What? How did you find that?"

"We're working on the connection with Wilder," Frank explained to his son in truth. "But if she already had revenge in her heart for you then it might not have taken much to turn her against you. Dr. Day isn't the enemy you think he is. In fact…I read his reports."

"Were they glowing?" Danny shot back in sarcasm.

"That's why I'm here. Sheryl said he had make a breakthrough and I read his report but I wanted to talk to you and see for myself if she…or he was lying to me just to save face. They were…encouraging."

"What? Seriously? That guy out there…he's…" _'breakthrough Danny. You faced your darkest fear that Wilder wanted to keep you trapped with. I want to help you banish that demon for good. I want to put you on that stand and you put him away – for life.'_

"He's what Danny?"

"He's…" _he's helped you face your most darkest fear with regards to Wilder. You faced it. You made a plan to overcome it. You've slept better since then. He's helped you. You know that. You cannot lie now. Not to your father._

"Danny? Has he helped you…even a little?" Frank prodded.

"You want me to say yes so I can stay committed for longer? Is that it?" Danny snapped and then recanted.

"You can admit to me if Dr. Day has helped you at all or not."

 _'I never drugged you. Only helped you. Want to help you. Have you walk out of here confident that if see anyone that triggers anything with regards to Thomas Wilder that you will act rashly and calmly and not give anyone any more reason to think you need help. Danny…let me help you.'_

"Do you believe him?" Danny countered.

"I didn't want to at first and I see you agitated now but had this been a few days ago I think you would have punched him out and not cared to even hear what I had to say. I'd say that's progress," Frank admitted in truth. "But what do you think? Has he helped you, even a little?"

"I…damn I want to just throttle him but…"Danny huffed as he looked back at the door to see the shadow's gone.

"But…" Frank prodded.

"But nothing. It's nothing. Can I leave this place right now?"

"Tell me Danny, right now in truth, just us…did Dr. Day help you confront what haunts you most about Thomas Wilder? What he's planted in your head and how to get rid of it? Did he…help you?" Frank asked earnestly, eager to know from his son's own lips that the unconventional doctor's tough love was just what Danny needed and he was now on his way to emotional stability.

Danny looked at his father and wanted to shout – NO, HE'S NOTHING BUT A BULLY AND HIS WORDS DIDN'T DO A DAMN BIT OF GOOD!' _But you can't…can you,_ his mind taunted back. _Because you know…he helped you._

"Did Dr. Day…help you?"

It was barely a whisper at first. One word, spoken so softly, almost inaudible but yet heard as if it was shouted from the biggest megaphone on the planet.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie rounded the corner, heading for the lab and stopped short when he smacked right into Cedric Blueridge.

"Watch it," Blueridge sneered as Jamie muttered something under his breath and then tried to go around him. However, Blueridge instantly blocked his path, which forced Jamie to step back and look up with a less than amused expression. "Where's big brother these days? He's missing all the fun. Thought he'd be the first one here gloating about how he made Wilder go nuts!"

"The only one to blame for Wilder's current state is Thomas Wilder," Jamie stated firmly as he leaned in closer. "He'll be back in time to fit the final piece to this puzzle."

"Yeah? And what's that?" Blueridge asked smugly.

"Serving you your arrest warrant for your involvement with Thomas Wilder."

"Seriously?" Blueridge snickered before his expression darkened. "You better be careful _junior._ Do you know who you're threatening?"

"Yeah a blowhard who's career days with the NYPD are numbered. That's from Danny," Jamie countered as he tried to push past. But Blueridge grabbed his arm and glared at him as he leaned in closer.

"The only days numbered are those whose names end with… _Reagan."_

Jamie jerked his arm free and then pushed past, walked a few more feet and then turned and looked at Blueridge with a determined expression. "Wilder is going down for good. And he's killing everyone who's ever helped or been associated with him. Don't believe me? Just call your friend's, see if anyone answers. That's from me, _junior."_

With that Jamie turned and headed toward the lab, rounding the corner and then stopped to listen, hoping that Blueridge would make a call – any call.

His patience is rewarded.

"Gus? Gus, answer your damn phone!" Blueridge's angry voice hissed as the man who Wilder had used as his lookalike wasn't answering as he normally would.

 _Gus!_ Jamie's mind swirled as he texted Anthony the latest clue and then hurried to the computer lab. He hoped that if Anthony found any DNA and he found a face or license plate on the street security footage that they'd find their last man – before Thomas Wilder took out all those associated with him – for good.

"Hey Clark…what did you find?" Jamie asked as he entered the small space.

"Something…that might actually help your case."

"You found our mystery man?"

"I think I have."

"Finally."

XXXXXXXX

Frank heard the word and looked at Danny in surprise as Danny lifted his head and repeated his affirmative answer with one clear breath "yes."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Danny I would do anything to help you but sometimes…as much as I tell myself I have the power to do that…I don't have the words or the means. I can get your system checked again if yo…"

"No," Danny held up his hand to interject. "I don't feel…sick or drugged or…" he paused as he looked down at his hands and then back up at his father with silent sorrow. "I hated that Thomas Wilder was in my head and I…I let him or didn't or…or just didn't know how to get him out. I didn't want to face the reason…thought it was my fault all those people died," Danny paused as his eyes watered. "Those women…that young boy…the officers. All on me."

"Danny," Frank offered with a painful huff as he got up off the other chair and pulled his son into his arms and embraced him tightly. "Love you and I never blamed you. None of us did," Frank whispered as he held onto his son in the private room. "I felt like I had failed you as a father by not being able to help you."

Danny heard his father's words and looked up with a small frown. "No I only ever blamed myself…and Wilder."

"Hopefully after today, you'll see that there is only Wilder to blame. Sheryl was right."

"About Dr. Wonderful?" Danny shot back with a small chirp.

"You needed someone as tough as you to get through to someone as tough as you."

"Thought his ways felt familiar," Danny groaned as his lips pursed. "Do I have to tell him he was right?"

"He doesn't want to hear I told you so. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind a thank you. When you're ready."

"So…what happens now?"

"Now…" Frank started and then pause. "That's up to you."

"Meaning?"

"Thomas Wilder has been…I think more agitated and upset without you there and he's losing his grip on you and he knows it."

"Really tossing a fit huh?" Danny countered with a smirk. "Wish I was there to…"

"You being there would just give him reason to keep trying to goad you mentally and then baiting you with cruel words which would hurt you and just cause you to react angrily and give him what he wants – more strength and power. He gets off on the power and ability to knock people down to the groud."

"You want me to stay away from him?" Danny guessed.

"But part of letting go of your inner anger and getting yourself ready for court to present the facts in a way that will seal the case for the prosecution and ensure Wilder never sees the light of day again is to…have one more session. Here."

"What? You mean…stay here…one more day?" Danny asked in shock as Frank's brow furrowed heavily. "Seriously? Is that what you're saying? I finally can leave this damn place and you…want me to stay one more day? Willingly?"

XXXXXXXX

"Alright, we're not making any headway. Thomas Wilder bit himself today…nearly bit right through his right wrist tendon. He needs psychiatric treatment. We can't do anything more for him here. I fear that if we give him a meal he'll use his utensils to hurt himself…or others."

"Okay so…where do we send him?"

"What facility does his doctor practice out of?"

"The Harrison Wellness center upstate. Think it was the place…his father contributed to. Are we going to do this?"

"He's given us no choice."

And although he wasn't able to hear the final decision, Thomas Wilder sat in his cell with a Cheshire-cat like smile upon his haunted expression. _Of course you will send me there…to where Danny is…because that's exactly how I PLANNED IT!_

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…..worlds are about to collide! Please do review and let me know if you think Danny will stay? Will Frank regret what he asked his son when he learns where Wilder went? And will Jamie find the final clue in time? Thanks everyone!


	36. Welcome back…to my Parlor

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 36 – Welcome back…to my Parlor**

* * *

 _"What? You mean…stay here…one more day?" Danny asked in shock as Frank's brow furrowed heavily. "Seriously? Is that what you're saying? I finally can leave this damn place and you…want me to stay one more day? Willingly?"_ Danny paused as his father nodded in confirmation. "I'm fine."

"You had a breakthrough yesterday and…" Frank paused this time as he looked down at his hands and then up at his son in concern. "I just don't want you to relapse. One more session…one more day."

Danny shook his head as he looked away and then back at his father. "Still afraid I'm gonna snap?"

"I…I don't know."

"I won't!" Danny insisted as his brow furrowed. "Look I just…I don't like this place. It's…have you talked to Linda?"

"Wanted to confirm with you first. If you agree…you can call her and tell her. I think she'll be relieved to hear the news from you directly."

"That I'm still emotionally broken?"

"No," Frank interjected in haste. "That you are starting to heal."

"Heal…I'm…" _careful…_ Danny's brain warned, _you are starting to heal and you know it. Your inner agitation has started to subside as soon as that last session ended. You cannot lie to your father._ "Damn…hate to admit this," Danny huffed as Frank offered his son a small smile. "Does anyone get to say I told you so?" Danny asked with a small smirk of his own.

"You. When you tell Thomas Wilder on the stand that he'll spend the rest of his life in jail," Frank answered in truth. "Once he sees you calm and unnerved on that stand, he'll know he's failed."

"Still wanna go a few rounds with him," Danny lightly hissed as Frank's lips pursed. "I know I know…he'd probably just claim police brutality. Isn't there a room around here with a broken camera?"

"Danny…"

"Right…" he stopped as he leaned back in his chair and then looked at his father with a serious expression. "Only one more session?"

"How about you take the one more session and if you want to come back when you are home or at work or…whenever you can."

"Come back here…willingly?" Danny shot back as Frank offered him a dry expression in return. "You honestly think that'll happen?"

"It's not about a dare or a bet and…it's not up to me. If you want to come back on your own, no one else needs to know that."

 _You know you need one more session…you just don't want to admit it – but you can, to your father. This is the best way to help you. Besides…it's safe in here._ "To see Dr. Day again?"

"Who else can offer you tough love?"

"You sure you really know this guy? Do you know anything personal about him?"

"I do now," Frank answered in truth. "Why not ask him yourself why he hates Thomas Wilder just as much as you."

"Right. And the case?"

"Call Jamie as soon as we're done here and get an update for yourself," Frank offered as Danny's mind took a bit more comfort in that. "You have total freedom Danny. You can leave. But I hope you'll stay one more day and then leave here with the knowledge that Wilder hasn't won anything."

"One more day?" Danny pondered as he rubbed his face and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked up with the same boyish expression his father had seen earlier and then slowly nodded. "One more day," he stated in confirmation.

"One more day," Frank agreed.

"What else could go wrong, right?" Danny fatefully uttered in sarcasm. _One more day…and when I get out…I'm coming for you Blueridge and then…Wilder's going away for the rest of his miserable life!_

XXXXXXXX

Jamie walked back into the main investigation room and paused as he looked at Danny's empty desk; his mind slightly racing. _He'll be back soon and when he is – Blueridge and anyone else in Wilder's posse still left standing will be gone – for good._ His mind took comfort in that thought as he slowly shuffled past, his eyes darting around for any sign of Cedric Blueridge.

"Blueridge around?"

"Starting to ask the same thing about you," Eddie replied with a small smirk as Jamie offered his partner a tense smile.

"Yeah…just working on a case for the brass. Did you see him leave?"

"Think so. Is he wrapped up in this?"

"Just wondering. Thanks. This will soon be over," he told her as he pulled away to go and meet Anthony. "Hopefully."

"Heard that."

Jamie hurried outside and then got into Anthony's car; slamming the door a few seconds before the District Attorney's investigator pulled away.

"Find our guy?"

"Yeah this face," Jamie started as he pulled out a somewhat grainy photo from the security footage from beside the mask shop and showed Anthony. "Clark was able to run a facial recognition match and we got a name – Gustav Barnes."

"Nice guy," Anthony deadpanned as Jamie nodded in agreement. "Well that name happens to match the trace DNA the lab found on the mask we found at the first guy's place. Name…Gus Barnes. So he's our third man in that photograph. He's the one who has the other Wilder mask."

"So Wilder has Blueridge, our dead guy Keith Andersen and our missing guy Gus Barnes doing his dirty work. He has Gus take out Keith, plant evidence that would make us believe that Keith was the lookalike Danny saw and if you hadn't found the incriminating photograph…"

"Case closed and Gus walks away," Anthony deadpanned. "Did your computer wizard get an address?"

"He did. And hopefully this time we'll get there _before_ Blueridge has taken him out. Our guy Gus was the first one Blueridge called after we talked; Gus didn't answer and now Blueridge is probably out looking either for him or to take him out before Gus takes out Blueridge."

"And we better find Gus before he takes out Blueridge so that we'll have a witness to turn on Wilder after all this," Anthony stated seriously.

"If he lives that long," Jamie uttered fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

"I'll leave here first so that no one sees and then you can leave when you're ready. Do you need anything from me right now?"

"I uh…no," Danny resigned in truth. "I have my clothes and the food here's…ah it's crap but it's one more day. Haven't felt like eating much since I've been here."

"Understandable, but you should get something to eat and hopefully tonight you'll be able to sleep knowing it's your choice and no one is keeping you here against your will."

"I'll call Linda and tell her what's up. One more day."

Frank stood up and gave his son one more hug before he pulled the door open and then peered into the hallway. When he finds it empty, he turned back to his son and nodded. "Come and see me when you're out."

"I will," Danny promised as he gave his father a nod and then watched him head for the back door where his NYPD escort was waiting and then both disappear from view. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his face, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds before he pulled his phone and dialed his wife.

 _"Thank God you're okay," Linda offered in truth; Danny hearing the relief in her voice through the phone. "I'm glad you're staying for one more session."_

"Yeah…seems everyone is," Danny huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _"Will you admit to me that it's helped you even a little?"_

"Well I told dad so might as well tell my wife," Danny countered in sarcasm as Linda lightly laughed. "Yeah…it helped, a little. Didn't think it would. Part of me didn't want it to work so I could say I told you so to someone…anyone, but now…now it just feels good to lose some of that inner tightness. How are the boys?"

 _"They're good. Missing you. Worried. I'll tell them one more night and they'll see you again. Glad you called. Miss you so much."_

"Miss you too," Danny told her in truth as a warm feeling started to make him feel comforted inside. "Okay I gotta go. Gonna call Jamie and then see Dr. Wonderful."

 _"I'm gonna send that Dr. Wonderful a thank you card."_

"Nice try," Danny deadpanned as Linda laughed once more. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

 _"Love you too."_

Danny hung up with his wife and then slowly headed back toward the kitchen, his original mission where he wanted to get something to eat. He was just about to dial his brother when he paused in front of the picture of Wilson Wilder. "Bastard," Danny whispered as he heard some shuffling and looked up to see the familiar janitor at the end of the hallway. Danny nodded to the older man and then headed into the kitchen.

"Hey…any leftovers?"

"Please take a seat," one of the kitchen staff pointed to a small corner table. "I'll bring you a plate."

"'kay thanks," Danny replied as he called his brother. "Hey…any updates?"

 _"Hey. Yeah Anthony and I found the name and address of the third man – the lookalike we believe."_

"The unnamed guy from the pictures you sent?"

 _"Yeah him. Gustav 'Gus' Barnes. Blueridge is also running scared. I went a bit Danny Reagan on his ass and he didn't like that," Jamie lightly snickered._

"Wish I could have seen that," Danny offered proudly.

 _"Well after I left, he got on the phone to Gus. Sounded pretty pissed off, especially when Gus didn't answer. Anthony and I will be at his place shortly. Hope he's there or we at least find the second missing mask. Something to tie him to Wilder."_

"Wilder still throwing a hissy fit?"

 _"Far as I know but I haven't been down there in a several hours and neither has Eddie. I'll check on him when I get back. You okay?"_

"Yeah fine. Let me know what you find."

Danny hung up with Jamie just as the female kitchen staff member brought him a plate of food and set it on the table. He offered her a simple thank you and then started to eat the modest offering. It wasn't near as good as homemade but it was better than regular food and since he hadn't felt like eating much in the past few days, it might as well have been labelled gourmet.

 _Staying here…willingly…one more day…one more session…_ his mind swirled around as he headed back toward the elevator and then waited for the steel box to carry him up one floor. He neared the wooden office door and gave it a somewhat hesitant knock. "Hey Doc…"

"Come in Danny," Dr. Michael Day greeted with a friendly smile as he gestured for Danny to enter.

"Take it you're aware I'm staying?"

"I do now," Michael replied as he studied Danny's taut jaw. "Are you okay with it?"

"I don't want to be."

"Ah, tough guy til the end huh."

"Yeah yeah…" Danny slightly nodded as his arms folded across his chest. "Wanted to believe you didn't really want to help."

"And you believe me now?"

"My father is kinda persuasive," Danny smirked as Michael had to nod in agreement. "But…I did feel better after that last session."

"I'm glad to hear that. You look…rested."

"So I keep hearing. Told you so?"

"Nah…not really my style," Michael shrugged. "I'd be saying it all the time."

"Course," Danny couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nice to see a smile Danny. Don't think I've seen you smile since you arrived," Michael offered in truth. "Why not get some rest. We don't have to have another session today. If you want, we can have it first thing in the morning and then…if you want to go home you can."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay. Think…that's a plan."

"And then I hope you'll come back when you feel…agitated or…just need a neutral ear to let it all out," Michael suggested. "Or if you box…go one on one."

"Box?"

"Kick box," Michael countered as Danny's lips pursed. "But hope you come to believe on your own that I wanted to help you; without the Commissioners persuasion."

Danny merely nodded before he turned and left the doctor's office and then slowly wandered down the hallway, his heart rate slightly elevated but his mind in control enough to know he wasn't drugged or having a panic attack. And that was also something Dr. Day knew – if he let Danny feel like he was in control from now on, his inner agitation would start to ease and his strength would fully return.

By using the word ' _you'_ as much as possible and making Danny feel like he was the one agreeing to the plan and making up his mind when he wanted to, Michael hoped that the rest of his day would be just as positive and he'd be well on his way to a full recovery.

However, fate was about to throw them all a vicious curveball.

Danny reentered the common area and spied Baez still at the same table working on a new puzzle. "Bored yet?"

"Just saw one of the patients eat a puzzle piece," Baez deadpanned in sarcasm. "That's better than any reality shows I watch," she concluded dryly. "Where were you? That was a long lunch."

"Yeah they made it special. Talked to Jamie. They found the third man; some clown name Gus. On their way to his house right. Blueridge is running scared and Wilder is still throwing a tantrum."

"Hope I get to see the next one," Danny stated firmly. "Can't wait to see him and tell him he's lost. Everything."

"Well let's hope Jamie finds something and all this ends. Today."

XXXXXXXX

"GUSTAV BARNES! NYPD! OPEN UP!" Anthony's voice is heard as his thick fist pounded on the door to the small home. "NYPD!"

"No one's home," Jamie shrugged as Anthony kicked the door open and both of them entered the quiet abode. "Gus? Anyone home?"

"Don't tell me we're too late again."

"Hope not," Jamie stated as he shoved his gun back into his holster and then started to look around. "But…I don't think he was expecting us to find his home…yet. So we…might be earlly," he muttered as he neared a small table and then picked up a picture of Gus and Wilder. "Look at this."

"Bastards," Anthony cursed as he moved a few pictures and then found one of Gus and Blueridge. "Can't claim they don't know each other."

"Alright. Maybe he left the mask here. Let's bag whatever we can. Starting with the laptop. Maybe there will be some transaction details in there that'll nail Wilder's coffin shut for good."

Anthony pulled a large evidence bag and then pulled his phone and called Erin as Jamie looked up. "Think I could keep it from her for very long?" Anthony sighed as Jamie smirked. "'sides…don't think she'll mind getting us a warrant for this."

As Anthony asked Erin for the warrant for Gus's home, Jamie headed into the heart of the home in search for something more that would incriminate Thomas Wilder and emotionally free his brother once and for all.

XXXXXXXX

"Baker?" Frank answered his phone as the black SUV neared the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. "We're going into the tunnel. Heading to a meeting with the mayor. What's going on?"

 _"…oved…omas…ilder…pstate…"_

"Baker, I can't hear you. Who's been moved?"

 _"…omas…ilder…"_

"Bad connection," Frank groaned as he looked at the bars on his phone slide down to almost nothing. "I'll call you on the other side."

Frank hung up and stared into the darkened landscape that now surrounded the black SUV as his brain tried to process what his assistant told him. _Who was being moved? Almost sounded like Thomas Wilder but that wouldn't be possible as he told himself that the NYPD psychiatrist would have consulted with him first._

But as he scrolled through his phone he looked at one missed call from the office in question; the call being made just as he started to talk to Dr. Day and then his son. No message. So after Baker he told himself he'd call they NYPD's medical office to get the latest on Thomas Wilder.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh…my…G…Anthony!" Jamie called out as he hurried into the main room just as Anthony's face appeared in the doorway.

"What did you find? The other mask?"

"I think I found out where the guy _and_ the mask are," Jamie huffed as he held up a familiar looking badge.

"Son of a…bitch," Anthony cursed as he looked at the badge that belonged to the Wellness center where Danny was being treated. "He's going after Danny."

"How the hell did he know…" Jamie started and then stopped as he called his partner. "Eddie…is Blueridge back?"

 _"Not sure but Danny will be happy to know Thomas Wilder is gone."_

"What? Where did Wilder go?" Jamie asked in shock as he turned and looked at Anthony with a wide-eyed look of horror.

 _"Some wellness center where his doctor is."_

"WHAT?" Jamie practically shouted as he hung up and dialed his brother's number as his partner frantically asked what was going on. "Pick up Danny…PICK UP!"

"They're both there?" Anthony asked as the color drained from Jamie's face.

XXXXXXXX

Danny had left his phone on the small table beside his bed as he headed for his small bathroom, wanting to have a hot shower to help his body fully relax before he lay down to get what he hoped would be the first night of at least eight hours of solid rest.

He dried his warm body, put on a pair of black sweatpants and a fresh white tee-shirt and reentered his small room. Danny turned his phone to vibrate and then slumped down onto the small bed. Tonight it didn't seem so horrible or uncomfortable and he told himself that it wasn't just the fact he finally had something to eat but also the fact that he wasn't a prisoner – he was free to go whenever he wanted.

 _One more session…_ his mind pondered as he pulled the small blanket over his weary frame and then reached for the light. Parker had wrapped up his part of the case and Baez would also be leaving in the morning, a few hours before him so it wouldn't all seem so suspicious.

Tonight he told himself that he would just rest. He had talked to his father, his brother and his beloved wife. Wilder was still behind bars and Jamie was closing in on his henchmen. _Not long now you bastard…_ Danny's mind inwardly delighted. Or so he thought.

He turned off the light and then rolled onto his side. Danny finally drifted into the darkness when he heard his phone buzz and reached for it. "Ah damn," he cursed as he accidentally knocked it to the floor. But in the darkness he didn't see the room start to spin as his fingers reached for the phone. Since he left Dr. Day's office in trust, he had no reason to think the glass of water on the side table in his room when he returned had any other substance in it but H2O; he'd be wrong.

"Damn…headache," he cursed as he reached for the light and pulled it on; his eyes instantly squeezing shut as he finally noticed the room slightly spin. "What…the…" he groaned as he tried to sit up; his body instantly rebelling. But just before he attempted to push himself to a seated position, he heard shuffling at the doorway and turned to see who was there.

His eyes instantly widened in horror and his heart rate started to explode with horror.

"Not…possible…" his lips managed as he stared in horror at the smug expression of Thomas Wilder – or who he _thought_ was Thomas Wilder.

"Hello Danny boy. Welcome _back_ to my parlor." Is all Danny heard before he sank back into the darkness; a chorus of evil laughter left to hang in the air as another figure entered the room.

 _"Perfect."_

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…hopefully your nails have grown back! Haha eeks! So…Frank asked Danny. Danny agreed and made some progress but so has Jamie and so…has Wilder! Yikes! Is Danny dreaming? Who's he really seeing? Was it just another panic attack or is the final showdown about to loom and he's in real trouble? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	37. Taken!

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 37 – Taken!**

* * *

 _"Hello Danny boy. Welcome back to my parlor." Is all Danny heard before he sank back into the darkness; a chorus of evil laughter left to hang in the air as another figure entered the room._

 _"Perfect."_

Gus smiled down at Danny's unconscious figure as he looked up to see another familiar face step into the room, the one who had been helping him and Thomas Wilder all along – Derek Adams, the male orderly, the one who had dared to put on the mask when Danny first arrived and was rewarded with Danny's fist in his eye. Of course Danny was told it was a panic attack but it was with reason.

And now with Thomas Wilder only minutes out they didn't have a moment to spare. Blueridge had created all the windows and with the wellness center being at least four hours from any reasonable help, Wilder would have Danny in his clutches long before his family got there or so he thought. Course he also knew that Frank could make a call to any local authorities and they were about twenty minutes away – so the window wasn't as big as desired.

Both men bodily lifted Danny's unconscious frame into the waiting wheelchair and then strapped him in by the chest, his head lolled to the side. Gus nodded to Derek and stepped out into the hallway first; delighted it was quiet and devoid of life. He headed for the back door by the service elevator that Derek told him to take – the one with the least amount of onlookers.

Derek waited about thirty seconds and then pushed Danny into the hallway and started toward the service elevator. However, fate didn't care who got in its way, good or bad, it just wanted to make people as miserable as possible. Derek spied the elevator and told himself this would go by with only minimal casualties.

"Danny?"

Derek stopped mid-stride and looked up as Dr. Day rounded the corner and then stopped short and looked at Danny's slumped over frame in concern.

"What happened here?" He asked as he approached, not realizing the deadly trap he just stepped into. "Where are you taking him?"

"Look…can you get out of my way please?"

"Not until you answer me," Michael held his ground.

"He uh…passed out. Was told to move him. Doctor's orders."

"Really? His doctor?"

"Yeah. Now move."

"I don't think so."

"Look I gotta…"

"I'm his doctor and I didn't give any such orders. What happened to him?"

"Same thing that's gonna happen to you doc."

Michael heard the tone in the orderly's voice darken and instantly his heart rate started to thump faster. His world started to slow as he heard a door open and he turned to see a face appear in the doorway – the last face he expected or wanted to see. "What the hell…" he whispered as his brain registered Thomas Wilder's face. "Not…possible."

"Goodbye…doc."

The shot isn't heard as the end of the gun is wrapped with a silencer. However, Dr. Day's body felt the ill-effects of the bullet as it slammed into his chest; a cry dying on his lips before any sound can be heard.

"You idiot! It was only supposed to be the guards! Wilder's gonna be pissed!"

Derek's lips pursed at Gus as he tore the mask off his face and then stomped toward them; Danny's lips uttering a small moan as Dr. Day lay still on the ground a few meters away – not moving. "He's dead! Move your ass!"

Gus turned and raced toward the service elevator; Derek picking up the pace as he hurried after him, Danny's brain still unable to pull him from his drugged stupor. The elevator door hissed shut and then it started to travel to the basement with its captive inside it.

Upstairs, Dr. Day lay still for a few moments more before his eyes dared to open and he looked around to make sure the attackers had gone. He didn't have time to ponder what was going on. He didn't have time to ponder if that really was Thomas Wilder who had shot at him. And he didn't have time to ponder where they were taking Danny Reagan and why. He had only minutes to get to a phone, call for help and then stop the bleeding or he wouldn't live long enough to get answers to those questions.

He started to crawl along the quiet hallway, calling out as he did for help and praying that someone would hear his calls. They did. But would it be soon enough?

"Dr. Day…what happened?"

However, before he could tell them that Danny Reagan had been kidnapped, he passed into darkness. At least the call to 911 went through.

XXXXXXXX

Just as the service elevator door opened, the back garage door opened and the transport van with Thomas Wilder inside it; Gus quickly hid behind the large concrete pillar as Derek pushed Danny's captive frame into the waiting van. He locked the chair, dumped Danny's unconscious body on the floor of the van and then got into the driver's seat to drive as soon as Gus and Wilder were on board.

Wilder watched through the caged side window as the loading dock to the Wellness Center loomed and he could hardly contain his satisfied smile. Much like Gus, he too knew of the short time frame and could only hope that Gus and Derek were on schedule and that his prize was waiting for him in the back of the van.

The van docked. The doors opened and the driver got out to help the two guards in the back escort Thomas Wilder into his holding cell. Or so they thought. The driver nodded to Derek who, still dressed in his nursing uniform seemed to belong there; all of them unaware that a message to authorities had already been dispatched.

The driver turned his back to unlock and open the door. But just before he did, the silenced shot from Gus's gun hit him in the back and brought him to his knees and then to the ground in a silent heap.

The back doors were then pulled open and with two more shots, the guards were taken care of and Thomas Wilder's look of utter satisfied glee could not be contained.

"Where's Danny? He better not be hurt!" Wilder demanded as he wasted no time in shaking off the cuffs and hurrying into the back of the other van.

"He's fine," Derek groaned.

"He's worth more than you are!" Wilder hissed at Derek as he looked down at Danny's unconscious frame at his feet and smiled once more. "Oh Danny boy…together for the last time."

He looked at the large clock on the back of the receiving door and then growled to Derek in the driver's seat. "Let's get the hell out of here…NOW!"

Gus got into the front seat and stowed the mask and a few other things in a small bag which he tossed into the back with Wilder.

"Remember…head north you idiot!"

Wilder knelt down by Danny and then pulled out the straightjacket and muzzle and smiled once more. "Now…time to make you a bit more comfortable."

A dark expression crossed his features as his fingers fondled the thick leather muzzle. "For me…that is."

XXXXXXXX

"Jamie…is that you?" Frank asked as his dark SUV emerged on the other side of the Brooklyn tunnel. "I need to call Baker. She had an urgent request but I was in the tunnel. Is this about…"

 _"Wilder's man is going after Danny at the clinic!"_

"What? How do you know?"

 _"We found a mask, a uniform and a badge. I think he'll have inside help. I called Danny but he's not answering. I'm going to call Baez right now but did you hear from him?"_

"No. Let me call Baker. Call Baez. I was going to meet with Poole but I'll turn around and we'll head there now."

 _"Anthony and I are already on our way but it's a four hour drive. Dad…"_

"Call Baez. I'll call Baker and then Dr. Day."

 _"Dr. Day? Who's that?"_

"He's been helping Danny. He's…a man who can handle himself," Frank replied with a huff as he hung up. "At least I hope so."

"What's going on sir?" The driver asked Frank as he ordered them to turn around.

"I'll explain on the way. Baker, what's going on?"

 _"Apparently an order was signed to transfer Thomas Wilder to the Harrison Wellness Center for psychiatric evaluation and treatment."_

"What?" Frank asked in horror. "Who signed that order?"

 _"You did sir."_

A cursed escaped Frank's lips as he called Renzulli and asked if Cedric Blueridge was around.

 _"He's finished his shift sir and I think gone home. Did you need me to call him back?"_

"No," Frank answered in haste as he thanked him for his help and then called his daughter. "Erin…we need an arrest warrant right away."

 _"What's going on?"_

"Danny's in trouble. I need an arrest warrant for Cedric Blueridge. But I need you to call me first after it's ready to be served."

 _"What's his crime?"_

"Impersonating the Police Commissioner."

XXXXXXXX

"Come on Baez," Jamie muttered as he waited for Danny's partner to answer the phone.

 _"Jamie?"_

"Is Danny there? What's all the shouting in the background? What's going on?"

 _"They think it was a drug robbery. One of the doctor's was shot here. Dr. Day. I'm heading to Danny's room right now."_

"Wait…did you say Dr. Day?" Jamie asked in horror.

 _"You know him?"_

"Yeah he's Danny's doctor! Find Danny. The third man in the picture…the lookalike, Gus Barnes is coming for him. Maybe he's already there. I'll text you his picture. Anthony and I are heading there now. Warn Danny. And get him to call me. I think he's turned his phone off trying to get some sleep."

 _"Okay."_

"This is bad," Anthony muttered as Jamie hung up with Baez and then called his father. But a few seconds later, he heard Jamie curse and then looked at him in wonder.

"I think we better get the NYPD helicopter to fly us there faster."

"Why? What's going on?" Anthony asked in fear.

"Thomas Wilder was shipped out in the middle of the night and could be there right now."

Anthony looked at the expression of utter fear on Jamie's face as he quickly slammed on the breaks and then veered the car sharply to the right and muttered under his breath. As he sped toward the NYPD helipad he had the one thing the rest of the Reagan's were thinking right now.

 _Please let Danny be okay._

XXXXXXXX

Wilder had already mapped out their escape route and given it to Gus by means of his insider; a route that would take them well out of the path of the authorities and he hoped anyone else for as long as he wanted.

He sat in the back of the van and stared at his helpless captive with a delighted smile. "Wakey wakey, Danny boy. I want to have some fun. Wake up now. WAKE UP!" Wilder shouted inches from Danny's ear.

 _One more day…one more session…thirsty…feel dizzy…need to lay down…pounding head…need to lay down…phone…get the phone…someone's at the door…wait…Wilder? What the….NOOOOOOOO_

"Wakey wakey Danny boy," Wilder's whispered voice is heard as his fingers give Danny's cheek a little tap and then a hard slap.

At first his body is sluggish to respond which caused Wilder's agitation to soar. "How much did you give him you idiot!" Wilder barked as he slapped Danny's cheek once more. "I want him awake for everything!"

"It'll wear off soon," Gus replied with mild annoyance.

This time the second slap finally elicited a small reaction and Danny's body slightly jerked awake. "That's it Danny boy…come back. Back to hell."

 _Wilder…that can't be…WILDER!_

Danny's eyes fluttered open but as soon as they came into focus at the face that starred back, he wished he hadn't. _Thomas Wilder! Hit him…do something…don't…what the…_ his brain finally realized the dire predicament of his situation as Wilder's face loomed ever closer.

"Miss me Danny boy?" Wilder whispered in a soft, smug tone; his face inches from Danny's. "I've missed you."

With that Wilder's hand struck Danny hard across the face, which made his head snap to the right. "mmmmph," Danny groaned into the thick muzzle over his mouth. With the leather bit fixed between his teeth and the panel over his entire mouth, his groan was kept to a quiet whimper, something that delighted Wilder very much.

 _This can't be happening!_ Danny's mind inwardly screamed as he struggled in vain against the tight straps of the straightjacket. He glared at Wilder and then tossed his head forward. He struck Wilder in his forehead which made his head snap backward and his lips to utter a painful curse.

"Good to have you back Danny boy," Wilder hissed as Danny struggled in place. "You honestly thought all this time that you were there to get some real help? You will never get real help. You will NEVER be free of me!" Wilder shouted as he leaned in closer. His hand shot out and wrapped itself around Danny's neck. "After mental and physical torture, you will beg me to end your miserable life!"

With the thick gag over his mouth, Danny's instantly was choking for air; his chest heaving and his anger inside already boiling.

"Did you think…that when I surrendered that I wouldn't have had it all planned out!" Wilder whispered as his fingers started to loosen; Danny's breathing evening out a little. "Did you think that you could find anyone in that place that would tell you you could free yourself of me?"

Danny's eyes narrowed as he tried to pull away; his helpless predicament, however, making it virtually impossible.

"You'll never be free of me," Wilder whispered in Danny's ear as he held Danny pinned against the side of the van. "NEVER!" He shouted; the close proximity and harshness in Wilder's tone, made Danny instantly flinch and then squirm. "Oh yes detective," Wilder smugly stated as his finger slowly edged under the tight strap of the gag and his flushed cheek and yanked his face closer. "We will die together."

Danny tried to pull himself away from Wilder's grasp but was unable and could only elicit a small whimper under the gag which only made Wilder's feeling of control grow a bit stronger.

"Hope you don't get car sick Danny boy," Wilder stated somewhat casually as he finally let go of Danny and leaned back against the opposite wall of the van; his dark gaze fixed on Danny's captive state. "Look out the window if you want. All you'll see is black. That's right. No city lights means no civilization around for miles. And that means I have you all to myself."

Wilder's lips parted and an evil laugh escaped; filling the back of the van with enough sarcastic chill to make Gus and Derek trade worried looks for a few seconds. The notion isn't lost on Danny who turned back to Wilder and tried to swallow.

 _This…this can't be…happening…someone…HELP ME!_

XXXXXXXX

Frank looked at the text message on his phone as he waited for the Sherriff who oversaw the county that the Wellness Center was situated in.

 _'Dr. Day was shot. Three guards who transported Wilder are dead. Thomas Wilder is gone and Danny is missing.'_

"Oh God…" Frank whispered as they headed for the NYPD helipad; Jamie and Anthony already en route to the Wellness Center. "Please let him be okay…" he concluded as guilt seized him and refused to let go. If he hadn't convinced his son to stay, Danny wouldn't be in the clutches of his arch nemesis, a man born of evil and violence and Dr. Day wouldn't be fighting for his life.

Course had they watched Blueridge a bit more… _damn bastard…_ he timed it perfectly, Frank's mind lamented. But as he pondered the brevity and complexity of the situation, he realized that Blueridge had to have help; someone else on the inside, one of his men who had betrayed him for a few measly dollars. But who? Another traitor? Or did the Wilder's help impersonate an officer also?

"Baker, I want the file on every single officer and civilian who had access or contact with Thomas Wilder during his entire stay. I want them on my office yesterday."

"This way sir," the pilot ushered Frank toward the waiting helicopter. "Your office said it was an emergency?"

"My son has been kidnapped…by a madman."

Frank closed the door and then watched the ground starting to get smaller as the black chopper gained airspeed. _Please…let us find him in time. Hold on Danny…just hold on._

XXXXXXXX

"So they found the three guards and the make of the stolen van. Black. No windows, except for the back and no plates."

"No plates?" Anthony asked loudly, trying to hear Jamie's voice over the rapidly whipping rotary blades. "Damn. We're chasing ghosts then."

Jamie's jaw clenched as he asked for security footage to at least get the direction.

 _"Sure thing detective but remember, once they are out of the immediate vicinity of the Wellness Center there are no camera's."_

Jamie could only curse as he looked down at the object in his hands. "This laptop…we need someone who can hack into it."

"All the way out here?" Anthony countered as Jamie nodded.

"Got any ideas?"

"All the way out here?" Anthony deadpanned as Jamie slightly smirked. "I might. Let me make a call. I know a guy."

"All the way out here?" Jamie echoed Anthony's remarks which made them both smile. "This can't be happening," Jamie whispered as Anthony looked at him in remorse. "Thomas Wilder knows there's no going back. No games this time. He'll kill Danny. This was it for him. How did we let this happen?"

XXXXXXXX

Danny looked out the back window at the inky blackness that stared back at him with the same haunted gaze and turned to see Wilder's gaze fixated on him.

"No one around Danny boy. Just you…and me. No one coming to your help, in fact…no one knows where you are or where you'll be taken. Ever."

 _Just keep telling yourself you'll get free and kill him…you'll get free and kill him…_ Danny tried to get his brain to chant over and over in an attempt to convince himself that his current helpless and vulnerable predicament wasn't as bad as it seemed.

However, he feared by the time he came to believe it, it'd be too late – for him!

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh….well we knew it was building to the final capture and showdown (but after a bit of delicious Danny torment first hehe blame my muse‼) hmm will Dr. Day pull through? Will they find someone to help with the computer? Will Frank get over his guilt and how will Danny now fare in Wilder's evil clutches. Please do review and lemme know b/c you all rock so much and my muse Alice loves and thanks you all for supporting this story‼ thanks so much everyone!


	38. Betrayed?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 38 – Betrayed?**

* * *

Frank stood in morbid silence and watched as the forensic team scurried around the area of the loading dock where Wilder's transport van stopped and the swap/kidnapping took place. Dr. Day was on his way to the nearest hospital for emergency surgery and was told that he might not make it.

Baez and Parker talked to the local staff; Anthony talked to his local connection who Jamie worked with after it had been arranged by Anthony to get anything they could off Gus's computer. Keith Andersen's apartment had been wiped clean of all traces of evidence that connected him to Wilder or Gus but just enough to try to frame the dead man and take any spotlight away from anyone else. However, neither Gus nor Wilder had probably counted on Keith leaving the picture hidden away, so that it wasn't found and led the NYPD to Gus Barnes. And since they were able to get to Gus's before he had a chance to destroy any damning evidence, it was hoped that something on the laptop would connect him with Thomas Wilder and now lead them to wherever they might be taking Danny.

"They will be avoiding any local roads or highways so that leaves…Commissioner?"

Frank turned and looked at the local Sheriff and offered him a frustrated gaze.

"Sorry Sir."

"No, please continue Sherriff Towns. I agree, they'd try to be as inconspicuous as possible. And had they planned this well, which I'm assuming they have, they'll have known they had a short time frame. Where do the back roads lead?"

"These four look the most promising."

"Four?" Frank shot back with a small huff. "We need that narrowed to one."

"Yes Sir," Towns replied and then looked at his team of deputies. "We have work to do. Get on the line to…" his voice trailed off as Frank pulled away and then stared into the inky dark of night that embraced the unfamiliar landscape in the near distance.

 _They planned this…perfectly…down to the last second…_ Frank's mind pondered as he went in search of his youngest. _But they didn't count on Dr. Day's ill-timed interference nor us finding Gus's apartment without him having the chance to destroy all the evidence._

"We need to find him," Frank's lips whispered an angry growl as his phone buzzed. He looked at Linda's name on the display and felt his heart sink. Some calls…he hated to make…some…he hated to take. This…was the latter.

 _Where are you Danny…_

XXXXXXXX

"Don't you like road trips Danny?" Wilder piped up as he jerked Danny's face to look at him. "You _will_ look at me when I'm talking to you. I'm in charge here remember? I'm in control of you now…ME!" He shouted as he leaned in closer with an angry snarl. "You…you don't have any more rights or say…or well freedom. If you want something…you'll have to beg me for it."

 _Choke on your arrogance you ass…I'm not begging you for anything!_ Danny's mind inwardly yelled as his eyes outwardly narrowed.

"Oh you can remain defiant now all you want," Wilder smiled as he leaned in closer; his temperament switching between hot and cold faster than anyone could anticipate. "Course…with this in," he stated arrogantly as he tapped the gag over Danny's mouth, "you'll just have to learn your place by listening. Talking will come later. MUCH LATER!"

 _Don't give in…he's not in charge…remember Dr. Day's words…he only wants you to think he is…he's not in control!_ However, those words were lost when Wilder moved in closer and Danny was unable to pull away, call for help or do anything much to defend himself in that moment.

"I smell your fear Danny boy. You _are_ afraid of me."

Danny's jaw set under the muzzle over his mouth but he refused to tell himself that this was it…that Wilder had won and he was basically dead man walking. _Don't give in…you'll be rescued in time…Jamie will find something…you will be fine…don't GIVE IN!_ his brain ordered him as he tried to move out of the way of Wilder's evil stare.

He wanted more than anything to have his arms free and punch Wilder in his lying mouth over and over until his teeth fell out or his jaw was so broken he couldn't spew forth any more twisted lies. _Don't listen to him…focus on getting free…somehow getting free…DON'T LISTEN!_

With his ankles tied together, he couldn't even bring his foot up fast enough to catch Wilder in any part of his body, just to get him away.

Wilder sat back on his knees and just stared at Danny with a dark, haunted gaze. "Can you hear their screams? Can you hear them begging for help? For their lives…do you know how intoxicating that is?" He ended his twisted sentence with an evil grin as he started to gently rock back and forth. "To have that power and now…over you, my arch nemesis. It's very…fulfilling."

 _Sick bastard…you are so going to die when I get free…_ Danny's mind kept telling him over and over in the hopes that he'd believe it for even a few seconds.

"Did you really think you'd be able to escape me in that _place…_ " Wilder's smug tone punctuated the stale air once more. "That damn center my father wasted his money on. Did you know it was mine? Did you feel safe there? I'm sure you knew. You're not stupid Danny boy. Although…a little naïve at times. But that's okay. I don't mind."

 _Don't listen to his stupid lies!_

"Did you feel like you were being watched? You were. By a friend. A friend of my family. Someone…who isn't here. Someone who…well I won't ruin it all for you. I want you to die with a bit of mystery. I want you to die not knowing everything. We have to take some secrets to our grave right?" Wilder grinned.

However, when Danny's expression remained placid, Wilder's mood instantly plummeted and he struck him hard across the face. The motion forced Danny's head to snap to the right and a small grunt to be heard from behind the heavy muzzle.

"That's better. I want some kind of reaction from you when I am speaking."

 _Bastard…want a reaction…set me free and I'll show you a DAMN REACTION!_

"Like I said Danny boy," Wilder's voice turned dark as he once again seized Danny's neck and started to squeeze. "I'm in control of you now. I AM!"

As much as he didn't want to give Wilder anything, even the smallest reaction, the longer Wilder's vise-like grip remained around his neck, the faster his brain started to panic.

"Can you feel who's in control Danny?"

Silence.

"CAN YOU!"

"mmmph," Danny managed as his head started to swim.

"Better," Wilder stated with a satisfied sigh as his grip loosened. "You will react when I ask you something. That gag in your mouth is to remind you that I'm in control…I'm in charge!"

Wilder finally let go and leaned back on his knees once more. "I'm in control…I'm in charge."

While his chest struggled for some breath through his nose, Danny's brain told him that Wilder was showing signs of instability and that…if he could ever get the damn gag out, would be helpful in trying to turn them all against each other.

However, before he can ponder Wilder's next move, the van hits a large bump which made all occupants inside it's belly jolt in response.

"What the hell is going on?" Wilder demanded as he pushed himself upright and then leaned into the front, between the two front occupants. "Why the hell are we slowing down?"

"You said we could get a meal stop," Derek reminded him as Wilder's eyes narrowed sharply.

"I've changed my mind. We keep going until we're at the cabin. No stops! We'll have cops on us in no time! I have snacks for Danny and that's all that matters! Keep going!" Wilder stated angrily as he looked at the dark gravel road before them; the high beams showing only a landscape that was familiar to only two of them – Wilder and Gus.

Danny used the distraction to quickly scan the dimly-lit area as best he could to see if there was something jagged or sharp that he could at least try to snag the dreadful straightjacket on and try to get himself free. He returned to his place just in time to see Wilder turn around and glare at him.

"Course escape is on your mind Detective. As predictable as that is, I'd be disappointed if you didn't try to escape," Wilder stated matter-of-factly. "But I think the big question really is…" Wilder started and then stopped as he shuffled back over to Danny's captive frame. In a surprising move, he yanked at the Velcro behind his head and then pulled the thick gag out of his mouth.

Danny wasted no time in taking a few deep breaths once he was able.

"So you will now answer me this Danny. If you did escape, where would you go?"

Danny just looked at him with an unimpressed expression and then let out a small growl.

"WHERE!" Wilder shouted as his fist hit the side of the van a few inches from Danny's face.

"I don't want to escape. I want to _kill_ you," Danny replied with controlled anger.

The determined look on Danny's face instantly unnerved Wilder and for a few seconds the wily serial killer and kidnapper appeared…flustered? Or at least surprised.

"One of those doctors in there taught you how to control your anger around me. How disappointing," Wilder hissed like a child. "I'll have to find out who and make sure they don't do it again."

"Not the dead one," Derek snickered from the front.

"Dead….one?" Wilder asked slowly. "What? I said only the guards, no other bodies! You idiots! Who was shot?"

"Some guy got in our way," Gus answered in haste. "Think he was an orderly."

"And you shot him?"

"Couldn't help it," Derek answered flippantly.

"Guess good help is hard to find," Danny quipped as Wilder silently seethed.

"He's dead so he didn't call for help."

"No matter, it's a small wrinkle," Wilder tried to sound like he was still in full control.

"Wrinkles are getting bigger Wilder. Jamie found out who Gus is up there and I'm pretty sure he's at his place right now finding out stuff that'll connect you to all these clowns and also where we're going," Danny taunted with a bit of truth. "Or…maybe one of your clowns isn't who you think he is! Maybe he's purposely trying to screw with your plan!"

Wilder studied Danny's set jaw and for a few seconds waited for the telltale smirk when Danny Reagan was coming off a clever bluff. None came.

"Well then," Wilder simply stated as his fists balled tightly at each side. "Gustav…"

"He's lying!" Gus snapped from the front seat.

"Wanna bet moron?" Danny shot back as Gus pushed himself out of the front seat and charged into the back, lunging at Danny and punching him hard in the side. "Truth…hurts…" Danny wheezed as his vulnerable side sustained another firm blow.

Gus delivered the fourth blow to the same side before Wilder decided to step in; not caring about Danny's welfare per say but wanting to save the Detective's strength for his own twisted torment later on. "Enough!" Wilder shouted as he shoved Gus toward the front.

His friend stumbled and then looked at Wilder in contempt as Danny lay on his side breathing hard. "He implied we betrayed you!"

"He did," Wilder simply stated as he looked at Danny with an angry glare. "And for that he'll pay. Right now."

"You'll ne…mmmph," was all Danny managed before Wilder tried to silence Danny once again. Danny tried to turn his head in protest spitting out the gag. But Wilder wrapped his arm around Danny's neck and pulled him back so that Danny teetered on his back, looking up at Wilder as he tried to struggle free.

"Do you know why these facilities use a heavy leather muzzle with the bit?"

"Piss off!"

"Do you!" Wilder shouted at Danny as his grip tightened around his neck once more. "First off the muzzle is to silence those that spew forth vile lies and of course cannot control the pitch or their speech. And the bit is so that you won't bite your tongue off in an attempt to garner sympathy or early release. But, they also used them for those really difficult patients that had to be subjected to electro shock therapy. However, none of that applies to you. I just like the sounds you make and of course knowing you are in total silence because I WANT YOU in silence!"

"Go to…hell!" Danny gasped as he tried to twist himself free of Wilder's vise-like grasp.

"You're not playing by the rules Danny and now I'm getting angry at you," Wilder hissed in anger. "Gus!"

"Go to…he…mmmph," Danny tried again. But Gus had rushed in to hold Danny's head steady which allowed Wilder to shove the thick leather bit back into Danny's mouth and then tighten the strap with secured the leather muzzle over his mouth, silencing him once more. Danny had tried to protest but after having just sustained a few heavy hits, silencing him wasn't that hard a task. He squirmed in place until he told himself to relax, rest and try to regain his strength.

"Now he's paying," Wilder stated with eerie calmness as he looked at Danny with venom. "If you want to be free of that gag, next time you'll have to earn it."

 _Like hell you jerk!_ Danny's mind inwardly seethed as Wilder looked at Gus.

"Did you leave anything in Keith's apartment that could be traced to anyone but himself?"

"No! He lied!" Gus stated firmly as he tried to lunge at Danny once more.

"Enough!" Wilder snapped; his few seconds of calm quickly disappearing. "You'll not hurt Danny again. Is that clear?"

"What?"

"Danny is mine and you will not hurt him again unless I direct you to. Do you understand? DO YOU!"

"Whatever."

" _Gustav,_ " Wilder warned seriously as Gus paused before getting into the front seat. "Danny is _my_ special property. Remember that."

Just as Gus gave Wilder a nod, Derek muttered something under his breath from the front seat, something that wasn't lost on Wilder but something he didn't call him out on either – at that time.

However, to Danny, the fact that there was trouble brewing in Wilder's camp was more than enough reason for him to look for an opportunity to get free of the effective gag and try to drive an even bigger wedge between Wilder and his two helpers. If he could get Wilder to get rid of one of them…maybe both…he could buy enough time to secure his freedom or call for help or take down Thomas Wilder for good.

 _Come on Jamie…you gotta find something._

XXXXXXXX

"It's been a few hours…" Frank's voice trailed off as he neared his son in the cramped room of the local county Sherriff's office.

"At least the locals have been looking…well…"

"It wasn't right after it happened. Wilder had enough to put comfortable distance between them and us," Frank reminded his youngest as the computer beeped. "Anything?"

"Pretty heavily encrypted," Jamie sighed as he looked at his father's weary expression. "This isn't your fault."

"I convinced Danny to stay here an extra day."

"You couldn't have known that Blueridge forged your signature and they'd transfer Wilder here," Jamie tried to reason.

"Doesn't take away the guilt or regret," Frank replied as he looked at the large clock on the wall behind Jamie. The large face seemed to look back at him with a delighted smile; relishing in his personal misery as he was sure Thomas Wilder was of Danny's captive state. "He had…months to plan this."

"But he probably didn't plan on us finding that photograph which led us to Gus Barnes that soon," Jamie replied in haste. "Course…I just don't want to think about what might be happening right now," he added in a soft, whispered lament as his phone buzzed. "Erin has the arrest warrant ready for Cedric Blueridge. How do we not tip our hand?"

Frank nodded to his son and then pulled away and called his office. "Gormley, I need a favor."

Jamie watched as Anthony approached and held up a steaming cup of coffee. "Thanks," Jamie smiled. "Still can't believe you knew a computer guy out here."

"Big Italian families. We have _cousins_ all over the place," Anthony smiled between sips of coffee.

"Cousins?" Jamie tossed back.

"Would _my little friend_ sound better?"

"Than my cousin Vinny?" Jamie deadpanned as Anthony chuckled. "No."

"He's a fan of the movie too."

"I'll bet," Jamie countered with a small headshake.

"How's it coming?" Anthony finally asked as they looked at his "relative" in the small room a few meters away.

"Slow but sure. We were able to unlock some of the accounts which prove that an account that is under Wilder's name was accessed and then distributed to Keith Anderson and Derek Adams; a nurse at the center whom we assume was the insider helping Wilder and Barnes to kidnap Danny. He's also the only employee unaccounted for."

"So we can tie Wilder to the lookalike? That Gus guy?"

"And we have all the dates of the sightings…just as Danny told us," Jamie sighed. "He was right the whole time. The day of his court appearance. Yeah…all of it and it coincides with some of the calls Blueridge made so that ties Blueridge to this mess. And we have Keith's phone records and he made to Gus so that also ties them to Wilder. But that'll mean nothing if we don't find Danny in time."

"You think he'd outline his plan for where they're taking Danny?"

"I don't know…hope so. Even mention of a place or…maybe a landmark. Something we can use," Jamie's voice trailed off as he looked at Anthony with a heavy frown. "He could have waited until Danny was home but choose to come out here. He knows this area. If he's known Gus a long time and to trust him with this much evil I'm betting he does then he'll have mentioned something to Gus."

"Hope your gut instinct is better than mine when it comes to this guy," Anthony stated weakly.

"Yeah…me too," Jamie agreed darkly. "Hope your cousin Vinny can find something before it's too late."

"Yeah…me too."

 _Hold on Danny…we will find you…we will!_

XXXXXXXX

Danny rocked himself back into an upright position as Wilder simply stared at the two men in the front seat, his mind now wondering if Danny was right and Jamie Reagan had found something on Gus that would lead them here.

"Tell me again what happened when you brought Danny out of his room?" Wilder asked calmly as Danny suddenly snapped fully awake and then cast his gaze into the front as Gus turned around and glared at Danny in anger.

"Whatever he said is all lies!"

"He's deliciously gagged you idiot," Wilder replied with a small huff. "I want to know exactly what happened from _you_."

"We drugged him as you asked and then slipped into his room, put him into the wheelchair and left. I left first to clear the hallway and then Derek brought him. Some guy, don't know who he was, maybe an orderly who cares, confronted him and asked what was going on and paid for it. No one else heard and the corridor was empty. Then you arrived and now here we are."

"But who shot the orderly?"

"I did," Derek piped up. Gus looked over at Derek and knew he was lying. It was he who had poked his head out of the stairwell with the Wilder mask on and shot the man trying to impeded them, Dr. Day, but he wasn't about to upset Wilder more than he already was. He had no love loss for Derek Adams and knew that his days were numbered. What was one more lie?

Wilder's impatience with Derek had started to grow thin and while he had already planned to take him out, but his attitude toward Danny now forced him to contemplate doing it a bit sooner. He just needed that one little bit of emotional push to force his hand to bring down the odds that faced Danny.

And that push wouldn't take long to show itself.

"'sides…why the hell is this guy so special to you?"

The question wasn't loud or maybe even asked in a serious tone; the rather off-handed remark was almost offered in sarcasm. But for Thomas Wilder, a man who already teetered on the brink of mental and emotional destruction, the question might as well have been the final death knoll.

For Derek Adams it was.

"Pardon?"

"Derek, shut up!" Gus hissed as he knew exactly what would happen if anyone crossed Wilder in his evil schemes. He had seen much over the decades, but chose to just take his money and live his life, looking the other direction instead of contemplating guilt. He'd take that to his grave. They were still a few hours out of their intended destination and he would need Derek before that.

"Was nothing, just….whatever," Derek tried to backpedal as Danny watched the scene starting to unfold. He had no love loss for Derek, the man who had aided in his kidnapping and told himself if it helped even the odds against him, then he was fine with whatever. Course…he couldn't do anything to stop it.

However…with each passing second, Thomas Wilder's mental state slid closer and closer to the edge of insanity. That was also something he couldn't do anything to stop. Like now.

Wilder, who had heard Derek's casual disdain of his prisoner and his flippant remarks about his carefully timed planned started to inwardly seethe and without warning, made one order that surprised them all.

"Stop the van!"

"Thomas."

Wilder pulled his gun and aimed it at the front before he replied in eerie calmness, "stop…the van. Now."

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…Wilder is losing his sanity rapidly but will he actually lessen the odds or…just send a very stern warning? Will they find anything that will lead them to the cabin before Wilder takes out Danny? How will Danny continue to divice a wedge between his kidnappers? And how will Frank get past his guilt? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	39. If You Go Out in the Woods Today

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 39 – If You Go Out in the Woods Today**

* * *

 _"Stop the van!"_

"What?" Both Gus and Derek asked at once.

"STOP THE VAN!" Wilder shouted as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he made his demand again. "I will not ask again." The van came to a stop and Wilder quickly pushed the door open and got out.

Danny peered outside the back of the van, hoping that he'd recognize something. But his heart instantly sunk when he realized he was nowhere familiar and the dense blackness that stared back at him a quiet mocking that unsettled him more than he could ponder.

Wilder stomped around to the front driver's side of the van and yanked the door open, pulled his gun and jabbed it up against Derek's forehead.

"Thomas we need him!" Gus reminded Wilder as Derek sat still and wide eyed; Danny in the back hoping Wilder would take out his own man.

"You will respect _MY_ plan and _MY_ prisoner! Is that clear? IS IT!"

"Y-yes," Derek lightly stammered as Danny's jaw twitched in contempt.

"Do not cross me again or I will end your life!"

Without saying another word Wilder stomped around to the back, slammed the doors shut and then knelt down at Danny's side poking the gun into his slightly stubbled cheek.

"No one is going to stop me from my ultimate goal," Wilder leaned in, inches from Danny's face and sneered; his breath hot on his skin. "Killing you, slowly…and painfully."

With that Wilder pulled back, left Danny alone and went and perched himself in the middle area between the driver and passenger seats and looked out into the inky landscape before them.

"I love the isolation up here," Wilder commented somewhat nonchalantly.

"Yeah…it's peaceful," Gus remarked casually as he kept his stony gaze outside the window. But when Derek didn't answer, Wilder looked at him in contempt.

"What do _you_ think Derek?" Wilder asked irately.

"Pretty isolated," Derek replied in haste as Wilder nodded in satisfaction but said nothing more. With Wilder's fuse growing shorter and shorter, both Gus and Derek knew they were perched atop an emotional powder keg with no means of survival if they said or did the wrong thing.

"I like isolation if you surround yourself with plenty to keep yourself occupied," Wilder continued as he turned around and looked at Danny. "And I have plenty to keep myself occupied with. Namely….breaking you before you die."

Once again, neither man in the front dared to say something for fear of any kind of verbal backlash or reprimand.

"Are we there yet?" Wilder huffed as Gus turned around to answer. He narrowed his gaze at Danny before he looked at Wilder, the action he thought lost on Wilder but wasn't. However, in that moment Wilder said nothing, simply looked at Gus in expectation.

"Almost."

"Drive faster."

XXXXXXXX

"So managed to put together a timeline from what we know so far," Jamie told Frank as he looked at his father's expression.

"Danny was right all along. He saw the lookalike and we all discounted it as PTSD or paranoia."

"We couldn't have known for sure," Jamie reminded him as Frank's frown grew. "But…we all should have listened a bit harder," Jamie admitted seconds before his phone rang again.

"Thank you Doctor. Yes. Keep me posted when he's awake."

"Who's that?" Jamie asked after the call ended.

"Dr. Day has successfully come out of surgery and is being taken to the ICU. He's still in the medically induced coma but the doctor is hopeful he'll pull through."

"That's good news."

"And…Linda called."

"That's not…good news," Jamie's lips pursed as Frank nodded.

"She's also blaming herself. I told her not to but it's a bit of the pot calling the kettle black," Frank huffed as his mind recalled part of the tense discussion with his daughter-in-law.

 _'Frank…what? No…no it can't be. I just talked to Danny.'_

 _'I debated on telling you but…but telling you as painful as it is, is the right thing to do. I'm sorry Linda.'_

 _'I told him to stay. One more day.'_

 _'I did too. I know it will be tempting to deal with the 'what ifs' but we can't. We both have to be strong for Danny's sake.'_

 _'Yeah? How's that working for you?' She countered sourly._

 _'Not very well,' Frank admitted in truth. 'I'd tell you not to worry but I'd feel like a hypocrite.'_

 _'Frank…'_

 _'Hug the boys. Go be with pop if you have to. And pray that we'll find him…soon.'_

"Linda said she'd tell the boys there was a bit of a delay with Danny coming back and then I think Erin and Nikki were going to go over and just…try to distract them but it won't be easy for her. I feel…responsible," Frank offered heavily.

"No one could have known."

"Thomas Wilder knew," Frank countered bitterly. "The cameras picked up the van heading north but then a brief shot from a highway camera saw the same van going south. They could be anywhere by now."

"Most of the area is blocked off," Jamie tried to insist as Frank looked at his youngest with a weak expression. "Hope for the best right?"

"Your mother always said that. Would put her in a real panic right now if she were here."

"We'll find something. That guy Gus cannot come back to his apartment without us knowing and Bluedridge…what's going on with him?"

"We have him under surveillance. I know Danny wanted to personally hand him the arrest warrant and I…I want to honor that, if possible."

"After all this I know he'd want that," Jamie agreed as Anthony walked up to them.

"Local officers didn't find much at Derek Adams but they did find a small tablet."

"Go check it out," Frank directed Jamie who wasted no time in following Anthony.

"I just heard about Danny."

Frank heard the familiar voice and then turned to see Sheryl Higgins walking toward him with a perplexed expression. "Frank, I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

"I'd ask how you're holding up but I know it's by a thread so I won't ask," she instantly qualified. "I'm relieved that Michael will be okay."

"There wasn't much security footage in the small corridor where he was shot but the adjoining area had one and we heard that Dr. Day did try to stop Danny's kidnappers and was shot for it."

"Well if Danny doesn't find a way to finish them off, I'm sure Michael would risk his own recovery to find a way to do it for him."

"Sounds familiar," Frank expressed with a small huff.

"Figured they'd make a good match."

"Are you familiar with this area?" Frank asked wearily.

"Only a little. I told your team what I know. A few hours north of here is a camping area and south there's an abandoned mining pit. Both very isolated with no means of communication. A few cabins but most are used in the summer time. Not much activity this time of year up in these parts."

"Sounds like something Wilder would like. No family property?"

"Trust me I checked on the way over. Nothing that I could find. I don't have as many resources as you but I have a name that with the right amount of 'pull' might be able to find something on Wilson Wilder's private real estate holdings no matter what part of the state they are in."

"Name?"

"Gordon Meyers."

"The Federal Land Commissioner?"

"The same," Sheryl answered in truth.

"I see."

"Not…the best of friends?"

"No. But that doesn't mean I don't have any kind of "pull" with someone else in his office."

Frank pulled his phone and then turned away from Sheryl and headed for a small room where he could talk in private. She watched his expression cloud and could only pray they got a solid lead on Danny before it was too late or all the amount of pull in the world wouldn't be able to hold any of their grief or possibly their vengeance from being unleashed.

XXXXXXXX

Lack of proper sleep, drug residue, no food and acute agitation, all added up to the knots in Danny's stomach tightening even further. Even the smallest bump would force it to grumble, something that made Wilder look at Danny and then dangle a small food bag before his weary gaze.

Each time Danny shook his head no and Wilder's jaw set.

"You'll come around Danny boy, you can't hold out forever."

 _Watch me!_ Danny inwardly seethed as he felt the van starting to slow. As soon as that happened, he pushed all his current physical misery to the back of his mind to prepare himself for whatever he might be facing at their new…possibly final destination?

"We're here!" Wilder stated with an almost glee-like tone. "I want the mask burned as soon as we stop. Then I want the ashes doused with water and covered over with dirt."

Danny could only offer a small grunt as he watched Wilder push the back doors open and then drag him by his ankles toward the opening. He watched Wilder cut the ropes that bound his ankles free and instantly brought is foot up and caught Wilder in the jaw. It pushed him backward and afforded Danny a small window to try to roll away but it wasn't enough.

"You'll pay for that!" Wilder shouted as he grabbed the back of the straightjacket and yanked Danny back, the rough fabric instantly chaffing his neck. His balled fists started to pummel Danny's vulnerable sides and with Danny's arms trapped inside the straightjacket and unable to pull away for fight back, he quickly learned the folly of his feeble attempt.

"Now…you'll walk!" Wilder hissed in contempt as he pushed Danny's throbbing frame toward the edge of the van and let it fall to the ground. However, just as Wilder jumped out, he watched Derek near and look down at Danny in amusement. Then without warning Derek balled his fist and punched Danny in the face, clipping him in the same eye that Danny had punched him when Derek appeared wearing the Wilder mask his first night in the Wellness clinic.

"That's for punching me!"

However, that further enraged Wilder and he lunged at Derek with anger flashing in his haunted, dark gaze. "I warned you!"

"You hit him!"

"I'm allowed!" Wilder shot back.

"Yeah well, he had it coming!" Derek shot back before he spat down at Danny who tried to move out of the way but was trapped by Gus.

"Thomas…" Gus warned as he knew Derek had overstepped his place and would now pay for it. He'd be right.

"No one touches Danny but ME!"

It was only a few milliseconds that passed before Wilder pulled out a small knife that he had hidden in a side panel of his pants, lunged at Derek and slashed his throat.

"We still needed him!" Gus shouted as Wilder shoved Derek's flailing frame back and mercilessly let it fall to the ground. However, there was no love loss amongst this group and Danny could only watch in captive wonder as Derek Adams Drew his last breath and was basically forgotten.

"Plans changed."

"Damn it Thomas!"

"New item on the agenda. Burn his body along with the mask and then bury both their ashes," Wilder directed in a calm down as he hovered over Danny's captive frame. "You will willingly capitulate when I help you up or…else."

Not wanting to be hit again, Danny told himself to just nod and get into a place with some warmth. He could defy as he was sure Wilder wouldn't kill him just yet, but he could do some painful damage and right now, a black eye was the least of his concerns. So he had no choice but to nod in agreement and let Wilder help him up.

"Good boy."

That however, verbally stung, especially when he caught Gus's mocking snicker but told himself that he had to play his cards right and perhaps if he did seem like he was being led along by Wilder, he'd earn even more freedom. Wilder started to drag Danny toward the waiting dark cabin, his weary legs wanting to give way but his brain reminding him that he wasn't in a safe place and surrendering to fatigue for even a second wasn't advisable – if at all possible.

Wilder flipped on a small light and then bodily dragged Danny over toward an empty chair and forced him down. "Stay," he commanded as he looked down with a smug expression. With that Wilder pulled away, turned his back and headed toward the large fireplace.

Danny glanced over at the open door and then at Wilder's back; the first thought in his head was to make a break for it. But a few seconds later, Wilder's words thwarted that very idea.

"Oh I do so hope you make a run for it Danny," Wilder taunted in a low, evil tone; his back still toward Danny.

 _Damn bastard,_ Danny inwardly cursed as he watched Wilder turn around with a large hunting knife in his grasp.

"I do so hope you try tomorrow," Wilder commented as he held his place for a few minutes and then slowly neared Danny still situated in the oversized chair. Wilder knelt down before Danny's captive frame and brought the knife up to his thigh and rested it on it; the very sharp blade pointing down. "Do you know how long it takes a human male to bleed out when the femoral artery is severed?" Wilder asked in eerie calm.

Then without warning to Danny, the blade pressed down and started to slice. It wasn't penetrative enough to do serious damage but it cut through the fabric and the skin enough to draw fresh blood and show Danny just what kind of deranged madman he had been kidnapped by.

He tried to hold out as long as possible but as the blade made a deeper incision his lips started to groan under the thick gag.

"Mmmmph," he groaned as he tried to contain a squirm, lest he do himself further damage.

"Think you understand me now," Wilder stated as he stopped, pulled the knife back and then stared at the fresh blood as it started to roll down the shiny blade. "Don't you love the color red? Was always my favorite."

 _This guy…is nuts!_ Danny's mind corrected surmised as the fresh cut on his leg begged for some treatment. None would be forthcoming.

Then without warning the knife flew from his thigh and rested on his cheek, his own crimson sludge leaving a stain as some of the coppery particles got trapped in the stubble.

"There is no escape here Danny," Wilder stated seriously as he pressed the knife against Danny's flushed cheek. "You are mine. You will die at my hand. No one knows about this place. NO ONE!" He shouted as he leaned in with an evil sneer before he pulled back a few seconds later. "But I noticed that you shivered but don't worry it'll be warm in here soon enough."

 _What the hell?_ Danny's mind shouted as he watched Wilder stand up and then mockingly pat him in the head as he went for the front door. Just before it closed he watched the fiery orange glow as it started to consume Derek Adam's body and any other evidence that he might use against Thomas Wilder. _That is…if you ever escape this hellish nightmare._

But Wilder was already teetering…he just needed the right push and to get his arms free. Wilder was right, it was going to end here. But Danny hoped that it would only end with Wilder's and Gus's death.

However, just before his tired brain could start to formulate a plan on how exactly to make that happen, Wilder paused before he reached the fireplace and then bent down and pulled something out of large black duffle bag and held it up.

 _Oh…my…g…_ is all he internally managed as Wilder neared him with the large metal device in his grasp. _He….he can't be serious!_

"This…this is my insurance that you won't be trying to escape," Wilder's lips cracked into an evil grin as he opened a small hinge and the thick metal brace popped open. "I have a few things to do Danny boy and I would be so heartsick if you tried to venture out into those dark, scary woods all alone."

 _Do not…_ Danny groaned as he brought his legs up and tried to fend off what he knew was about to happen. That large metal collar would go around his neck and be secured to the floor to keep him in place, whatever place Wilder wanted.

"Oh Danny boy, please do not try to fight me," Wilder instructed at first in a calm tone. But the more Danny continued to resist, the faster Wilder's journey to the edge of insanity happened. "DO NOT!" Wilder shouted as he brought the heavy device down onto the fresh cut on Danny's thigh which instantly forced Danny's eyes to water and his body to slightly recoil.

Without the use of his arms and now with Wilder positioned over him so that he was unable to use his legs, Wilder succeeded in fastening the metal collar around his neck so that he was trapped.

"BETTER!" Wilder shouted and then pulled back to survey his handiwork as Danny tried in vain to get the device off. It was no use. The spring was closed and the object was fastened around his neck as Wilder wanted. "Better," Wilder's tone started to drop back down to a normal pitch as his finger latched into the big loop and yanked Danny forward. "Like I said Danny, before you die I will break you. I'm in CONTROL now!" His pitch wavered again as he jerked Danny from the chair, letting his captive frame flail in the air a bit before he dragged him toward the cold fireplace.

Wilder then started to hum a somewhat low, eerie tune as he left Danny, retrieved the large chain and then fastened it to the floor and then to the clasp on the metal collar around Danny's neck. "Oh you won't be wearing that all the time Detective. Just while I help Gus do his job properly."

With that Wilder gave Danny a mocking pat on the cheek and stood up. "And if you dare try to defy me again…" he paused before he brought his foot down onto Danny's already throbbing thigh. "You will be sorry. Sorrier than you have ever been in your life!"

Danny's watery gaze watched Wilder pull away and stomp toward the front door and disappear outside, the door slamming shut behind him. With his head pounding and heart racing, his captive body on fire, Danny could only squirm in silent misery as he pondered his terrible fate.

However, those thoughts were about to get a lot worse. For when he turned his tormented sapphire gaze toward the open, but cold fireplace his eyes widened in horror as he fixed on what appeared to be human bones in the bottom of the fireplace opening. _This…this can't be happening…_ Danny's mind started to spiral downward in to dark oblivion.

He started to twist and pull against his bonds, trying to find some kind of give…any kind of give in the straightjacket that held him effectively captive. Nothing came. He was trapped. And unless Wilder set him free somehow or Gus did or a miracle happened he feared his bones would be the next ones found in that fireplace.

His clouded mind continued to spiral downward into emotional despair as he heard the door slowly open and he turned to see Wilder holding up a knife with fresh blood on it.

"Danny…I'm home," he whispered as the dim lighting cast a ghostly shadow on his creepy expression. "Miss me?"

* * *

 **A/N** : Yeah lots of guilt all around and I tried to get a bit of the Frank/Linda convo in there and you'll hear a bit more from her very soon. I don't want to make the updates too long b/c I don't want you all becoming bored‼ ak! But will Frank's call pay off? Will they find the property? And Wilder is def losing it more and more but what kind of torment will Danny have to face now and will he ever get his chance at escape? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	40. Closer to Oblivion?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 40 – Closer to Oblivion?**

 **WOW! we made it 40 chapters! A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and kept this story going. It's all due to your amazing reviews & support for this story that it's still going strong and no end in sight just yet! Hope you all enjoy this and THANK YOU! **

* * *

For a few split seconds, Danny's mind leapt with the knowledge that Wilder had taken out Gus and it was just the two of them now and if he could wear down Wilder or get him to trust him enough to at least take off the damn straightjacket he might able to pop the hinge of the metal collar and make a break for it.

However, that hope was dashed as soon as he heard the van start up and he knew Gus was still alive.

"Gus is moving the van now that Derek is taken care of," Wilder mentioned matter-of-factly as he neared Danny's captive frame. He left his hand, the knife still clutched in it just dangled at his side with carless sway; Danny's mind desperate to get a hold of it and use it to end his misery for good. "The blood is still yours," Wilder noted as he neared and knelt down in front of the fire place. "Oh thought I had gotten rid of these damn bones already. Think they'll make good kindling?" He asked with a sickening chortle.

Just as he lit a match he turned back to look at Danny, the small flame cast an eerie glow on his already haunted features. "Do you think I'd be stupid enough to start a fire and alert people to anyone being here?" With that he stood up and then loomed over Danny's captive frame a few seconds longer before he blew out the flame and then grabbed the chain and yanked Danny toward the fireplace pit. "Look at those bones Danny! LOOK AT THEM!" He shouted as Danny strained to remain upright on his knees.

"Look at them Danny. That will be you. Look at them…LOOK AT THEM!"

 _Sick…bastard…_ Danny groaned as he gritted his jaw.

"Want to know who they belong to? DO YOU!"

Danny shook his head as he tried to jerk himself free.

"Think about those bones Danny," Wilder hissed in Danny's ear. "Look at them. Can you hear their screams? Can you hear them calling for help…begging for mercy…for their lives! Can you hear them! Listen to them calling for help. Begging me to stop. Can you hear them? You will!"

 _Don't listen…don't give in! You won't suffer the same fate!_

"That will be you Danny. It will! Can you hear them!" Wilder whispered in Danny's ear as Danny tried in vain to jerk his head free of the horrible sight he's forced to look at. "Do you want to know who they belong to? Do you!"

 _He's just trying to get into your head! Don't listen…don't give in!_

"It doesn't matter who they belong to because very soon they won't be alone. They'll be joined by yours! Yours…" Wilder echoed as he looked down at Danny with a frown. "I won't burn you alive though. That would be cruel. And I'm not cruel."

 _You're demented you disturbing bastard!_ Danny's mind inwardly growled as he uttered a small whimper.

"Twisted…but not cruel," Wilder whispered as he let go of Danny and then headed for a small control box on the wall behind him. "Electric heat. Black rubber backed curtains. No electronic access. Just us and the cold dark of night. No one knows about this place. No one will find it. Ever. I'll have my fun. I'll kill you and then I'll head upstate and into Canada. I'd head south to Mexico but I don't like the sun that much. Too warm. But I'll make it warm in here for you Danny. I don't want you to be cold before you die…course if we go hunting tomorrow you'll be cold. Or maybe not if you keep moving. In the straightjacket of course. And the muzzle. It suits you. Now…about that heat."

 _Sick bastard…don't listen to any of his words!_ Danny's mind commanded as he heard Wilder coming back toward him. He tried to pull away but Wilder's swift actions made that futile. He wrapped his arm around Danny's neck and pulled him backward. A few seconds later the blade was pushed onto his skin, just above the metal collar but just below his taught jawline.

"A small slice," Wilder whispered as he started to draw the slick blade across Danny's flushed skin. "Not enough to do damage but enough to remind you of just how much pain you are in for."

 _If you jerk your head or pull away…he'll cut you bad…._ his brain lamented which forced him to remain as still as possible.

"Do you want to be free of that gag?"

 _Just…answer him. Play but his rules but remember you are doing so because you want to._ Surprisingly the voice in his head is that of Dr. Day's – calm and controlled, just like in one of his sessions. _I'm in control. I'm playing by his rules because I want to,_ Danny's voice resounded this time.

"Danny? I asked you nicely. Do you want to be free of the gag?"

 _Bastard,_ his mind huffed as he tried to nod. "Mmm hmmph," he mumbled with a silent hiss that Wilder couldn't hear.

"Very good. You're quickly learning who's in control here Danny. I'm in control!"

 _No you ass I'm letting you think I'm giving in!_

But when Wilder hesitated, Danny knew his anger was going to get the best of him and his plan to remain calm might be rendered moot.

"You know…I don't think I believe you. Let's try this again. Do you want me to remove your gag?"

The cat and mouse game was well under way with Danny's very sanity as the end prize. And as much as he told himself he'd just play along and it wouldn't affect him there was a little voice inside, deep inside that reminded him he was wrong. It would affect him.

Danny's teeth bit down on the gag as he wanted to utter a curse and tell Wilder to go to hell.

"DO YOU!" Wilder shouted as he pushed the blade into the fresh cut a bit further. The action caused Danny to yelp and squirm, something that delighted Wilder.

"Mmmm hmmph!" Danny mumbled once more as Wilder smiled.

"Better. But I like you like this Detective. I think I'll keep you like this a little while longer."

 _BASTARD!_ Danny's mind inwardly shouted as he fought to keep mental control. _He's not in charge…he's not in control. He's not in change. He's not in control._ But as Wilder stood up and then looked down with a stony gaze, Danny actually felt a cold shiver reverberate down his spine.

"Think your family is worried about you? They should be," Wilder taunted as he pulled away and left Danny on the floor. "They should be."

XXXXXXXX

 _"She's blaming herself," Erin explained to her father as she looked at Linda in the other room with the kids; Henry at the kitchen table within earshot. "We all are."_

 _"Tell that bastard I want a piece of him when I find him."_

 _"Grandpa says…"_

"I heard him," Frank interjected with a small smirk which quickly faded.

 _"Any luck?"_

"Apparently Wilson Wilder had a few other pieces of property up here and we're waiting on that. But as each minute that passes…"

 _"I'd say you can't think like that but I think we're all thinking that. Spoke to Jamie and he confirmed everything about the sightings of the lookalike. The dates. Even the date of the hearing like Danny said. None of us believed him."_

"Jamie did a few times. But we all should have listened a bit harder."

 _"How could Wilder have played the system so well?" Erin asked in distress as Linda entered the room._

"I don't know."

 _"Frank? Have you heard anything?" Linda asked after taking the phone from her sister-in-law._

"Waiting on a few leads. If it's any consolation and it might not be," Frank huffed. "Wilder is about the game and the control. I don't think he wants to kill Danny right away. And I don't think he counted on us finding about his accomplices so fast. That could buy us time to get there before…"

 _"You just find him Frank and if Danny is unable…you take him out," Linda stated resolutely as Erin and Henry traded glances; Henry nodding his agreement a few seconds later._

"Think that's one order I won't have any trouble following. Take care of the boys. I'll be in touch as soon as I can."

"How are they holding up?" Jamie asked as he approached his father.

"As well as can be expected. Anything?"

"Anthony's cousin found…well a few disturbing things about Wilder but no locations so far. A lot is heavily encrypted and when it's unlocked you can see why. Some goes back to when Wilder was a kid. Some of the things he did. Disturbing is almost too good a word."

"We just need a location," Frank added as Jamie nodded. "I told Linda that I didn't think Wilder would kill Danny right away but I don't want to tempt fate."

"Jamie? Think you better come see this," Anthony's voice is heard.

"Did you find a location?"

"Possibly."

XXXXXXXX

 _Hunting…okay if he lets you loose in the woods…remember your military training…you can use the woods…even in the straight jacket…you can…listen to me…you can try to escape!_ But as much as Danny's weary brain tried to tell him about a plan that he could try to formulate each time Wilder's twisted words are heard, Danny's resolve slightly weakens.

Danny tried to block out Wilder's incessant ramblings as his eyes continued to survey the small cabin for any signs of escape or weapons. But each time he squirmed, the heavy collar around his neck would chaff the fresh cut, make it open and forced him to cease his movements.

"The sound of the chain rattling is very soothing somehow. You know how they have those relaxation tapes with all the sounds of water or rain or animals making noises, something I find frankly annoying when I am trying to sleep. Who the hell wants to sleep with a damn cricket chirping in your ear!" Wilder's voice rose and then fell to a soft pitch once more.

 _This guy's nuts!_ Danny groaned as Wilder turned and glared at him.

"Please don't stop moving on my account. The sound of the chains reminds me that I'm in charge. I'm in control. You are my captive. Reminds me of that. I'm in charge. I'm in control," he continued to chant as he turned back to the countertop to continue what he was doing earlier.

 _Losing that control._

But when silence started to fill the small space, Wilder turned and looked at Danny with a narrowed gaze. "Move for me."

 _Like hell you jerk._ Danny remained defiantly still.

"I SAID MOVE FOR ME!" Wilder shouted as he stomped back up to Danny, wrapped his hand around the chain and jerked it into the air, pulling Danny's captive and now struggling frame with it.

Danny tried not to offer any kind of sounds as he knew Wilder took sick pleasure in it, but when the cut on his neck connected with the chain and opened a bit more he couldn't help it. However, he was only able to get up to a somewhat crouching position before his knees buckled and he threatened to fall back down. And with Wilder's fist tightly gripped around the chain the possibility of him snapping his neck could happen.

Fortunately at the last minute, Wilder's grip loosened and he landed on the floor with a thud but no further damage.

"Do you want to be free of that?"

 _I want to kick your ass!_ Danny's mind offered silently. "mmm hmm," he mumbled with silent disdain.

"This time I feel like letting you talk Danny. Remember I am in charge. I am in control!"

A few seconds of hesitation passed before Wilder reached around and then yanked the Velcro free and slowly pulled the gag from Danny's mouth; Danny's jaw instantly trying to flex and get a bit of feeling back.

"Watch your tongue Danny. If you say something I don't like, you'll be silenced again. Understand?"

 _Seriously?_ Danny's mind groaned as he looked up but said nothing.

"I said…DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Wilder shouted as he grasped Danny's jaw and jerked his head upright.

"Yes," Danny finally offered as Wilder's grin returned.

"Good _boy_ ," he offered in a condescending tone as released his grip on Danny's jaw. "I am making you something to eat and will feed you shortly. If you have to use the washroom, please let me know and I'll help you."

"No way in hell!" Danny spat as Wilder's eyes narrowed. But then he said something that literally caught Wilder off guard. "You might be in control of this but I still want to keep a bit of pride."

 _Ponder that you psycho!_ Hmm you do know you're going to have to thank Dr. Day for this reverse psychology bit? _Maybe he's the insider!_ Danny internally fought back as Wilder silently studied him.

"I see," Wilder stated simply as he pulled back and headed toward the counter.

As much as he hated to give Wilder anything he wanted, the fact that Wilder liked the sounds of the chain rattling meant that he could try to work at loosening the straightjacket and give them both what they wanted – him primarily, his means of escape.

"Thank you Danny. Those sounds put my mind at ease."

 _That's because you're sick and twisted you demented bastard!_ Danny's mind inwardly groaned.

However that plan was put on hold when Gus entered the cabin and slammed and locked the door shut behind him.

"Why is he ungagged?" Gus asked in haste.

"Because I wanted it. And because Danny was a good boy and answered nicely. So he's earned it," Wilder replied calmly before he turned to Gus. Within seconds the calm demeanour was replaced with outright rage. "You have no say in how I treat my guest!"

"Guest!" Gus snorted as he neared Danny chained to the floor and then grabbed his jaw. "You'll piss him off soon enough and it'll be right back in there!"

"Gustav, leave Daniel alone," Wilder warned in a mocking fatherly tone as Gus's eyes narrowed at Danny.

"Fine."

But as soon as Wilder's back was turned, Gus offered Danny's chest a hard kick, which made Danny's frame double over and instantly sputter.

"Gus!"

"Not my fault he's clumsy. Don't you go forgetting why we're really here."

"Don't you go forgetting why my rules are!"

Normally the last thing Danny wanted was to get in between the middle of two men who had the potential at any moment to end his life but if it meant that his words or actions would drive an even bigger wedge between them he'd chance it. And with Wilder already so close to losing it, if he got rid of Gus that would be one less danger for Danny to have to worry about.

"Wilder's in charge."

Silence.

Both men then turn and look at their captive on the floor in interest and wonder. Wilder had half expected Danny to try to get Gus to turn on him but in his mind he saw Danny's words as him finally accepting his fate – when it was in reality the furthest from the truth.

"Danny is always right," Wilder stated with some glee.

"We'll see about that," Gus hissed as he marched up to Wilder and whispered something in his ear. _"Remember he's a cop and he's being looked for. When they find us, they'll kill us because of him. Don't forget that."_

"Thank you for the reminder Gustav," Wilder replied calmly as he turned back to the counter. "However, remember my rules!"

Gus turned and looked at Danny and if looks in that moment could kill, he'd be dead a few times over. Danny returned what could be classified as a proud smile, doing so on purpose to try to goad Gus into coming at him again in the hopes that Wilder would take him out.

Gus didn't fall for the bait – this time. There was nothing guaranteed for the next time.

XXXXXXXX

"Think we'll get there in time?" Anthony asked Jamie as they led the police pursuit toward what they hoped was the cabin that Wilder had taken Danny to.

"I hope so. That sicko…he's capable of anything and he's already on the edge. I think if any of his guys crossed him at this time, he'd have no trouble taking them out."

"Danny's gotta be…damn that'd shake a man to his core," Anthony mused as Jamie's lips pursed.

"Sirens off," Jamie directed as they veered off the main road and started to carefully make their way down the long, dirt road to what they hope is the location where his brother is being held by his kidnappers. "We need to get the upper hand on this guy somehow."

"Hopefully this is it. His family must be going nuts by now."

"Erin said Linda's trying to hold it together for the boys and they're not telling them or Nikki that Danny's with Wilder again. I don't know if that's good or not but…" Jamie's voice died out as his mind started to race. "Let's just hope we find Danny alive and we can put Wilder away for good."

"Dead."

"Dead," Jamie whispered as he knew the extradition to Texas was still on the table since Wilder didn't cop to any kind of guilty plea.

 _Hold on Danny…we're almost there._

XXXXXXXX

"Don't you find the rattling of Danny's chain soothing?" Wilder asked Gus as Danny looked at them as if they were both insane.

"Irritating."

"So come over here and do something about it," Danny goaded as Gus's gaze narrowed once more.

" _Daniel_ ," Wilder warned as he looked at Danny in disappointment. "Don't you want your supper?"

"You're giving him supper?" Gus countered.

"Well you know what's best for me Thomas," Danny replied in a calm tone, his brain yelling at him to keep his anger to a low when talking to Wilder so he could still try to pit once against the other.

If had been in a completely lucid state of mind, he might have wondered or reasoned that Danny was just trying to divide them or play with their minds – set them against each other. And in that case he'd be right and not give in or silence him so he didn't have to listen to it further. But the fact that he wasn't and was rapidly losing the sanity battle, the surprising ego strokes only added fuel to that fire.

"You're in control Wilder."

"Shut your trap cop! Or I swear I'll…" Gus warned Danny in anger.

"You'll not hurt Daniel," Wilder interjected in haste.

However, Gus wasn't under the same kind of power trip as Wilder and wasn't buying any of Danny's verbal logic.

"He's just trying to divide us!"

This time Danny just sat quietly and looked up in expectation. _Come on you jerks…continue to fight…take each other out!_

"Gus, that'll be enough. Do you want something to eat or not?"

"I don't see why if we're going to kill him anyways why waste food on him!"

"We?" Wilder looked at Gus. This time it was Gus's turn to feel that shiver when Wilder's dark eyes seemed to turn an even darker shade of death. "Remind me again Gustav whose plan this is?"

"Yours," Gus groaned as Wilder nodded.

"Remember your place," he stated as he went over to Danny and sat down in the chair beside him. "Are you hungry Daniel?"

 _Seriously? He's going to feed me? Like hell…I can't…it'll be to humiliating!_

"I won't ask again," Wilder stated impatiently.

"Stomach hurts," Danny replied somewhat sourly as he looked up at Gus.

"I'll feed him. He can be my little pet for a while."

"Danny is my guest! Not a pet!" Wilder snapped as Danny squirmed under Gus's gaze. "Daniel?"

 _I'm hungry…but no…no way I'm letting this guy feed me!_

"Is later okay? I don't want to throw up," he offered in a mockingly meek tone. His façade once again made Wilder smile and Gus seethe.

"Very well. I brought extras just in case. You can just relax now. Gus will not hurt you again."

But just before they could really start into their meal, all three of them looked up at what sounded like tires crunching on the cold, hard ground.

"They found us!"

"Who found us!?" Wilder asked in anger as he looked at Gus.

XXXXXXXX

"Is that the place?"

"Looks empty. No vehicles around," Anthony added.

"Maybe they…wait…I see slits of light coming through the windows. Faint but I think someone's in there."

"Smell of smoke in the air but the chimney is out. But so far no one's come to the window. Maybe they don't know where here? Or they've gone? Don't see any vehicles."

"Let's go find out," Jamie stated as the black sedan stopped and both got out with their weapon ready; the two local cars waiting in case someone tried to make a break for it.

They near the front door and Jamie can only pray they'll find his brother alive inside.

XXXXXXXX

"What do you mean they found us? How would they know where to look!" Wilder asked angrily. But before Gus could answer, Wilder's attitude changed again. "Watch him!" Wilder ordered as Gus lunged at Danny.

Gus covered Danny's mouth with his hand and then applied a bit of pressure as he pulled back, purposely adding pain to his fresh cut neck. "When he's asleep, I'm going to kill you," he whispered as Wilder crept toward the window to peer out. "You're so dead cop. Dead!"

Danny could only squirm in Gus's grasp and pray that it was Jamie coming to the rescue.

XXXXXXXX

Jamie looked at Anthony and then nodded as Anthony dropped his large shoulder and forced the door open. Both of them bust inside with their guns raised and then instantly stopped short at the scene before them.

"What the hell?"

* * *

 **A/N:** so…have two worlds finally collided? Will Danny be affected by the bones in the firepit and Wilder's taunting words? Hmm don't want to say too much hehe but hope you all enjoyed the delicious Danny angst and the family's racing to find him. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	41. Crossing the Line?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 41 – Crossing the Line?**

* * *

 _Jamie looked at Anthony and then nodded as Anthony dropped his large shoulder and forced the door open. Both of them bust inside with their guns raised._

 _"What the hell?"_

Both Jamie and Anthony looked at the shocked faces of the frightened couple before them with their hands up and then quickly lowered their weapons.

"Is it just the two of you in here Sir?"

"Y-yes…Officer," the old man stammered as he looked at Jamie and then slowly lowered his hands. "What's going on?"

"We have reason to believe that two wanted men with a hostage might have come up this way."

"No Sir, only us for the past few days. You're welcome to look around."

"Would you boys like a nice cup of tea?"

"Martha."

"Well it's cold outside Jonathan."

"Thank you ma'am but we really can't," Anthony added with a friendly smile.

"Do you own this place?"

"Yes. My grandfather built it after the first world war. Been in our family for generations. My son's name is on the deed now. Clark."

"Wait…you're Martha and Jonathan and you're son is Clark?" Anthony asked as Jamie just shook his head.

"We have fun with it also," the old man replied with a smile.

"But…are you related to Wilson Wilder?" Jamie asked with a sigh.

"No but that name does sound familiar," the old man replied in truth. "I remember something about a land title or deed mix-up a while back. Pops said not to worry about and then he showed me the deed to this land and that it was ours and we'd have no issues. Haven't yet. Are you saying this land isn't ours officer?"

"A…mix-up?" Jamie asked slowly as he looked at Anthony with a frown.

"I can show you the deed officer."

"No…we believe you."

"We're at the wrong place," Anthony groaned as Jamie slightly cursed.

"Okay thanks," Jamie stated as he turned to leave.

"Now hold on just a second…I think I might know the place you should be looking for."

"I'll make that tea."

Jamie looked at Anthony who shrugged.

"What is confessed in the cabin, stays in the cabin."

"Yeah but…Smallville?" Jamie asked as Anthony's brows arched. "Right."

"Okay," the old man stated as he returned with a rolled up map in his grasp. "I think I know what this is about." He unrolled the map on the table and then showed them where they currently were; Jamie instantly noting the notes that were made obviously around this very discussion. But he could tell by how faded the pen ink was that it happened a long time ago. _Had Wilson Wilder made this mistake on purpose? If so then whose deed was the other property under?_

"Here we are and here…is where I was told the real owner lives."

"You sure?" Jamie asked in haste.

"Young man I've hunted up here for the past twenty years. I know the area. I know who lives up here, when they're here and what they do. Trust me. This place right here…this is the cabin you're looking for."

Jamie's eyes widened as he quickly snapped a picture with his phone and then told the old man thank you for the help and they had to leave. Then he called his father.

"We'll take that tea to go," Anthony told the old woman as Jamie offered a small chuckle.

"Dad, it's me. We're looking in the wrong place. Wilson Wilder obviously paid off the person in the land commission office."

 _"Do you know where Danny is?"_

"Yes."

XXXXXXXX

Wilder looked outside the window as a truck drove up the road, continuing on its way to what he assumed was the House at the far end of the road. He knew the people that lived there so them being there this time of year wasn't out of the ordinary but what troubled him was the fact that Gus reacted so quickly and nervously. _Is there truth to Danny's words about Gus telling someone? Tipping the police? hmmm_

"Who is it?"

"You tell me," Wilder challenged Gus directly who let Danny go and slowly stood up as Wilder neared. "You said _they_ found us. Who…is they?"

"The cops of course! Because he told them."

"Shut your mouth cop!" Gus growled as he offered Danny's already throbbing cheek a firm backhand that snapped his head to the right with stinging force.

"Gustav!"

"He is trying to divide us!" Gus offered in haste as he held Wilder's gaze. "I have only ever been loyal to you all my life! Your obsession with him is clouding your mind," Gus implored as Danny inwardly cursed. "Why not just kill him already and get it over with! Slice his damn throat and get it over with! We're taking too long here."

"This place isn't in my father's name so no one will even know who owns it so why would they be looking for us?"

"Because they'll check out everything! Every angle. I don't want to be here when they find us with _him!_ " Gus pointed at Danny who looked up with a narrowed gaze.

"I'm in control! I am!" Wilder stammered as he looked at Gus in contempt. "I'm in control!"

"Fine, you're in control. But this wasn't your original plan."

Wilder paused for a second and then looked at Gus and then slightly tilted his head and then looked at Danny and then back at Gus. "Do you not get the rush…the intense feelings of satisfaction in knowing I have my enemy right where I want him? He's mine. His life is mine. I hold that in my hand now and I will toy with it for as long as I WANT!" Wilder shouted as Gus's lips pursed. "I want him to know he's lost. He's beaten. He's broken because that's what I WANT!" Wilder continued as he stomped over to Danny and then jerked the chain in the air which caused Danny to struggle to at least get to his knees to keep from being strangled by the heavy metal collar around his neck. "Your life is over Danny. Your life as you knew it is OVER!" He shouted as Danny looked up in weak distress. "Gus doesn't understand why I have you here. I have you here to show you that I AM IN CONTROL!"

With that he dropped the chain and stormed toward the front door and then outside, slamming it shut behind him.

"You're so dead cop," Gus warned as he marched up to Danny and punched him right in the gut.

"He's…wrong," Danny wheezed as Gus paused after the second blow. "Cops know…about…this place," he offered a wheezing bluff. "Just…a matter of…ti…mmmph!" Was all Danny managed before the muzzle was shoved back in his mouth, silencing him once more.

"We'll see about that!" Gus shouted as he punched Danny's already throbbing mid-section and went after Wilder. "He's lying to you," Gus told Wilder in a calmer tone as he stood outside on the front porch of the cabin in the cool night air. "Thomas I've known you all our lives! Since we were kids!"

"I will kill him when I'm ready!"

"What makes him so special? You've had other obsessions before but never to this length and this degree!"

"He…it's his defiance!" Wilder hissed as his fists balled tightly. "The others…they all broke easily. They gave in already. Would have already begged me to stop. Begged me. Danny…he continues to fight me. I must know I've broken him before he dies! I have to. I'm in control. He needs to submit!"

"He's a damn cop and ex-military! He's hardwired to be defiant! You know who his old man is! They're the same. We need to leave now while we still can!"

"Danny will submit to me."

"Or what? What if he keeps on being defiant? Trying to play us off each other? That's his game!" Gus tried once more; his anger toward Danny growing hotter by the second. "You need to let me teach him a lesson about pain. Let me turn the tables on his damn logic. Let him see that he's not so smart or tough!"

"He's bound and gagged. I don't think he thinks he's that tough," Wilder shot back in sarcasm as Gus's arms folded over his chest. "I want to kill him!"

"And you can. Just let me have a go at him. Let me show him who's in charge and that he's not that tough no matter what he says. Let me mess with his mind a little, hurt him a little. You owe me at least this!"

Wilder looked at his friend and then finally capitulated with a curt nod. "But you better not bring him to the brink of death. Only I am allowed to do that."

"Fine."

With a twisted smile of success, Gus stomped back inside and then shut the door, letting Wilder have as much time in the fresh air outside as he wanted. He marched up to Danny and then looked down in anger before he grabbed the edge of the collar and jerked it upright.

"Your night in hell is just starting Detective," Gus hissed as he arched his brows and leaned in closer. "You are so going to _beg_ for death before this night is over. Wilder chose you. He watched you. He picked you out specially. You were always his special target," Gus continued to verbally taunt Danny, hoping the words would help break the defiant Detective. "He always had this planned. You were always his target."

 _Go to hell you ass!_ Danny's mind inwardly yelled as he felt the collar jerk forward; his lips automatically offering a slightly whimper.

"Oh you think it's just physical pain I'm going to inflict on you when I have you like this?" Gus whispered as his hand rested on Danny's chest and then started to move lower.

 _Wait…what the hell?_ Danny's mind started to race as he tried to pull back.

"Oh…you're not going anywhere anytime soon," Gus grinned as he jerked the collar even closer. "Thomas might find the sounds of your chain rattling as soothing, but I prefer other sounds. Maybe you can guess what those might be! Maybe is should make you a little more comfortable? Work that defiance out of you in another creative way? What do you think soldier?" Gus taunted. "Shall I show you right now who's really in charge? Show you just how in control I am and what I want to do you I can? SHALL I!"

 _You damn bastard…get your hands….OFF…_ Danny's tormented mind tried to yell out. But all that escaped the gag were soft whimpers which made Gus's grin grow wider.

Of course what Danny _thought_ Gus had in mind and what would really happen were two different things, but as his mind started to ponder the fact that he could be assaulted, darkness started to creep in, the exact result that Gustav Barnes hoped for.

"Scream for me Detective."

XXXXXXXX

"We're still a few hours away," Anthony reminded Jamie as he stared miserably out the window as the darkened landscape zoomed by.

They had thought about coming in by helicopter but were reminded that the area was heavily wooded and they wouldn't be able to land without announcing their presence which would automatically lose them the element of surprise and allow Wilder to kill Danny before they could even enter the front door.

"I just keep telling myself that Wilder wants to toy with Danny a bit and not just kill him outright, but I don't know that. He might just tell himself to hell with it and we'll arrive…too late."

"How are the boys holding up?"

"Linda told them that he's on an extended undercover mission and they'd see him in a day or so," Jamie replied in truth. "Not sure if they bought it. Grampa didn't of course. But I know she's worried sick. Blames herself…her and dad both blame themselves. Maybe we're all to blame."

"You believed Danny."

"Not all the time. Wish I had though. Wilder…damn he's smart. He played it out so well."

"Why do you think it was Danny?"

"I don't know. Maybe because Danny told him to go to hell?" Jamie mused as they headed toward the correct cabin. "Danny was never going to give in to him but…but Wilder's a real head case. His words…think they'd make even the strongest man go weak for a bit."

"Can't imagine what he's telling Danny right now."

"That he's dead," Jamie huffed. "I think that would make Danny more defiant."

"Which would only piss Wilder off more."

"Yeah and he's got two other guys there also. We just have to hope we get there in time," Jamie stated slowly as he felt the car speed up a bit more.

 _Hold on Danny…we're coming._

XXXXXXXX

However, after Gus had started to really speak twisted words and toy with his captive stated before he launched into his beating, Danny's body had slipped into the darkness for a brief spell; only to awaken about a half hour later to find that his situation had slightly changed.

He was lying on the floor on his side, still chained to the floor and muzzled but the straight jacket was off and his wrists were bound in front; his ankles also bound with zip ties. But the worst part was that the waistband of his pants was lowered and his shoes were missing. _Did he…_ his mind started to ponder. That was cut short by shuffling which prompted Danny to look up as Wilder approached and knelt down with a somewhat placid expression.

"I hope you had fun with Gus. He just needed to work out some personal frustration. I think he likes you now."

 _YOU SICK BASTARD!_ Danny yelled as his head remained on the floor. _Did he…did he actually assault me or…this can't be…_

"Are you hungry?"

 _And have you feed me? Like hell!_ So Danny shook his head no and then went back to staring blankly ahead; his left eye a bit swollen from the beating and his jaw still aching from the blows and the muzzle.

"Come now Danny, you should eat something. In a few hours, we'll go outside and play in the woods for a little. Do you like games?"

 _GO TO HE….wait…did he say woods?…wait…I can try to escape…find a way…remember my training…snap out of this funk!_ His brain tried. However, as he thought about what Gus might have done to him…his conviction started to wane.

"That's why I gave your arms a bit of a break from the straightjacket. I thought that would please you. Wasn't that nice of me?"

 _Let me loose and I'll show you how much I appreciate it!_

"WASN'T IT!" Wilder shouted as he grabbed the top of Danny's head and jerked it upright. "I helped you! You should be showing some gratitude!" With that he yanked the muzzle from Danny's mouth and let it flop to the floor. "Thank me Danny. THANK ME!" He shouted once more; an almost irritation in his tone.

"Thank…you," Danny muttered dryly as Wilder nodded and then released his head so Danny could let it rest on the floor once more. "Where's Mr. Wonderful? Sending secret text messages to the cops?"

" _Daniel,_ " Wilder started once more in a low tone; this time a hint of disappointment resounding in it. "I know what you're up to. You're stalling for time."

"Jamie knows. He's been to Gus's apartment! He's found everything!" Danny spat as Wilder looked back down in contempt. "Don't believe me? Do you know anyone that lives around Gus? Call and ask them! They'll tell you the cops are there! Right now!"

This time Wilder said nothing. A few seconds later his eyes slightly narrowed and a small hiss came from his lips as he remained perched on his knees a few feet from Danny's captive frame. Then without saying a word Wilder stood up and then disappeared from view.

Danny wasted no time in bringing his bound hands to his neck and trying to feel for the clasp to the collar. With his wrists tightly zip tied and the clasp at the very back he found it harder at first. However, he finally started to twist the collar so that the clasp was in the front. But just as he got it unhinged, Wilder came back into the room and looked at him in angry contempt.

"I thought you would behave for a little while!"

"It's…cutting my neck," Danny tried as Wilder stormed up to him once more. Danny figured that Wilder would at least unzip his wrists to rezip them in the back, which he told himself he could try to overpower Wilder during that brief window. However, much to his horror and shock, Wilder pulled out a small needle and held it up so that Danny could see the cloudy liquid contents. "No…wait…what is that…"

"Oh you really should have listened Daniel," Wilder sighed sadly as he leaned in closer. But Danny wasn't about to let himself be willingly drugged if he could help it so tried to bring his legs up and kick at the needle in Wilder's grasp. Wilder offered a stiff blow to Danny's already tender mid-section which set him back for a few seconds but not for good and he tried once more.

"While I do enjoy the games Danny," Wilder stated sharply as he managed to get Danny pinned on his stomach and his frame on top. "You did try to escape and that made me sad and angry at the same time."

"Get…off me," Danny growled in vain. Wilder jabbed the end of the small needle into Danny's forearm but remained on his back for a few moments longer; wanting to feel Danny submitting to his newest deterrent. He didn't have to wait long. "Damn…bastard," Danny cursed as Wilder merely smiled into the air and then rolled off Danny and perched himself up on his knees again while Danny remained on his belly.

"I am that. I've been damned since birth," Wilder stated somewhat matter-of-factly. "Never found a cure for it. But I much prefer the title you've given me."

"What's…that?" Danny asked in a somewhat slurred tone as his motor functions started to slow down; his mind racing with horror as the powerful sedative started to take effect.

"You tell me," Wilder replied calmly before his anger shot up once more. "YOU TELL ME!"

"Serial…killer."

"Exactly," Wilder grinned as he looked down at Danny who struggled to keep his eyes open. "Oh submit to the drugs Danny. Gus has already has his fun with you…very soon it'll be my turn."

 _No…no this can't be…._

"Then you'll really learn the full meaning of just what kind of damned bastard I AM!" Wilder stated as his eyes closed and a twisted smile formed upon his lips. "I am."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so about 45 minutes out," Jamie reminded them as his phone buzzed.

"Are we there yet?" Anthony shot back with a snicker.

"Dad just asked that very question," Jamie shook his head as he texted back. "Two cars are coming up the back way but they're the same amount of time out as us."

"We'll get there," Anthony tried to sound optimistic as he glanced over at Jamie's set jaw.

"Hope in time."

XXXXXXXX

"Wakey wakey Danny."

Danny awoke to a few firm slaps to his cheek and then looked up in annoyance as Wilder looked down with a grin. The muzzle was back in and his hands were still bound in front, but his feet were loose, shoes back on and the wretched collar was missing. His wrists were zip-tied and bound with tape and he could only curse the fact that he wasn't given much of a fighting chance.

"It's time to go play in the woods. The dawn will be breaking soon and it's the best time to play. The air is cool and crisp and the ground is nice and hard. I'll hear everything that breaks."

 _I'm in a tee-shirt and this jerk wants me to go outside like this? I'll freeze!_

"I think you'll like this game Danny. I used to play in these woods as a child but now to share their haunted secrets with you will be a real treat."

 _Outside? Wait! Screw the cold! This…this can work. All I need is to get my gun…it's in the van…get the gun and take his bastard down for good…FOR GOOD!_

"Gustav won't be joining us today," Wilder stated with some mock sorrow as this time Danny looked up in wonder. "He…well he lost his way last night. Wanted to leave the game early and go back home. Then he blamed you and…well he should have known better who's in control. I am!"

Danny lifted his tormented gaze and then widened them in horror as he saw a fresh blood trail on the floor that led first to the fireplace and then into the back room.

"I made the call. The cops were there. Gus paid the price."

 _'What are you doing Gustav?' Wilder had asked a half hour earlier, just as Danny had passed out from the drugs in his system._

 _'I'm going to end this obsessive madness for us both and let us get back home already!' Gus growled as he stood over Danny's body with the same knife that Wilder now held up. 'He's twisted your mind into obsession. You can't let him live. Yeah I heard what you said. You wanted to break him here and then take him somewhere else and continue. He's never going to give in! So before we both end up in the gas chamber I'm doing us both a favor.'_

 _'No Gustav, you're not. Tell me about the cops.'_

 _'The cops know nothing!'_

 _'I see. Okay then.'_

 _It was the eerie calm in his tone as he approached Gus with a hidden weapon of his own. Gus didn't put up any defense as he assumed that Wilder would once again capitulate and that would be it. He'd be wrong. Dead wrong. Literally._

"You made me turn on my best friend Danny," Wilder continued as he held up the knife with fresh blood on it. "You will have to pay for that."

And before Danny could react in any way, Wilder plunged the knife into his upper left shoulder and twisted; causing Danny to explode with fresh pain and his white tee-shirt to be instantly stained with crimson.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Was all Danny managed through the muzzle as his eyes watered and his knees buckled. Wilder mercilessly pulled the knife out and then jabbed it into Danny's lower abdomen, causing him to cry out once more and his body to buckle in vain as he fell to his knees.

"That was for Gus," Wilder merely stated as he pulled the knife back out as Danny's chest heaved with painful gasps. He pulled out his night vision goggles and dangled them before Danny's watery gaze. "Of course I'm going to give myself all the advantages."

Danny offered ragged breaths as his brain tried to go back to his original plan; but as he remained there in pain, listening to Wilder's words about what Gus might have done to him and what fate awaited and that fact he was all alone in a place no one knew where he was or was looking in the right direction, his brain started to ponder the fact that maybe this was it.

"Come on Danny, time to go meet fate!" Wilder stated darkly as he loomed over Danny's hurting frame. "Time to see just what kind of bastard I am."

* * *

 **A/N** : yeah…couldn't make it that easy for any of our heros! You knew Gus was dead man walking but Wilder's delusion has clouded him to the fact that help is on its way…however, will Danny last long enough for his brother to find him before its too late? And yeah had to get a bit of Jamie/Anthony humor in there to lighten things a bit. So would love your thoughts on this angsty update so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	42. Justifiable Risk

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 42 – Justifiable Risk**

* * *

Danny could only offer another painful groan as Wilder tried to get him upright. But with the lack of food in his system to give him energy or any real sleep to give him strength, coupled with the drug residue, his body merely folded back down.

"Oh get up!" Wilder snapped impatiently as he hauled Danny upright once more.

 _Remember your plan…get the gun…get the gun…get the gun!_

"You will obey!" Wilder hissed as he pressed his fingers into Danny's fresh wound, making him offer a muffled cry and stumble back a few steps. Then he grabbed Danny by the arm and dragged him toward the door and pulled it open. "I have my goggles, my knife and my gun, just in case. It's almost starting to get a bit of dawn breaking through now so you'll be able to see just as well as me very soon. But before then…it really gets fun."

Danny tried to protest as Wilder pulled him outside and then stood on the porch for a few seconds; Wilder's gun now fixed firmly in Danny's side.

"Your eyes will soon adjust. Here are the rules. Oh wait…there are no rules. This is hunting season and you're my prey. If you can outlast me in the next few hours, you'll live to see another day in a new location."

 _What? New…location? You can't be serious!_ _No way…this ends today…either with my death…or yours!_ Danny inwardly groaned as he tried to pull away.

"Ah anxious to get started."'

Danny had pondered just pivoting on his heel and punching Wilder but with Wilder able to inflict fresh pain on his two angry wounds, he'd just sustain more needless pain whereas he wanted to end this damn game for good. _Get to the van…somehow you have to get to the van…where the hell is the van?_

Of course he remembered that Gus had moved it, but with his eyes starting to adjust to the growing light, he told himself he should be able to find it, get his gun and kill Wilder for good.

"To be sporting I'll give you a ten second head start and I promise I won't peak," Wilder snickered as Danny just offered a deadpanned expression.

 _Get to the van and get the gun…and if you can't do that…get into the woods and find a road…get to the highway as fast as you can…_

"Are you looking forward to this game Danny? ARE YOU!"

Danny merely nodded his confirmation which made Wilder's agitation ease a bit more.

"Very good. Okay I'll turn around and slowly count to ten."

As soon as Wilder had turned his back, Danny wasted no time in darting down the stairs and then around toward the back of the cabin, where he told himself the van would be. It wasn't. And he could only curse his bad luck once more as his mind raced for a new plan of escape.

He yanked the muzzle from his mouth and took in a few deep breaths of cool night air but knew he couldn't wait any longer; Wilder would soon be around the corner and with the night vision goggles, his escape routes would be lessened. His body wanted to shiver, but he told himself he'd have to shiver later and now it was time to run.

And he did; in the opposite direction of the cabin, wanting to get as far away from there as possible and give himself a fighting chance.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME."

 _Find something you can use as a weapon…NOW!_ But just as Danny lifted his gaze he spied what he thought was the van in the near distance and started to sprint for it, praying he'd get there in time and find something he could use to prolong his life, all the while silently begging for backup to arrive soon.

XXXXXXXX

"This should be it…the road that takes us to the real cabin," Jamie directed Anthony to turn the dark sedan down the hard packed road.

"At least it'll be light soon. Don't want to be going into a firefight in the dark. You know…if it comes to that."

"And Gus Barnes must still be with Wilder because he's not come back to his apartment yet or the strip club," Jamie continued as he read Baez's text. They had an ambulance also following them at a discreet distance just in case, but also didn't want to put any of the first responders at risk as they knew Wilder didn't care who he took out in his vengeful quest.

"Boy he's gonna be in for a shock when he gets back."

"If he gets back. If Wilder gets angry or suspicious enough he could just take him out and if we get Wilder, he'll pin everything on Blueridge."

"Now that would be a real shame," Anthony shot back in sarcasm as Jamie slightly chuckled. "Not much up here."

"Which is why Wilder came here. He had this planned all along."

"Wonder if he's brought anyone else up here?" Anthony dared to ask as Jamie looked over in dread.

"I'm almost afraid to find out."

But they would soon enough for the cabin wasn't that far ahead; only when they arrived they'd find something they didn't want, but the one thing they wanted to find wouldn't be there. It wasn't over yet.

XXXXXXXX

 _Just push past the pain…you've been stabbed before…just push…past…_ Danny's mind tried to tell him as he heard Wilder shouting something nondescript in the distance behind him. He rested his frame against a large, dark tree which he hoped would shield his aching frame while he tried to regain a few seconds worth of precious strength.

He wanted more than anything to find something jagged with which to cut himself free or at least get the tape off his wrists. But he reminded himself that they were still zip-tied beneath the tape and either way he'd need a bit more time and a cutter. He had neither. He was cold. Losing blood rapidly and running out of time.

A small branch broke behind him, which told Danny Wilder was getting closer and he had to press onward. So with that he pulled away from the tree and started to run in what he hoped was a straight line with the tree still shielding him.

But the sound of a gunshot overhead, quickly reminded him that even the best laid plans have holes and his was far from foolproof.

"I see you Danny!" Wilder called out with glee as Danny just cursed.

With his wrists bound it was hard for him to even apply a bit of pressure to his wounds and so could only hope that he found his salvation before he lost any more precious lifeblood. But with ALL the elements against him, he knew that he would be losing a lot more before he could even dare to think this nightmare was over.

"Told you today would be fun!"

"Will be when I end your suffering you ass, permanently," Danny muttered with a tormented hiss; his chest starting to pound a bit more than he wanted.

"Oh I see you Danny," Wilder whispered as he lined up Danny's frame in his sights and then fired off a shot.

The bullet slammed into a nearby tree, sending splinters of bark in all directions. A few bounced off Danny but didn't do near enough to slow him down or impede his escape in any way. With the cabin a dark outline in the background, Danny told himself to keep going. However, just as he turned to pivot away from a big rock, he spied something half buried in the ground that made his blood run colder than it already was.

"What the…hell," he uttered as he neared the object. "Bear trap…"

Wilder paused for a second, trying to find Danny's hidden outline in the thick brush ahead of him. "Oh Danny…where are you!" He hissed as his temper started to flare once more. But his outrage quickly turned to glee when he heard one his traps snap shut and Danny utter a cry. He had told himself that Danny could easily tear the gag away but with his wrists bound, he wouldn't be able to free himself of the cruel trap.

He picked up the pace and hurried toward it as the world around them started to get a bit lighter. Soon his glasses would be moot and he wanted to make sure he had Danny safely tucked away in the van and them well on their way before that happened.

But just as he neared the spot where he hoped he'd find an injured and captured Danny, Wilder stopped short only to look down in disgust at an empty trap and then feel the wrath of the person who sprung it.

Danny hit wilder in the back with as big a stick he could find. The surprise attack caught him off guard and made him stumble forward onto the trap which made him cry out in pain as some of the jagged teeth tore up his hand. But as soon as Wilder started to falter and Danny saw he couldn't easily get the gun, he turned and started to run toward a thick part of the woods, hoping for more cover and another chance at a surprise attack on his captor.

"DANNY!" Wilder shouted as he pushed himself off and angrily wiped away the fresh blood and charged after him into the woods.

XXXXXXXX

Anthony starts to slow the dark sedan down as they near the quiet and dark cabin. "Don't like this."

"Yeah. No vehicles and no signs of life," Jamie muttered as he told the uniformed officers to hang back at the entrance until he told them there was something to come and help with.

The two of them get out and then slowly head toward the slightly open front door of the cabin with their guns drawn. The faint smell of smoke that hung in the air beckoned for them to check out the burn pile a few meters to the left of the cabin; and they would, but not just yet.

Jamie slowly pushed the front door open and then felt along the right side of the wall for the lights and then quickly switched them on. As soon as he did, his eyes zoomed to one spot on the floor that made his stomach lurch. "Oh my…"

"Is that…" Anthony started as the two of them slowly entered the quiet cabin.

"NYPD!" Jamie stated loudly as the two of them held their ground with their guns trained on two darkened back rooms. Nothing came out. Nothing moved. Nothing happened. "What the hell…" Jamie cursed as he neared the spot on the floor where the large chain and collar was still attached. He spied the fresh smatterings of blood as his mind started to race at what horrors his brother had to endure.

"Look…at the fireplace," Anthony uttered in dread as Jamie pulled a small flashlight and shone it inside. The two of them quickly offered disgusted curses as they looked upon the severed hand – a man's hand. "This guy is one sick son of a bitch."

"Danny!" Jamie called out as he slowly started to walk toward the back two rooms while Anthony called for the local forensic team and then followed with his gun drawn. "Danny!" Jamie tried once more, hoping he'd find his brother bound and gagged or unconscious instead of what he really feared – dead.

"Jamie…" Anthony said with a heavy sigh as he Jamie hurried from the empty room on the right and started into the room on the left. "Think that's Gus right?"

"Gus Barnes," Jamie groaned as he quickly looked around the room and then back at Anthony in despair. "He's taken Danny someplace else," Jamie concluded with an angry curse as Anthony's brow furrowed heavily in defeat. But before he could call his father to tell him the 'bad' news, both of them freeze in place as a gunshot rings out.

"Danny!" Jamie shouted as he raced toward the door and disappeared outside into the woods; Anthony in tow.

XXXXXXXX

"Ahh!" Danny growled as the bullet whizzed past him and opened a small slice of skin on his bare forearm. But he didn't stop because in the near distance he spied his salvation – the van. _Get to the van…your gun is in the van…at least…it should be. Or something…just get to the van!_

Despite having his leg tore open a bit on the trap, Wilder pressed on, starting to feel more than a bit anxious that Danny was able to cover more ground than he had wanted or anticipated. He wanted Danny to get stuck in the trap and be caught, maybe slowly bleed out a bit before taken elsewhere and finished for good. That wouldn't happen now.

"Gotta…keep…going…" Danny muttered as his brain begged him to rest his battered frame someplace warm. He knew if he stopped running that he'd give in to the mild hypothermia that had already started to creep into his weary bones and render him another physical setback; one he couldn't afford.

Wilder flung off the now useless night vision goggles and stomped after Danny with heated contempt; unaware of the two people now in careful pursuit behind him.

XXXXXXXX

"Jamie!" Anthony exclaimed as his arm shot out just as Jamie was about to impale himself on another one of Wilder's traps.

"Damn," Jamie cursed as the large metal teeth sprung to life. "Tell the officers to be careful around here. Could be more of them."

"Comforting," Anthony groaned as they carried on in the direction of the initial gunshot.

Jamie had called his father just as he pulled out of the cabin and gave him an update, Frank instantly connecting with the local Sherriff for a place nearby to land a helicopter to transport his son if necessary and get him there in a timely manner.

However, after the brief description from Jamie about what he found in the cabin, _'dad…I think he had Danny chained to the floor while he was there. And…there was fresh blood and skeletal bones in the fireplace. Gus Barnes…Wilder cut him up pretty horrifically. It was bad.'_ He decided not to tell Linda or Erin all the gory details. He'd wait until his son was safely in his arms before he made any more phone calls.

XXXXXXXX

"Gotta…keep going…" Danny panted as he neared the back of the van. Everything on his frame ached but he knew if he didn't push through it, didn't keep going, he'd end up prisoner once more and didn't even want to think what twisted torment Wilder had planned for him. He had to end it now.

He reached the back of the van and tried to yank it open. But with the frost on the handles and his cold hands shaking, they slipped back and he stumbled before catching himself.

"You can't hide from me forever Danny! We're bonded…we'll always be together."

"Not…for long…" Danny groaned as he tried once more before he gave up and rushed around to the front door. However, his foot got caught in a large branch with some growth over it, which made him trip and lose one of his shoes. But he didn't care, as he knew he didn't need it to take Wilder down for good.

He finally managed to get the front door to the van open and hopped inside. At first he was lulled into a brief sense of comfort by the sheltered warmth of the van's interior but as he heard Wilder shouting at him, he knew he had to hurry; his personal comfort could come later.

"Where is it…" he muttered as he tried to recall where his captors had stuck things. "Where!" Danny shouted to himself as he twisted his gaze into the large open space of the back of the van and spied the weapon he was seeking. Just as he dove for it, Wilder opened the front door and then fired off another shot.

However, that only did more to attract the attention of the two detectives in pursuit than to slow Danny Reagan down.

XXXXXXXX

"There!" Jamie shouted as he pulled away from Anthony and started to sprint.

"I'll…catch up," Anthony slightly huffed as Jamie disappeared from view.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh Daniel, don't you think it's time to stop running now?" Wilder asked angrily as he fired off another shot at Danny just as he pushed the back doors to the van open. However, it merely broke the glass instead of breaking through any more of Danny's cold skin.

With a heavy grunt, Danny landed on the cold ground on all fours but quickly pushed himself back up and with the gun now fixed in his bound wrists ran away from the van in an attempt to lure Wilder after him.

The plan worked.

"You and I share a special bond Danny! We always will! I picked you because you're like me."

"Not…like you…you sick bastard," Danny hissed between this teeth; unaware that his brother was now in pursuit and starting to gain a bit of ground. But he'd still be back far enough for the final showdown.

"No matter what happens to either of us Danny…the other will be forever lost, broken…HAUNTED!"

"Don't…listen," he tried to tell himself as his body started to slow.

"You need me!"

"Go…to hell!" Danny gasped in painful anger.

He reached a small clearing and then turned around and held his ground as Wilder bounded into the clearing and stopped suddenly. But it was how he entered the clearing and the position of his hands that worried Danny most.

Wilder merely looked at Danny with eerie calm while his hand remained hidden behind his back.

"Show me…your hands!" Danny demanded as he held the weapon as firm as he could in his cold, shaking grasp. "SHOW ME!" He demanded with an angry hiss.

"You won't hurt me Danny. We're forever bonded you and me. I picked you. You'll never be free of me."

"Watch me."

"I'll always be in your head…in your thoughts…in your mind!"

"Show me your damn hands!" Danny demanded once more; his body urging him to just end it so he could get some muchly needed medical attention.

"See you hurt like this Danny, it hurts me. I can help you. Let me help you."

"You'll be dead soon unless you show me your damn hands!" Danny tried again as Wilder's expression turned cross.

"That hurts me Danny. We're fated. Can't you see that?" Wilder continued to try to poison Danny's mind. "We'll always be together. I hurt you. You hurt me. It's fated. Can't you see that!"

"I won't ask again."

This time Wilder's expression changed and his posture stiffened. "Well you have an interesting choice Detective," Wilder stated in a very serious tone. "If you shoot me and I do have a weapon, then you'll be justified in self-defense. But if I don't…and you shoot me, you'll be murdering an innocent man."

"Wilder…"

"Your choice Daniel. Will it be the killing of an unarmed man? Or committing an act of self-defense?"

Time held the two of them in place for what seemed like a cold, painful eternity. Neither of them submitting or backing down; neither of them wanting to yield or end the fight on other's terms. Wilder's dark, haunted gaze remained fixed on Danny's determined, pale one; their eyes deadlocked in a heated showdown of two emotionally charged titans.

"You'll have to do this Danny. You'll have to be the one to break the bond. YOU! This…will be on you. No matter what happens this…will be on you! You'll be empty. Lost. Hollow!"

 _Is he armed? Just shoot him and claim he did…no one's around…no one will ever know but you'll be doing the world a favor._ His heart started to race faster, the sound so loud that his eardrums threatened to shatter and all that came into clear acular focus was that of his own small inner voice telling him his actions would be justified.

Time slowed but Danny, despite the cold nipping at all the bare areas of his exposed skin, held firm; determined to end this standoff on his own terms. With Thomas Wilder finally dead.

 _Jamie reached the van and then stopped to look inside; Anthony a few meters behind him. He looked around the area of the van and then tried to listen to where his brother's voice or Wilder's might direct him._

Danny and Wilder remain deadlocked in an emotional showdown with neither side wanting to back down.

 _Anthony reached Jamie and the two of them exchanged worried glances._

Danny looked at Wilder whose demeanor a few seconds later changed once more. His arms twitched as they started to pull forward.

Time sped up.

Danny pulled back on the trigger.

Time slowed down.

The shot was heard by all.

Time stood still.

 _*_ **BANG!***

Jamie pulled away from Anthony and raced toward the clearing, reaching it only to see Danny standing for a few seconds before he fell to his knees a few meters from Thomas Wilder's fallen corpse.

"Danny!" Jamie shouted as he raced toward his brother while Anthony called Frank and then the local police team to converge on their area.

It was over. The nightmare was finally over.

 _Or….was it?_

* * *

 **A/N:** and everyone….*exhale* Wilder is dead and Danny is finally free…or is he? Hehe hope you all liked this action packed chappy that led to the final showdown and yes as much as I hated to see Wilder go (b/c he was such a deliciously evil bad guy to write for‼! And I'll miss writing for him as a nemesis‼) it was time and Danny needed that final personal vindication after all he had to endure and survive and hope you all agree with me and aren't disappointed! So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	43. Escaping the Abyss

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 43 – Escaping the Abyss**

* * *

 _Jamie pulled away from Anthony and raced toward the clearing, reaching it only to see Danny standing for a few seconds before he fell to his knees a few meters from Thomas Wilder's fallen corpse._

 _"Danny!" Jamie shouted as he raced toward his brother while Anthony called Frank and then the local police team to converge on their area._

Just as Danny's weary and battered frame connected completely with the frozen ground, Jamie's arms grabbed his brother and tried to keep him on his knees; helping him get upright with Anthony's help.

"Here," Anthony offered his coat as Jamie looked at him in wonder. "It's bigger."

"I hafta…check…him…" Danny's ragged breath offered as they all looked over at the officer who had been kneeling at Wilder's side; Jamie finally cutting his brother's wrists free. "I hafta…check."

"He's dead Danny," Jamie told his brother as he tried to get him upright. "Come on Danny…we gotta go."

"No…faked…death before…" Danny stammered with a freezing chatter. "Hafta…check."

"He's dead," Jamie tried once more.

"Jamie…hafta…" Danny tried as his body buckled in fatigue and pain.

"He's dead," the officer who had been checking over Wilder looked up and confirmed. "Shot through the heart. He's gone."

"He's dead Danny we need to get you to the medics."

"Jamie."

"Okay."

"I got him," Anthony assured Jamie as he held onto Danny's shivering frame both watched as Jamie hurried over to Wilder's unmoving frame, knelt down and felt his neck for any signs of life. There were none. Thomas Wilder was dead.

"Danny, he's dead."

"Thank…God," Danny managed as his body started to shiver harder and threaten to buckle once more.

"We need to get him to the medics," Jamie suggested as they started to help Danny walk back toward the cabin.

"Leg…hurts."

Jamie heard Danny's tormented words and looked over at the cut on his neck and let his eyes widen. "Your neck?"

"Small cut…c-cold."

"Almost there."

"Did you see…the cabin?" Danny tried as they neared the van.

"Yeah we saw it all. Found Gus Barnes body and the bones in the fireplace. The Forensic team is coming here to catalogue everything. It's over Danny. Wilder is dead."

Part of him didn't believe it…maybe as a defense mechanism just in case he would awaken the next morning all to find this a horrible dream and he was still in Wilder's clutches, chained to the floor, awaiting his fate. His legs wanted to buckle but told himself he had to hold it together long enough to be able to walk to the medic on his own with some dignity intact.

"Jamie…dad…"

"He should be here any minute."

As soon as he saw the stretcher his body started to shut down; his steps slow and his body started to shake harder. But as soon as he heard his father's voice, his body was able to summon one last bit of energy and head toward him on his own two, shaky legs.

"Danny!" Frank exclaimed as he bolted from his NYPD security team and rushed toward his son. "Oh thank God," Frank whispered as he gathered Danny's faltering frame in his grasp and held him tightly.

"Wilder…" Danny's teeth chattered as Frank bodily helped his son over to the stretcher.

"He's dead; I know. You need medical attention Danny. We'll call Linda on the way back to Manhattan."

"No…Wilder…said…still an insider…at the…center. Think it's…Day."

"Come now and let's get you under some warm blankets. Help my son," Frank directed the medics who helped Danny lie down on the stretcher that would be taken first to the ambulance and then to the waiting helicopter. Frank looked at the cut and the marks around Danny's neck from the knife wound and the metal collar and cringed. Jamie had texted what he had found but until he saw the pictures he told himself it was just in his youngest's imagination.

Frank looked at the cut on Danny's thigh, then his shoulder, then the various areas of dried blood and finally let his gaze rest on the wound on Danny's abdomen just before it was bandaged with a thick padding and his entire frame covered with several warm blankets. An oxygen mask was affixed over his mouth and nose and then Frank directed he be taken away now.

"We'll finish up here," Jamie told his father as Anthony pulled on his coat and nodded.

"You should be there when Danny wakes up."

"I will be," Jamie reassured his father. "I promise."

"Thank you," Frank whispered to Jamie as he gave him a brief hug and then hurried after the medics as they wheeled Danny toward the waiting stretcher.

Jamie and Anthony then turn to watch the other set of medics wheel Wilder's body toward them, aptly concealed in a thick, black body bag.

"I'm not sorry. Son of a bitch got what he deserved," Anthony stated with an angry hiss as Jamie looked at him and nodded. "Let's just finish up here and get home. Freezing my a…off," he paused and then chuckled as Jamie chuckled as well.

"I'm just glad it's finally over. I'm sure it'll be ruled justified," Jamie mumbled with a hint of uncertainty in his tone as the ambulance that carried Wilder's body drove away and they headed back into the cabin where the forensic team had just started to document all the evidence.

"Make sure you send a copy to the Commissioner's office when you're done. We need to close the case properly," Jamie directed as he pulled his phone and called his sister and then looked at Anthony. "Come on…let's go home."

XXXXXXXX

 _"Danny? Is that you!"_ Linda's excited voice is heard on the other end of Frank's phone.

"Yeah baby…it's me. Wilder is dead…coming…home."

 _"Okay…Danny…"_

"I'm okay…cold."

Frank took the phone from Danny and let the medics start to tend to him once more.

 _"Frank, you tell me the truth. Is he okay?"_

"He will be. He has a stab wound to the side but they're treating it now and few other wounds but…but he's okay and we're heading to Manhattan General. Thomas Wilder is dead. We all saw the body."

 _"Thank God…" Linda uttered in relief as she hugged Erin tightly._ After the call she went and told her boys, while Erin told Nikki and Henry and the little group hugged, cried and offered a prayer of thanks that their hellish ordeal was now over.

Danny's mind tried to keep him awake to hear what his father said to his wife, the medics or his brother on the phone, but as soon as his body started to feel the warmth from the blankets, he started to surrender to the darkness.

"Just rest now Danny. Close your eyes and rest. You're safe," his father told him as his warm hand slipped under the blankets and gave his cold hand a squeeze. "You're safe now."

With those comforting words fixed firmly in his mind, Danny closed his eyes and let himself fully surrender to the darkness. However, it wasn't about to be a peaceful rest as his mind started to relive the horrors of the past nearly 24 hours.

XXXXXXXX

 _'We're forever bonded Danny…'_

 _'I'll always be in your head…'_

 _'Can you hear them screaming? Your next…'_

 _'Like the sound of the chains. Tells me your my captive…'_

 _'Always in your head…'_

 _'Always…'_

 _'ALWAYS!'_

Danny's breathed sucked in as his body started to flail and then bolt upright and his watery eyes snapped open. "Wh…where…"

"Danny…hey just relax…Danny…"

 _'I'll always be with you…'_

 _'I have something else in mind for you…'_

"Wh…what?" Danny stammered as he looked around and saw Linda looking at him before she pulled him into her arms and held him close. She planted a warm kiss on his cheek before she helped him lie back down.

"You're lookin' rough baby," she commented lightly as his lips cracked a small smirk before his expression clouded again. "He's dead. Coroner just confirmed the time of death with Frank. He'll never hurt you or anyone else ever again."

"He…" Danny tried once more as he slumped back down into the warm bed.

"You'll tangle the tubing," Linda warned with a tender smile as Danny looked up in anxiety to see his wife's eyes brimming.

"Linda…"

"Was so worried and uh…Frank feels guilty also."

"No it wasn't…"

"We both convinced you to stay. Thought it…was for your own good," her voice broke as his hand shot out and clutched his.

"Wasn't your fault. Was…Dr. Day's."

"What? Danny, he…"

"No Linda…he's in on it. Wilder…he told me," Danny stammered anxiously as his heart rate started to spike.

"You need to just relax. You uh…you're a mess baby," she told him as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You need to just relax and heal. You're spiking your monitors."

"I need to…tell Jamie. Tell…"

"Danny. Jamie's right outside. But I need to say something first."

Frank looked up to see his father inter the room with a tablet in his grasp. Lind watched him approach and her expression turned to one of mild relief.

"We both want to say we're sorry."

"No…" Danny insisted as he shook his head and tried to sit up.

"Danny, please just relax."

"Tell Baez, she's at the center…or Parker…"

"Dr. Day was shot."

"What?" Danny stopped and looked at his father in shock as Frank held up the small tablet with the brief security recording from the Wellness center. "Shot? What's…going on?"

"He tried to stop your kidnapping and was shot for it," Frank explained as he held up the footage for Danny to see.

"No."

"Figured you'd say there. Here."

 _"What happened here?" He asked as he approached, not realizing the deadly trap he just stepped into. "Where are you taking him?"_

 _"Look…can you get out of my way please?"_

 _"Not until you answer me," Michael held his ground._

 _"He uh…passed out. Was told to move him. Doctor's orders."_

 _"Really? His doctor?"_

 _"Yeah. Now move."_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Look I gotta…"_

 _"I'm his doctor and I didn't give any such orders. What happened to him?"_

 _"Same thing that's gonna happen to you doc."_

Danny finished watching the footage and then looked up at his father in shock. "Is he…dead?"

"He's in the ICU and on the way to recovery. Much like you…he's too tough to die," Frank answered warmly. "He's not the bad guy Danny."

"I thought…really?"

"You can go see him later if you want. And I mean tomorrow," Linda suggested as Danny looked up with a frown. "Right now you need to relax. You've been through so much. "

"He's…not with Wilder?"

"No," Frank assured him as he looked at him in concern.

"I'll go get the boys, they want to see you," Linda told Danny as she kissed him on the lips and then gave Frank a tender smile.

"She feels guilty. We all do. Dr. Higgins also."

"Maybe she was in on it."

"I assure you I wasn't."

Danny looked up as Sheryl entered the room and then felt his lips purse.

"Batting zero here," Danny deadpanned.

"I have work to do at the clinic. Cleaning up a few things but I had to make amends first. Danny, none of us would have willingly put you in harms way had we known what Wilder had planned."

"How did…he get out?"

"My signature was forged," Frank admitted as Danny looked up in shock.

"What? Blueridge?"

"Yes. Erin has his arrest warrant ready to go and Gormley has a man on him. Wanted you to be the one to serve his arrest warrant."

"Okay," Danny grunted as he tried to get up.

"Not…right now. It can wait at least another few days. You've been through a horrific ordeal and just need to rest."

 _'I'm going to make you feel pain in other ways…'_

Danny's face winced as he recalled Gus's words in his ear and then looked at Sheryl with a heavy frown. "Heard about Dr. Day. Sorry."

"He's a good man and he was willing to die to save you. He's not the bad guy."

"Bad guy's dead," Danny stated somewhat numbly as he slumped back onto the pillows. "Where's Baez?"

"She's on her way here."

"I'm sorry you went through that Danny but I'm glad you're okay. I hope you'll believe that didn't want to purposely hurt you," Sheryl told Danny as she gave his hand a friendly squeeze and then looked at Frank and smiled. "See you later," she offered as she gave his arm a squeeze and left the room.

"Danny…."

"I only blame myself…and Wilder," Danny admitted as Frank's brow furrowed. "And no…I don't need any more damn therapy to help me with that. I could have said…no. Could have left. Thought it would help me. Bad move there," he offered in sarcasm.

"Just relax now. The boys want to see you."

Before Danny could close his eyes the second time, his wife returned with his two sons who were more than happy to see their father alive and on the mend. Next Erin and Nikki came and Henry finished off the parade of family members. However, when just as Henry left, Danny lifted his eyes and looked up to see his sister's frame still lingering in the doorway.

"Can I serve that warrant now?"

"Funny." Erin replied with a small frown as she neared his bed.

"Here to say sorry?"

"Guilty," Erin confessed with a dry expression. "I'm glad Anthony was able to help Jamie."

"Jamie said he's got friends in low places," Danny shot back as Erin gently smiled.

"Wish we had all believed you from the start."

"Can I get that in writing counsellor?"

"Glad you still have your sense of humor," Erin lightly groaned before she offered him a friendly smile. "I'm glad you're okay. That warrant is waiting for you to take Blueridge down."

"Thank you," Danny replied as Erin turned to leave. "Gonna be a pleasure to bust his traitorous ass."

"For all of us. I'll let you get some sleep."

"'kay."

"Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Make the cuffs extra tight."

Danny offered his sister a wide grin and nod as he watched her leave and then lifted his hand to his face, felt his bruise and cuts from the knife and branches on his face; the cut on his neck, the padding on his shoulder and then the padded wound on his side. "Damn…" he hissed as his hand travelled lower and then gently felt the padding on his thigh. But as his hand started come back to his side, his mind started to ponder Gus's words and his body started to shudder.

 _'Just relax…they're both dead and you're safe. This is over…THEY'RE DEAD! YOU'RE SAFE! IT'S OVER!'_

The words were easy to say but at the moment difficult to believe. He saw Wilder fall…die but Gus? _Jamie said he died…he'd never lie to you…_ he knew that to be true as he trusted his brother but something inside him was still uncertain about his thoughts toward Wilder's right hand man.

 _You know why you're still in doubt…you know who you have to go see and what you have to ask…go…ask for yourself and then get the truth and put your mind at ease. Go…NOW!_

XXXXXXXX

"Hey rocky how was…" Jamie's voice trailed off as he entered Danny's room about twenty minutes later only to find the bed empty; not only empty but cold as well. "Danny?" Jamie asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. "You in there?"

 _Silence._

He slowly opened the door; just wanting to make sure his brother was okay but then once again stared in shock as the empty room stared back at him with silence.

Jamie turned and then reentered the hallway and hurried up to Frank and Linda with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked in haste.

"Danny's gone!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so Danny's safe and on the slow road to recovery. I wanted to get a bit of everyone in here but first off some Linda (of course), Frank and Sheryl b/c they all needed to apologize b/c they felt guilty. And then some Erin and Jamie. But you'll see more broments coming very soon however lots of Danny angst is coming – some physical for sure but lots of mental/emotional. So where has he gone? To see Dr. Day or somewhere else? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	44. Putting One Fear to Rest

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 44 – Putting One Fear to Rest**

* * *

 _"Danny's gone!"_

"I'll call…" Linda started just as Frank's hand touched her arm and she looked up in wonder.

"Maybe he went to the morgue to confirm if Wilder is really dead," Jamie suggested. "You know…just to be sure."

"Good guess but I think he might have gone to see Dr. Day in private," Frank suggested in haste. "He needs to resolve a few things in private."

"Got it," Jamie agreed as Linda's frown remained.

"He's just come out of major surgery. Couldn't it have waited?" She lightly moaned; most interested in the physical welfare of her husband. But when Frank looked at her with arched brows she nodded in resignation. "Okay that was almost rhetorical but it doesn't mean I can't read him the riot act when he returns because of the recent surgery."

"Think he'd expect nothing less."

"He shouldn't be up and walking around."

"He'd argue that he's okay to be up and walking around," Frank replied lightly as Linda's expression remained perplexed but Jamie nodded in agreement.

However, they would be right to a degree; Danny did want to talk to Dr. Day and would confirm that Wilder was indeed dead, but it wasn't the first thing on his mind – it was something a lot more personal.

XXXXXXXX

Despite his body feeling like it was on fire from his recent surgery, Danny's mind had only one thing on it that kept nagging at him.

 _'Oh I'm gonna make you beg for death before the night is through but not from a mere physical beating. I want something else from you Detective.'_

Even now, his whole frame offered a shudder as he tried to block out the image of himself totally helpless at Gus Barnes mercy. As he nears the entrance to the ER, his heart rate immediately increased by his steps started to slow. _I can do this…I need to know…_ but he stopped as he realized he wasn't sure how he'd react if he found out the truth. _What if he did…what if it's true and I was…_

But just before he took the actual steps into the ER, he stopped, his heart rate about to explode and his mind now protesting his current plan of action. He turned and told himself this wasn't a good idea and it would just haunt him further and to drop it.

Once again the internal battled continued to wage, leaving him frozen in time and space while his body started to falter. Then…a calm, kind voice broke that morbid stupor.

"Mr. Reagan?"

Danny turned and looked at the older man with a heavy frown; his agitation growing once more as he watched him near.

"Yeah I uh…" he stammered as his face started to flush and his side started to ache further.

"Is everything okay? You really should be resting right now. And by that I mean upstairs in your hospital bed."

"I know but…"

"You've just come out of surgery…"

"I'm okay! Really. It hurts but…" Danny started with a small huff.

"Shall I call a nurse or your fam…"

"NO!" Danny interjected in haste as the older man looked at him quizzically before he gestured to a small, private examination room. "No. I need…"

"Or…we can talk out here?"

"I just need…" he started with a nervous stammer as he looked around at a few curious onlookers. Then much to his silent relief, the older man, gently took him by the arm and steered him into the room, leaving the door open – for now.

"Are they treating you well upstairs?"

"What? Oh yeah…fine. I uh…so when I was brought in… I was…sedated and…well after being stabbed a few times and I just wonder if…did they check… _everything?"_

"Is there another injury we weren't made aware of? The ER staff are trained to do a full examination but if they have missed something please tell me right now."

"No I mean…" Danny stopped and then looked outside as his face flushed heavily. He looked up as the older man pulled a stool close and then slowly sat down.

"Whatever you want to ask or tell me stays with me."

 _Ask him! You need to know for sure!_ His brain ordered as he took a deep breath and tried again. "So when I was….uh…I need to know if I was…was…assaulted."

With his heart racing so fast, Danny was surprised he didn't have a heart attack right there in the little room just off the ER.

" _Sexually_ assaulted?" The doctor asked slowly as Danny nodded in confirmation.

"My…my attacker said…you can tell right? Or I uh….you know what…never mind…" Danny lightly growled as he stood up to leave.

"Hold on a minute," the doctor replied slowly as he stood up and looked at Danny in sympathy. "Your attacker said you were sexually assaulted and you want me to tell you if he was right."

"Yeah. I get that…just…I need to know. Could they have overlooked it?"

"Nothing about an assault was mentioned and with you needing immediate surgery it could have been overlooked."

"So…my wife doesn't know?"

"Let me check your file okay?"

"I can…"

"I'd like to put your mind at ease but it won't be comfortable. Just give me a minute. Try to relax a little. I know for a man this isn't an easy thing to think about much less request to confirmed. But if it were me, I'd want to know also. No matter what."

Danny gave the doctor a small nod and then watched him leave; his mind racing as he thought back into that moment in the cabin.

 _He was trapped…helpless…bound…gagged…chained and at the mercy of an evil plan he didn't expect. He could feel Gus lean in. Whisper his threat. His hands drop. His own body tense. Unable to pull away. His words trying to be heard. Gus's taunts about the sounds. That he enjoys them. Trying to break his will. Break him down. Use him in the worst way possible. His body tried to pull away. His limbs hurt. His mouth hurt. Gus's hands dropped lower. Dark circles formed. Sweat started to build. His jaw ached from trying to call for help. His legs were bound. Unable to kick. Punch. Fight back. Circles got bigger. Gus's laughs got louder. And then…._

"Danny?"

His frame literally jumped as his mind's eye saw his body passing out and the ER doctor returned with his file.

"Sorry…yeah sorry," Danny stammered as the doctor closed the door.

"You look a bit on edge so let me assure you that this door will remain unlocked but closed for your privacy. I am telling you this in case the assault did happen and you might think that I have something else in mind. I don't."

"Right. Okay," Danny replied nervously as chewed his bottom lip; something he hadn't done since waiting on his final exam mark at the Police Academy.

"There was no check for a sexual assault," the doctor told him in a calm but firm tone. "This will be uncomfortable but if I check right now, I can put your mind at ease."

"And you can…tell right? I mean without…asking someone else right?"

"That's right. Just me. I just need your consent."

As much as he hated the thought of baring himself after his horrible ordeal, the doctor was right, it would put his mind at ease. So with a curt nod he gave his confirmation and then added, "make it fast."

The doctor offered Danny a small expression of sympathy and told him that with his injuries he'd have to be very careful so as not to tear the stitching or re-damage anything that was now trying to heal. Since he only had his hospital pajamas on and the light gown, undressing his lower half wasn't the issue, it was what position to do the examination in.

"I think it best of you stand. I don't want to hurt anything else. I'll get you to drop your bottoms and then gently bend over the table," the doctor instructed as Danny remained frozen in place for a few seconds as he watched the doctor pull on a pair of gloves. "I know sedation would be best and while I don't want to give your system any more drugs I can…if you want."

"No I uh…" he paused as his chest started to ache. Then, as if a scared child asking a trusted parent, the one question he thought he'd never hear himself ask came out. "Will it hurt?"

"It might. It'll definitely be uncomfortable," the doctor replied kindly as Danny remained fixed in place. "Do you want me to sedate you?"

"Just….get it over with," he managed in a tormented whisper as he slowly turned around, dropped his hospital bottoms and then closed his eyes tightly.

"Take a deep breath, find a happy memory and just try…to relax."

 _Happy memory…happy memory…happy….DAMN BASTARD!_ Danny's mind shouted as he instantly seized as soon as he felt the doctor's gloved hands on his lower half. "Doc…"

"Deep breath Danny. Knowing will put your mind at ease. Either way. I promise I'll be as gentle as possible but it will be uncomfortable."

 _Happy memory…_ his mind chanted over and over as his fists at first balled and then grabbed the far edge of the table and held on. _okay…relax…it's just uncomfortable…he's not actually hurting you!_ his brain commanded as he looked at his white knuckles and then tried to comply. "Please…hurry…" Danny begged in a chocked voice as his eyes started to well and his throat tried to swallow the large lump of emotion that suddenly doubled in size. But as soon as he felt the gloved hands starting to probe a bit further his body buckled.

"Almost done Danny…just a few moments more."

 _Happy memory…_ But even as he said that, Wilder's haunted expression popped into his mind with an evil grin and winked and instantly his body seized.

"Danny…you are safe and no one can hurt you. Deep breath. It's over."

After what seemed like a painful eternity to him, Danny finally felt the doctor's hand leave his slightly shivering frame which allowed him to pull his pants back up. But before he could say a word, he watched in shock as the doctor disposed of his gloves, headed for the door and then disappeared outside.

"Ok-ay," he groaned only to watch the older man return a few seconds later with a blanket in his grasp.

"This will help calm your nerves a little," he explained as he handed Danny the warmed blanket. "You can sit down and just relax until you can walk out without falling down."

"Tell me," Danny gently demanded as he hastily wrapped the blanket around himself but remained standing.

"You were not sexually assaulted."

"Really?" Danny squeaked; his mind awash with relief.

"Really. You have bruising in a few places around your hips but I heard you had quite the fight so I'm not surprised and they are consistent with falls or being kicked. Nothing in your groin area. I know what to look for as I have examined many men in the past. You were not sexually assaulted."

"And you…"

"I was very thorough and I know what to look for," the older man added kindly. "I give you my word."

"Thank God," Danny whispered as his eyes slightly watered with relieved tears as he nodded at the doctor and tried to get his nerves to calm. "I'm uh…"

"Take a few deep breaths and just relax Danny. You can sit here and relax as long as you want. That kind of ordeal would shake or break even the strongest of men but sometimes when an attacker or captor uses that kind of scare tactic…it stays with us longer than the physical pain. Hope you have someone to talk to you can trust."

"Yeah I uh…I do…I…I'm…go…od," Danny stammered as his stomach tightened and he slightly doubled forward.

"Whoa there," the older man cautioned as he helped Danny lean back while Danny's arms clutched his stomach.

"Hurts…"

"Just close your eyes and relax Danny. You worked yourself into a stress and you thought you had good reason. But now let me put your mind at ease. Whatever you were told was a lie. I hope you'll believe me."

"I uh…want to," Danny replied with a small hiss. "It's just…they lie about…lied…I just…"

"I'm not lying to you. Relax Danny. You're safe now."

Danny sat in the little room for a bit longer before he decided to stand back up and get back to his room and get some real rest. He still wanted to talk to Dr. Day but right now he just wanted to lie down and keep himself from throwing up. With the blanket still wrapped around him, he thanked the doctor and then slowly headed toward the elevator and back upstairs.

"Danny!" Linda breathed in relief as she hurried up to her husband and gave him a hug. "How'd it go?"

"Fine yeah…I'm good."

"You talked to Dr. Day?" Frank asked in wonder as Danny's lips pursed.

"No. He was uh…asleep and then I kinda…blacked out a bit and so just rested in the ER for bit. I'm okay. They just wanted to make sure I was okay before I left."

Linda helped him back to his bed and then kissed him on the lips and said she'd be back a bit later and that he needed his rest – something he agreed with readily. "I'll see you later. Love you," she whispered as she kissed him once more.

"Love you too."

He watched her leave and then turned off the small overhead light and tried to get himself to get some sleep. But that wasn't to be forthcoming too easily for as soon as he shifted his side started to strain and he was back in the cabin with Wilder just as the knife is plunged into his side.

"AHHHHH!" Danny gasped as his weary eyes snapped open and he looked around and spied a figure in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Baez," Danny huffed as his partner neared. "It's late…"

"Had to finish up a few things and thought I'd make this my last stop. Did you get a chance to talk Dr. Day?"

"Was asleep. Why?"

"Did Frank or Jamie tell you what happened at the Center?"

"That he got shot…trying to prevent my kidnapping? Yeah…dad told me," Danny answered as he rubbed his face a little. "If I hadn't seen the footage…wouldn't have believed it. So that means…there's another insider?"

"It'll turn out to be that Derek guy. They never did find his body."

"I'm sure if they dug around a bit, they'd find his body…maybe others."

"They've already taken the bones from the fire pit to be identified. I don't even know if I want to know," Baez sighed as she looked at Danny in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…tired," Baez confessed as Danny's brow furrowed. "Parker said he'd drop by tomorrow."

"Get some rest," Danny told his partner as she tried to hold back a yawn.

"Yeah."

With that she stood up, kissed him on the forehead and whispered goodnight and then took her leave. Danny waited until she was gone before he turned off the light and then tried to roll onto his uninjured side. However, that wasn't to be as it was his right side and his left shoulder that both sported fresh surgical stitching so he was forced to lie on his back and hope that sleep would come.

But, once again…when he closed his eyes, Wilder's face would pop into his mind's eye with a haunted image and his frame would seize.

"Damn…bastard," Danny growled in a soft tone as he tried to shift positions.

 _'I'll always be with you Danny. In your head…ALWAYS!'_

 _'I like the sounds of the chains…very soothing…reminds me that you're my captive and I'm in control.'_

 _'I'm going to hurt you in the worst way possible.'_

 _'I'm in your head…we're forever bonded…'_

 _'ALWAYS!'_

He can only growl at himself as he thought about what Dr. Day told him about the relaxation CD and how music could be used to help force his mind dwell on positive thoughts. However, he was stuck in the hospital, at night, with his family at home resting and he had to force himself to think positive thoughts on his own…without help, until the morning.

That plan would be rendered moot.

The night ahead was to be just as long and mentally tormented as the past few days he spent – maybe worse.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, earlier than he had wanted, Danny lay in the small hospital bed with a pounding head and gnawing stomach.

 _'You weren't sexually assaulted. What you were told was a lie. You worked yourself into a sweat. Understandable. But you were not…'_

And his mind had taken some relief in the doctor's words that Gus's lies were just that – lies. He can only surmise that Wilder walked in on them before Gus could make good or maybe Gus just made up the lie to taunt him or… _let it go. Gus wanted to make you panic…sweat…break you. He lied! HE LIED!_

"Yeah…lied," Danny groaned as he slowly pushed himself up and carefully made his way toward the bathroom and then ducked inside. He looked at his weary reflection before he splashed some cold water on his face but one again told himself that his heated core wasn't about to cool until after he had talked to Dr. Day and set the record straight with him.

"I'll just…tell him sorry and then…that'll be it," Danny tried to tell himself as he slowly opened his hospital shirt and then looked at the ugly purplish marks underneath the black webbing on his shoulder and then on his side.

 _'Even things out a little…'_

His breath sucked in as he felt Wilder's blade piece bone and tissue in his shoulder and then his side and his fists instantly ball and this teeth grit.

 _It's over…Wilder's dead, for good this time…_ his mind reminded him as his eyes lingered a bit longer on the other bruises on his chest from the beating from Gus and then his fight in the woods with Wilder.

 _'If I'm unarmed…you'll be killing…murdering…an innocent man…'_

Danny's frame offered a small shudder as he quickly closed his hospital shirt and then pulled the robe Linda had brought him from home, over his weary frame. He looked at the time and dared to take a chance to go and see Dr. Day; his heart rate already starting to rise.

He felt guilt starting to grow as he recalled wanting to out rightly blame the good doctor as the evil insider; instead of actually giving him a chance at being right the whole time. When Gus said he had shot someone, it didn't occur to him that Dr. Day would even consider giving up his life for him but now…now he almost feels ashamed at going to see a stranger who nearly died for him.

 _You have to make this right…_ his mind correctly told him.

So with a deep breath Danny, tightened his robe around him and slowly walked toward the elevator; hoping that things would go smoothly but fearing inside…there was just more tension and pain on the way.

He'd be right. But not in the way he expected.

* * *

 **A/N:** AH so I love to write some internal Danny angst and so spent a bit of time on just him and hope that was okay but at least he has one fear out of the way. But now how will his visit with Dr. Day go? And will his showdown with Wilder come back to haunt him? Would love your thoughts on this chappy so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	45. Justice is Served!

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 45 – Justice is Served!**

 **ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU TO…** everyone who has taken the time to read and review so far! You are all amazing and I'm so glad you're liking this story so much and all the delicious Danny angst! We're not over just yet so hope you all enjoy this latest offering!

* * *

 _What the hell…just take a deep breath…_ Danny told himself as he neared the entrance to Dr. Day's hospital room. But unlike the doctor's office in the ER two floors down, he knew he had to confront the man that had so selflessly offered their life to save his.

"Talk about the walking wounded," Michael Day offered to Danny as he looked up as Danny slowly entered his hospital room and stopped a few meters from his bed.

"Could call you Lazarus…back from the dead," Danny retorted dryly as he remained in place; a small amount of guilt starting to envelop him.

"Frank told me the news. Via a nurse of course. Thank God you're okay," Michael uttered in relief as Danny's brow furrowed.

"Dr. Day…"

"Danny, call me Michael."

"Almost…feel guilty."

"Almost?" Michael quipped which made Danny's expression soften.

"Until a few hours ago I uh…well I thought you were the insider that helped Wilder with my kidnapping."

"What happened a few hours ago?"

"I found out why you're here."

"Was wondering when you'd mention that," Michael replied with a grunt as he sat up and looked at Danny in concern. "You saw the video footage?"

"I did. You…coulda been killed."

"My house…my duty to protect it."

"Sounds…like someone I know," Danny added with a soft hiss. "Still shouldn't have done it."

"Would you have backed down and done nothing?" Michael countered as Danny shook his head in resignation.

"Well I just wanted to say…thank you."

"Wait…I forgot to turn my recorder on."

Danny's face finally relaxed as his stance started to falter.

"Sit down before you fall down and then I'll have wasted one of my nine lives," Michael offered dryly as Danny slowly limped over toward one of the chairs. "I'm glad he's dead. Must have been one hellova fight."

"To the death. Knew it was going to be. Him or me. It had to end," Danny replied with a small headshake as he looked down with a set jaw and then back up with a tightly drawn smile. "Just came to see…"

"Relax Danny…we're not in session right now."

"Right. Just uh…well after everything you…you could have been killed. Shoulda just called 911 dumb ass," he finished with a soft mutter to which Dr. Michael Day just chuckled. "I don't regret shooting him."

"I'm glad you did. Where did he take you if I can ask?"

"Family cabin. Only it wasn't listed in his father's name. He paid off one of the land commissioner agents to switch the names on the deed with some other landowner a few decades back. It…Jamie found out. He never gave up."

"Good thing."

"That cabin…ah you know…I won't trouble you with all the gory details."

"Tempted to ask what you endured…seeing those bandages and the bruises…"

"I shot him. He's dead and the rest will heal. It's over Doc…we can all go back about our lives now," Danny stated resolutely.

Michael looked at Danny and knew by his tight posture and locked jaw that he wasn't offering the whole truth in that moment but part of him couldn't fault him or press for more. They weren't in a clinical setting so trying to get him to cooperate to a session wouldn't be fair.

"Just remember….if the nightmares don't go away as fast as you want them, don't despair. My…other door," he paused with a small smirk, "is always open."

"Well thanks to the evidence I don't need to prove to anyone that Wilder was the one behind it all. I was right."

"You were. Won't argue that. But it also wasn't just about that," Michael concluded lightly as Danny offered him a friendly smile and nod.

"You know…you never told me why you wanted Wilder dead just as much as me. Think you owe me that," Danny questioned in a non-confrontational tone.

"Valid point," Michael nodded as he looked at Danny with a heavily furrowed brow. "I got this…"

"Dr. Day? Sorry to interrupt. But we need to take you down for one last x-ray before you see the doctor about discharge and recovery instructions."

"Sorry. Can we continue this another time? Soon?"

"Course," Danny replied with a tight smile as he slowly stood up, shook Michael's hand and then nodded to the nurse before he turned and limped back into the hallway. _Wilder is dead…Gus was a liar…I wasn't assaulted and the cuts and bruises will heal…it's all over…I don't need to see a damn shrink again…_

"Hey…wondered where you went."

"Went to see Dr. Day," Danny told Jamie as he got off the elevator and saw his brother waiting for him with a wondering expression. "Had to make amends or whatever for thinking that he was connected with Wilder."

"How is he?"

"Think he'll be getting his walking papers soon," Danny started and then stopped just before he entered his hospital room and looked at his brother with a serious expression. "I'm glad he's okay."

"I'm sure he won't hold a grudge or anything."

"No, it's not that. Dad told me that uh…well that you never gave up and that it was you who pressed some old guy for details on the real cabin. So…thank you."

"You woulda done the same for me," Jamie retorted with a small smile as Danny nodded in confirmation.

"He also told me that he's got Gormley's man parked on Blueridge's ass until I can personally arrest him."

"You earned it right?" Jamie shrugged. "Danny…"

"Yeah?" Danny paused as he reached his hospital bed and turned around to see Jamie fixed in place. "What's on going on? Did you find something else?"

"In that cabin? A lot. Assumed dad told you about Gus Barnes."

"He did. Damn bastard. Got what he deserved. And the bones in the pit? Any ID on them yet?"

"Still with forensics. But they did find another burn pit with some other bones in it just outside the cabin they think belonged to the other guy Derek. The orderly who aided in the kidnapping. No, when Anthony and I first got to the cabin we uh…" he stopped and then shook his head.

"You what? Saw the blood and thought…"

"Saw the chain. Did Wilder…"

"Yeah he did. He used it. He liked it…sick and twisted bastard. But he's dead so…it's over right?" Danny slightly slapped Jamie on the back and offered a mock relieved expression.

He could fool Jamie, however, to a degree, but he knew inside he was happy to cut his visit short with Dr. Day who had seen right through his tough guy façade. How could it not affect him more than he wanted to admit? How could he not close his eyes and see himself in that cabin, chained to the floor and at the mercy of two men bent on his emotional and physical destruction. How could he no…

"Danny?"

"Yeah sorry…just uh…so Blueridge huh. Need my walking papers…"

"Whoa, hold on," Jamie quickly stepped in front of his brother to block his path. "You've only been in here one day."

"I've already been in here one day," Danny corrected with a slight chuckle, trying to brush off his own inner anxiety to his younger brother as nothing.

"Okay so how about this…you rest up one more day and we'll arrest Blueridge tomorrow?"

"We?"

"We," Jamie countered firmly with a proud smile.

"Fine," Danny resigned as his stomach started to cramp up. But just as Jamie opened his mouth to say something Danny looked up and shook his head. "Ah…" he interjected as Jamie's jaw closed. "Not a word. So…how was it working with Erin's big fella?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Anthony's a good guy. He's got 'cousin's all over the place."

"Cousins? Really?"

"Yeah…which reminds me I need to call the club and see if…"

"Club?"

"I'll be back later," Jamie retorted with a cryptic smile.

Danny watched his brother take his leave and then settled back into his bed to let his body get some rest. He was more than grateful to Dr. Day for his part and hope that his heartfelt thanks would be enough gratitude. _A bottle of Scotch might not hurt either…_ his brain prompted as he pulled the thin hospital blanket up to his chest.

"It's over now…" he told himself in a soft whisper as he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest.

However, as much as he told everyone and tried to believe that with Wilder's death, at his own hands, he'd be mentally freed from all the nightmarish demons – he's not.

 _'I like those sounds Danny…you in chains. Unable to escape. Unable to leave me. Silent. Subdued. Captive…helpless…MINE!'_

"Damn…" Danny whispered as his breath sucked in and his eyes snapped open. _Get a grip!_ He tried to order himself. _Wilder is dead. Gus is dead. You killed Wilder. Jamie confirmed. Snap out of it! it's over!_

So he tried once more.

 _'This is so you can't escape. Can't leave me. I like the muzzle. Means you have to beg me. Beg me for anything! I'm in control…I'll always be with you. ALWAYS!'_

This time Danny offered a curse as he tried to roll onto his side. However, if he rolled onto his left, his shoulder screamed in pain. If he rolled onto his right, his lower right side reminded him it was too soon and if ripped any of the stitching his stay would be prolonged. So he was forced to remain on his back in silent misery.

"Get a grip Danny…" he told himself as he closed his eyes once more. This time another tormenting face popped into view in his mind's eye.

 _'My turn now Danny. Like you like this. Big, tough military guy. Nice and helpless. Bound. Gagged…ready to be broken. I'm gonna break you in the most personal…intimate way a man could be broken. Scream for me Danny.'_

"AHHH DAMN IT!" Danny's watery eyes snapped open as he imagined Gus's hand as it rested on the waistband of his black sweatpants and then moved lower.

"Mr. Reagan? Are you okay?" One of the nurses asked as she rushed in when his heart rate monitors started to wail.

"Yeah…fine…that damn thing," he grumbled as she got it to return to normal. "Nightmare…nothing more. I'm fine."

He watched her take her leave and then slumped back down into the cramped, uncomfortable bed with a frustrated grunt and then tried to close his eyes once more. _Focus on shooting Wilder…he's dead…you took back your life…you ended it…you broke his hold on you forever…you made him pay for all the pain and torment he put you through…YOU DID!_

"I…did," Danny tried to tell himself as he tried to force his mind to think on something else. But this time instead of seeing Wilder getting caught in the leg, hold trap, he saw himself with Wilder and Gus looming over him.

 _'Look at him now. Helpless…caught like a wild animal. No one around to set him free. All ours to torment how we please. I'm first…'_

"Screw this…" Danny growled as he tossed aside the blanket, pushed himself upright and literally yanked the saline IV tubing from his arm and then the little heart monitor, which caused the big machine to instantly flat line and bring two nurses and the doctor running into his room.

"I'm fine…and I'm going home."

"Mr. Reagan…"

"WHAT!" Danny snapped at the doctor as a familiar face appeared in the doorway. "I'm leaving."

"What's…going on here?" Linda asked in haste.

"Your husband hasn't been cleared for discharge yet."

"Course he hasn't."

"Damn conspiracy! I am fine to go home."

"Can I talk to him?" She asked lightly as Danny held his ground beside the bed with a distressed look on his face.

"Linda…"

"Please Dr. Samuelson. Just a few minutes to see what's going on?"

"And I'm not going in restraints!" Danny's angry voice bellowed as he glowered at the doctor until he left and then looked at his wife with an agitated glance. "What? I want to leave this damn place."

"What happened?"

"I'm sick of being here," he groaned as his tone softened. "And…apparently I flat lined," he added dryly as he held up the disconnected cord from the heart monitor.

"Death is bad," Linda deadpanned as Danny slowly backed up and slumped down onto the edge of the bed. "Talk to me tough guy. What's going on?"

"Have spent enough time in hospitals…centers…whatever. I need to go home."

"You just had major surgery," Linda kindly reminds him.

"No major organs were damaged. I'm fine to go home."

"Danny…"

"It's too quiet or…I close my eyes and I see them and I just…I need to leave," he admitted as his hand reached out and captured hers and held onto it tightly. "I just…wanna go home and…you know how long it's been since I've been home?"

"Too long," she confessed with a small huff. "But this time you have a valid reason for staying one more day. If you open any of those stitches…"

"Yeah I know…I'd end up back here anyways."

"Grandpa is making some of his famous roast and the boys and I will have supper here tonight, okay?"

"Bring me Sean's Ipod. I need something to listen to. Stupid thing," he concluded with a slight chuckle as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Glad this is over now…for good."

"Me too. I'm gonna arrest Blueridge tomorrow and then…that'll be it. I'm sure I'll be put on desk duty for a week or…"

"Two," Linda interjected in haste which forced Danny to smile.

"Point is, I'll be back to work, telling Baez what to do instead of sitting here…thinking."

"Yeah…sitting and thinking…not a good look for you," she gently teased.

"No, it ain't."

"You still need that IV tubing in your arm," she mentioned as he kissed the top of her head.

"Fine."

Danny allowed his wife to reattach the tubing and the little heart monitor and then promised she'd be back with dinner and a few other requested personal items but that if he was going to arrest Blueridge the following day, he'd need all the rest he could try to muster. After that she was able to get him a sleeping pill, which he took, hoping he'd get the rest he needed.

He'd get some.

The next time Danny awoke, a few hours later, his body was a bit rested although there were still nightmares that plagued him. But he told himself they'd just lessen with each passing day and had to run their course. His father told him that Sheryl was back at the Wellness Center and anyone that had dealings with Derek Cooper, the orderly that had aided in his kidnapping was now under investigation just to be sure. Dr. Day had been released and sent home to finish up the rest of his recovery and then would rejoin Sheryl at the center and try to rebuild with new staff and carry on his practice, reminding Danny that his door was always opened.

His partner had stayed a few hours and then his brother; followed by his sister and niece. Lastly as promised, his grandfather and family showed up with dinner, something from his normal family routine that helped extinguish the last of the day's inner agitation.

"Best roast yet," Danny praised as they sat in a quiet corner of the hospital cafeteria later that same day.

"Ah spoken like a man truly starved of good food."

"Trust me, hospital food sucks. The center stuff wasn't bad but don't tell Dr. Day that or I'll deny it," Danny added in haste.

"What was it like…you know when you were with Wilder, before you shot him?" Sean asked in wonder. Instantly a hush fell over the small crowd as Henry looked at Danny and Linda shot her son a warning glance.

"It's okay…" Danny quickly addressed his wife's concern. Of course he knew not to give him too many of the nightmarish details.

"Were you scared?" Jack dared to include.

"It was a scary situation at times," Danny replied slowly as he tried to downplay his horrific ordeal. "But I fought back and won and never thought for a second about giving up or that your Uncle Jamie wouldn't find where I was. Just glad it's over."

"Yeah but…"

"Sean."

"Linda, it's okay. Yeah but…what?"

"Did you ever think…you might lose? Or that…he'd win? He's killed lots of others before."

"Course that thought crossed my mind. I'd be lying if I said it didn't. But I didn't dwell on it. If I did, it would have made me weaker and unable to concentrate on trying to do everything I could to escape."

"But he stabbed you. A few times."

"And…it hurt like hell. But it was worth a few little cuts to finally put his ass six feet under."

"That's enough now. Thinking about it gives me nightmares," Linda quickly interjected, putting the emotional blame on herself.

"We're all glad it's over. Woulda liked a piece of him myself," Henry added with a snicker as Danny agreed in haste.

They all sit and talk a bit longer before it's time to get home and get some sleep and for Danny to head back upstairs where he hoped he'd sleep through the night a bit better thanks to the musical distraction.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jamie's gonna pick me up, I'll go and arrest Blueridge and then I'll be home. Love you."

"Love you too."

Danny watched her leave and then slowly tucked himself back into bed and turned off the overhead light. He affixed the ear buds in his ears and then let soft relaxing sounds of the ocean and birds try to lull him into something restful. That coupled with another sleeping sedative worked for a few hours.

But after that, the sedative wore off and he was once again subjected to himself as Wilder's helpless prisoner, unable to call out or fight back, chained to the floor before he's totally broken by Gus.

"Damn…" Danny lightly groaned as he stood up and slowly shuffled toward the small bathroom; eager to get his day started. He'd get dressed, go see the doctor and then head downstairs to join with his brother in serving the arrest warrant to Cedric Blueridge.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny…"

"Jamie, I'm fine. If he resists…you'll be there to kick his ass. But he has nothing left. Once he sees me, he'll know his plan has failed and that'll be it for him," Danny explained as he tossed his small duffle bag into the back and then slowly eased himself into the front seat of Jamie's squad car. "Just happy to be leaving," he added as the NYPD cruiser slowly pulled away from the hospital. Two other patrol cars would meet them there just in case and Gormley's undercover officer was already in place – waiting.

"Blueridge! Open the damn door!" Danny demanded with an angry knock as Jamie stood anxiously beside him.

The way the door swung open, Blueridge only saw Jamie at first and offered him a slight sneer; to which Jamie just looked back with a less than impressed expression. But it wasn't until the Danny forced the door all the way open that Blueridge's smug expression instantly changed.

"That's right you son of a bitch, I'm alive and its over," Danny stated proudly as he held up the arrest warrant. "Justice is served."

* * *

 **A/N:** So wanted Danny and Dr. Day to make peace but don't worry you'll see the good Doctor again and figured his sons would have a few questions and of course some broments to go with the Danny angst. But now it's Blueridge's turn to get his (hehe) how's he gonna react up next? And what will be the circumstances that Danny sees Dr. Day again? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	46. A Summons from the Grave?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 46 – A Summons from the Grave?**

* * *

 _"Blueridge! Open the damn door!" Danny demanded with an angry knock as Jamie stood anxiously beside him._

 _The way the door swung open, Blueridge only saw Jamie at first and offered him a slight sneer; to which Jamie just looked back with a less than impressed expression. But it wasn't until the Danny forced the door all the way open that Blueridge's smug expression instantly changed to that of shock._

 _"That's right you son of a bitch, I'm alive," Danny stated proudly as he held up the arrest warrant. "And justice is served."_

Blueridge stared at Danny for what felt like an eternity while Danny held his gaze with a confident expression before he shook his head.

"Surprised I'm alive?"

"You look like hell."

"At least when I wake up I won't be looking through bars!"

"You have not…"

"You forged the commissioner's signature? Boy was that stupid. And now…you're taking the fall for it all."

"What the hell are you talking about? What all?" Blueridge hissed as another face appeared a few meters behind them.

"What's going on here? You never told me this was a threesome!" The woman barked angrily from the near distance; neither Jamie or Danny getting a good look.

"Ma'am this doesn't concern you," Jamie stated in haste. "Please get some clothes on and you can leave."

"You're damn right it doesn't! Good riddance!" She shot back as she gathered up her clothes, stomped to the back and out the door and away from view.

"Hope you paid her before your three second thrill ride," Danny offered in sarcasm as Blueridge seethed. "Thomas Wilder is dead," Danny leaned in and with the warrant clenched in his fist slammed it on Blueridge's chest. "You are going to spend the rest of your life rotting in jail for that ass!"

"Wilder's…dead?"

"Yeah I shot him myself! Justified. He took out his buddy Gus and that other idiot who joined your ill-fated group. You're the last man standing. So that means…"

"Wait…this was all Wilder's idea!" Blueridge sputteed as Danny shrugged and pulled out the cuffs and dangled them before Blueridge's face. "Your days at the NYPD are done. For good. If you ever get you, you'll be lucky if you get a job scraping gum off a garbage truck! Turn around!"

"Make me," Blueridge leaned in with a sneer as he taunted Danny.

"You don't want that," Danny warned.

"You can't even stand up straight. Wilder musta done a number on you before…"

"Danny!" Jamie shouted as Danny's balled fist started to sail through the air.

"Don't listen to little goody goody brother," Blueridge glowered. "You know you want to hit me!"

"And give you the satisfaction of charging me with assault? Forget it. Now turn your ass around. You're taking the fall for all of it!" Danny demanded angrily.

"You can't pr…"

"We can prove everything! We found where Gus Barnes and Keith Anderson live. We've been there. We have everything. What they did and how they tied Wilder to them and you! So if you wanna tell more lies, save it for someone who cares. Your lawyer…because a jury won't!"

"Whatever," Blueridge snarled as Danny tightened the cuffs.

"You have the right to resist arrest," Danny sneered. "And I really hope you do."

"Up yours."

Danny yanked Blueridge away from the door and started to drag his protesting frame toward the waiting police car while Jamie called in the forensic team and then watched his brother slowly walk back toward him.

"You're wheezing," Jamie noted in concern.

"Yeah I gotta sit down for a sec…but inside. Don't want that clown to take any satisfaction in seeing it," Danny grimaced as they both disappeared inside Blueridge's small bungalow. "We don't need much more to put this loser away but let's see if we can find something that personally ties him to Wilder besides them meeting on Blueridge's first watch."

"I'll do a quick search, just…relax a sec," Jamie told Danny as Danny headed toward the back of the small home. "Danny?"

"Yeah…in a sec," Danny called out as Jamie just smirked and shook his head; knowing that Danny had no intention of resting while he was in the lair of one of his enemies. He slowly looked through a few personal items in Blueridge's drawers and then up at his own haggard reflection. _Don't let this become an obsession…you have him…you have evidence to put him away for years and he's finished with the NYPD…walk away now…NOW!_

"Danny?"

Danny looked up to see his brother staring at him in shock. "Jail doesn't seem enough."

"Let's let the forensic team finish up here. Anything they find that ties him to Wilder in any way will be added to Erin's file and you'll see it. Danny, it's over. Let's go."

 _Go…don't let Wilder win…don't let him feed your obsession…it's over now._

"Yeah."

Danny pulled away from the dresser with a huff. But in doing so, his fist bumped the edge and a small picture frame fell face down on top of the wooden surface. He picked up the small frame and then stared at it before he showed it to his brother.

"Guess you proved your theory," Jamie acknowledged.

"Barnes, Anderson, Wilder and…there's our boy Blueridge. Damn bastard knew him before he was arrested. All makes sense now," Danny mused as he pulled a small evidence baggie from his pocket and slipped the picture inside; his gloved fingers not getting any of his prints on the picture.

He looked up at Jamie and then finally nodded. "Let's get him booked."

Just as they walked outside, the forensic vans pulled up and Baez got out and headed toward them.

"Got tired of pushing a pen," she told them with a grin as she walked up to them. "I'll make sure it's all safely processed."

"Thanks partner. We're going to take his worthless ass down to booking."

"See you tomorrow."

"Count on it."

XXXXXXXX

"Lap it up Reagan," Blueridge hissed as Danny dragged him toward the booking desk of his precinct. A few officers offered some claps and comments as they neared the desk. "This is far from over."

"It is for you asshole," Danny muttered as they stopped.

But just for one last bout of agitation, Blueridge bent his elbow as best he could and then purposely tripped into Danny's recovering side which made Danny groan in pain. However, he forced himself to remain upright and while he didn't outright punch Blueridge in the face as he had wanted, his fingers tightened around his forearm as he put on a grimace and then told the clerk to book him.

"I'll see you in hell Reagan!"

"You're done Blueridge."

"This isn't over."

"Yeah…it is."

"IT ISN'T OVER!" Blueridge shouted.

Danny turned and started to walk while Cedric Blueridge just stared at his back in contempt; vowing revenge in whatever way he could. Would he get it?

Danny slowly walked upstairs to where his desk was and was greeted by fellow detectives and officers, who welcomed him back and offered sentiments that they were happy Wilder was dead and the traitorous Blueridge was now behind bars.

 _Just needed Wilder to be dead and then I knew everything would be okay_ , his mind tried to convince himself. But as soon as he sat down and moved one of the folders on his desk, a picture of Wilder was produced and instantly his fist balled and slammed down in frustrated anger.

"It's…nothing," Danny huffed as he leaned back in his chair and then tried to look away from the picture. _Remember…there's still the photos from the cabin, the center and the apartment's coming._

With a small hiss, Danny pushed himself up from his desk and slowly walked toward the break room for a mug of coffee and a break from the assault on his mind by his deceased nemesis. _Bastard…won't win._

"Danny?"

"WHAT!" Danny snapped as he turned and glared at his partner as she remained in the doorway with a perplexed expression. "Sorry."

"What's going on?"

"It's uh…it's nothing. I'm tired and…"

"Why are you still here?" Baez asked in concern. "You just got out of the hospital this morning."

"Had to arrest Blueridge."

"And you did. Now go home and come back when you're…you," Baez offered a dry smirk. "Scary thought."

"Whatever," Danny shook his head at his partner as he gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder and then went to find his brother.

XXXXXXXX

"You gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah…kids at school…Linda at work for a half shift…I just need to lie down with no one around," Danny told his brother as they stood inside his quiet home. "You never gave up," Danny stated as he gave his brother a warm hug.

"Wasn't an option. You never woulda."

"Knew you were smart for a reason," Danny teased.

Danny watched his brother go and then locked the door, draped his coat over the large armchair and slowly headed upstairs to his bedroom. "Ahhhh," Danny lightly groaned as he eased himself down onto the top of his bed and then stared up at the ceiling in emotional distress.

Since both sides of his body were recovering he was forced to lie on his back and force himself to try to sleep. That would prove a fruitless endeavor.

 _'Picked you specially Danny…'_

 _'You had no choice…'_

 _'I'll always be with you!'_

"DAMN BASTARD!" Danny yelled into the stillness of his room as he tried to roll over onto his side. He tried to twist his body around so that he wasn't totally on his injured shoulder but at the same time wasn't fully on his back.

But it didn't matter, for as soon as he closed his eyes once more, he saw himself in the cabin with the straightjacket on, the muzzle keeping him quiet and the large chain around his neck.

 _'I like the sound of those chains rattling Danny. Very soothing. Reminds me I'm in charge. I'm in control and you're MY CAPTIVE!'_

Danny rolled onto his back and once again stared up at the ceiling and growled. _How the hell do I get his voice out of my head!_

He tried once more to close his eyes and get some sleep but that wasn't to be.

 _'I'll always be with you Danny.'_

 _'You have to be the one to break our bond.'_

 _'YOU!'_

He forced himself to get up and then head downstairs where he turned on the TV and then slumped down into his favorite chair. However, he didn't realize that he had just unlocked the secret on how he could get Thomas Wilder's voice to get out of his head for at least a few hours.

With that Danny's head slumped down onto the soft pillow and his eyes closed; the volume down a few notches but still loud enough to drown out Wilder's horrible taunts.

As he drifted off into the dark realm of sleep, he told himself that it really was over and after a few days, this would all settled down and he'd be fine.

He was wrong. Another door in the Thomas Wilder ordeal was about to open and it wasn't what any of them would want.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny?"

An hour later Linda returned home with some fresh groceries and had hoped that Danny was asleep or just resting. However, after checking the house she came back down to the front entrance area and lightly grumbled.

"Now where did he go?"

XXXXXXXX

"So I assume you won't be looking for property upstate anytime soon?" Erin quipped as her and Anthony walked toward her office that same day.

"I don't know…might be kinda nice in the summer time," Anthony retorted as Erin shot him a dry smile. "I have a cousin up there with a nice fishing cabin. Small lake."

"So about this cousin…" Erin started as Anthony laughed. But as soon as they rounded the corner into her office both stopped short as they both looked at the person in Erin's office – Robert Lewis from the Attorney General's office. "Robert," Erin greeted with some hesitation.

"Erin. I don't think we've seen each other since law school graduation," Robert greeted in return as he shook Erin's hand then extended it to Anthony.

"My detective, Anthony Abetemarco."

"How's it going?"

"Uh fine," Robert answered as he looked at Erin intently.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Is this business or personal?"

"Strictly business."

"Then Detective Abetemarco can stay."

"Fair enough," Robert replied as he sat down in one of the chair's facing Erin's desk. "I'm really just here as a courtesy. I'm working for the attorney general's office now and I've been assigned your brother Danny's case."

Erin looked at Robert with a small huff but knew better than to toss something back in sarcasm. "What case?"

"Thomas Wilder."

"No that case is done," Erin answered in haste as Anthony looked at Robert in surprise. "The shooting was deemed justified."

"New evidence has turned up," Robert continued matter-of-factly.

"What new evidence?" Erin asked in haste.

"The Wilder family submitted some audio tapes."

"Of what?"

"Family?"

"I'm sorry but I can't really talk about the particulars with you," Robert replied smartly which made Anthony shift in his chair.

Erin shot him a warning glance before she turned back to Robert with a less than impressed expression.

"It was self-defense," Erin argued back.

"That'll…be up to the grand jury," Robert told her with a grim expression.

"I see."

"Right…well," Robert slightly huffed as he slowly stood up. "I'd say have a good day but…but I'll see you in court counsellor."

Erin watched Robert Lewis take his leave and then turned and looked at Anthony in shock. "Did that just happen?"

"What tapes?"

"What family?" Erin added as she shook her head.

"Want me to find out?"

"Right now."

Erin leaned back in her chair and then looked at her phone and slightly hissed. So much for the Wilder case being closed for good. And just while it had started to die down, the tension for Danny was about to ramp right back up to high.

* * *

 **A/N:** so did anyone else besides me wonder whatever became of the so called Wilder family? Well I kept the convo with Erin and Robert mostly canon (I added Anthony there b/c I think he's a great character! And I'm so happy so many of you are loving the inclusion of him in this story) and wanted to work up to Danny with the grand jury but where did Danny go now? Hmm please do review before you go with your thoughts on Blueridge's takedown and if he'll ever be able to make good on his revenge vow. Thanks everyone!


	47. A Taunt from the Grave

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 47 – A Taunt from the Grave**

 **AND HOW DID I FORGET TO MENTION WE GET SEASON 8!**

* * *

 _Erin leaned back in her chair and then looked at her phone and slightly hissed. So much for the Wilder case being closed for good. And just while it had started to die down, the tension for Danny was about to ramp right back up to high._

"It's me," Erin greeted her father a few seconds after Danny left. "It's about the Wilder case."

 _"That case is closed Erin. For good," Frank stated heavily._

"A new part has been reopened. Do you have a minute to talk?"

 _"I do now," he confirmed as he politely shooed Baker out of his office._

XXXXXXXX

"Detective Reagan?" The Manhattan coroner looked up as Danny entered the quiet medical area about the same time his sister had gotten a personal visit from Robert Lewis from the Attorney General's office.

"Doctor Madigan," Danny nodded as he approached the older woman with a somewhat perplexed expression.

"Can I help you with something detective?"

"Did you uh…already finish up with Thomas Wilder?"

"Yes. Was there something you wanted us to look for specifically?"

"No I…he's in which one?"

"Detective Reagan…"

"I just need to confirm something," Danny replied with a small huff as the coroner headed toward him with a perplexed expression. "Can I open it up?"

"All you'll see is a dead body but if that turns you on…" Dr. Madigan drawled as she turned and headed back to her table to finish what she was doing.

Danny slowly pulled the door open and then grasped the bottom bar of the freezer bed and then slowly pulled Thomas Wilder's frozen, dead body out toward him. He carefully leaned over toward Wilder's face and then audibly as Wilder's eyes opened and he looked at Danny with a wide grin.

 _'Miss me detective? Told you we'd always be together.'_

Danny's lips uttered an angry curse as he jumped back slightly which prompted the coroner to look over in wonder.

"Everything okay Detective Reagan?"

"Yeah…yeah fine," Danny lightly growled as he looked back down at Wilder's bluish-tinged placid expression; his eyes of course not open. "I…just had to see something."

Just as Danny prepared to push Wilder's body back into its freezer space, Danny's mind once again showed him an alive image of Thomas Wilder lifting his head and offering a wink before he whispered, _'I'll always be in your head Danny.'_

"Damn bastard," Danny cursed as he slammed the door shut a bit harder than wanted which instantly drew an irate glance from the woman in charge. "Sorry."

"Anything else?"

"No…he's dead," he muttered in sarcasm as he headed for the door.

"Coulda told you that," the older woman chided in sarcasm as she shook her head and then turned and looked back down at the corpse a few feet away. "At least the dead don't have attitude."

Danny reached outside and then balled his fist and struck the side of a mailbox as he passed; his head full of steam at seeing Wilder's taunting expression and how easy it just popped into his head without him able to control it. _You could…always go and see Dr. Day…_ his brain suggested as he headed for his can and slowly got inside.

 _No…I don't need to see another damn shrink…I don't care who it is…_ Danny silently argued back as his palm slapped the dash before he tried to get himself to calm down. But that wasn't going to be easy as he had to turn up the radio to keep Wilder's laugh from being heard inside his muddled brain.

He checked his phone and saw the missed call from Erin but told himself he'd call her after his next stop before he headed into the precinct.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Danny boy!"

Despite the fact that those two words…an amicable title, offered by a trusted professional, Danny's entire frame shuddered as he recalled Thomas Wilder's pet name for him.

"What can I do for the NYPD?"

"You got the stuff from the cabin upstate? The…Thomas Wilder case?"

"Just working on it now. Why…what did you need?"

"Just wanted to know if you…identified any of the victims."

"Found DNA matches to three…" Charlie paused as he reached for a report, "of the bodies and still…working on the rest."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," Charlie shrugged as he handed Danny the report. "You looking for anything….specific?"

"What the hell?" Danny looked up in shock as he pointed to one of the names on the page.

"You knew…her?"

"Who is her next of kin?"

"Her file is…" Charlie started as he reached for the other file and then handed it to Danny. "She was killed about six months ago."

"Six…damn…" Danny stammered as he looked at Charlie in horrible realization.

"What's…going on?"

"I gotta go. Thanks."

"Anytime," Charlie called out as he watched Danny rush away and then disappeared from view. "Always in a hurry…" Charlie mused as he looked back to what he was working on.

"Son of a…bitch!" Danny cursed as he sped toward the precinct with his head full of anxious steam.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny!"

"Yeah hold on a sec…" Danny waved his partner away as she neared with a worried expression.

"Did you talk to Erin?"

"No…I got her call but I gotta check on something," Danny stated in haste as he stopped and looked at his partner's expectant expression. "What?"

"Said it was urgent."

"It can…" Danny started before he was interrupted by a familiar voice and turned to see Gormley walking toward him. "Heyyyy…" he greeted his former supervisor with a friendly smile.

However, for Gormely, it was all business. "Can I have a word in private?"

"There are no secrets here, you know that," Danny stated about his partner as Gormley's brow furrowed.

"The Attorney General's office is reopening the investigation of the shooting of Thomas Wilder."

"Pardon?" Danny's once glib expression turned to shock as his frown deepened. "They already had an investigation into the shooting. I was cleared remember? They did that the day after I was in the hospital. It was fast tracked from the top level."

"That's right but…"

"Then if it was cleared from the top there should be no but," Danny argued back.

"There's new evidence," Gormley stated matter of factly as Danny silently cursed.

"What new evidence?" Danny persisted.

"That's all I was told," Gormley answered in truth.

"Okay…" he huffed as he pulled his gun and shield and handed them toward his former boss. "I'm modified…I know the drill," he added; his mind wondering if this was just a joke put upon his brother or sister.

"Nope. In this climate the PC feels it's important this office takes precedent over standard procedure."

"Wow is that a direct quote?" Danny half mocked.

"That's the gist," Gormley countered dryly.

"Oh…so I'm semi-modified," Danny groaned in sarcasm.

"Watch your step, he's sticking his neck out here," Gormley concluded before he turned and walked away; leaving Danny standing in the middle of the hallway shaking his head.

"Wilder?" Baez looked at Danny in shock.

"Yeah…I'll meet you at the scene," Danny told her as he turned and stormed back to his desk, grabbed his keys and then headed outside – his first stop his sister's office.

XXXXXXXX

"Before you start I was just as shocked as you…" Erin offered as she heard Danny enter her office but remained looking down at what she was writing.

"How the hell did he…he has no family! They're all dead!" Danny stammered as Erin looked up with a distressed expression.

"Danny…."

"Who submitted the tape?" Danny demanded in anger. "He was an only child and his parents died. His mother before his father…oh wait…he was wired?"

"He was wired."

"Damn bastard. He taunted me. I was justified."

"Danny…"

"Who submitted the evidence? You said family."

"Anthony is still trying to find that out."

"Blueridge? His last joke? He's not family!"

"Lewis said it was a family member."

"Family…okay so…so now what?"

"Now you'll be called into Lewis's office to review the evidence and then they'll see…if a new ruling should be given."

"Seriously? Wilder murdered 22 women and now he's still pulling all the strings? He's dead and he's still calling the shots? How does he still have any rights whatsoever!" Danny shot back in anger.

"Just promise me you won't go into Lewis's office with this much anger in you."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be Danny," Erin warned as Danny shook his head. "Take your union lawyer with you, hear what he has to say, answer his questions in a calm manner and then we'll see what he decides next."

"This is unbelievable," Danny groaned as he called his partner and told her he'd be a bit more delayed. After that he called the NYPD union lawyer and headed for his next destination. _Wilder…ass…this can't be…this jerk isn't going to win! HE WON'T WIN!_

XXXXXXXX

"I heard."

"How is this possible!" Danny growled as he looked at his father in anger. "It was closed. You saw that it was cleared like the day after it happened. What the hell? Justified shooting. End of story. Case closed."

"I've called Edward Simmons your NYPD lawyer and…"

"This is ridiculous."

"You need to keep your anger in check when you go and see Robert Lewis. He's a shark and likes to play hard ball with my officers," Frank warned sternly. "I was just as blindsided as you. But now that the motion has been filed we have to see it through. When do you see Lewis?"

"An hour."

"Okay…let's go over a few things."

And by the time Danny got to the Attorney General's office his inner agitation hadn't subsided, in fact it had gained momentum; adding to his inner torment was Wilder's constant reminder that they'd always be connected.

"Detective Reagan. Only answer the questions asked. Don't offer additional information and don't argue with anything."

"I'll just sit and look pretty," Danny retorted in sarcasm as they entered the office of Robert Lewis in the Attorney General's office. _Just keep your temper in check!_ His brain reminded him as he sunk down into the chair and then looked at Robert Lewis with an annoyed expression.

"Apparently he kept recorded phone calls Mr. Wilder had with you detective Reagan," Robert Lewis continued as he placed a small tape recorder on the desk before Danny and the NYPD lawyer and pressed play; sure enough Thomas Wilder's voice coming to life clear as anything, as if he were in the room standing beside Danny talking to him directly.

 _'You saw me…very good detective…'_

 _'You messed with the wrong family,' Danny's voice was heard next._

This of course was something that Robert Lewis instantly jumped on. "What do you mean…he messed with the wrong family?" He pressed.

 _Remember…remain calm!_ His voice warned – this time his sister's stern tone being heard.

"Oh I don't know…could have something to do with that fact that he stalked my niece, kidnapped my nice, contemplated raping my niece which is why she was stuffed into the truck of…" Danny's irate tone started to grow louder, his lawyer instantly trying to calm him down as Robert Lewis documented everything. "Is this a joke or what?"

"I don't joke about murder charges," Robert countered seriously.

"What if it was your niece? Or your girlfriend…or your wife…or your sister…"

"Danny…" his anxious lawyer Edward Simmons, tried to unsuccessfully intervene.

"Or your mother!" Danny continued angrily.

But Robert Lewis wasn't about to give up. "You've been the subject of numerous Internal Affairs investigations."

"That's not relevant to this," Edward Simmons interjected.

"It is if I can establish a pattern of reckless behavior," Robert countered frankly as he then looked at Danny directly. "You've had civilian complaints…excessive force…." Robert paused as Danny's lips pursed. "At one point in these recordings, you threatened to kill Thomas Wilder. Now when you said that, can you explain your state of mind at the time? Did you mean you were literally going to kill him?"

"Danny, don't answer that."

"Why am I being treated like a criminal for justifiably shooting someone who murdered 22 women in cold blood?" Danny shot back in heated anger.

"You are not allowed to be judge and jury even when a suspect is accused of murdering a number of women," Robert argued in return.

"He wasn't _accused_. He did it! He admitted it!" Danny held his ground in heated contempt; the mocking voice of Wilder filling his mind and telling Danny that he still might get the last laugh and Danny's hatred might be his undoing. "I mean what part don't you get? This guy is a sick son of a bitch! He orchestrated his whole thing! That's why he recorded it. To screw with me."

"We're not here to establish _why_ he made recordings," Robert smugly reminded Danny as Danny squirmed in his chair; his brain looking for something to punch and release some of his anger. "We're here to establish was his shooting was justified. So…when you said you wanted to kill Thomas Wilder…"

 _'_ ' _I'll always be with you Danny…you can never get rid of me…'_

But in that moment, Danny does the one thing Thomas Wilder wanted – he indicted himself.

"I meant it!" Danny interjected in anger and then added, "and I'm glad that son of a bitch is dead okay!"

Danny's lawyer looked at him in horror as Robert Lewis's expression slightly elevated and Danny's inner agitation soared. "We're done here right?"

"Yes Detective…for now."

With that Danny stood up, pushed his chair back and stormed out of the small office with a racing heart. _He baited you and he won! HE WON!_

"Detective Reagan!" The lawyer called out as Danny's phone buzzed. "Detective!"

But Danny didn't listen. Instead he got in his car and raced toward his sister's office; a small inner voice inside, begging for some help – some real help; the kind of help only a trained professional could provide. Would he take it? Or would he let Thomas Wilder have the last laugh and get him fired from the job he loved so much.

 _You had one job…keep your cool…hear the evidence and answer calmly! YOU BELW IT!_

He knew he did. Big time. Robert Lewis saw his jugular was exposed and went in for the kill shot. Would it be fatal? In that moment, Danny thought so.

Robert Lewis had won round one.

XXXXXXXX

"How'd it go with the visit to the AG?"

"How do you think it went?" Danny retorted in sarcasm as he slumped down onto the couch in front of Erin's desk. "The whole thing is a farce that's how it went!"

"You can't lose it with him Danny, he doesn't play games."

"The whole thing is a game Erin," Danny retorted sourly as Erin's expression turned from wonder to annoyance.

"Okay I'm going to explain how this is going to play out. He's going to play tapes of you and Wilder to the grand jury. He's going to bring up that Wilder captured Nicki. That he was taunting you. He's going to say that you went into the clearing to shoot Thomas Wilder," Erin tried to explain in a calm tone while Danny's agitated expression remained fixed on the ceiling.

"Well that's great, because I did," Danny shot back as he looked at her in frustration. "After what he did? I was justified!"

"You can't say that Danny, not even to me," Erin countered seriously. "It's the difference being indicted or not!"

"How does this work?" Danny growled as he pushed himself up off the couch, not caring about his stitches as they started to strain and glared at his sister. "How does it work that a scumbag…a murderer like Wilder has the same rights as me or any other innocent person!"

"That's what the Attorney General's office does," she explained in haste. "They look into police shootings of unarmed victims."

"This isn't some innocent motorist shot by some rogue cop, Erin! Thomas Wilder is not a victim!"

"So what's your solution? Antagonizing the Attorney General is not going to be a win for anyone," Erin warned in truth. "It wasn't last time."

"Oh what the hell does that mean?"

"You called out a serial killer on television. You played games with his head!"

"So I'm responsible for him murdering 22 innocent women?" Danny shot back in utter shock. "If I had to do it all over again, you better believe I would!" Danny reconfirmed strongly.

"Danny, you need to listen to me. You go into the Grand Jury talking like that, you will go to trial… _for murder_."

Up until that moment, he only thought he had made it clear that Thomas Wilder was a killer who deserved his death but now…after he heard the serious warning in his sister's voice and saw the expression on her worried face he knew she was right – he if didn't get a handle…a real handle on his temper, Thomas Wilder could actually get the last laugh in the end.

 _'Told you Danny boy…I'll always be with you. You….CANNOT beat me.'_

Danny leaned back in his chair and felt his heart starting to race. The timing couldn't be worse. He had just survived hell and now he would have to face Thomas Wilder again – in court. Only this time…it was his life…his future on the line.

* * *

 **A/N:** so, much like the previous chappy I kept the Danny/gormley convo canon as well as the Danny/Robert Lewis and Danny/Erin scenes about the grand jury hearing; the writers just did it so much better than I could have! But I just added some flesh to the in between the scenes stuff. And figured in the show it must have happened soon after Danny had shot Wilder b/c he was still so wound up but then calmed for the grand jury so hmmm how will that happen? So it kinda fits into this storyline nicely and hope you all agree and are still liking where this is going. Would love your thoughts as always so please do review and thanks so much!


	48. Making it Personal

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 48 – Making it Personal**

 **A/N: REMEMBER tonight is our show's 150th episode! #Bluebloods150!**

* * *

Danny leaned back in his chair and felt his heart starting to race. The timing couldn't be worse. He had just survived hell and now he would have to face Thomas Wilder again – in court. Only this time…it was his life…his future on the line.

 _How the hell can I beat this? Who…can help me?_

He knew the answer…but he didn't like to admit it.

Danny leaned forward to say something but Erin quickly cut him off.

"Don't you dare try to argue back. If you get on the stand this heated, Robert Lewis will throw _every_ book at you that he can, just because he can and will win because you'll let him."

"Bastard," Danny hissed in an undertone. "Who the hell is this family anyways!"

"Figured you would know," Erin shot back.

"He had…okay so I think he mentioned a sister one time but I thought he said she was dead!"

"Being dead to someone doesn't have to mean physically."

"Okay so fine he was playing head games or was lying. That's what he did!" Danny argued back with a growl.

"Anthony is trying to find out for sure. You need to come up with a plan to keep your temper in check. Robert Lewis is going to push your buttons on that stand because he saw today what reaction he'll get and that means a win for him."

"Erin…"

"And a loss for us. He's already seen you blow up once and he's counting on you doing it again. He's going to push me…he's going to push Nicki and it's going to piss you off when you see it. And if you get on that stand with all that anger inside you will lose. Maybe your job. Maybe your 's as real as it gets Danny."

Danny slumped back into his chair and looked at his sister in distress as his brain raced to the simple truth in Erin's words. Despite the hapless department lawyer that came with him to talk to Robert Lewis, his sister's stern warning was the one that resounded the clearest.

With that he pushed himself up and headed for the door.

"Danny," Erin stated which made Danny pause and turn back with a tormented expression. "What are you going to do?"

"Find a way to win…again," retorted firmly before he disappeared into the hallway and out of her view. He darted down the nearest hallway and then stopped and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes shut for a few seconds.

 _'His family…Wilder's family…what damn family!'_

"He had no family…" _are you sure…_ his brain pushed back as his brow furrowed… _sister…he had…_ he pulled away and then pulled his phone and dialed a familiar number. "Anthony. Danny Reagan. Erin said you're looking for Thomas Wilder's family."

 _"Yeah…you found anything?"_

"I might have something you can check. Where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

"His what?" Jamie asked Anthony about an hour later.

"Family. Danny said he recalled Wilder had mentioned a sister and that she hated him or something."

"Then they must have known about his plan to kidnap Danny or…how did they get the tape? How did Erin get the tape?"

"She didn't. It was sent by unmarked post to the Attorney General's office," Anthony told Jamie as he held up a photocopy of the note that was landed on the desk of Robert Lewis.

"Officer Danny Reagan murdered my brother in cold blood and this tape proves it," Jamie read as he looked up at Anthony when he was finished. "What tape?"

"A recording of Danny's final showdown with Wilder. And apparently there are a few others before that showing history and motive."

"Great," Jamie huffed in an undertone as he looked at Anthony in distress. "Does…Danny know?"

"Heard Erin chewing him out about how well it went with Lewis," Anthony retorted as Jamie shook his head.

"I can only imagine. No wonder Danny's pissed. He was just cleared and instead of trying to recover and then get back to work he's got this to worry about. We gotta find this family member. If they knew about Wilder's plan…"

"Then we can prove this is just a snow job," Anthony interjected as Jamie nodded. "Okay so…where do we start?"

"You're asking me?" Jamie shot back. "You're the one with all the helpful cousins," he concluded with a smirk as Anthony chuckled.

"Now that you mention it…"

XXXXXXXX

"You coming home in the middle of the day…usually is a bad thing," Linda commented as she watched Danny enter the back door to their home. "What's going on?"

"They've reopened the damn Wilder case."

"What? Why?"

"Some so-called family member has tapes of us talking and of the shooting and they're now trying to pin it on me as murder."

"What?" Linda asked in utter shock as Danny paced and fumed.

"Damn bastard! Even in death he's still calling the damn shots!" Danny's angry voice bellowed as he stormed into the other room, tossing his coat over the couch and then heading upstairs.

"Danny?"

"I just need…to run or something."

"You might reopen your stitches but better than boxing or something like that," Linda uttered in concern as she leaned against the doorframe and watched her husband trying to pull something open. A few seconds later, she crossed the floor and laid her hand on his, prompting his tormented sapphire gaze to look up.

"I blew up at the AG's office…Erin's pissed and rightly so and now…now I gotta find some way to get on that stand and not tell them that I'm glad Thomas Wilder is dead and if I could do it all again I would!"

Danny took a deep breath and then gritted this teeth before he sighed heavily; Linda's hand capturing his and holding it tightly. "And of course if I do that then I'll be charged with murder and I'm done…and he wins."

"Then….you just gotta find a way to control that Reagan temper."

"Yeah…'cuz that's easy."

"I've seen you in court before," she reminded him and then quickly added, "but it wasn't as personal. I get that. But you still have to find a way."

"Yeah…Erin said the same thing," Danny huffed as he slumped back onto his bed and looked up in agitation. Linda spooned up beside him and rested her hand on his chest, just inches up from where he was stabbed and now recovering. "This guy has screwed with us…it has to stop."

"I know."

"But when I hear his name…I just want him back here to pound him into the ground one last time!" Danny hissed in an undertone.

"Surprised you didn't take it out on Blueridge."

"Oh trust me I wanted to and when it is over I might break the camera and just give him a piece of my mind or fist in his cell," Danny retorted with a clipped tone.

"Could always go and see…someone."

"Linda…"

"You said Dr. Day helped you last time."

"If I go back there, he'll just say I told you so."

"How do you know that?" She retorted.

"Because I would!"

"Not if someone came to you seeking help," she reminded him in a tender tone. "He's the only one that was able to get through that thick head of yours. I know you want to win this. Maybe it's time you go and ask for help without anyone prodding you."

"You're prodding me," Danny countered.

"I won't tell anyone," she replied with a grin as he looked over and then kissed her on the lips. "Hurry up and heal already. I've missed you."

Danny's armed enveloped his wife and held her close as she closed her eyes and basked in his nearness; something she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. _You know she's right…_ his mind reminded him. _He did help you focus your anger about Wilder. You were able to function normally…you need his help again…you need to win this!_

That was the truth

Later that night, he'd tell his wife that the next day he'd head upstate to go and see Dr. Day.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't have an appointment but…"

"I know that voice…Detective Danny Reagan," Dr. Michael Day greeted with a friendly smile as he stepped out of his office of the Upstate Wellness Center and watched as Danny pulled away from the reception desk and approached.

"You free?" Danny inquired as Michael looked up to see his secretary nod in agreement.

"Apparently I am. Come on in…so what brings you out here? Hopefully not to take me up on that boxing request."

"No but thanks for the reminder," Danny stated as he held out the bag with the bottle in it. "Single Malt and before you ask…was Linda's idea."

Michael Day could only laugh as he took the bottle and then headed around to his desk and slowly sat down in his chair, Danny taking the one opposite.

"See you still limp a bit."

"Should be gone for good in a few weeks. How about you? Still on desk duty?"

"For a bit yet so…that's why I'm here."

"Right to business…course…I'm not sure what business you have here unless…"

"Yeah yeah…don't flatter yourself yet doc," Danny huffed as Michael slightly chuckled. But when he saw Danny's expression his expression also changed.

"What's going on Danny?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your personal connection to Thomas Wilder?" Danny challenged.

"What did you find out?" Michael retorted directly.

"Am I right?"

"You know you are," Michael tossed back. "You found her?"

"They ID'd some of the bones from the fireplace inside his cabin."

"What? The cabin?" Michael asked in dread.

"Yeah. Annabelle Day. Your wife."

Michael Day leaned back in his chair and squeezed his eyes shut as they started to mist and Danny's exterior shrunk slightly. "I uh…" he started as his watery blue eyes opened once more.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't your cross to bear. It was mine. I guess you know the uh…details? The cabin?"

"I do," Danny replied stonily. "And…I'm sorry."

"Me too. We grew up as kids…childhood friends…high school sweethearts and then…married. She wanted to do it underwater and I…I didn't care," he recalled as he pulled a small picture from his desk and handed it across to Danny. "She…fit his MO. I warned her just to be careful but she said he was targeting women in Manhattan…the big city and he wouldn't waste his time out here."

"Oh damn."

"That's…putting it mildly. She had to go into the city for some reason and she…never made it home. Damn bastard made me listen to her…she begged him and I…I heard her scream and I felt…" Michael's voice broke as he looked away for a few seconds and then back at Danny with a determined expression. "She was so close…that makes it worse."

"You couldn't have known."

"I SHOULD HAVE!" Michael half shouted and then quickly recanted as Danny's brows arched.

"Felt good right?"

"Damn straight it did," Michael retorted. "Why do you think I always encourage you to just let it out. You're not the only one who hates this man more than anything," he concluded in a softer tone. "I wanted you to get him for ALL the victims…not just a few…or one. It couldn't be about me. So right from the start when I told you I wanted to help…I wasn't lying."

"Now I feel like a jerk."

"Don't. I didn't tell you on purpose."

"Might have helped me believe you more."

"It had to be for more than just me. Maybe I should have I…I didn't. I have closure now and…and that's what counts."

"So you never knew all this time? What about…right no local's. She was kidnapped in town. But then why…"

"She was taken in Queens. Not your area. She would have just been another name and you only met me toward the end. You couldn't have known."

"Closure… always sounds better until you have to face it."

"Truth in that. So...would like to offer you a shot of whatever is in that bottle but I have a feeling this isn't a social visit."

"I need your help."

"That's…a first," Michael lightly retorted as Danny slightly smirked.

"Told you so right?"

"Not with work…maybe if we bet against the Rangers and you lost I'd say that."

"Ah I'll remember that," Danny lightly chuckled before his expression turned serious. "I have to face him again…in court."

"What? Who?"

"Wilder. The Attorney General's office has reopened it and…and let's just say my meeting with their guy didn't go so well."

"Thought I heard it was deemed justified?"

"It was. But that was tossed out and now this is what I'm facing."

"Damn."

"Yeah but…I know when I get on that stand and he starts to push my buttons…"

"You'll say he deserved it and that's that," Michael stated flatly as Danny nodded.

"Damn doc you know me so well."

"I'll say I told you so on that."

"I'll take it," Danny acknowledged. "And…because I already had a meeting with the Attorney General's office and I…"

"Uh oh…"

"Yeah I lost it. I do that in court and I'm screwed."

"I see."

"I need to just have something…something I can do to keep my anger in check so we can put this damn bastard in the ground once and for all. I need to win," Danny implored."

"You need to make it personal."

"What? But you said…"

"Not for you," Michael interjected in haste. " _For them_. You need to make it personal for every single member of that grand jury that you'll be trying to convince."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"I'll help you. We'll win this together."

"Let's do it. What do I have to do first?"

"Okay first…"

* * *

 **A/N:** oh Danny….yeah you better hope he has a good plan to help you. Hope the connection with Wilder and Day was a bit of a surprise (like to keep you all guessing hehe) some more Jamie/Anthony in here and Erin's words ring true to Danny so it work? Will Danny's meeting with the GJ up next turn out in his favor? And will they ever find the family member? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	49. Tell me a Story

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 49 – Tell me a Story**

* * *

"You wanted to kill him!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You lured him into that clearing with the sole purpose of killing him!"

"No…I didn't."

"After all he did to you you knew the only way to end all this pain for you and your family was to kill him. You wanted revenge!"

"I did not."

"You wanted him dead! After all he did to you and those women, you wanted revenge!"

"I did…not."

"He made it a game and he wanted to win! You killed him to end the game! You wanted the pain he inflicted upon you to end. You wanted him to suffer for all the suffering he caused others!"

"I did…n…"

"He purposely picked you. Targeted you. Stalked you. Kidnapped and tortured you! You had to get even. You wanted to get even!"

"YEAH AND I HOPE HE ROTS IN HELL!" Danny shouted as he looked at Dr. Day and then shook his head. "Damn…again."

"Almost…this time," Dr. Day commended as Danny gritted his teeth. "You know Robert Lewis going to push whatever buttons he can. I don't know him personally, but I'm sure like anyone in the legal court…your sister included, they're in it to win it."

"No matter what," Danny replied as he slumped his shoulders. "But I'm not sad Wilder's dead. He got what he deserved. In fact in my opinion he didn't suffer enough."

"I agree…but you can't say that in that room."

"Damn grand jury…he stalked and then sadistically murdered 22 women and now it's like…he has some say! We need to end this for good. Help me. You said we have to make it personal. How do we do that?" Danny pleaded. "How do I make it personal for these people?"

"You…tell them a story."

"What? A story?" Danny snorted before he looked at Dr. Day's serious expression. "A story doc? I can't even tell my boys a good story and you want me to put my professional future on the line with my storytelling?"

"I do."

"Okay then…we're done right?"

"You were skeptical when you first met me and yet I proved that my methods work…for you. Trust me on this again Danny. I won't let you fail."

"But…"

"Stop jumping to the fast and wrong conclusion. I want you to win. You know that. This…this will work."

Danny looked up with a soft tormented expression but nodded in agreement. "Okay. Tell me what to do."

"Okay…first off you need to…"

XXXXXXXX

"So who's…Madeline?"

"She's…" Jamie started as he walked toward his partner about half hour after he left Anthony to try to connect with another cousin about a lead on any of Thomas Wilder's family members. "A cousin of Anthony Abetemarco," he rattled in haste as he snatched the note from his partner's grasp.

"Cousin huh?"

"Who's Rocco?"

"He's…someone's cousin," Eddie Janko laughed as she shook her head. "So we both have…dates. Interesting."

"First time for you?"

"Yup. You?"

"Same. You met her on the Wilder case right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"So I thought that case was over."

"Yeah we did too," Jamie replied with a slight frown. "They've reopened the Wilder case."

"What?" Eddie asked in shock. "Why now?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

Jamie took the number from his partner and then headed into a small interrogation room for a bit more privacy. He looked at the number and then let his mind trail back to the time he was in the strip club and Anthony's _cousin_ helped them get some pertinent information on Blueridge.

 _'Pleasure doing business with you Jamie Reagan. If you ever need anything…just call. Don't let the night job fool you. By day I'm at school – architecture.'_

With a small smile on his face Jamie pulled his phone and dialed the number. "Is this Maddie?"

 _"Jamie? Hey it's yeah…Maddie," came a nervous giggle on the other end of the phone. "Big Tony said you were looking for a woman that used to come into the club with Cedric Blueridge."_

"Big…Tony? Oh…Anthony."

 _"He thinks it makes him sound kind of gangster. But he's the furthest it from it. More like gangster teddy bear," she paused and then slightly coughed. "Sorry Italians and our motor mouths. So I have a picture of who I think you might be looking for but that's it."_

"Okay that's great. Just text it to me."

 _"Text…right sure."_

"Or…I could stop by and see what else you…have," Jamie nervously stammered as his cheeks slightly flushed.

 _"Okay. My shift starts at 7pm. Come by at say 6? Food's not bad here and you will only have to tip the lunch staff."_

"See you later."

XXXXXXXX

"So you have a date with Maddie?" Anthony asked Jamie with a wide smile as the youngest Reagan approached.

"So much for what happens in the police precinct stays in the police precinct," Jamie deadpanned. "She tell you that?"

"Kinda. She's a good kid. Paying her way through school. Wants to be an architect," Anthony informed Jamie.

"She said that too," Jamie smiled. "What'd you find?"

"Not much. Wilder and his family…some things were glaringly obvious and others…not so much."

"Did we at least find out who sent the tapes to the AG's office?"

"The address on the return slip is an empty warehouse…owned by the city. We're checking the connection now but anyone could just find an empty warehouse and use the address. The courier company wouldn't care."

"Okay I'll get the photo from…" Jamie paused as he dialed Maddie's number. "Antho…Big Tony," he winked as Anthony's expression grimaced, "need that photo for a lead. But uh…I'll still come for dinner. Deal?"

 _"It's on it's way."_

"She's a good kid," Anthony commented as Jamie just smiled. "Okay we'll take that photo to the courier company and see if anyone who matches the photo dropped off the package."

"Let's go."

"Which courier company?"

"Mario's."

"What?"

"You…know it?"

"Yeah…don't ask. When is Danny's hearing?"

"Tomorrow," Jamie answered with a huff. "He's trying to…get his temper in check."

"Good thing they're not putting me on that stand. I hope the bastard rots in hell. Don't let Erin hear that."

"Danny said the same thing…only Erin heard," Jamie dead panned as Anthony chuckled.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Make them feel your fear…put them in your shoes…make them…force them to trade places with you. I can't tell you the story to tell…but you MUST make them feel what you felt…that's the only way they'll know you had no other choice but than the one you took. You MUST make them sympathize. Bring them over to your side. Keep your temper in check. Tell them a story.'_

"This is a surprise," Frank greeted his son later that night as he opened the door to his home.

"Linda's at work," he sighed as he entered and then nodded to his grandfather and joined them in the living room.

"How'd it go with Dr. Day?"

"It went...well."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that about a shrink," Henry snickered.

"Yeah me either but damn…what he said made sense," Danny sighed as he took the glass of scotch from his grandfather. "Ah, he's alright."

"So…what's the plan for tomorrow?" Frank asked in concern. "You know Robert Lewis will be out for blood."

"What's your plan to win this damn thing?" Henry inquired.

"I'm gonna…tell them a story," Danny replied as Frank and Henry traded wondering glances.

"A story?" Frank arched his brows in wonder as Henry shook his head.

"Now…I've heard it all," Henry retorted as Danny's expression remained firm.

"Hope it works."

"Yeah…me too."

XXXXXXXX

 _'You have a pretty wife.'_

 _'What did you say?'_

Danny heard himself reply sharply to Wilder's statement on yet another tape that this so-called family member dropped off to the AG's office; something that Robert Lewis took much confidence in playing. The following day had come too early and now found himself in the hot seat as he faced a sea of unfamiliar and unwelcoming faces.

 _'She left at 8:05. And your two boys…they left at 8.'_

 _'I'll kill you…you hear me…I said I WILL KILL YOU!'_ Danny's angry voice vowed over the phone recording; something that made him inwardly wince as Robert Lewis glared at him.

"You said you were going to kill Thomas Wilder. Is that right?" Robert Lewis asked directly.

 _Remember…you must be calm…the people in that room must feel your pain and remorse. No matter what you said on those tapes. You were worked up. Agitated. Provoked! But in that room? You must win them over! You must remain calm! YOU MUST!_

So instead of giving Robert Lewis another bout of angry verbal fireworks he calmly replied, "that's what it sounded like."

An about face?

Robert Lewis for a few seconds stared at Danny Reagan in quiet shock before he quickly regained his stance and continued. "You don't remember?" He prodded Danny.

"I remember everything about Thomas Wilder," Danny retorted with a sour note.

"Because he got under your skin?" Robert Lewis goaded; wondering if Danny would retort angrily. But once again he's surprised when Danny replied rather calmly.

 _'Remember you only have to reply with a simple answer,' Erin had also coached._

"Yes he did," Danny answered dryly.

"Why?" Robert Lewis kept up.

"Because he brutally murdered 22 innocent young women," Danny answered smartly. "Because I had to tell more than one of the mothers of those women that they will never see their daughter again. Because I had to look at the way he tortured and murdered them and that's something that I will never forget."

He had hoped that some of that would make a dent in the calloused armor of Robert Lewis, but it had no effect at all; he was a man out to do his job and win at any cost.

"So would it be safe to say that you took this case personally."

"I take every case personally," Danny retorted as his mind raced to remember the scenarios that he and Dr. Day had gone over more than once just to make sure Danny was able to reply with controlled anger.

"Wilder had no history of using a gun. Is that correct?" Robert tried once more; this time from another verbal angle.

"No, he did not use a gun on his victims," Danny answered frankly. _Damn bastard preferred knives and other devices!_

"Did he have any record of owning a gun?"

"I have no idea."

"And yet you," Robert paused to point at Danny and then turn back to the grand jury, "said you shot him because you weren't sure if he had a gun."

"He was wearing a police uniform and _said_ he had a gun behind his back!" Danny answered as the pitch in his tone raised to an agitated level. _Careful_ his brain warned… _don't give Robert Lewis what he wants._

"Why would he tell you had a gun if he didn't?"

"You'll have to ask him that!" Danny shot back in sarcasm.

"So…he had no history of owning a gun. And he had no history of using a gun. Why would he assume that he was going to shoot you?"

"Because the last time I saw him, he tried to beat me to death with a crowbar," Danny replied with a wince.

Again no sympathy is gained.

Instead Robert Lewis saw another motive opening and pounced. "Now see…if someone did that to me, I'd want revenge. So is that why you shot him? Because you were looking for revenge?"

 _He's going to push all your buttons. He wants you to convict yourself on the stand. He wants to make you angry. He wants you to say yes in any possible way. Then he has you. Then you're finished. Then Thomas Wilder wins! Don't give him what he wants!_ Dr. Day's voice resounded in Danny's brain as Robert Lewis slowly moved behind him.

"Well Detective, did you want revenge?"

Danny stared out into the audience of faces that looked back in silent expectation. He could only wonder what they were thinking. He could only imagine. But just before he thought to answer he recalled Dr. Day's admonition on how to win his case and bring the grand jury onto his side.

 _Wait for the moment…you'll know it and then…then tell your story._

Danny took a deep breath and then politely asked – "May I stand please?"

"Ok-ay," Robert Lewis agreed in surprise.

 _Make them feel your fear…your pain…put them into your shoes…FORCE THEM to relive that horrible moment with you! Make them make that choice and then see what they do. Force them to be you. In that moment. Making that choice. Put the same fear into them as Wilder put into you! End it with a bang…and then you'll put Thomas Wilder away for good – for the both of us._

Danny slowly removed himself from the stand and then stood in front of the sea of expectant faces.

 _Make them believe! Make them…be you!_

"Okay," Danny slightly cleared his throat with a small sigh as he prayed his heart rate would calm enough for him to deliver his 'story' in the most effective way possible.

"So…I'm Wilder and you guys…are me," Danny started his story with a small smile as he waved his arms to encompass the whole audience. "And we're about this far apart," he gestured to the front row.

In that moment Wilder's smug expression popped into his mind and he paused. _Of course you'll see Thomas Wilder's face. He wants you to fail. He wants you to be afraid of him. He can no longer hurt you Danny. You've won. Now…send him away – for good!_

"And you have your gun pointed at me," Danny continued as he saw himself in the clearing; beaten, bloody, freezing but not about to give in. "And I'm standing in front of you with my hands behind my back…just like this," he offered softly and then gestured while his arms reached behind his back and then rested.

 _Of course you'll see Wilder's taunting expression. He's there…in the clearing with you. But you need to put them in the clearing instead of you. He's gone. You're safe. Make them afraid. MAKE THEM AFRAID!_

"And it's very quiet," Danny continued as his voice dropped another decibel; the only sounds in the room between his syllables are those of anxious heartbeats. "And there's nobody around."

 _Wilder has you Danny. You're bound and beaten. You have the gun but he has something up his sleeve. What? He has the element of surprise. Take that away from him. Make your audience feel that anxious fear. MAKE THEM BE YOU!_

"Nobody but us two standing alone in this clearing," Danny continued with his story in a calm controlled tone; hoping that the people before him had a good picture in their minds of what could be happening to them. "And you're looking at me. The man who murdered, tortured and raped 22 innocent women. Who left them to rot, on the ground…with their hands…crossed over their chest."

 _Make them see the details Danny. Make them hate Wilder as much as you. Force them to know what he did and why he deserved to die. It could be their sister, mother, wife, friend…make them feel that you were justified in taking his life because you were afraid for your own._

"And I tell you I have a gun behind my back. So you instruct me to show you my hands and…I don't comply."

 _Tell it slowly. Tell it calmly. You're in control the whole time. Build the suspense. Build the apprehension. The tension. The agitation. THE FEAR! Build the fear! Build it so that they want to know now but then…wait…wait for the moment to pounce._

"So you instruct me again…only louder this time. To show you my hands," Danny continued while his hands remained clasped behind his back; building the suspense as Dr. Day had taught him. "Keep your hands where I can see em!"

 _Keep the fear building. You're human. You'll see yourself bound…beaten…but asking him…make them be you…make them afraid. Build the not knowing! That at any second…it could be over!_

"And I don't comply," Danny whispered. "I told you I have a gun behind my back," Danny paused as he looked around.

 _Remember make eye contact, make it personal. Make them feel like they are in the hotseat. Put it on them._

"And you don't know if I do or if I don't."

Danny stopped talking for a few seconds to draw out the anxious anticipation.

"So you wait. You're heart is racing so fast with anticipation. But you have to wait."

 _You'll see it on their faces. Wait until they've had enough agitation built up inside to be on edge. You'll see it in their faces. You'll know when they're there…when you have them._

"He wants you to get off our game. He wants you to falter. But you hold your ground."

The silence built until…

 _And when you have them…when they're most on edge…BANG!_

"And then…"

 _Figuratively….shoot them._

"BANG!" Danny shouted as his hands came flying out from behind his back which forced the whole grand jury audience to jump and gasp as he aimed right at them.

 _You real them in and then…force them to feel the fear…feel the justification to take the shot or be killed themselves._

"Now…given that…would you have fired your weapon?" Danny Reagan concluded with a soft frown as Robert Lewis hung his head in defeat.

 _If you can do all that -…all of that – then…then in that moment you will know you have won. And it'll be over. For all of us._

Danny walked back to his seat and sat down. _It was over._

 _He had won._

* * *

 **A/N** : and…exhale! Ah that was such a great scene! I loved the story Danny told but wanted it to be Dr. Day silently coaching him and hope you all liked it also. Once again I used all the words from that scene (word for word) and added in the filler stuff. A little bit with Jamie on the Wilder family member and chapter 50 (the possible ending) is up next! So please do review before you go and let me know what you thought of Danny's final big court scene and thanks so much!


	50. Rebuilding the Future (Epilogue) ?

**Title: Too Tough To Die  
** **Chapter 50 – Rebuilding the Future (Epilogue) ?**

 **WOW 50 CHAPS‼** Once again a special thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review – seriously my love for this storyline and your reviews kept me going this far/long. And to all those that I can't reply to personally – **Maria, Crys, Rosie, Crystal, lili, Cindy, Jackie (I love Anthony as much as you-your love for him also kept me including him), Ruby, Angela, Tess, Rachel, Kika, Bre, Cody, Newbie, Lea and various guests. Everyone (account or not) ROCKS!** Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

"Sure you don't want to come work for us?" Lewis commented as Danny was once again cleared and the shooting was ruled 'justified' for the final time.

"Kidding right?" Danny shot back as he turned and headed for the entranceway to the room and then paused as he turned to see a few of the grand jury members talking to each other in hushed tones about what an ordeal this whole process has been and how horrible it must have been for him but especially for those women.

 _It's over now,_ Danny's mind correctly reminded himself as he stepped outside and took in a deep breath of fresh air and then pulled his phone and texted Dr. Day who wanted to be there but since he had set appointments before the Grand Jury date, he wasn't able to change them. But he knew as soon as he had finished – the one person who helped him win was the first he had to tell.

 _'It's over. We won. Big thanks to you doc. –Danny.'_

 _'How many of these damn smiley faces can I send. Proud of you Danny. THANK YOU. Stop by any time. We'll crack that bottle open to celebrate. Forever grateful.-Michael'_

Danny smiled as he put the phone away and then headed for his car, wanting to stop by his sisters and his father's and let them know the good news before he headed home to just relax the rest of the day and report for work the next day – ready to go.

Danny sat in his car for a few seconds before he finally put it in gear and slowly pulled away from the courthouse and headed for sister's office, just down the street. He had been so agitated the night before that he hardly slept; seeing himself bound to the chair while Wilder told the people looking on that Danny Reagan was responsible for everything.

 _'You'll always be at my mercy Danny,' Wilder taunted as he tapped the muzzle over his mouth. 'Always!' Then he'd see Wilder pull out a knife while his bound frame struggled against his tight bonds in vain. Just as Wilder plunged the knife into his heart, he'd wake up cursing and clutching his stomach._

He now hoped that with this hearing over and everything being cleared for him that the nightmares would dissipate and his life would return to normal. _Just a few more days…the hearing is over…you won and it's over…it'll get better…_ Danny's mind kept telling himself as he pulled into the underground parking lot and then checked his phone.

"Hey dad…yeah just finished. Heading up to see Erin now."

 _"So you told an effective story then?"_

"Pretty sure I heard Robert Lewis curse when I went and sat back down."

 _"I'll call over there in an hour if he doesn't call me first. Give him a bit of time to stew in it."_

Danny could only offer his dad a chuckle as he hung up and then headed toward the elevator and up to his sister's office.

"Heard it went well," Erin greeted Danny as he entered her office.

"Already? Was hoping he'd stew a bit longer," Danny smirked as Erin's lips pursed and her expression was one of 'I'm not amused'.

"Said you were like a different person in there. So how did you do it?"

"Told them a story."

"Pardon?"

"Got some good advice…from a friend," Danny told her in truth.

"Well whatever helped you calm down I'm glad it worked. So did you come to gloat?"

"No, came to see if Anthony's around?"

"He's out with his new best friend. Jamie," Erin deadpanned.

"Seriously?"

"They get along…like two peas and…"

"Yeah I heard he's got a date with his cousin. How many cousins does he have?"

"Have you ever known an Italian family with only _one_ cousin?" Erin retorted with a grin.

"Point taken. Chasing down Wilder leads?"

"Trying to find where the package came from."

"Okay."

Danny left his sister's office and headed for his own precinct, eager to get back to his partner and work on a case and distract himself from anything that was related to Thomas Wilder. But at the same time, he couldn't wait to hear back from Jamie.

XXXXXXXX

"Come on Mario. It's me. The place is empty. Why would anyone use an empty warehouse address if they didn't want someone to know who they are?" Anthony pressed as he and Jamie stood in the backroom of some seedy courier company.

"Tony I can't…"

"Jamie…you might wanna check the front of the store to see if there are any customers."

"Course," Jamie agreed as he turned to pull away.

"Hey now…okay find…but if someone finds out…"

"What happened Mario?" Jamie jumped in and questioned. "You don't have any cameras so we need you to tell us. Someone used your company to send a courier to the Attorney General's office with an empty address as the return. You know who sent the package right?"

The middle aged Italian man looked from Anthony to Jamie and then back at Anthony and cursed under his breath. "Okay fine. Some guy."

"Guy?" Jamie asked in shock as the man nodded and Anthony leaned in closer.

"Did he bear any resemblance to this guy?" Anthony asked as he held up a picture of Thomas Wilder.

"That guy's white."

"So?" Anthony shrugged.

"The guy that sent the package was black. Oh pardon…African American."

"But…" Anthony started as he looked at Jamie in wonder.

"This can't be," Jamie concluded as they both looked back at Mario. "Thought he had a sister?"

"Hey you asked," the portly man shrugged in response.

"This makes no sense," Jamie mused as he and Anthony headed for the back door and then exited into the alleyway, both pausing before they got back into the dark police issue sedan.

"What do you know about the Wilder family?"

"Nothing. That cabin was more a graveyard than a summer home," Jamie reminded them sourly.

"We have to find someone who knows the family. Any of them."

"You have family in places that low?" Jamie retorted lightly.

"Not that hung out with the likes of Wilder."

"Great…back at square one," Jamie huffed as they got into the car.

He made a mental note to stop by the precinct and check for any kind of street surveillance to see if he could see anything on who their elusive courier might be. But unless they have a positive ID on who their Wilder family lackey might be – it could be a dead end and that was something he didn't want to tell Danny.

XXXXXXXX

"You walkin' in here smiling like that means you won," Baez deadpanned as Danny neared their shared desk at the precinct. "Nice suit. You shouldn't have."

"Nice to see you too," Danny retorted as he tugged his tie free and tossed onto his desk. "Yes it went well."

"If it didn't you'd have yelled at somebody by now," Baez retorted as Danny hovered over her shoulder and looked at the case notes she was working on. "You feel like doing some actual police work?"

"Yeah…gimme a second. I wanna pay someone a visit."

"You're on a roll…why waste it on Blueridge?" Baez asked with arched brows as Danny's lips pursed.

Danny pulled away from his partner and headed toward the stairs that went down to the holding area where Cedric Blueridge was being held for arraignment. He stopped at the desk for a few seconds, whispered something in the ear of the officer in charge and then slowly shuffled down the narrow hallway toward the first cell.

He came into Cedric Blueridge's view and then watched with a smug expression as the seething officer looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Just wanted to give you the good news. I'll be personally working on your case."

"Case? What case. I copied your old man's signature that freed a dead man. So what. The who hell cares now?"

"I do you son of a bitch! And I'm gonna nail you to the wail."

"Yeah?" Blueridge asked as he slowly stood up and neared Danny. "You're so way out of your league Danny boy. You can't even nail your wife when she's asleep!"

Danny gestured with his fingers for Blueridge to move in a bit closer which he did. It only took a few seconds for Danny to grab Blueridge by the neck and slam his face – nose first into the bars. "At least I won't be rotting in jail for the rest of my life!" Danny hissed as he let go and Blueridge pulled back with a curse as he spat some bloody saliva onto Danny's white dress shirt. "You'll get the bill in the mail."

"Bastard!" Blueridge shouted as Danny turned and headed toward the stairs to go back up. "This isn't over. You hear me! IT'S NOT OVER!"

"Yeah it is you jerk," Danny whispered as he gave a fist pump to the desk officer and then disappeared upstairs.

"Ready to go?" Baez asked in wonder.

"Never more so," Danny grinned as he grabbed his coat and followed his partner toward the door, eager to get out into the field and get his mind on what mattered most to him – doing his job.

XXXXXXXX

By the time Danny finished his call he was more than ready to head back to the precinct, write his notes and then head to his father's to share a drink with his grandfather and head home to rest.

"You weren't that rusty today."

"Oh ha ha," Danny deadpanned as he finished his notes and then looked up at his partner with a small frown.

"I was just kidding."

"Working on something other than the Wilder case was…refreshing," Danny retorted with a mock smile. "See you tomorrow partner."

"I agree," Baez whispered as she watched Danny head for the stairs to go down and outside. Just one more stop to go before he made it home.

XXXXXXXX

As Danny approached his brother's gravestone, his heart started to beat a bit faster. The air was crisp and the sun still shone a bit before the late afternoon hour officially threatened. "We did it…it's over," Danny whispered as he stood before the name Joseph Connor Reagan with a heavy frown. "Was a uh…hard fight but worth it in the end. It's over now. Finally over."

He stopped and looked down a before his head shook a few seconds and he looked back up. "I remember telling you this was the best job in the world. Today…" he stopped as he heard soft footsteps behind him and turned to see his father approaching.

"Don't let me interrupt," Frank offered in haste as he gave his oldest son a warm smile. "Figured you might be here."

"Just had to tell him I won. It's over. Wilder can rot in hell now."

Frank offered his son a small smirk before Danny's gaze turned serious and then turned back to gaze at the New York City landscape in the near horizon.

"Ever regret being a cop?" Danny asked his father directly.

"I've regretted decisions I've made, but never my decision to be a cop," Frank answered his son pointedly. Danny was never one to really second guess himself or a decision once he made it, but after all that Thomas Wilder had put him through and with the situation with Robert Lewis now concluded he couldn't fault him for having doubts.

"Job's not the same as when I started," Danny admitted somberly.

"You're not the same cop as when you started," Frank reminded his son firmly.

"Yeah but it's not just me who's on trial now dad," Danny confessed with a heavy sigh. "It's the whole department."

 _'Robert Lewis likes to go after NYPD officers and make examples of them,' Erin's words resounded in his head._

"At least the Grand Jury did the right thing," Frank reminded his son once more.

"This time," Danny interjected in haste as he looked up at his father with a distressed expression; Frank sighing heavily as his lips pursed. "What about next time?"

"If you're asking, can you take it anymore…you can. Real question. Do we have any more to give back?" Frank countered and then looked at Danny with a proud smile.

"When I was on that hot seat…I mighta said no to your _real_ question," Danny fired back softly as Frank gently smirked.

"It was a tough moment. You've faced many and you'll face many more as long as you stay in this profession. But no matter what moment you face," Frank paused as his hand rested on his son's shoulder. "Know you'll never have to face it alone."

XXXXXXXX

"Danny is that you?"

"It's…me," Danny called out as he entered his modest home; a smile instantly playing upon his lips as he smells something familiar cooking in the oven. He entered he kitchen and then stood and stared at his wife a few seconds before she turned around with a smile and a slight dusting of flour on her nose. "For me?"

"No…for my other husband that was fully cleared today," she deadpanned as he neared with a small grin and nod.

"Can I bury him out back?"

"Feeling lucky today?"

"Actually…yeah," he whispered as his arms enveloped her and held her close.

"Thank God this is all over," Linda whispered as her lips brushed his and she looked up with a tender smile.

"All over. Just a few little formalities left that Jamie can take care of but…but otherwise I don't have to have any more dealings with anything related to Thomas Wilder."

"And the guy that helped spring Wilder?"

"Blueridge? He'll get a few years in the slammer and when he comes out he'll be lucky if he can get a job washing windows at stop lights. It's over," Danny confirmed as he kissed her once more. But even as the words left his mouth, something in the back of his mind still clung to doubt. _It'll take a few days for that to pass…it's over!_

"Best news of the day."

"You know…we have a few hours until the boys get home," Danny suggested as he tucked some stray blond strands behind her ear. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Sure. You wanna help me with these dishes?" Linda giggled as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Can we do them naked?" He shot back as he wagged his brows. But before she could answer, his lips started to devour hers and they made good use of the time they had together before the boys came home.

XXXXXXXX

"So nice to have the family all back together," Frank started their Sunday night dinner with a broad smile and toast of his wine glass.

"Here…here," Danny's voice resounded last after a brief round of 'tinkling'.

"So glad about that," Nicki agreed with a heavy sigh as Frank cast his granddaughter a tender glance.

"Think we're all glad we no longer have to look over our shoulders," Erin added as everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

"And not wanting to make his head swell even further but couldn't have gotten it all done without Jamie's help."

"Can I get that in writing?" Jamie tossed back with a cheeky grin.

"No way."

"Anthony said you even got a date out of it," Erin smiled a Jamie whose face instantly flushed.

"Ohhh Uncle Jamie. What's she like?" Nicki instantly chimed in.

"Thanks," Jamie groaned at Danny.

"You're turn to be in the hot seat now kid," Danny chuckled.

"She's…his…cousin," Jamie answered with a flushed face.

"Yeah, which one? He has an army of them," Erin retorted in sarcasm as Frank and Henry traded amused expressions.

"10th sibling twice removed," Jamie laughed in sarcasm.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Erin added as their enjoyable family dinner continued.

"Danny?" Linda asked softly after Danny had gone silent a few seconds; Frank looked at his son in wonder. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…" Danny started and then paused.

Danny looked at his brother and then slowly at the other members of his family and felt his inner agitation starting to ease. The past few weeks had been hell for him – literally but he had proven he was too tough to die and had battled back with everything he had left and lived to tell about it. Not only that, but had emerged stronger for it and with a new profession ally and personal friend to boot – Dr. Michael Day. Jamie had proved his mettle more that he would have ever expected and his family had come to his aide in more ways than he ever thought possible, even his beloved wife and sons escaped a bit more unscathed than he had originally feared. Linda was his lifeline and without her continued love and patience, he knew he'd be doomed long ago. His sister…his father…his partner…Detective Abetemarco, FBI Agent Adam Parker…all of them had pushed themselves to their professional limit to make sure he had come home safe and ended up on top – again.

"Everything's just as it should be," he answered with a smile and then joined in the family conversation. With that he settled back into his seat, took a sip of his wine and told himself that it really was over and he wouldn't have to worry about the Wilder family again; this thing with the so-called family would probably die down now that Wilder was dead and he was exonerated twice-the case against him and Thomas Wilder wouldn't be reopened. That was it. He wouldn't worry about it again. At least that was the plan he made for himself.

It was a good plan.

One he thought was solid.

He'd…be wrong.

XXXXXXXX

But as Danny enjoyed the rest of his Sunday dinner with his family he was unaware of the danger that slowly simmered outside or the set of dark eyes that watched their house intently; watching with gritted teeth and a heated countenance.

 _It's not over yet Detective Reagan. You might have won this round but in the end you'll lose the war! I'll let you enjoy your life for a bit and then…get ready for round two – which I will win. And you will lose – EVERYTHING!_

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup the end – don't hate me! *runs and hides* WOW! So can't believe we got to 50 chapters‼ I had originally made it a 10 chappy outline but b/c you all supported and reviewed and loved it so much you kept me writing. 20, 30, 40 and now 50‼ and…yup I left it open. Hehe SO…Thomas Wilder is gone but there a lots of balls still in the air hehe….but its up to you. It can all end here with someone just having a bad dream or….you can let me know in your FINAL REVIEW if you'd like a sequel with lots more Danny! (whump, angst, tension and danger‼) and yes you'll see lots more Anthony, Dr. Day and maybe that cousin Jamie likes *wink* AND the new baddie! (plus Blueridge) so please do review before you all go and thanks so much everyone‼ (and yes added in the Danny/Frank/cemetery scene from the same eppy 7.01 b/c it was soo good!)

 **PS:** in between this story and the sequel (if you want) I have another little (yup shorter ficlet) Danny-centric angst/whump/danger piece in mind if you'd like to see that also let me know. Thanks everyone!


End file.
